Comes the Darkness
by Shawn30
Summary: End of Days" Tommy and Kim invade Valhalla to put a stop to the Darkness once and for all. Overwhelmed and outnumbered, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Billy fight for their lives against a extermination raid on the Command Center.
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Comes the Darkness"  
Chapter 1 of 5 in novel form.  
By: Shawn

Summary: Given an assignment concerning the national security of the United States, Tommy and Kimberly are forced against their will to work together undercover years after their breakup. Can they put aside their differences to uncover a plot that threatens humanity, all while denying what still lies between them? And what of their significant others?

Rated: R The story will contains adult language, graphic violence, torture, drug use, and sexual situations. Category: Drama Couples: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kim, Jason/Katherine

Characters: All of the Rangers are around 24 to 27 years old here.

Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.

Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series.

Email: Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.

1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.

2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning.

4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.

5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.

6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.

7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.

8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.

9: All else is explained in the story.

If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love I gain nothing Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away... And now these things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.  
1 Corinthians 13:1-8, 13

Wickers Manufacturing Company  
Monday, March 8, 2005 11:00 PM  
Silver Cliff, Colorado

"You told them, didn't you?"

"No... I swear to God, I didn't say a word. I'm no snitch. Never have been and never will be." Blindfolded and beaten, his hands cuffed to a steel chain that descended from the roof, he's defiant in the face of death. Rusted machines and the musky stale scent of a condemned factory surrounded him. Soft footsteps circled as if a gentle soul were near by. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"Why is it that I don't believe you, John?" the eloquent sound of a leader with vision whispered in the ear of the man crouched on his knees, his clothes bloodied, arms extended above his head. "Why is it that the tremble in your voice causes me to doubt your loyalty?"

The blizzards still in town tonight, it's blustering winds rattling the factories old shutters. Snow on the buildings aged rooftop melted through the cracks, dripping droplets of moisture all around him. The minute splashes amplified due to his lack of sight. "Christopher, listen to me, please. You know me. You know my loyalty to the Darkness. I'm a sworn soldier for your cause. I did not betray you," John Keys frantically pleaded for his life, ignoring the flaring ache of his jaw. The severe beating he suffered thirty minutes ago came before even the first question was asked. Now, his only hope rested in the one element he knew Christopher Lockheed lacked. Mercy. "If I betrayed you, my family would be killed. I would never endanger them. Never! You know that."

Good and loyal men are hard to find in this day and age of greed and selfishness. John Keys, up until one hour ago had been a good and loyal man. He'd fought with his fists, his mind, and his heart for the Darkness. For the righteous cause. That made what needed to be done all the more difficult. One could not breed loyalty in ones men if betrayal within the group was not proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, and then dealt with accordingly. Christopher would see to that. "We have surveillance video of you talking to F.B.I Agent Jacqueline Saunders earlier today in the parking lot of a laundromat on Fillmoore and 75th street. You were both pretending to be loading your cars. We have the audio as well. The floor is open for you to explain your actions."

And with those revelations, the last of John Keys hope died. What cards had he left to play in this game of life and death? Hopelessness swelled within his chest. "My heart belongs to the Darkness." He screamed when his head was yanked by his hair backwards, a vicious wrenching pain all the way to his scalp.

"You know our ultimate victory is but months away, John. The world we envisioned is within our grasp, and yet you betray us to our enemies." Christopher spoke in the most subtle, violent tone of voice, low and sinister. A gentle brush of silver gray hair off his face left him before asking, "Why, my brother?"

At the end of your days, when all was lost, you had nothing less than what you lived for. John latched onto that for as long as he had left. His throat constricted as he struggled to breathe, he offered, "Because there's a difference between the true freedoms of our country, the ideals we uphold and it's way of life versus the massacre of a few billion innocent lives."

That ole Irish temper rising, Christopher's forehead creased in a scowling expression. "So you admit you betrayed us?"

"No. I admit I wanted another way to bring about our goals." Silence around him. Not even the footsteps to follow as he awaited the inevitable.

"This will cost you your life."

Cold and precise. Conviction amidst the end. "So be it."

Cobalt blue eyes slipped slowly shut as Christopher backed away, sighing his frustration. For thirteen years this man has fought by his side. For thirteen years he has called him brother. For thirteen years they've fought the good war for their country. And now, on the eve of a new day, his heart will suffer yet another loss. Wasn't Colin's death enough? No matter, as he shoved away those thoughts. To much is on the horizon. The 'Gathering' was only two months away, and then the real work would begin. "Allow me to paint a final picture for you. One that you will not live to see, but will hear and know to be true no matter your final resting place."

Dread filled John's soul until overflowing, leaving him a slumped defeated man on his knees.

"Agent Saunders has been neutralized permanently. You know our ways, John. Your betrayal saved no lives, whose sacrifice will ensure a world free of the atrocities and injustices so many have suffered. Better to lose a billion lives to a dream than to allow future billions a life under the iron heel of a tyrant. And that tyrant is the United States Government." The others in the room gave him their undivided attention. Charisma lived within his persona as he commanded respect with his sheer force of will. His large six foot three frame hovered over his captive. "The Darkness will reign over the world on doomsday. All nations will finally know peace. That is unavoidable. That is our destiny."

"There's always another way, Christopher."

"A young mans sentiment. One that matched my own three decades ago when I still hoped my country would not turn it's back on me. How cold the knife felt when it drove in my back." Hands gripping John's shoulders, Christopher faced him up close and personal. "I bled my blood for this country in a war I still can't fully explain. I paid my taxes and served the people. What did I, or you, or any of us receive for our trouble? Nothing. Zero. Less than that. And to that end radical change is needed. And that change is not always easy or kind, but necessary nonetheless."

"What you're planning will decimate most of the world."

"We have the means to rebuild, the will to see this out, and the heart to face death to succeed."

He's beyond mad. So focused he won't allow himself to see another way. John could no longer care for his own life. "Please... please don't hurt my family. Emily and the kids aren't a part of any decisions I made."

There was no joy in his response. Any joy that lived inside his 56 year old body died long ago. "On the contrary, John. Had you thought your betrayal through more clearly, you would have hidden them long before."

"... please ... please don't hurt them."

"They are dead, John." Spoken as if he were saying hello to a friend. Just that calm. "I had them killed as soon as we took you. Bullets to the back of their heads. Clean kills. A home invasion is what it will look like to the authorities. They did not suffer. Not the way you will."

Useless tears were all that he had left, fleeing his eyes in waves of utter despair. A soul of empty regrets. A pain so bone deep it knew no end. John sobbed on his knees. "They were innocent..."

"As we all are." With a gesture of his hand, two men poured the contents of canisters they hoisted off the floor over John's head, drowning him in the clear liquid as he begged for his life. "When you betrayed us, you played with fire. And when you play with fire," Christopher struck a match on his boot, igniting it, "You're bound to get burned." He flicked the match.

The last five seconds of John Key's life were filled with the sounds of the flames engulfing him whole, then his screams of agony as his flesh burned him alive, and then his ghastly death. He screamed no more.

"Brothers!" Christopher addressed the room in front of their fallen comrade, especially the dark haired Asian woman hidden in the shadows by the door with whom their new world would be created. "We are months away from a new beginning in the history of humanity. And nothing will stand in our way. The Darkness shall cover the Earth!"

"THE DARKNESS SHALL COVER THE EARTH!" chanted as one by the men as the body of John Keys burned in the background.

The Command Center  
Elevator 4#  
Friday, March 12, 2005 7:45 AM  
Angel Grove, Ca

If it weren't for the coffee in her system, Kimberly Hart would probably have fallen asleep behind the wheel on her way to the Command Center. Caffeine's been her best friend for a while now, and this morning was no different.

That's just one of the many thoughts fluttering inside her mind as the elevator descended to the lower levels of the huge Command Center. With her detailed full report tucked inside the folder under her arm, she wanted to get this debriefing over with as soon as possible. She needed sleep in the worst way and her jet lag wasn't helping in the least.

Casual described her dress code this morning. The Rangers White House appointed Director of Operations, Ms. Janine Calister, wasn't much for fashion when it came to her operatives, thankfully. She'd be in and out of here in under an hour if things went her way. More than enough time to grab a few hours sleep before running a couple errands, and then to the market. Jason's coming over for dinner tonight. And maybe a bit more if the mood strikes.

'It' hasn't struck yet in the three months they've been casually dating so far. He's so different than the other men she's dated in recent years. Patient, though she expected no less. Sweet in a easy going sort of way. And it's been so long since anyone's touched her 'in that way'.

Maybe tonight is the night. With just a touch of a wicked smile, she pushed those thoughts aside.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing the emptiness of the vast, well-lit hallway leading to Janine Calisters private chambers. In less than an hour, nearly seventy workers, all government liaisons, information gatherers, military strategists, and C.I.A. operatives will fill the Command Center. Getting used to non-former Rangers walking these hallowed halls was just one of the things her and the former team had to adjust to.

At least they all still had their own floor of the Command Center to themselves.

Making her way down the long hall, she marveled at it's high ceiling, uber clean floor, and exotic silver and electric blue walls. Such a contrast to the days of old, now heralding the new.  
Renovations aside, Kimberly couldn't help but to think about the time off she's due after her latest successful mission. Adam, her partner on the mission, is already on a plane to Maryland due to a illness in his family. She wished him well an hour ago when their plane landed at Angel Grove International Airport, then hopped in her car to take care of this last piece of business.

She's due some time off. How to spend it was the only question.

Paris would be such a nice trip to take this time of year. Smiling to herself, the prospect of spending some time with her mother, whom she hasn't seen in eight long months, would be a great way to unwind after a very busy year. Taking a weekend at a spa, relaxing the whole day away with wine, massages, and facials. Then shopping and the Paris night life.

Not a bad idea at all. She could make plans and be on the next flight out tomorrow.

Her smile widened as she reached the immense entrance door at the end of the hall. Placing her palm on the wall DNA-Signature panel, the door opened and she walked inside.

When Billy and Alpha were contacted by the Government that they wanted a strike force/investigative team put together, they were informed that their first choice to head this new division was a senior member of the C.I.A, Ms. Janine Calister. The forty-five year old former chief of the F.B.I's West Coast Division was hand picked by the President himself for her background in training younger agents, ability to make the harsh decision if it was the right one, her experience in covert 'off the books' activities, as well as having lived on the West Coast all her life. She's had years to see first hand the Rangers work, and her perspective would be appreciated by them.

Upon entering the room, Kimberly noticed the hallway wasn't the only area renovated around here. The new office featured plush red carpeting beneath her feet, with gold framed oil paintings from around the world adorning the white walls, and twelve plush high-back leather chairs, along with a huge glass table made up the furniture in this impeccably decorated room. At the head of this table sat the very calm and elegant as always, Ms. Janine Calister. Her lovely olive skin complimented her Italian heritage, as did her long dark hair. 'The Boss,' as the former Rangers joked behind her back. "Welcome home, Ms. Hart."

Kim stretched her arms up over her head, yawning again. "Thanks, J."

Ever pushing the envelope of friendship versus the pecking order of leadership, Janine let that nickname go. Carefully manicured nails gleamed when Kimberly handed her the folder. "How was your flight?"

"Long and boring. At least I didn't see any gremlins on the wings," she replied with a grin. Janine's polite smile may have been small, but it was there and that was progress from the drill sergeant like approach she'd used when she first arrived. Kimberly suddenly turned serious as she took her seat. "My report will detail exactly what happened at the Westin Palace in Madrid, Spain."

"As I understand it, three hotel personnel were killed. Caught in the crossfire, I presume?"

Innocents dying on her watch always affected her. Even years later when the job was second nature. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Viper took hostages in the basement of the hotel we tracked him to. He threatened to kill them if we didn't let him go. Adam and I had done our research on this guy. We knew his M.O. He was going to kill them anyway. We could not let Viper get away with those Sion Power Rods. With them, enough radiation could be generated to continuously produce nuclear power cells. A nuclear device would not have been out of the stretch of the imagination."

Emerald green eyes fixed on Kim above the folder. "Our intelligence had it that he was only in possession of one Sion Power Rod."

"Our intelligence was wrong." Janine knew that was part of the job at times. Kimberly continued, "After going over every possible scenario, Adam and I decided to storm the basement and take our chances. Viper would slaughter the local law enforcement officers. Bringing them into this would have wasted what window of opportunity we had. We had little time to contemplate other options and he was desperate. The lesser of the two evils was to take our chances. He had eleven hostages in all. We lost three." In private, she'll grieve them. But not now.

"The end justifies the means, Kimberly," Janine felt she had to point out. She's been in that exact same position before. "Though unfortunate, I'd rather live with three funerals than eleven. You and Adam made the right decision and did fine work according to our liaison in Madrid." There were times in which she felt the Rangers cared too deeply. A symptom she felt was due to having been recruited at such a young age by their deceased leader, Zordon.

"We did our jobs." These situations were never easy. Kimberly dealt in her own way, as all the former Rangers did. This was their duty. Sometimes it was heroic. Sometimes you just lived for another day.

"How are you, Kimberly?"

The tender, almost parental tone in her voice was appreciated. "Me? I'm tired, sleepy, and in desperate need of leave," she all but pleaded. Janine's poker face revealed nothing. "I need at least two weeks away. I haven't had any real leave time in seven months."

Ms. Calister's face, if one could decipher her well hidden thoughts, seemed to fall ever so slightly at her request. "I'm sorry to report, Kimberly, that I cannot grant your leave at this time. I need you on a new assignment A.S.A.P. One that is a matter of national security. Perhaps even bigger than that."

Having feared this, Kimberly sighed. "With all due respect," she began, hoping Janine would listen to reason. "I've been living out of hotels and suitcases for the last eight weeks. I've had three good nights sleep in that time. I'm not sure how much good I'll be to you out in the field. I'm exhausted and..."

"It cannot be avoided."

Every now and then your boss ended all talk. Janine's voice was stern, unwilling to compromise. Her words were final and if you didn't like them, the door's behind you. Brutal, such as their job required. Kimberly could only hope this would be a quick mission. She sat up straight, having accepted her fate. "Give me the details."

The room suddenly turned pitch black as the lights were switched off. A seventy-five inch four-sided monitor lowered from the ceiling and switched on.

"Two weeks ago authorities in Silver Cliff, Colorado were contacted by the F.B.I about three dead bodies it discovered." The screen switched to one still picture of a African-American woman lying in a fetal position, who appeared to be in her late seventies, dead in the woods. Her skin appeared dry and brittle, her eyes sunken in. "The first victim, Alicia Clarkson, age 22..."

"Excuse me?" Kimberly interrupted, now shocked by the image onscreen. "Age twenty-two?"

"Yes," Janine confirmed, noting the horror on Kim's face. "She was found this way after having been reported missing by her husband twenty-four hours before. She's works in the tax department of a local architecture firm. The coroners report verified via dental records that the body found was in fact Alicia Clarkson. The other two bodies were found three days after Alicia's."

"What else did the coroners report say?"

"What exactly killed her was inconclusive. Her internal organs," the monitor now displayed multiple colored photos of the autopsy, "Appeared as though they were burned from the inside out. Note the scarring, as if intense heat had been used. In addition, her blood contained chemicals components that could not be identified. Whatever killed her worked very fast, and was lethal."

"I get the feeling her death wasn't an accident."

Perceptive as always, Janine admired. "No, it wasn't. She was kidnapped, we surmise."

"What about the husband?"

"Not a suspect at this time. Not even close if reports are correct. Interviews with her family and friends painted a picture of a young, but very loving and honest couple." Kimberly nodded as she skimmed over the report. "Samples of her blood were flown here three days ago. Alpha can not identify the chemicals in her blood stream. They matched the other two victims as well. What was even more disturbing is that the unidentified chemicals are giving off mystical energy properties."

Kimberly went over the facts in her mind. Whatever killed these individuals is both chemical and mystical. A blend of some sort. Add in the fact that if even the Command Centers vast archive of references and chemical databases couldn't identify... Bad news with a capitol B. "Was there any connection at all between the victims?"

"Not between Alicia Clarkson and the other two. But Harold Miner, Caucasian male, age 54. And Fred Garnett, Caucasian male, age 48, were both members of a local anti-government militia called 'The Darkness.'"

"I haven't heard of them."

"They are a radical right-wing anti-government militia. They view themselves as Patriots who want to restore America to it's former glory. The want to overthrow the government and start over. They are racist, angry, violent, and growing in number. They're very dangerous, having been linked to at least twenty deaths and several bombings since 1988. The F.B.I has been keeping tabs on them for months now. It seems they are recruiting heavily for people with large amounts of cash. They've gone underground to do it. It seems that they are offering something some of these people must feel they can deliver on. What exactly, we don't know."

A compartment on top of the glass table opened with a folder inside. Kimberly took it, thumbing through the pages. Reports and surveillance photos on 'The Darkness' straight from the F.B.I. "You think they got a hold of some kind of hybrid weapon?"

"Hybrid virus, unfortunately. We also have reason to believe it may be airborne. Alpha and Billy are working non-stop, conferring with friends on other worlds about this. Now you see why I need someone on this case immediately. We have far to many questions and not nearly enough answers. These militia types, if spooked, can disappear without a trace. They'll go quite and won't be heard from for months. An assault force wouldn't answer any of our questions. We need reliable intell from the inside, and we need it now."

She had to admit she was flattered to be considered for what had to be the Command Center's top priority at the moment. This was big, no doubt about it. "So this 'Darkness' militia is looking for investors? We just don't know why?"

"Exactly. They were a medium sized operation up until eight months ago. Mostly holding meetings in bars, strip joints, and pool halls. Passing out flyers and spreading their rhetoric on the internet. They were always worth keeping an eye on, but never so much as to feel they could be a threat to the Homeland Security. Then suddenly all contact with them ceased. When it started up again they were far more secretive. They had more members and are operating out of a secret location. One the F.B.I hasn't located yet even with the best satellite technology. Even with ours."

Kimberly knew that if the Command Center's spy satellites could not find something then only technology not of this world could have cloaked it. "With all due respect, I still don't see why we are involved. There are agents available who are trained for this sort of job. Why put a Ranger on it?"

"The reason is about to be made crystal clear." On screen a new photo came up. One of a Asian woman with long dark hair. A familiar one. One Kimberly has not seen in years. The outfit may have been different as well as the hair style, but that face was unmistakable.

"Scorpina!"

"Yes. An undercover F.B.I agent took that photo of her three weeks ago in Silver Cliff, Colorado. She's on Earth."

"According to Andros, the last he heard, Scorpina was dealing in genetic virus's. Specifically, selling them to the highest bidder on other worlds. But what could an earthling offer her? Our currency is meaningless out in the universe."

"I don't have the answer to that question. I'm hoping you and your partner can supply it."

"So you think Scorpina may have supplied the Darkness with the virus? Perhaps they killed a few of their own by testing it somehow?"

"Anything is possible. Scorpina's experience in using genetic weapons is but one of our concerns. We received word of a F.B.I agent being found strangled to death in her parking garage earlier this week. She had been working on infiltrating the Darkness and had reportedly made contact with someone inside their group who had grown dismayed by their focus. On the day she was to meet with him, she was killed. We don't know what happened to her."

Kimberly loved a good mystery, and this was one she could sink her teeth into. Undercover work with bite, unlike most of her missions. This was down and dirty. Dangerous. Suddenly, she wasn't so much looking forward to her trip. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your mission will take time. We're not rushing this. We need confirmation of everything and everyone involved. You and your partner will fly into Silver Creek, Colorado under assumed names. We already have a cover story and fake ID's ready. I've been personally putting this together for the last seventy hours. You and your partner with go in as a married couple. Heroin dealers from the East Coast. Big timers who have cash, no love for the government and a right-wing agenda. You heard some people were doing big things in Silver Cliff and you want in on the early stages of it. There's a paper trail in place for 'The Darkness' to find when they check you out."

While collecting her thoughts, she's still going over the folder. "Who's my partner in this?"

"Tommy Oliver."

As if all the air exited not only out of her lungs, but the entire room as well. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was be paired with Tommy Oliver for any length of time. To much history there. To many unresolved issues.

Far to many unresolved feelings.

"Ms. Calister," she called her attention, taking a deep breath. "With all due respect, Tommy and I aren't close anymore. We rarely talk and aren't on the best of terms. While I know, professionally speaking, that should have no bearing on the mission, I feel another partner would be a better idea. I'd be far more comfortable with Billy or Jason. Rocky even, if he's back from Japan."

Never swim in the office pool, she was told many years ago concerning relationships with those you work with. "I am well aware of your past with Mr. Oliver, and all that transpired. Respectfully, Billy brought me up to speed. Heartlessly, I have to say, get over it. Lives are at stake. He's available now and is as good as anyone under pressure, same as you are. The two of you are the very best we have at improvising when things don't go as planned. I think you will work well together because of your past, as well as your experience and professionalism."

She's guilt tripping her with duty. Doesn't she know that going undercover for days or weeks alone with Tommy might just drive her mad? Or force them to talk about all the things they've neglected to for years? She doesn't like this one bit. And yet, lives are on the line. This is her job. Her life. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll brief you both then."

Nodding, Kimberly knew the next few days were going to be very interesting indeed.

Angel Grove International AirportTerminal 8  
Friday, March 12, 2005 9:50 AM  
Angel Grove, Ca

In a way he's glad she's late.

He can imagine the knowing smile on her face already. For all the times over the years she's teased him about his ability to forget things and never arrive on time, for once he'll be able to turn it all on her. 'Ms. AlwaysOnTime' will finally get hers.

Smiling to himself, Tommy felt sitting in this loud overly crowded airport was worth it just to see the look on Aisha's face. Yeah, he's petty, but so what. He's waited years get her back for a million and one jokes at his expense. A decade of teasing, if you will.

All in all he's in a good mood.

Not only about getting back at Sha, but just being home again. He's due some R&R. A few weeks worth, and most definitely is looking forward to it. His fathers recent cancer scare has left him with a renewed appreciation of family, as well as the need to spend more time with them. Add into that equation, and this is something he won't admit to, he's feeling lonely these days. He misses them. Things with Kat are good, but... Some clarifications are needed.

When, if ever, will he have a simple normal loving relationship? When...

His latest mission only furthered his restless mood. England was far to rainy and gloomy during his stay. It just wasn't his scene, and to be fair, he wasn't there for very long. Maybe on a second visit, one in which he actually goes to have a good time his opinion will change. Not this first time though. Sightings of a weird green spiked creature began to reach the front page of England's major newspapers, thus alarming the public. No attacks had taken place as of yet, but if Billy's hunch was right, that this creature was a child of a dangerous species he recognized, and once it reached maturity it would be a threat.

Having gone through all the pictures, descriptions, and eye witness reports provided to them, Billy and Tommy felt they were dealing with a Class VX8 creature. One that Kylis, a Alterian bounty hunter the Rangers had a brief encounter with six months ago in London used to keep as pets. Their best guess was that one may have escaped before he departed Earth.

Tommy was quickly dispatched to track down this Class VX8 creature targeting England's largest subway, the London Underground. Class VX8 creatures could grow up to a weight of over one ton, with teeth sharper than steel. There were dangerous predators once they reached full maturity. This thing had to be stopped before it had time to escape into the wild and disappear, only to return a much deadlier force to be reckoned with.

Using a pheromone spray that originated from plants on this creatures home world, Tommy was able to hunt it down and capture it fairly quickly, and most importantly, without any press or sightings dredging up new rumors for the late night newscasts or tabloids. The less the general population knew these days concerning the paranormal or extraterrestrial, the better. The creature was flown via special transport to the Command Center last night where it will be shipped back to it's home world in 72 hours, while Tommy took a first class flight out this morning. He just wanted a good nights sleep.

All in all his mission took less than twenty-four hours to complete. As easy as any he'd had in the last two years.

Two years...

Strangers living lives he could only imagine walked by him. The nameless scurrying on their way, never the wiser of the true world around them. Living lives he sacrificed his for so that they would be able to sleep at night in a safe world. Still, he has no regrets. At least not returning to this line of work. It's exciting and dangerous, elements of himself he's now forced to admit he needs. But more importantly, this work is fulfilling. He serves and protects. He helps the helpless. He stops the bad guys.

It's really that simple at the end of the day. And that serious.

The pays great, or so Rocky continues to remind him. And really, after so many years of living the Ranger life, how many of the long-time former Rangers had anything else to go to that would give their lives meaning. Tanya and Zack walked away, choosing different paths, while always remaining on call in case of an emergency. Everyone else jumped on board within the first month of being offered the job.

As for Tommy, dreams of being a Nascar driver or opening that dojo were just that. Dreams. When the call came in for this new joint Government/former Rangers project, he found himself packing a suitcase before he even hung up the phone. There's this rush... This passion that comes from the life he has always led. Always in motion. Never boring or stagnant.

He can spread his wings and fly.

"Don't say it."

A most familiar voice called out behind him. One that caused him to grin as he rose to his feet and turned around. "I have waited years for this."

Smug and handsome, Aisha just rolled her eyes. How could this soldier still be a big kid at the end of the day. "Look, there was traffic and I had to drop off some rented DVD's. I got stuck in the line from hell at the Post Office. Oh, and I also had to..."

"You," Tommy proudly pointed out, grabbing his bags. "Are late." He took a quick check of his watch, nodding. "You are over thirty minutes late. That's not a little late. That's very late. You didn't by any chance," he leaned down to her ear, eye brow arched, "forget, did you?"

"Boy, get away from me." Aisha affectionately shoved him away as they walked out of the airport. Small talk ensued... How was your flight... Thanks for picking me up... Have you had anything to eat? Their friendship has grown and evolved over the years, due more to the fact that they've been paired up far more than any other two pairings of former Rangers. Kat thinks there's this odd brother/sister element to their friendship. Aisha, ever out spoken and blunt, will get in Tommy's face like no other. In turn, it was Tommy who pushed Aisha into finally admitting she had feelings for Rocky. There's a connection between them. A private one that has turned into a intimately deep friendship.

"So how was your morning?"

Aisha pulled out of the airport parking garage, not answering right away. She had to broach this in a certain way. Not her usual way, but this was Tommy after all. "Rocky woke me up early."

There's a hint of a smile in her tone of voice. Tommy knows why. "How's things in Japan?"

"Whatever caused that explosion at the UN building was a byproduct of something from Earth. All tests have proved that so far. It's out of our jurisdiction. He's hoping to have all the paperwork wrapped up in a day or so and then he'll be on his way home." Despite knowing she would never hear the end of it, Aisha couldn't help but to smile at the prospect of Rocky coming home. Just before he left she finally admitted she had feelings for him. Of course she yelled it as he boarded his plane, resulting in his screaming "NOW YOU TELL ME." Rocky's bewildered grin has had her in a relatively good, if nervous mood for days now.

Aisha's fidgeting, biting her bottom lip. Tommy knows what that means. She's nervous. Once Rocky is back she's going to have to face up to revealing her feelings. That's not her strong suit. Just another thing they have in common. "You'll be fine," he reassured her even while knowing she would never ask for it.

"I hope so," she sighed. "Kim said the same thing." Thankfully a red light gave her a second to gauge Tommy's response to the mention of his ex-girlfriends name. Eyes narrowed, he stared straight ahead, acting as if nothing could touch him. Aisha knew different. Kim could always touch him, even if it was simply hearing her name.

"You're baiting me."

He knew her to well. "No, just mentioning a old friend," she politely added, turning at the corner. "I had breakfast with Kim this morning. I ran into her at the Command Center. She just returned from Madrid and has already been given a new assignment." She fought the smile tugging at her lips tooth and nail.

Inside, in a place he could not name and would never acknowledge, Tommy exhaled a thankful breath of air. Avoiding Kim has been key in getting over her and staying out of her life. No doubt she adopted the same idea. Facing her is always... it's... he doesn't need or want the drama... or the tension. "Did her mission go well?"

"Successful, but not without casualties," Aisha replied somberly. These things were never easy for them to deal with. For as many lives as they've saved, those precious few they can't stays with them. "Her and Adam are fine and the bad guys are dead. Par for the course."

Hearing that Kim is safe affected Tommy more than he cared to admit. Exhaling, he shifted in his seat. "At least the threat is over."

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

Aisha knew she might be the only person in the world that could ask him this question. Especially these days with Jason and Kim dating. "Why can't you admit you miss her?"

He saw that one coming a mile away, but couldn't muster any anger toward Sha because he knew she cared. Tommy didn't answer right away, his silence speaking volumes. He stared out the window. "Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I've been in the same room with you two," Aisha pointed out as she turned a corner. "I've seen how you look at each other while trying not to look at each other. You can cut the tension with a laser sword, Tommy. Even you know that. Things were never resolved between you two. Neither of you will make the first move to fix things."

"I dated her in high school," he reminisced for the one millionth time, pushing away that dull aching pain of her loss from his heart. "She dumped me, fell in love with someone else, and moved on. We stayed out of touch for a long time, and now we work for the same people. We aren't friends anymore. I don't hate her or wish anything bad on her, but we just don't have anything to say."

"If you were truly over then one of you would have hashed things out years ago and be on speaking terms. You can't talk to each other. Neither of you will even try."

"She certainly hasn't made any attempts," he spat out.

"Neither have you." He's becoming annoyed with her. She can always tell when his foot starts tapping the floor. It's almost cute. "Look at you," she taunted playfully, further infuriating him. "You can barely sit still. Admit it. You still love her."

To admit that would be opening himself up again to a world of hurt. "I want nothing to do with Kim."

"She feels the same way about you."

"Good," came quick and somewhat mean from his lips. Aisha's laughing next to him. "I'm so happy you find this amusing."

"Oh, stop it." He can't stay mad at her for long. They know each other entirely to well. "Look, I don't know if you and Kim are meant to be together or anything sappy like that. But I do know that when you two are near each other I can see the sparks. Everyone can, whether they want to admit it or not. And I think you're both afraid of the sparks. If you two get to close, you know all hell would break loose."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"You'd stare down a alien army or any ancient omnipotent entity without batting a eye lash. But little ole short petite Kimberly Ann Hart ties your insides up in knots and you know it."

Tommy delivered his next words in a darker tone he usually reserved for battle. "She's dating Jason."

Jealousy... Good, she smiled. "And if he can make my girl happy, then I'm all for it."

"They're in love."

Defiant, Aisha turned to him. "Is that what you think?"

His eyes widened. "Hasn't she told you so?"

"I wouldn't tell you if she had. That's private." Tommy nodded, reluctantly. Yes, he still has feelings for Kim. She had no doubt in her mind. And judging from the very animated way Kimberly described how badly she did not want to work with him, she still has feelings too. Going away together will at the very least give them a chance to bring back their friendship. At the most, she dared hope... "Do you love Kat?"

"Yes."

Expected. "Are you in love with Kat?"

"I... sometimes I'm not sure what I feel for her. I just know she's a good woman and has been a great friend to me."

"And Kim?"

"She's... she's the past."

"Yeah, well your past is about to catch up with you. Mr. Oliver."

"What does that mean?"

Aisha just smiled.

Kimberly Hart's apartment  
Friday, March 12, 2005 7:15 PM  
Angel Grove, Ca

Having only lived here for a little less than a year, Kimberly absolutely adored her apartment on the Northside of Angel Grove.

It's distinctive modern architecture caught her eye from the moment she first toured it. The contemporary interior design, completely furnished the day she moved in, with it's high ceilings, detailed moldings, fireplace, and woodwork were a dream come true, and at a great price. The charming kitchen came with a private enclosed balcony that sealed the deal of her taking the place. She only wished she had more time to spend at home to enjoy it. Alas, such was the busy life of a Ranger.

After lighting the last of the rose scented candles, Kim blew out the match sandwiched between her fingertips, then rubbed away the tip. Lastly, she tossed it in the trash. A quick trip to the sink and back, now she can survey the kitchen properly.

Not to shabby at all.

The entire apartment's clean from top to bottom, courtesy of the new-found energy she awoke with after her five hour nap today. Well, to be completely honest, the nap and her new Maroon 5 CD assisted her. Listening to good music while cleaning seemed to make it go by faster. Her kitchen in particular looked immaculate, as intended. Hopefully, a romantic home cooked meal for two still counted as a date among young people. Shaking her head at the thought, she had to remind herself she's still counted among the young, only twenty-five years old herself. Funny thing is, she hasn't felt young in such a long time, she's not even sure what it's supposed to feel like. Then again, tonight's not about trying to recapture her youth... or anything she loved and lost with it.

Feeling practically sinful in her slinky little black dress, Kim made sure dinner was done and cooling on the stove, then she strode back into her living room and took a seat on her couch, relaxing in front of the fireplace as the flames danced for her amusement alone. A quiet moment of reflection before an evening with Jason... and whatever else she might indulge in.

Real life would rear it's ugly head again soon enough.

Upon leaving Ms. Calister's office, Kim found herself desperately in need of more coffee and a friendly ear. Shaken by the news of her next assignment, and who she's partnered with, she found what she was looking for in the cafeteria with Aisha, who was already at the Command Center for a early meeting. Her friends laughter still rang in her ear over her near future predicament with Tommy. Despite her every excuse and complaint about working with her ex-boyfriend of so many years ago, one who she hasn't had a conversation with for longer than ten minutes since forever, only inspired Aisha more along the lines of pestering her to see if she had any feelings left for Tommy.

"I don't," Kimberly promised herself yet again as she relaxed, her legs tucked under her, awaiting Jason's arrival. Honestly, it's been far to long for her to still be harboring any feelings for Tommy other than regret. Meanwhile, he's certainly not trying to hide his feelings for her, which include disgust half the time he looks at her, and anger the other half. He's had little or nothing to say to her other than a polite 'Hello' or 'Goodbye.' Both of which were the extent of her having anything to say to him as well. Forced conversation best described their confrontations since rejoining the Rangers.

So what if she can still remember his scent that sweet first time he kissed her so many years ago.

It didn't matter that the love she felt for him as a teenager still eclipsed any she's felt as an adult.

Nothing about the way she can barely breath when she's in the same room with him meant a thing.

Who cares if the sight of him after a battle... the fiery look in his eyes... the barely restrained rage he exuded that could still draw her eyes to him like a moth to a flame.

At the very least, Kimberly could admit to herself how attractive he was. Even more so now that he's tempered by age. Wanting Tommy and liking him, however, were two very different things. Part of her may still desire him, but didn't like him. Then again, she doesn't rank at all on his good list either. Not the way Katherine does, and has for as long as Kim could remember.

She'd never admit it, not to herself or anyone else, how Katherine's relationship with Tommy has affected her. Not now and not ever.

There's no use in crying over spilled milk. Kimberly knows and accepts full responsibility for their current situation. She made this bed and has been lying in it alone for nearly a decade. She's over him and she knows it because if she wasn't she would have said something a long time ago. Of course she would have. She didn't because he's a part of her past that she'd like to forget, though not entirely for reasons that have anything to do with him. At one brief time in her life she may have loved him absolute, and with her whole heart. Back when they were innocent, and the teenage Kim dreamed romantic notions of a someday wedding with her White Ranger in shining armor.

She had long since let go of all of that. Years and life experiences later had a way fading all of them to black, until those dreams were barely even memories anymore. Some nights they resembled fairy tales.

Kimberly has long accepted that her job came before her personal life, so to that end she will do everything in her power to build a solid working relationship with Tommy for the sake of the mission. She had no doubt of his professionalism, and could at least count on that. Inevitably, they will talk and maybe under these circumstances is for the best. He dislikes her and he'll dislike her even more once he learns the whole truth behind why she broke up with him years ago. Even though that's a moment in the past, it still haunts her, and in his eyes she can see the same with him. The truth will finally come out and they can both finally move on.

Speaking of moving on, Kim's second deep thought of the evening suddenly came to mind. Casually dating Jason has been fun, and a perfect fit for their hectic schedules. Having always been such good, close friends, this natural progression to something more felt like the thing to do, and so far so good. At least they weren't lonely anymore, something they both complained of one night on the Command Centers rooftop when a comforting hug lasted a little to long.

They have mad fun together, whether watching movies or going out when they have time. They have trust, honestly, and more than a few things in common. Maybe not passion yet, but that could all change tonight.

It's just that after three whole months they've shared nothing more intimate than a couple of lingering good night kisses.

So when does that change?

He'd be only her fourth lover ever, and first in eight months, Kim begrudgingly admitted to herself. She's a normal healthy adult woman with a very stressful job, and craves what all normal healthy adult women crave. Physical pleasure, affection, and companionship, only she wasn't looking for meaningless sex. She's attracted enough to Jason. He's handsome and has a chiseled body that sent most girls into convulsions, though still at times she can't see him 'in that way'. As much as she'd like to 'go there' with him, so far she hasn't been able to. Perhaps a little wine and dinner by candlelight will ignite a new fire within her. One that only he could put out. Perhaps...

A knock at her door. Whatever will the night bring? Whatever it is, Kimberly's looking forward to finding out. She opened the front door to a single white rose extended toward her. Jason's carefree smile greeted her as she took the rose from his hand. "That's so sweet. Thank you," she smiled, stepping back as he entered her apartment and shut the door behind him. A slightly nervous shiver crept up her spine when she felt his eyes turn to hunger at the sight of her. Just the response she was hoping for. "You like?"

"You look beautiful."

Beautiful... Absolutely the wrong word to use, though she managed to hide it well, especially since he was sincere. "I do my best." His advance on her led to their first kiss of the evening. A longer one than their usual greetings offered. With his strong arms around her, Kimberly considered that maybe his hopes for the evening matched her possibilities.

"Uhm, Kim. Can we talk for a few minutes before dinner?" Jason could tell his request caught her a bit off guard. He just didn't want this hanging over their heads when they're supposed to be trying to enjoy themselves this evening. "It won't take long and it's not bad news."

He smelled great and looked even better, Kim was more than a little happy to note. She led him around the couch as they took seats next to each other. Legs crossed and deep breath time. Jason's pretty easy to read seeing as how she's known him since childhood. "You must have heard about my next assignment."

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod. "It doesn't sound easy at all."

"For a number of reasons."

Good. Jason could appreciate Kim not hiding the Tommy-factor as being one of the reasons. At least they won't be avoiding things. "So how do you feel about it? The assignment, I mean?"

"Well, speaking strictly about the assignment, it's very important, obviously. An unidentified possibly airborne virus given to a violent militia group by one of our oldest enemies is a top priority. Undercover work in particular, as you know, is never easy. This one has no time stamp on it, so we're there until we finish the job. There are a lot of unknown variables we're walking smack dab into," she explained truthfully, then added with something of an subtle grin, "I'm nervously looking forward to it."

Despite the danger, Jason knew he would have felt the same way. Danger and excitement is a part of what drives them all these days, for different reasons and the same. "Billy and I worked all day long, conferring with our off-world contacts. No ones seen Scorpina anywhere for months, and we even had an unconfirmed report of her death on a starship attacked by pirates."

"Can you dig anything else up from that lead?"

"We're trying, but so far that's all we've found."

"If she's on Earth, Tommy and I will find her."

Jason couldn't help but to closely gauge her every nuance when speaking of her former boyfriend, and his former best friend. He only wondered if she regretted where she stood now half as much as he did. That wasn't an answer he wanted to examine to closely. "I know working with Tommy again won't be easy."

"We'll manage," came quickly, even as she looked away, eyes facing the flames.

"You don't have to pretend, Kim."

"Pretend what?"

"That being alone with him won't affect you. I know you, remember?"

He truly did, though at the moment she wished he didn't. Exhaling a deep cleansing breath, Kimberly confessed, "We've avoided so much for so long."

"The question is, why?"

"The answer is, immaturity." They shared a laugh over that one, honest to a fault. "I immaturely hurt him and he's immaturely hurting me with the silent treatment. We avoid talking things out because after so long, it's easier staying mad and away then facing the past."

It's because that past meant so much to you both, Jason kept to himself, even as it hurt inside. "You can't work effectively together as a team without getting the past behind you, Kim."

"It happened so many years ago, Jason. We're completely different poeple now. I used to know what time he got up in the morning. I knew his favorite cereal, and what movies scared him as a child. I knew everything there was to know about Tommy Oliver once upon a time. And now, I don't know that man at all. I know his face. I barely know his smile. But I don't know him anymore."

"And you wish you did?"

"Sometimes..." she softly answered his deeply probing query. "But not in the way you're thinking."

"I'm not making assumptions."

"Good. I let Tommy go a long time ago. I'm not trying to rehash that."

"I'm sure Kat will be pleased to hear that." He's not entirely sure why he added that little comment in. Then again, maybe he's feared the exact reaction the mentioning of Tommy's girlfriends name would have on Kim. A slow to build withdrawing from her normally bubbly persona to one of a woman with secrets and a hidden pain. As badly as he wants to move forward with her, something has always held him back from pushing for it. "You and Tommy used to be so close. The best of friends."

He didn't understand. No one did but them. Her and Tommy. Kimberly turned to him and confessed, "We were never just friends. I think that's part of the problem why we haven't been in years. We don't know how."

There were a number of emotional mine fields that kind of response could foreshadow. Nonetheless, Jason's a man who stands up to any challenge. "You guys are going to do a great job."

"You're taking this all very well."

"Not the response you were expecting?"

"It's not everyday your girlfriend goes away for an indefinite period of time with her ex-boyfriend." It's her turn to gauge his mood, a smirk lifting her lips.

"I trust you. And I trust him."

"Good," Kimberly leaned in closer on the wing tips of whisper, grabbing his shirt by the collar. "Enough Ranger talk. Let's talk about us..."

The Command Center  
Janine Calisters Briefing Room  
Saturday, March 13, 2005 6:30 PM  
Angel Grove, Ca

And the lights dimmed...

"Allow me to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin and Kelis Ford." The projectors ethereal glow illuminated the spacious dark briefing room as the side-by-side black and white photos of a man and woman were shown on the wall-screen. Caucasian, both with dark brown hair, looking to be in their early to mid twenties. The male appeared around to be 6'1 in height, with a muscular, albeit lanky build. No facial hair, but a partially visible eagle tattoo on his left shoulder. The woman's hair was barely shoulder length, her height around 5'3, carrying a slim, toned physique. "They live and work out of Manhattan. To the general public, and according to the Internal Revenue Service, they made their living as owners of a small airlines company known as 'Eagle Wings Airways.' This twenty-two year old airline company offers helicopters and small airplanes to get business and leisure travelers wherever they needed to go throughout the state of New York. Their company earned profits in excess of 17 million dollars last year."

Having arrived on time thirty minutes ago, Tommy sat on one side of the dark oval table, a stack of files in front of him as Kimberly sat across the way, her gaze focused onscreen. Their final briefing before leaving in two hours had just begun. Casting a look toward his new partner, even cloaked in shadows she's still so beautiful...

"Kelis Marsters, her maiden name, age 27, was left her fathers company when he passed away from a massive heart attack some nine years ago. Upon graduating with honors at St. Johns University, she reportedly met Benjamin Ford, age 26, at a party thrown by some friends. At the time he was eight months released from a two-year prison sentence for armed robbery, drug trafficking, and fraud. He received a reduced sentence on the condition that he rat out his cohorts."

"Let me guess," Tommy interjected, "He sang like Ray Charles?"

"Correct," Janine confirmed as she flipped the projectors switch to show a few more photos, including a few wedding pictures. "Benjamin and Kelis reportedly hit it off at the party and entered into a very passionate relationship. According to interviews with incarcerated former partners of theirs, they were the typical good girl from a nice family falling for the bad boy from the wrong side of town type of couple. Only in this case, the bad boy found a more than willing to learn bad girl. Benjamin introduced Kelis to a world she never knew existed. One that charmed her in some destructive sort of way. Within three years the Fords were known to the F.B.I as major heroin traffickers for the Mob, flying in narcotics from South America and Cuba to be distributed on the East Coast and the Midwest. Unfortunately for everyone involved in the case against them, a few dirty cops on the take let things go under their noses for a long time. Good cops died because of it, while the Ford's made millions."

"Why would Kelis take so many dangerous risks when she was already rich?" Kim pondered with her eyes trained on the information folder in her lap. "I just don't understand the lure. How much is enough money for some people?"

Janine leaned against to the side of the table. "Apparently, Kelis was very close to her father, and when he passed away she began experimenting with drugs and the wrong crowd, so her start down a bad road began there. When Benjamin entered the picture, he only added to her troubles with his own. As we all know, money and power has a way of corrupting people into wanting more and more until no amount is enough. Then comes the danger of getting away with something you shouldn't, and the ego behind doing it for so long right under peoples noses that the rush takes control of them. They make bad decisions."

Tommy skimmed over Benjamin Ford's rap sheet, sighed, then closed the folder. "This guy was in and out of foster homes for years before joining a gang, then moving on to organized crime. He's a career criminal in every sense of the word."

"Kelis doesn't have a record of even an arrest," Kimberly chimed in as she thumbed through a couple of surveillance pictures. "Spoiled little princess, no doubt."

"Dead little princess," Janine explained, her emerald green eyes as serious as ever. "Both Kelis and Benjamin were killed a little over two weeks ago when a leisure flight in one of their private Commander 700 planes crashed in the Hudson River, killing them, the pilot, and three friends instantly. The Feds covered up their deaths in order to go after their connections to the mafia, but the situation suited our purpose far better."

More details were given and discussed, with options offered and debated as the meeting progressed.

So far, so good, as they've kept things strictly business, much to Kimberly's relief. Being so close to her ex-boyfriend left her weary... and frustrated. She's talked when spoken to, and added her input throughout as well. All business, and nothing else. Unfortunately, she knew that would not last. "How will we introduce ourselves to The Darkness?"

Janine flipped a few more photos, until she reached the photo of an older woman of Hispanic descent. A mug shot. "Her is Rose Maria Hernandez, age 58. A three time felon whose served 14 years in Rikers Island at one point, F.B.I records have her as a senior member of The Darkness until she was killed in a shoot out with police officers after jumping bail two months ago. We believe, according to our most recent sources that she was one of twelve or thirteen Darkness members sent out all over North America and Britain to find and recruit rich and powerful individuals who hate the United States government and what they felt was it's over reaching, dominating presence in the world. They were told to recruit the most successful criminals. Especially those with political and industrial connections. Apparently, the Darkness have been offering something amazing, and we believe, other-worldly, to potential investors. Something as of yet we haven't been able to identify. The Darkness now seem to have in their possession technology that is shielding their actions, moves, and dealings. They are brutally efficient and deadly. We know they have access to a very large and so far untraceable amount of money. The deaths of three F.B.I agents over the last two years gave us this information," Janine declared as her professionalism overrided her somber feelings for the lost agents. "We need inside intelligence immediately on what The Darkness is offering and how they obtained the technology that they now possess. Especially if Scorpina is involved. If we run in at them with all guns blazing we still won't know who gave them what they had and if they plan on sharing it with others. Most importantly, we need samples and the chemical make-up of this potentially deadly airborne virus."

Lifting his eyes for but a moment, Tommy met Kimberly's stare... a deeply personal moment both quickly shoved aside. Pushing thoughts of her away, he turned his attention back to the detailed reports in front of him, specifically the city they'll be stuck in for some time. "Tell me about Silver Cliff, Colorado."

Janie pulled up photos of a map onscreen. "There's more info inside your files, but here's the gist. The city of Silver Cliff, Colorado is so small it's population is around 1,300 people. The city itself is barely 18 miles in total. It's surrounded by mountains and forests, with it's closest neighboring city being the much larger Pueblo, Colorado. The racial make-up is 90 White, with a slightly below average educational background. It's also home some of the most Right-Wing thinking in the State. A militia groups paradise, as one Federal agent put it. Don't expect much in the way of entertainment or anything else, Bars, pool halls and factories make up most of the city."

"Small towns talk, Janine," Kimberly added, stretching her legs out under the table. "Everyone knows everyone. As soon as Tommy and I arrive we're gonna stick out like a sore thumb. I'm sure when Rose sought out Benjamin and Kelis in New York she had photos of them. Judging by your pictures, while Tommy and I have similar physical builds, we don't look anything like them. How are we supposed to get around that? And please don't say prosthetics," she smiled, and found a similar one across the table from her. When was the last time he smiled her way? And why did it make her feel so warm inside? Warmer than anything that happened in her apartment last night.

"Good question, Kimberly," Ms. Calister agreed, then pressed a small black button on the table, and ten seconds later Katherine entered the briefing room carrying two slim briefcases. "As you both know, Ms. Hillard is now heading up our new Tech division. She's brought with her a few items that I think will solve our little problem."

Rounding the table, with a polite wave and hello to Kim, Katherine slowly graced her hand over Tommy's shoulder, then dropped a cell phone in his lap. "You left this at my place last night," she whispered in a teasing tone, never missing out on a chance to remind him of his legendarily bad memory. "Whatever would you do without me?"

"Let's hope I never find out," Tommy replied with a grin, slipping the cell phone back in his pocket. Movie night at her apartment had been fun until he had to leave because his mom caught a flat tire at the grocery store and needed a hand.

Despite her best efforts, witnessing Tommy and Kat's somewhat flirtatious moment caused Kimberly's stomach clench. As soon as that well of emotion built inside her, it faded away as fast as it arrived. Old emotions needed to stay dead. As dead as the relationship she gave away a lifetime ago. She held her silence, looking elsewhere.

Not wanting any part of the obvious tense issues between the three agents, Janine whimsically declared, "Thank you for bringing Mr. Oliver's cell phone, Ms. Hillard. Kindly take a seat and show us what you have." She sat down in her chair at the head of the table while Katherine stood and opened one of the briefcases, then swung them around for Tommy and Kim to see.

Lifting a small pouch from the briefcase, Katherine exposed two gold wedding bands. "These might look like your traditional wedding bands, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. They are one of Billy's new designs. A merging of light and sensory perception, mixed with alien holographic mental manipulation."

"English, Kat." His tease earned him a glare, though Katherine knew he was kidding. They shared a grin only old friends could share.

"Ahem, for the less intelligent," the second Pink Ranger added with a smirk," These rings will produce full body holographic image of the real Benjamin and Kelis Ford while you are wearing them. Each ring has a power charge of about twelve hours, and we have two hundred and fifty of them for you. The initials inscribed on the inside of the band tell you who's who. While you are wearing them you will look exactly like your counterparts, no matter if you are standing in broad daylight, in the dead of night, by a fire or under water. While you're wearing them you will both see each other as you really are. Only the people around you will see your undercover identities."

Kimberly leaned over, casting a closer look at the rings. Standard issue, by her estimation. "Wow. Billy's Kung-Fu is indeed the best."

Tommy joked, "If it works for clothes too we'd never have to shop again."

He certainly drew her attention with that line. "Hey, I like shopping. No knocking the shopping, got it?"

"Sorry, Kim. Some of us don't enjoy touring the mall for hours on end."

Sorry, Tommy. Some of us like to keep up with fashion and don't think the sweat shirt is the greatest piece of clothing ever made."

"Yeah, and I'd like to get in and out of the mall without dealing with long lines of shoppers trying their very best to max out their credit cards. A skill you mastered by your sophomore year of high school."

"You didn't seem to mind the short skirts," she dared him to deny.

His comeback died on the tip of his tongue the second her sexy smile captured that little piece of him he's locked away for so very long. How long has it been since they've bantered back and forth, the chemistry undeniable. "Anyway..."

A smirk of victory danced over Kimberly's soft lips, her hands in her lap. Observing their interaction, Janine seemed amused even without revealing it, while Kat... not so much.

"Okay, our last bit of business is your contact when you arrive in Silver Cliff. Rose Hernandez's boyfriend, Cortez Raul, expects to meet you two as well as four other potential investors tonight at the Comeback Inn, a small eatery/bar on the East side of town. The address is 63 Kankakee Road. The meeting is set at 9:00 PM tonight, so be armed, ready, and on time."

Pushing a few errant strands of her luminous blonde hair behind her ear, Katherine felt like somewhat of an outsider looking in, especially after Tommy and Kim's last little exchange. She put together their travel bags, weapons, and surveillance equipment for the last hour so they can be ready at a moments notice to leave. Her job here is finished, even as she knows she can stay if she wanted. Deep down she would have killed to be on this mission alone with Tommy. Not only for the importance of the mission, excitement and danger, but the alone time to see if they can finally push through to something lasting, or she can know for sure if it's time to walk away and spare her heart what she's beginning to see as an inevitable break. "I'll leave you guys to the rest of your meeting."

Janine acknowledged her. "Thank you, Katherine. That'll be all."

Katherine nodded. "Good luck, Kim."

"Thanks Kat." She hadn't meant to, but followed her successor when she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy's cheek, whispered something in his ear that he responded to "I will. I promise," she walked out of the briefing room.

"Our last piece of business is the leader of The Darkness, Christopher Lockheed. The Irish born, 58 year old Vietnam Veteran and former career military man since age 18 was dishonorably discharged from the military in 1985 for disobeying direct orders and selling weapons illegally to organized crime syndicates and small countries overseas. He's a vicious sociopath who believes he's doing what's best for his country and the world. He's charismatic, strong-willed, and will use any means necessary to accomplish his goals. Money, man power, and the law hampered his progress over the years. None of those things seem to be in his way anymore, though lucky for us, he's still in search of new recruits with deep pockets. We just don't have any inside intell and we need it desperately." Sending her men and women into harms way was never easy for Janine, though it's the life they lead. "You are both licensed to kill, and as you know, this mission never took place. It's off the books and if you're captured and killed the Government and everyone involved will disavow any knowledge of your involvement or ours. You are free to, and this comes from the White House, use any means at your disposal to accomplish this mission. It is a matter of national security and should be treated as such. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," said in unison.

"Grab the newspapers from over there from both Silver Cliff and New York. Familiarize yourself with what's going there locally, then report to Kat's Tech Department for the rest of your gear. Sit down and go over your files one last time. Jason's got the Mach-One transport fueled and ready to leave. I expect you both gone inside of three hours. Dismissed."

Command Center Transport Hanger 12  
90 Minutes Later.

Standing on the 'Mach-One's boarding ramp, his shoulders set in a most impatient pose, Tommy kept his vision trained anywhere else but the sight a few feet away from him as Kimberly and Jason said their quiet goodbyes in the hangers entryway.

That small nagging part of him that was curious about the true nature of their relationship, seeing as how he only ever asked Aisha outright about, wanted to know what wasn't his business. Would they whisper intimate 'I love you's' on the wing tips of a goodbye kiss? Would he care?

Frustrated by his inner thoughts, Tommy shook his head free of questions whose answers didn't matter to his life one way or another. But try as he might to drag himself up that ramp and load his luggage, he couldn't stop himself from sneaking a quick glance the couples way. As luck would have it, he caught sight of Jason kissing Kimberly on the lips for a fraction of a second... and if he's not mistaken, their kiss appeared... awkward. Something was off, and either he's more over her than he thought he was and doesn't care anymore, or deep down he knows there's something lacking between them. Pushing those thoughts aside, he finally boarded the craft.

When Kimberly turned around, she caught sight of Tommy's boots disappearing up the ramp, just out of sight. Always out of reach. If she thinks about him watching her kiss Jason then she'll start to wonder how that made him feel, or if it made him feel anything at all. It's bad enough after last nights 'freeze-up' that her goodbye with Jason felt so forced, she came close to turning her cheek when he leaned in to kiss her. No matter. All things up in the air will be made clear by the time she gets back. Perhaps time away is what she needs most of all.

Upon boarding the craft, Kimberly dialed in the boarding code on the wall keypad, raising and locking the ramp behind her. She found Tommy with his back to her at one of the two multi-shelf work stations located in the rear of the ship. "You all set?"

Tommy turned to her and nodded. "I brought three suitcases," his gaze turned to the opposite work station, "To your five."

The ramp shut a minute ago and he's already busting her chops. "Is that a subtle dig?"

"No, it's a fact. Did you really need five suitcases?"

"We don't know how long we're going to be gone, Tommy," she reasoned with him as she set up her work station, flipping the light switch above her head. "Rich girls dress nice and look the part. Ergo, I needed to bring more nicer clothing."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy mumbled her words under his breath while searching through one of his suitcases, only to frown when a realization hit him. "I can't believe I forgot all my underwear."

"Why am I not surprised."

Tommy felt like throwing something at her, but decided against it. "Hopefully they at least have a general store or something in Silver Cliff."

"Yeah, it would suck if you only had one pair of underwear..."

"Boxers," he corrected her.

"Pardon me," she amended sarcastically, "Boxers, for the whole mission."

Great. Just great. They're pushing each others buttons in the first five minutes. However are they supposed to pass for a married couple? They can't even look each other in the eyes. "Let's do a final weapons check first, then our equipment, then we can get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim shut and zipped her smallest suitcase, then set it up on the side shelf with the rest of her stuff. Beneath it, she grabbed the silver metal briefcase and laid it on her work station table. Opening it revealed an assortment of small hand guns and other weapons. "Some girls manage to travel with lip gloss and nail polish. But no, not me. I get the privilege of traveling with Gorrath pulse blasters and Ion explosive shells."

"And yet, you still manage to look beautiful while you do it"  
Neither moved a solitary muscle, seeing as how Tommy hadn't planned on saying what he said anymore than Kim ever imagined hearing it again. Silence reigned supreme as the tension threatened to choke the very air from the ship. That one word, 'Beautiful' held so many fond memories and a beginning for them as a couple, once upon a time. Now it simply served as a harsh reminder of how things have changed over the years.

How their love... died.

Biting the inside of his lip, Tommy pushed forward. "Okay, I've got the pulse blaster chargers with me, so when we run out of battery packs we can recharge them over night." He quickly loaded them into a large gray duffle bag.

Kimberly finished counting her stash before placing them in a black duffle bag. "We have twenty-five pulse blaster batteries, each good for fifty shots. Let's hope we don't get into a prolonged gunfight, but if we do, we'll be ready."

"From your mouth to God's ears."

Kim sincerely hoped so. "How are we on plastic explosives?"

"Twenty pounds worth. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Truth serum?"

"Six vials and ten hypothermic needles."

"Master keys for all doors and locks?"

"Three. Nothing will be locked to us."

"Knock out darts?"

"Seven."

"Knock out gas dispensers?"

"Five."

"Miniature listening devices?"

"Nine, with ten mile transceivers."

"Surveillance cameras?"

"Eight, in four different sizes."

"Lap tops"

"Two Dell Inspiron XPS Gen 2 laptops with untraceable ISP addresses."

"Identification?"

"I have Benjamin and Kelis Fords drivers licenses, Social Security cards, and Firearms licenses." Tommy handed Kim hers, then slipped his in his wallet. "We're good to go."

"What did Ms. Calister give us in the way of money?"

"While you were talking with your boyfriend," Tommy began with his back turned, "I picked up our Visa, MasterCard, and American Express credit cards with limits of 8.000 on each. We're liquid for 15.000 cash as well." Tommy held up a large plain white envelope with many hundred dollar bills inside. "We have three separate bank accounts at Capitol One Bank totaling 36.000.000, and a offshore account at Division Services, a Cayman Islands bank with another 20.000.000 deposited there."

That 'boyfriend' comment didn't go unnoticed, nor did the way he spat it out with disgust. Whatever was that about, Kimberly pondered thoughtfully. "Looks like we're all set. Let's get this show on the road." Walking the short distance to the cockpit with Tommy trailing behind her, Kimberly climbed in the pilot's chair, strapped herself in, and pulled her communications ear piece in place. She ignited the 'Mach-One's engines while Tommy strapped himself in and did a quick diagnostics test. "Hanger 12, this is Agent Kimberly Ann Hart requesting permission for the Mach-One to leave Hanger 12, over."

'Agent Hart, please give me your mission code.'

"Mission Code 198GC-Alpha Firefox."

'Agent Hart, permission granted. The hanger doors will open momentarily. Please stand by.'

Finishing his quick systems check, Tommy saw that everything was fine on his end. Communications and radar were both online, and their weapons systems were activated, just incase. Peering up, bright sunshine illuminated the huge hanger bay as the humongous doors parted. "We're all set, Kim."

"Gotcha."

'Agents Hart and Oliver, you're cleared to leave. Have a safe flight. Good luck.'

"Thanks. We'll need it." Kimberly engaged the controls as the Mach-One's engines lifted off the ground, then roared to life as the mid-sized craft flew forward, up and out with a loud boom as it departed the Command Centers Hanger 12.

Kimberly steered the craft skyward, hitting her top speed in five seconds flat as another California sunset greeted her for perhaps the last time in a long time. "We'll touch down in Silver Cliff inside of three hours. What's the name of the cemetery we're landing at?"

"Assumption Cemetery," Tommy replied while perusing a detailed map on the monitor in front of him, "Right off of Highway 96 and Mill Street. It's supposed to be a pretty desolate area, not far from the mountains. It's also known for the ghost lights."

"Gho... ghost lights?"

Tommy smiled at her slight stutter. "Yeah, strange as that sounds. Legend has it the restless souls of the old miners who used to work in the area are said to dance among the tombstones. Unsolved Mysteries once did a show about the cemetery because of all the sightings?"

"Wonderful. Just wonderful," Kim shook her head.

"I forgot, you don't like ghosts."

"It's not that I don't like them. It's that..."

"You don't like them," he asserted again, grinning at her. "Ghost movies used to scare you."

"That was a long time ago."

"And you're telling me that's changed?" He watched her lick her lips as they curled into a knowing smile. "Exactly."

"Oh hush. I've stared down all forms of alien creature and possessed items turned into fifty-foot tall monsters. I am not afraid of ghosts."

"Whatever you say."

He could always see through her so easily, and it both amused and worried Kim that it seemed to still be the case. As if sitting here so close to him wasn't already playing havoc with her senses. In the back of her mind it was like she could hear a old clock counting down... an eventual moment years in the making that she's still not sure she's ready for.

"Okay, I'm initiating the cloaking device now. If by some chance the Darkness are monitoring the area with alien radar technology they still won't see us. Not with the naked eye or otherwise." With a few buttons and commands prompted, Tommy looked through the glass bubble hub at the chrome wings of the ship. It's arrow-like design shimmered, and then slowly faded away, as if a mirrors reflection. "Did Janine tell you what kind of rental car she has for us?"

Kimberly set her commands, then the auto pilot. She sat back, titling her head toward Tommy. "A black 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee, parked behind the tombstones nearest to the cemeteries exit. A Avis Car Rental paper trail from Pueblo, Colorado where our supposed plane flight landed is already in place. The keys are under the front tire, so we'll lift it and be on our way."

"Ah, the wonders of a little super strength due to our daily injections."

"Courtesy of our royally screwed up DNA and radioactive genes. Then again, it still can't make me taller." She's only come to realize now how badly she's missed his laughter, and that gentle smile of his. "It's been a long time, Tommy."

There's no such thing as perfect timing, so Tommy figured it was now or never, exhaling a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right about that."

They didn't need to elaborate. A friendship that never was can't spring forth out of nowhere. Kimberly longed for the right words to ease the tension between then. Tension she's let fester for far to long. "We're stuck together for the next couple of hours and we're going to have to talk."

"Agreed."

"We used to be so close," Kimberly forced herself to admit, biting back an old pain. "We've never... we've avoided... look, I know I have never extended an olive branch."

"Neither have I, Kim." The last thing he wanted was for her to take all the blame. Especially with his part in things. "We should have talked after the whole Divatox affair. I should have made time to talk to you, and I didn't. I'm ashamed to say that on some level I wanted to punish you with my silence. I'm not proud of that."

"I've done the same thing to you over the years. I'm no more or less guilty. I could have picked up a phone at any time."

Tommy faced her, at last ready for the answers that have eluded him... and cost him the young love of his life. "Look, why don't we start from the beginning."

"... the letter." Suddenly, she can't look at him, but forced herself anyway because that was the mature thing to do. It didn't matter that they were so young or how many years ago it was. They were in love and he deserved the truth. He deserved better than she gave him. "I've dreaded ever having this discussion with you."

"So have I."

Where to begin? And why did this all affect her so deeply still, after all these years? "Ask me anything you want and I'll answer. Nothing's off the table."

Nights without end, he's lost sleep over the loss of her, and all that he'd hoped for once upon a time. Her beautiful brown eyes focused on him as she mustered up all her courage for this confrontation. Did she know he was doing the same? "Did you fall out of love with me?"

Such a strong pull as their eyes locked, captive, and refused to let go. "No. Never." Suddenly, she felt too exposed. As if she revealed far to much of what she's worked so hard to bury. "I didn't write the letter because I fell out of love with you, or anything you did. I never fell out of love with you, Tommy."

He'd kill to be able to read her mind, or for the courage to ask what he won't. "Then why did you write it? Was there another guy?"

"Yes, there was another guy." Judging by the somberness of his eyes, Kim felt as if he'd hoped for years there weren't. For some reason that surprises her. "His name was Jacob Ryan," she began at long last. "I had been living and working twelve hours a day for almost a year at the compound. I was away from my parents, all my family, my friends... you," she whispered at the end. "I didn't make friends easy for the first time in my life. I was surprised at the intensity everyone there walked around with every day. It wasn't fun, it was business. But it was also my fondest dream. Making the Pan-Global team and representing my country while doing what I loved to do became my first, last, and only priority."

Tommy listened closely as she bared her soul, and his own.

"So there I was, nine months into my training and I had one girl-friend, who was more into her boyfriend and their drama than really connecting with me. I missed you so badly, Tommy. You'll never know how much I missed you."

"I missed you just the same," he painfully confessed as she continued.

"I used to come home late and watch the news, praying that you and the other Rangers were safe. I lived for your letters and loved writing you back, but it became harder to hide what I was going through when we talked on the phone because I knew you had your own stress to deal with."

"You could have shared anything with me."

"Deep down I knew that, but I was 17, scared, lonely, and depressed. I couldn't see past my own life, and then I met Jacob. He was training for the track and field events. We were at a popular hang out for all the Pan-Global hopefuls and started talking one night. That led to us taking a walk." Stark emotion drained from his face as he turned away from her. Just how deep did their love once run for the pain to still hurt so bad? "I never, ever meant or wanted to hurt you, Tommy. But I understand if you don't believe that."

"Did you fall in love with him?"

"At the time I thought I did. He was away from home and as lonely as I was. Like me, he was on the outside of making the team, so we understood each others struggles. We were there for each other."

"I would have been there for you."

"How could you have been? You were finishing high school while learning how to use the new ZEO Ranger powers and fighting off the Machine Empire."

"You didn't give me a chance, Kim."

"I made some bad decisions, Tommy. I was young, lonely, and just wanted to not have so much to deal with in my life. I felt terrible for not being as close to all my friends as I used to be. I missed being a Ranger. I hated not being by your side. I loved you so much and that never changed."

... there's a moment... a gentle moment in which he longed to reach for her... and she longed for him to close that distance... but no one moved... they barely breathed at all.

Fighting back a wave of emotion she wished she could sweep under a rug titled 'Fleeting Teenage Romance', Kim had to see this through to the end. "Jacob and I spent more time together, and it felt so good to not feel so alone. He was easy to talk to and was more than willing to listen. He never pushed for sex or anything, and I was so grateful for that seeing as how so many other boys around the compound were pressuring the girls they were interested in. I developed feelings for him that at the time I thought were deeper than they truly were. I also felt a little jealous of Katherine spending so much time with you and the way you spoke about her in your letters."

"I never cheated on you. Not one time."

"I believe you. I just wasn't happy, so I..." And here it is. The truth, at last, after all this time. The simple stupid truth. "I wrote the letter because I felt I was living one life while holding onto another, and I couldn't seem to make either work, so I made a choice to cut one loose."

"To cut me loose," Tommy asserted as his gaze fell, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It broke my heart."

"Then what do you think it did to mine?"

The edge to his voice didn't go unnoticed. Truthfully, she expected worse. She could live with his scorn, just not his hate. "I cried every second of every minute it took me to write that stupid letter. I couldn't even remember what I wrote after I folded and sealed it in a envelope. I was so scared to send it to your house because I didn't want your parents to hate me. Believe me, I know how dumb that sounds."

"You humiliated me by sending it to the Youth Center."

She felt fragile under the heat of his angry stare. "I am sincerely sorry."

A lifetime ago they were so in love, so young and filled with all the hope that comes with it. Then it all slipped away, like sand in a hour glass, leaving them with nothing at all.

"I never hated you."

Kimberly said weakly, "You had every reason too."

"But I never did."

"Thank you."

How could he simultaneously feel opposite ends of the emotional spectrum for this woman? A woman he hasn't held in years. Hasn't kissed in a lifetime. "Did he make you happy?"

"He made me feel not so alone. At the time that was as happy as I wanted to be."

"Did you miss me afterwards?"

"Everyday." Bursting through the clouds ahead, the sun began it's natural dip as light faded to a dimmer in the distance. The vast nothingness of the sky laid before them. "Did you miss me?"

"... I still do."

Before she could respond a strong rubble of turbulence shook the plane violently, as both Tommy and Kim heard something crash loudly in the back of the plane.

Quickly unbuckling his seat belt, Tommy stood first. "I'll check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Kim followed close behind as they soon discovered the source of the crash. Kim's weapons briefcase fell off the workstation and a couple of items spilled out. "My bad."

"No big deal. I'll help you..."

Another strong jolt of turbulence rocked the mid-sized ship so hard it wrenched sideways before settling itself, but not before Tommy was flung into Kimberly as both fell to the floor with him lying on top of her... face to face... nestled in the cradle of her slim thighs... staring hopelessly at what was, and all they've lost and never claimed.

Precious seconds flew by in a symphony of intimacy. Her lips trembled from being so close to his again, as her body warmed against her better judgment from the solid strong feel of his pressed down on her. Tommy could not blink, for if he did he feared she'd fade away and this would all be another dream.

The moment crackled with heat, searing the very air around them as emotions took flight, heart over head. Without thinking, Tommy's slowly descended as Kimberly arched her neck to meet him, the briefest brush of lips before...

'Agents Hart and Oliver. This is Command Center HANGER 12. We wanted to warn you about some possible rough turbulence in your area. Please respond.'

They moved so quickly away from each other you would have thought they were enemies... both gasping for air, unable to look the others way. Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down as she willed her legs to work again. Tommy felt relieved to be in a crouched position to hide her affect on his body. Neither could forgot that brief second of bliss when their lips touched again... paradise lost, and found anew.

"I'll, uh... I'll answer them. If you don't mind would you get that stuff off the floor for me?"

Tommy nodded, as Kim swiftly left the back area, almost running. For the one hundredth time today he told himself this mission just might drive him crazy. Shutting his eyes to his true feelings, even in the dark he could see her... feel her... and dammit, he still wanted her.

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Revelations

**Title: "Comes the Darkness"**

**Chapter 2 of ? in novel form.**

**By: Shawn**

**Summary: Kimberly and Tommy arrive in Silver Cliff, Colorado to begin their investigation of the Darkness. Katherine and Jason share a moment of clarity. The Darkness reveal themselves and their shocking plans.**

**Rated: R The story will contains adult language, graphic violence, torture, drug use, and sexual situations. **

**Category: Drama**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kim, Jason/Katherine**

**Characters: All of the Rangers are around 24 to 27 years old here.**

**Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.**

**Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series. **

**Email: Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.**

**1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.**

**2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning. **

**4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.**

**5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.**

**6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.**

**7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.**

**8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.**

**9: All else is explained in the story. **

**If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love I gain nothing Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away... And now these things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.**

**--1 Corinthians 13:1-8, 13**

* * *

**Assumption Cemetery**

**Right off of Highway 96 and Mill Street.**

**Saturday, March 13, 2005 9:45 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

'... a problem at all. You and the misses are in luck. We've had a few delays on our end and some of the other guests are late in arriving as well. The meeting's been pushed back till 11:00 PM.'

Clearly relieved as he gazed through the glass hub of the Mach-One's cockpit, Tommy kept his tone of voice even while on the cell phone, as well as his eyes sharp for any unexpected visitors. He leaned back in his chair. "That's good to hear. Now I just hope what we're gonna see tonight is worth our trip from the Big Apple."

'Trust me, Mr. Ford. Once you witness what we have to offer, you'll see the whole world in a new light. And you'll want to be a part of the organization we're building. Christopher Lockheed is about aiding the world in reaching it's infinite potential. And trust me, you'll want in on his dream.'

What was veiled as a dream, was in fact a nightmare Tommy knew he and Kim would have to stop by any means necessary. "We'll see, Mr. Raul. My wife and I look forward to meeting you tonight. We expect to be amazed. I'll see you then."

'Very well, Mr. Ford. We'll see you at eleven. Drive safe, and welcome to Silver Creek.'

Tommy flipped his phone when the line went dead, then tucked in his jacket pocket. They're late already for their very first meeting with the Darkness's contact, Cortez Raul. Having gunned their ships engines for the last hour straight, there was no way they were going to be on time, so Kimberly suggested Tommy call their contact. Luckily they aren't the only perspective sign-ups late tonight. Lucky indeed.

Having landed the Mach-One behind a huge mausoleum in the back of Assumption Cemetery, Tommy watched Kimberly walk from around the back of the ship with their equipment bags, loading the back of their 2002 black Jeep Grand Cherokee. He offered to do the unloading himself, but could tell she wanted... needed to get away from him as fast as she possibly could. She hadn't even checked back in since she began unloading their gear, nor has she even looked his way.

Maybe she had the right idea?

Typing in his command code and instructions, Tommy tried to keep his mind on his task, programming the Mach-One for it's autopilot return flight to the Command Center. Try as he might, the phantom caress of Kim's lips brushing against his own haunted him as surely as any spirit that might inhabit this cemetery.

Giving in to temptation, Tommy shut his eyes, allowing himself a short trip back in time, if only in his mind. The feel of her warm, writhing body beneath his as he laid within the cradle of her slim thighs... in the here and now he can't forget that brief moment of exquisite torture.

Honest to God, he hadn't meant to lean down, closing that short distance between them. He could have easily rose to his feet and backed away. But once his body fell flush onto hers... he was lost in her soft brown eyes. In the sheer beauty of his one true lo... He simply could not resist, and shock of all shocks, she arched her neck to meet him half way.

That's what's been puzzling him. That's what's been driving him crazy the last ninety or so minutes when the inside of the ship was as quiet as a tomb. Either he was imagining things or she wanted that kiss as badly as he did. And if she did, then things were about to become a thousand times more complicated.

* * *

The last of their suitcases and gear were packed away in the back of the truck. Kim had to fold away two seats, but everything fit and they're finally ready to hit the road. Given a moment to herself, she leaned her back against the trunk door and sighed.

Enjoying the brisk night air as it ghosted her hair, Kim knew she should jog back inside the Mach-One and see how Tommy's call to their contact went, as well as tell him they are loaded and ready to go.

She should have, but she didn't. Couldn't quite face him yet. The silent treatment worked wonders, and she's a master at it. One of a woman's most powerful weapons. Tommy received that and no more the rest of their trip to Colorado following their... Jesus, Kim could barely allow herself to place a label on it.

He kissed her.

Tommy kissed her.

True, it lasted a fraction of a second. Only long enough to reawaken every nerve ending in her body and set her skin on fire. The solid, strong weight of him covering her left her wanting to draw him closer, throwing all caution and common sense to the wind. She hasn't wanted to kiss him in so many years, and yet the very second the opportunity presented itself, she reached for him, met him half way, and enjoyed a moments worth of paradise.

Dear God, she can't begin to imagine what would have happened had they not been interrupted. Would she have had the strength to push him away? Would he? Or would they have just lost themselves in the moment?

Why? Why now, after all these years?

It's not love. It couldn't be. Not after all this time. After other loves, lovers, and distance, what they shared passed away as all things inevitably do. Perhaps it's simple attraction, she pondered. That never ending question mark of your first true love. The one that got away, now so close to touch and feel at last. No, Kimberly couldn't deny it to herself. He still pushes all her buttons. He's still the sexiest man she's ever known.

And in that brief moment they shared, she came closer to giving into desire than she did last night with Jason, when the right mood at the right time in the right place simply felt wrong at the end of the day.

No matter and no time. They're here for important business and that's that. "Get your head back in the game, Kim," she scolded herself. Lifting her line of vision, the rumbling sound of the Mach-One's boarding ramp raising caught her attention. From around back came Tommy, walking toward her, his face hidden in the shadows as he approached. "How did the call go?"

Tommy accepted his set of car keys from her outstretched hand. "Cortez said that the others invited to their little gathering are late as well. The new meeting time is 11:00 PM. We don't have time to get settled in our house, but we can make the meeting on time."

Kimberly checked her watch, then nodded, hands now in her pockets. "I guess we should hit the road then."

She's every bit as nervous as he is, though not only for the prospect of having to talk about the kiss. "Are you in a rush to get out of this cemetery, Kim?" he teased her with a smile, to which she rolled her eyes.

"I could care less about this cemetery, Tommy. I just want to begin our mission."

"What's wrong. You not up for a little ghost busting?"

"Are you coming on to me," she dared to say with a smirk.

"No, but I am driving since you flew us here. Get in." When she walked away he couldn't help but to take a good long look at the way her firm backside moved in those tight jeans. Damn her.

Impossible to ignore, she felt his hungry eyes every step of the way... and reveled in his intense focus. Enough of that. Kim climbed in the drivers side, looking on as Tommy ignited the Mach-One's engines from his specially augmented cell phone. The craft slowly rose from the ground, as quiet as a mouse, and lifted off into the night sky, flying away. The mission has truly begun.

Now inside the truck, Tommy started the engine and strapped in his seat belt. "You got the map?"

Kim tapped it against his thigh, then opened it in her lap. "Head east, twenty two miles, then make a left at Kostner Lane. That turns into Kankakee Road four miles down. The Comeback Inn should be on the right side of the road."

Lights, camera, action as the truck pulled onto the highway. Tommy's hand reached for the stereo the same time Kim did, causing their hands to brush, only to see them both draw back so fast, as if children that touched something scalding hot.

"Sorry," Tommy spoke first. "Ladies choice."

"Nah, forget it. It was probably a sign telling us we need to talk... about the mission," she quickly added, wanting no part of any other kind of talk.

Tommy exhaled a relieved breath of air. "What's on your mind?"

"We are both professionals here, and friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, we know on this undercover assignment we are supposed to be married. From the reports we have from the incarcerated friends of Benjamin and Kelis Ford, they were a very passionate couple. We're going to have to act the part in public, if for no other reason than we don't know what reports the Darkness might have on the Fords. My point is we'll have to act married. We have to pretend to be in love."

"It's a matter of realistic affection in public, Kim. We aren't expected to go over the top, but we have to give off the vibe of being together. We'll sit close to each other and play it cool, but add in little affectionate touches every now and then. I think we cleared the air on allot of things on the way here, so we should be okay."

His easy going tone of voice both calmed and pissed her off. On one hand she wants to applaud his understanding, while on the other she wants his insides to be tied in knots they way hers are. "We have to act like lovers," she gazed his way, and out of the corner of his eyes, he gazed back.

"... it won't be easy."

"No, it won't." Her attention focused on the lonely dust roads ahead, Kimberly fended off all her feelings toward the man beside her. If she needed to suppress, then she'd choke down her heart and bury it deeper than any grave. The mission will come first, and nothing during it will deter her mind or focus. Not even the pull she begrudgingly admits she still feels so strongly for Tommy.

* * *

**The Command Center**

**The Tech Division that covered the entire 7th floor.**

**Laboratory B-1**

**Saturday, March 13, 2005 10:25 PM**

**Angel Grove, Ca**

* * *

Webster's Dictionary defines the word 'smile' as a facial expression formed by an upward curving of the corner of the mouth indicating pleasure, affection, and or amusement. A fairly accurate, albeit technical definition for something so special. The dictionaries explanation only scratched the surface of what it meant to smile. For boys, perhaps their true smiles blended together one and all. But for a girl, they meant so much more.

There are so many smiles a girl is capable of.

Consider that electric smile of pure excitement that lights up a girls eyes like she's opening presents on Christmas morning. There's the all-encompassing smile of a sweet surprise, when none were expected, that could send any frown to it's bitter grave. Then there's that trusting smile of a parent or loved one that fortified the safety net around her life. Girls lived for that first, unsure smile of young love, when everything's new and perfect in

her eyes. Girls always remembered that first smile of inner strength following a breakup when she realized that she's over it and it's finally out of her system. Thereafter, came the smirking smile of physical satisfaction as she blossomed into womanhood and found her feminine groove. But the best, all-time favorite and most wanted smile a girl could ever experience, was the most elusive of all.

The gentle, humble smile of contentment. The soft expression of curved lips and freedom of heart that spoke of a moment in your life where you possessed all you needed, wanted no more than you had, and trusted your heart completely with whomever you shared it with at that time.

The head of the Rangers Technology and Research Division, Katherine Hillard, at age twenty-six, has experienced all of those smiles save that last precious one. But that minor disappointment hasn't deterred her from living vicariously through others. Across the table from her, as she was re-connecting a DNA signature identifier to a homing beacon, sat a smiling twenty-three year old, Lynn Saunders. Katherine's personal assistant, and one of M.I.T's youngest and most brilliant graduates. A favorite among the new staff, having worked at the Command Center for the last nine months, the friendly, focused red head had a glow about her this evening. One that Katherine recognized could only mean one thing. "Lynn, spill. Now."

Lifting her gave over the LCD monitor she's working at, Lynn's emerald eyes shone a sense of pure amusement, complimented by her lovely olive skin. "Excuse me, Ms. Hillard?"

"I said spill it," Katherine repeated herself, sitting back in the chair with her legs crossed. She tucked a few errant strands of her luminous blond hair behind her ear. "It's late and you're smiling like it's the best day of your life. I want answers, Ms. Saunders," she questioned her assistant playfully enough. Despite their rank, there's a easy going friendship that's bloomed between them. "What are you so happy about at this late hour?"

Sighing wistfully, Lynn shifted in her seat, kicking the balls on her chair so that she could face her boss. "I... I, uhm... I was snooping around Mark's apartment last night, and I found something," she managed to say around the widest grin imaginable.

Mark Johnson, age twenty-four. A thoroughly handsome fireman with unruly dark hair and a rugged, untamed attitude, but a sincere heart of gold beneath the surface. A real sweetie in Katherine's eyes. She's met him twice when she took her staff out for drinks. She was damn impressed. "Snooping around your mans apartment is a girls right. Whatever did you find?" Lynn's serene facial expression could only be described as wondrous. Her mood's stuck on Cloud 9. She's beaming, and doing her best to contain what she probably felt was an unprofessional amount of glee.

"An engagement ring," Lynn finally forced herself to say, allowing the words and their meaning to surround her as they had all day long. Her bosses hand slowly lifted to cover her smiling mouth as she sprinted from around the table and hugged her so tight. "We're going out for breakfast at his grandparents house tomorrow morning, and it's a twenty-minute drive from there to this lake his Dad asked his Mom to marry him at." She's measuring her breathing to calm down as her boss looked on, so happy for her. "Mark told me that his Mom thought that lake was the most beautiful setting in the world to her, and that if he ever asked anyone to marry him, he should do it there. He's so close to his Mom, and he told me when we first started dating that he was going to do just that."

Although she's genuinely happy for her friend, Katherine tempered her joy with a bit of a reality check. "Are you absolutely sure he's going to ask tomorrow? I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up in case he doesn't."

As Lynn considered the possibility, too many curious events in the past week have led her to one, inescapable conclusion. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It's a two hour and a half hour drive to his grandparents home, and we never go there for breakfast, ever. We have to get up very early, and I can't help but to think he's looking to set the mood right. He loves watching the sun rise. I think he's going to propose then."

Lynn's practically reeking with unbridled joy. A welcome emotion around these somber parts. "I'm so happy for you," Katherine offered with a gentle hug. "You two make a great couple. It's going to be wonderful," she assured her nervous assistant, who probably didn't need it, but welcomed it just the same.

"Thank you. I'm just so excited."

Nodding understandably, Katherine leaned over her assistants shoulder and pressed a few keys on Lynn's keyboard, then shut off her computer. "It's time you called it a night, Lynn. Get out of here. Go home and get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

"You're the best," Lynn said graciously. She quickly grabbed her purse and jacket, barreling towards the door. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean I could stay if you need me."

Katherine shook her head, shooing her away with a hand wave. "Get out of here and get engaged. Don't come to work on Monday without a diamond on your hand."

"You're so invited to the wedding, boss," Lynn teased hopefully, waving goodbye as she left the

laboratory. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alone, as usual and darkly thought, as always. Katherine walked back to her work station and began saving the files she was working on, then she shut down her own computer. With the other nine consoles shut down for the evening, she sat in her high-back chair for a brief moment and relaxed, wishing away any lingering bridesmaids feelings. Never the bride and never asked, she bitched to herself, wishing it were otherwise. But as lonely as some of her nights are, what would she truly do if Tommy asked her to marry him? She couldn't answer that, and yet, she does love him. He's her first love. Her first lover. The man she trusts above all others in her life. He's also a royal pain in the ass, no matter how sexy he is. She adores him, but is not blinded by his faults. Sometimes she wonders if she sincerely wants him forever, or wants the thought of him since there is no one else.

Pushing aside those thoughts until later when she has ice cream and Aisha's comforting voice on the phone, Katherine grabbed her purse and car keys, then hit the lights. The wall hand-prompt was her next

destination. "Command Center Security Protocol R-1. Katherine Hillard. Lock-down code Beta 489-Q2334. Shows over."

After confirming her DNA with a quick bio-scan, the Command Centers automated verbal security system spoke to her in it's usual monotone voice. 'Lock-down code verified. Tech Division Laboratory 7# is secure. We are starting your cars engine in the parking garage and moving it toward the exit on the North wall. Would you require anything else this evening, Ms Hillard?'

"No, thank you. That will be all."

'Okay, then. Take care hot stuff. You are one fine Australian chick.'

"What the..." Katherine's laughing as she shut the door behind her. She's sure she'll choke Rocky for yet again messing with the Security Systems verbal replies. "That bastard," she swore under her breath.

"If you think that's bad," Jason said from the end of the hall, catching her luminous gaze, holding an elevator for them, "The bathroom in my personal office, when I flush the toilet, it says 'Go to hell, Jason. And eat more fiber.' Rocky's sense of humor gets stranger and stranger as the years pass."

Smiling at her good friend, she thanked his chivalry with a pat on the chest, stepping aside as he entered the elevator. "Two months ago every time Tommy walked in his office the system shouted 'You Steven Seagal wannabe.' He so did not like that."

Jason could only imagine. "Yeah, well Tommy did wear that pony tail for years."

"And he used to like Steven Seagal's earlier movies."

"He deserved it."

"Yes he did, though I never told him that," Kat revealed as the silver-streamed walls blurred past. The elevators gravity shell descended rapidly. Having always enjoyed the others company, this is the end of a long day for both of them, and there's not much to say except for what they probably don't want to talk about. "Kim and Tommy should be meeting with their Darkness contact soon."

Jason checked his watch, nodding. "You worried?"

"Depends on what you're asking," Katherine shrugged as the doors opened, She walked out first, followed by Jason as their cars sat waiting for them just ahead. The large duel exit doors were open. The attendants waved and walked off, as usual. "Professionally speaking, it's a scary assignment and I just want them both home safe and sound as soon as possible."

Jason rested his hand on her shoulder, motioning her to talk for a minute. "So this worry isn't just professional?"

"I'll answer that if you do."

A stand-off was brewing. He wasn't surprised. Katherine did not mince words, nor did she shy away from uncomfortable conversations. He always liked that about her. "Professionally speaking, they can handle anything that's thrown at them. It's just there's so little intelligence for what they are walking into. To many unknown variables. It's very dangerous."

His serious tone of voice couldn't shadow a lingering sense of doubt that was anything but professional. "That's not the only thing on your mind, is it?"

With his arms crossed his chest, he quirked a brow her way. "Are you a psychic now?"

"Just asking you like you asked me."

"I'm just avoiding that the same way you did."

"Touché." He certainly had a presence about him. And a gorgeous smile. Now when exactly was the last time she appraised his looks?

Jason leaned against his black 2005 Nissan Maxima, keys dangling off his fingertip. What he was about to confess, he doubted anyone else would understand that wasn't close to Tommy. "I miss my brother."

Before she'd ever known a Angel Grove existed, Tommy and Jason were like brothers. That undeniable bond that's been stretched to it's limits in recent years. "He misses you too." Jason looked as if he wanted her to elaborate, but she choose not too. Grown men needed to work out their own differences.

"I don't know how to fix things."

"Just talk to him when he gets back."

"It's not that simple."

As if a light switch was suddenly turned on, it struck Katherine what this was really about. "Oh, I get it. That ole guy rule. Never let a girl come between you and your friend."

"I broke that rule."

His grimace said it all. "Kim was single, Jason. She broke up Tommy years ago. You can't feel guilty about dating her."

"The guy rule doesn't have a expiration date, Kat. You're not supposed to date your buddies ex's. That's how it goes."

"Then why did you break the guy rule?"

"Becasue I was lonely. And Kim is a extraordinary woman."

She's just a woman like any other, Katherine thought bitterly to herself, then smacked the hell out of that inner bitch trying to get a rise out of her. Kim's a good, trusted friend and no amount of old school jealousy was going to affect her opinion of her. "She's obviously worth your friendship with Tommy."

Jason averted his gaze, quietly wishing for what was not there. "... she doesn't love me."

Why did that echo sound eerily familiar, only with the word 'he' at the beginning? "Looks like you strike out twice."

Her candor surprised him. "Aren't you supposed to tell me I'm wrong and try to cheer me up?"

"You know her better than I do. You know if she feels something or not."

"How about you and Tommy?"

"What about us?"

"Does Tommy love you?"

The truth or a lie? Sometimes the lie sounded so much better, even to yourself. "As much as he can."

"Is that enough?"

"No. But the sentiment is mutual," she attempted to explain. "I think we're waiting until we're both in the same place. Unfortunately, we've been dating off and on for years."

"And now he's on a mission with the woman he once loved more than anything else in the world."

"Way to dampen a girl's evening, Jason," she teased with a smile.

"Do you worry about them falling in love again?"

"No," she replied truthfully as she opened her car door. "I worry they never fell out."

Not another word was spoken as they exited the Command Center's parking garage, driving off into the night.

* * *

**The Comeback Inn bar**

**Saturday, March 13, 2005 11:10 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

* * *

Dark, whirling storm clouds set a foreboding tone from above. Nearing their destination, it sat on a long lonely dirt road, practically in the middle of nowhere.

The worn, scruffy exterior of the Comeback Inn bar hardly resembled a meeting place for potential investors looking to join a terrorist organization. Then again, the mere fact of what's taking place tonight is evidence alone of how looks can be deceiving.

Armed and ready, Tommy held the rusty, creaking door open as Kim glided past him inside. It's typical seedy bar atmosphere greeted them, right down to the dart boards, cigarette machine, and a old jukebox in the corner. The place looked nearly deserted, save the overweight bartender, a blonde female patron near the door sitting at one of the tables, and three guys playing pool near the back wall.

All eyes immediately turned the newcomers way as Kimberly and Tommy took their first tentative steps. The scent of beer and cigarettes was as expected as the posters of scantily clad women bent over cars plastered on the wall nearest to the bar. Having studied photos of their contact, Cortez Raul, in the car, they haven't spotted him yet. Dressed in all black for business, they stuck out like a sore thumb, leaving no doubt they were out of towner's. That's the whole point. So far so good as Tommy gently grasped Kim's hand. Her instant flinch went unnoticed by everyone around them except the man whose she's hand she now held. He didn't have time to ask why she reacted the way she did. "Let's take a seat over there."

Professionalism beat out the slight electric charge Kim felt course through her when Tommy took her hand

in his. Her gun's loaded, safely tucked in her jacket holster, just incase. Unlike the other patrons in the bar, Kim noticed the woman sitting alone hadn't taken her eyes off of them yet. Was she simply taken by Benjamin's good looks, or is she the look out?

After pulling Kim's chair, Tommy sat down across from her. They could easily see over each others shoulders, wary of trouble. A team in every way. Suddenly, the blonde woman's on the move, coming up behind Tommy. He saw Kimberly's hand slip just inside her jacket, and with a shift of his eyes, warded her off. This felt like it was supposed to happen. He had a instinct about these things. Kim followed his lead.

"Benjamin and Kelis Ford?" the stranger called out from over Tommy shoulder, her voice deeper than expected for a woman.

"Yes," Kim acknowledged with a pointed stare, as any wife would when a woman she did not know moved a little to close to her husband. "And you are?"

"Marian," she replied coldly, meeting Kim's possessive glare with her cobalt blue eyes. "I work with

Mr. Raul." Sparing a secondary glance Kim's way, the strangers hand traced slowly over Tommy's shoulder as she leaned down between them. "The party's in the back. Follow me."

Pushing aside the urge to shoot the woman, as that would be stupid, Kim held her peace.

Cracked hardwood floors clicked beneath her heels when Marian walked off suddenly. Neither the bartender nor the guys playing pool paid them any mind, not even looking up their way as they walked by. So far, so

good. "Showtime," Tommy muttered under his breath as he and Kim followed her to the back area, past a curtain screen.

Just ahead down the hallway was a small, dimly lit room. Marian entered first, but Tommy and Kim's path was quickly blocked by a huge hulking bald man with a dragon tattoo covering most of his right arm. Wearing a leather vest over a dark plaid shirt, his menacing presence was formidable.

"You got guns?"

A odd question to ask, Tommy thought. Why not check for them? "Yeah. Both of us," he stood his ground, meeting the mans cold expression with an equal one.

Suddenly, the bald man seemed to suppress a smirk. "Everyone here got guns. You'll feel right at home." He's amused by the somewhat surprised expression on their faces. He's seen the same on the other guests as well. Lifting a dark metallic rod, he held it out in front of Tommy first, screening him from his feet to up over his head, then did the same to Kim. "Just checking for listening devices."

"You care if we're bugged, but not if we're carrying weapons?" Kim half-asked as her and Tommy were permitted entrance to the room. The bald man did not reply, simply excusing himself to the front of the bar.

Once inside the small room, Tommy recognized him first, followed by Kim. Cortez Raul sat behind a desk in the corner of the room. Reports say the patch he wore over his left eye stemmed from a murder attempt on his life several years ago in prison. He did sixteen long years in Marion County Prison and survived to tell about it. The deep course lines drawn across his hardened face spoke of a man who knew little of the comforts of life. Nonetheless, with his good eye he conveyed a man of purpose by the set of his shoulders and the way he held his head.

The walls were a dingy color of gray and the floors were made of the same hardwood as the front area. On the right side of the room sat a small table with three Dell laptop computers, all turned on. On the left side of the room sat two men neither Kim nor Tommy had ever seen before. The ultra high-tech digital camera embedded in a button on Kim's jacket snapped rapid fire pictures as she turned around. Having passed a detection screening already, their spy-ware seems to be holding up. They'll be plenty of photos to go over tonight and email to the Command Center.

"I see the last of our guests have arrived," Cortez's gravely Mexican-accented voice greeted them as he stood to his feet, rounded the table and shook Tommy's hand with a firm grim. An appreciative, and slightly lecherous leer for Kim, followed by a curt nod. "I trust you did not have trouble finding this place?"

"No problem at all."

Cortez neither looked pleased nor that he cared. Nonetheless, he drank in the sight of Kimberly just a little

to long. "You are a very lucky man to have such a lovely wife, Mr. Ford."

As their first act of affection, Tommy slowly lifted Kim's hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss there for show. "I tell myself that every day."

"You're far to kind, Mr. Raul," Kim offered with a mock of a smirk the older mans way, for appearances sake. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, but if he's attracted to her it could be an advantage to be exploited later on. She played it cool.

"No. It is you that are far to beautiful."

Beautiful... No man that has ever said 'that' word to her failed to ever make her 'feel' it the way Tommy did. No time for those thoughts at the moment. Kim leaned into Tommy's side, her eyes focused on Cortez. Just playing the game.

Temptation aside, Cortez felt it was time to get down to business. "I'd like to introduce you all to Benjamin and Kelis Ford out of New York City. They own Eagle Wings Airways," he proceeded to explain. "Like all of you, they have the foresight, the frustration, and see the need for radical change in a corrupt society on a global

scale." With a wave of his hand, he motioned Kim and Tommy to take the last two empty chairs near the other men. "Before we start, I'd like to finish the introductions." Cortex leaned against the edge of his desk. "My friend sitting in the chair against the back wall is Gao Xu Hong. He represents the Guangdong Grand Resources International Investment Corporation in China. He's traveled half way around the world to be here, and for that I am most gracious."

Gao quietly nodded his confirmation, impeccably dressed in a dark blue suit. "I hope my trip was worth it, Mr. Raul," he said in a heavily Asian accent. Nonetheless, his English came off very fluent.

"Trust me, Mr. Hong. You will be astounded," Cortez confidently assured him. "The gentleman sitting next to him is Adar Mikati. He is the son of the owner of Kawkab Oil Company based in Syria. A billionaire in his own right, and a man with vision. He too has traveled here under extreme circumstances. Especially considering this countries current political climate. We are most welcome you could attend."

Adar acknowledged the group without a word spoken, his demeanor as understated as his dress.

"Ladies and gentleman," Cortez began almost somberly, as if recalling a none to fond memory. "The world stands on a precipice of chaos. Famine, war, disease, and the ever present bickering of Governments with far to much power and even grander egos threaten humanity now more than ever. No one, no where, is safe anymore. It's time something was done about it." Making direct, formal eye contact with everyone in the room, he continued. "The Darkness is a brotherhood of men and women with the vision and commitment to seek out a better society by any means necessary." He allowed the seriousness of his words to linger in the air, pausing for effect. "Nuclear weapons are in the hands of Governments that seek to handcuff their own people while trying to rule everyone else. We have diseases ravaging whole countries. We have wars breaking out in small countries that will lead or have already led to greater conflicts with far more powerful nations. Then there is the ever present and known threat from forces outside our planet. Day after day after day news reports discuss the freaks and mutants running rampant all over the world, doing who knows what. The Power Rangers are a shell of their once formidable selves, and everyone knows it. With Zordon's death, came the end of the Morphing powers. The end of those huge battle machines. They no longer wield the ultimate power on this planet. And after their last war, they lost their greatest asset," he seemed to smile at the very end. "The Darkness is preparing a campaign to reshape, focus, and lead this world into a new age. One of peace and prosperity, where famine and disease are wiped clean from the face of the planet."

"All of us are obviously very intrigued, Mr. Raul," Gao commented. "But how does the Darkness plan on accomplishing such a lofty goals? The reports I have on your organization had you barely numbered at five thousand members. You are seeking financial backers, and yet you claim your brotherhood can reshape the world. I fail to see how any of this is possible."

Cortez understood his reasoning, welcoming the opportunity to explain. "Our numbers won't matter when the time comes to change the world, Gao." He nodded respectfully. "As far as the financial backing goes, we have the ability as of this very moment to take any amount of money we want from anywhere on the planet, but such a brash move might attract unwanted attention our way. We have a time-table and we want no surprises. Procuring finances from the likes of you all will hide our activities while we work. Ours is a secret society, and grandiose displays of power are not necessary... yet."

"I sincerely hope you have something of value to show us tonight, Mr. Raul," Kim interjected in the meeting. "So far we have words, but no substance to back them up."

"Quite perceptive, Mrs. Ford." Cortez walked back around his table, took a seat in his chair and pulled a small squared keypad from his pocket, laying it face down on the desk. "You have all been instructed to stay nearby in town, as you will be meeting our leader in the next few days. The time and place are secret, and you are advised to be ready to move at a moments notice."

"Again?" Tommy declared. "Why should we not catch the very next flight out of Colorado after we leave here?"

"Because, Mr. Ford, if you did you would miss out on a chance to witness this." Lifting the keypad in his hand, Cortez pressed a small red button. A flash of blinding white light illuminated the room to the point that everyone had to shut their eyes and look away. When the light faded, what they all were shocked to see was Cortez sitting in his chair, but the desk was gone. He was wearing a positively maniacal expression. "Teleportation, as you all well know, is now impossible on Earth. Not the Rangers, nor their US Government sponsored scientists, nor their enemies know how to break through the cascading waves of unknown radiation surrounding the Earth that would wreck havoc on any attempted teleportation. It is their one weakness, and our greatest advantage that will allow us to create anew what is broken and frayed. Imagine," his voice rose as he spoke, "A united people of the world. One nation. One ruling body. No disease. No famine. No separation of nations over religion or politics. There would be one faith for all in our perfect society." Cortez methodically walked towards the door, holding the small

keypad in the palm of his hand. "Teleportation is a power now held solely in the Darkness's hands, and we hold far more than that. What you have seen, and are about to see is but a drop in the bucket of what we have planned and are capable of." Satisfied that he has their undivided attention, Cortez finished things up. "Now, if you'll all show us a sign of your sincere interest, please walk over to the laptops and transfer twelve million dollars each into the account listed on-screen. You have five minutes. Expect to hear from us soon if you want in. If not, leave Colorado immediately and never speak of this meeting, or you and your entire family will die." Pressing another button, the blinding light flashed around him, and he was gone.

Tommy heard similar sounds coming from the front area, and quickly jogged back there to look around. The bartender, the blonde, the big guy and the guys playing pool were all gone. Teleported away... his heart fell. He was far to young, as were all the Rangers when they held such power at their fingertips. Teleportation could be an incredible tool for good, or a twisted weapon of unimaginable evil. Zordon, despite the many pleas from every nation on Earth for humanitarian reasons, never, ever shared the technology with them.

He often told the Rangers it could be converted into a genocidal weapon. Now it seems they are facing that all to real possibility.

Racing into the back room again, Tommy found Kimberly typing away at the laptop, alongside the other two gentleman. He agreed, and knew she would do what was necessary to get them on the inside. Paying the money was but a first step. What was once a mission to discover a biological weapon and hunt down a former enemy, has now become a thousand times more dangerous. The power of teleportation being in the hands of a terrorist group had world-wide implications of the terrible kind.

The 'funds transferred successfully' screen gave Kim a brief sigh of relief. The first she's had ever since that desk disappeared. She knew all to well how horrifically dangerous the Darkness were now that they possess the single most powerful tool on Earth. To what degree, she doesn't know yet, but even that small demonstration had her very concerned. Standing from the desk, she thought over Cortez's last words. "Five minutes," she whispered to herself. The other to men rose as well, staring at her. She looked back at them, as realization hit them all. "I think we need to get out of here. Now!"

They all sprinted from the back room, passing the pool tables as they ran for the front door, exiting outside the bar as a light rain began to fall. Tommy and Kim ran to their car, as did the other two men, both of whom had men waiting for them. No doubt bodyguards.

Suddenly a massive array of brilliant light enveloped the entire bar, whisking it away whole in a mighty cloud of dust as the gentle rains fell faster, soaking the ground. Nothing was left before them save a large vacant lot and a memory they won't soon forget.

"Not even Billy, whose been working on the problem for almost two full years, is anywhere near close to solving how to teleport again," Kim said as she stood next to Tommy in the pouring rain. "How did they do it?"

"I don't know, Kim. But we will find out."

* * *

**415 Broadway St 415 **

**Sunday, March 14, 2005 12:30 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

* * *

"Home sweet home," Tommy declared after he turned off the trucks engine in the two-car driveway. "For however long we're here."

Thankfully, the rain storm subsided on their way over. Kim's first out of the truck, welcoming any distance, however slight, she can place between her and Tommy. As if the tension between them wasn't enough to worry about, what they've learned tonight only added to their troubles. The majority of drive over was spent in silence, with each collecting their own thoughts about the evening. Having just arrived, at least a good nights sleep was on the horizon.

With her hands in her jacket pockets, Kimberly stood in the driveway and took a good long look at her new

home. "Not bad at all."

The large ponderosa pine and aspen trees in the front yard gave the two-story home a country feel with the convenience of small town living nearby. By Tommy's early estimation, this home was everything one would expect from a family home, right down to the tire swing hanging from a tree alongside the house. "Let's get inside and get settled."

His 'leader voice' came off somewhat harder than she expected. Something's bothering him and it's not the mission thus far. Great, just great. Shaking her head, Kim grabbed her bags from the back of the truck and followed Tommy up to the door. Thankfully, the keys were exactly where Janine said they would be, under the welcome

mat. Tommy handed Kim one of them, then used the other to open the front door.

A click and a door knob twist later.

Once inside, Tommy flipped the light switch on, illuminating their way. The living room was large and inviting, as well as fully furnished. Navaho white walls complimented plush Beaulieu Innocent Blush carpeting throughout the room and up the stairs to the second floor. There's a hand-crafted wood burning fireplace, and the entertainment center consisted of a 35'inch flat-screen TV with a DVD player and a X-box. Two gorgeous Chinese Dragon oil paintings and a couple of mahogany lamps, along with a four-piece bronze sectional couch and matching inn table made up the rest of the modest ensemble.

Kim trailed her fingers along the soft fabric of the furniture. "Well, if we're going to be here for a while, at least it we'll be comfortable."

Tommy dropped his bags to the floor next to Kim's. Pressing his finger to his lips, she knew what he was saying from the gesture alone. They each went through their tech-bag and each produced a silver, ruler-sized baton. One small red button on the handle turned them on, with a faint blue glow emitted from the tip. Meticulously, from every phone jack to wall outlet, testing the digital cable wires, under all the furniture, the central air unit vents, the lamps, the entertainment center, and behind both oil paintings they searched for any listening or video devices. Billy, Katherine and their teams not only had the best spy-ware in the known galaxy, they also possessed the best detection devices imaginable.

"It's a nice downstairs, so far," Kim added, cryptically informing Tommy when she returned from the kitchen that all was clear there. He nodded as they walked upstairs to the second floor. Two hallway closets were clean, as was the first bathroom. The master and guest bedrooms were their next destinations. Kim worked her way through the master bedroom, with it's master bathroom coming up clean as well.

Tommy took the guest room, finding nothing to report. He exited to find Kim approaching him. "The house is all clear. And we don't have an attic to worry about."

"Someone could have tailed us when we left the bar."

"It doesn't matter if they know where we are. Only that they aren't able to monitor any of our conversations or information transfers."

"Agreed," Kim noted after a thought. They reached the bottom of the stairs, heading back to their luggage. Next up, each retrieved a thick, bubble-wrap lined bag filled with bottle-cap sized black disks. "I'll take the basement, and everywhere down here. You do the upstairs."

Tommy looked up with a hint of a smirk dancing along his lips. "Who made you the boss?"

"Since when have I not been the boss of us?" she had all the nerve in the world to tease. "Back when we were dating, when I wanted you to go to the mall with me, didn't you always go?"

"Usually after we made out for an hour with you sitting on my lap," Tommy replied with a devil of a grin. "Should I take a seat?"

"You wish," she taunted, backing slowly towards the living room. She spun on her heel when she heard his footsteps going upstairs. Exhaling a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, Kim set the first black disk underneath the kitchen table. It's adhesive surface clung immediately, holding it steady. "One down. Twenty to go."

Created by Billy and his staff five months ago using the best Earth and alien technology available, the small black disks were called 'L.O.V.E' bugs. It stood for 'Listening Objects Video Emitter'. Bugs at the end just for the heck of it. The small devices could track any signal being transmitted from or to where it is located, as well as trace it back to it's source of origin. If any hidden cameras or listening devices were aimed at the house, tracking visual, audio, or even heat signatures, the devices would arm and scramble the signal instantly. They worked in unison, each wirelessly connected to the other to join as one.

After planting her last disk on the small basement window facing the backyard, Kim made her way back to the kitchen, and then the living room. She found Tommy unpacking their personal lap tops on the inn table. "Here, let me get you the pictures."

While waiting for the lap-tops to boot up, Tommy tried not to stare when she bent over her coat to retrieve the light-weight hidden camera. She looks fantastic and smells even better, but none of those truths had any place here on this mission. And while he knows himself well enough to know he won't have a problem 'faking' an affection for her, he doubted she could say the same. That's a conversation for later, no matter how tired they are. "I'm transmitting our Command Center passwords now."

"Our first report will certainly stir up a hornets nest." Beating back a yawn courtesy of the late

hour, Kim added. "Afterwards, let's order a pizza from that all-night diner we passed on the way here. I'm starved."

"Cheese, sausage, pepperoni, and mushrooms, right?"

Kim tilted her head towards him with a surprised expression on her face. "You still remembered."

His gaze flickered warily towards her. "You're hard to forget."

When he turned away her heart clenched suddenly, and she for the life of her didn't know why.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding."

"Hardly. I knew it. And so did everyone else."

The deep dish pizza arrived ten minutes ago, along with a two-liter of root beer. The warmth coming from the fire place was a pleasant contrast to the stormy weather of the last couple of hours. A relaxed mood, at least as relaxed as they were capable of had set in. With Tommy seated on the floor next to her, Kimberly could not fathom why he revealed what he just did. "Billy never had a crush on me. If he did I would have known it."

"Didn't you ever catch him looking at you?"

"Yeah, but no more than Zack or Jason."

"Trini told me he had it bad for you just before I moved to Angel Grove. He was just shy, you know."

"She never told me, and I know she would have."

"She was protecting Billy's feelings."

"I've known Billy since I was seven years old. If he ever had a thing for me I would have seen it coming a mile away."

"And why are you so sure of that?" Tommy fixed her with a curious expression, all the while forcing himself to not stare when her tongue darted out after a stringy length of cheese. "Kim, guys can hide crushes

just as well, if not better, than girls."

"You couldn't."

Denying that would be futile so he shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth before she noticed. Setting the half eaten slice back down on the box, he reached for a napkin. "I was never very good at hiding how I felt about girls because I didn't know anything about them. Girls made me nervous."

A wealth of amusement laced her voice. "So you're saying Billy knew more about us girls than you did at that age?"

"Probably," he laughed, then finished off the rest of the slice. "Two of his best friends were girls since he was little. Up to that point in my life I was casually friendly with girls, but I didn't have one that I could point to and say she was a close and personal friend."

"Not until me?" Kim asked, even surprising herself a little.

Honey, with a dash of cinnamon best described her voice at times. Tommy ducked away from her. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Every time he licked pizza sauce from his fingers she struggled to maintain her sanity. They've been together mere hours and his presence is already wrecking havoc on her senses. "Did Billy ever confide in you that he had a crush on me?"

"Yeah, at a poker game at Adam's place one night, years ago. He told me that he had thought for a while, not long after freshman year started that just maybe you would be receptive to him if he asked you out, but then after he saw you watching me," Tommy alluded to with no small amount of pride, "He knew he didn't stand a chance."

With a snort Kim rolled her eyes at his cocky display. "Oh, whatever." He shrugged, digging back into another slice of pizza. The mood between them is comfortable so far. A little to comfortable for her liking. In fact, if they weren't on a serious mission she'd be worried about how the night would end. When their eyes made contact, sparks were flying everywhere. She knows he can feel it too.

"Did you ever have a thing for Jason?"

That question seemed to come out of nowhere, until she gave it some thought. Present circumstances spoke volumes. "No, never really. I saw him like a brother. Plenty of girls would tell me how hot he was or how handsome and all that. I knew he was attractive, but the thought of kissing him never crossed my mind. He was just my best guy friend."

Something of a moody exhale escaped his lips. "Things certainly have changed."

"He misses you." Their separation had gone on long enough, so Kim pried for both their sakes. Tommy seemed to shift ever so much away from her, his stare now focused on the fire place. "And I can tell you miss him too."

"Let it go, Kim."

"Why can't the two of you put aside this macho bullshit, sit down, and talk things out?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"And I suppose this is all my fault?"

The frustration he felt was etched all over his face. "You don't understand."

"Help me to understand." Kim observed a wealth of emotions play over the handsome features of his face. She at once wanted to comfort and scold him. "Look, I know everyone is busy these days and no one has time to hook up the way we used too. I get that. But you two were like brothers. So why are you not close anymore?"

Tommy started to say something quickly, then held himself in check. He laid his back to the couch, his shoulder almost touching her thigh. "We grew apart. Time, distance, our careers until we became Rangers again. We drifted until there just wasn't anything to talk about anymore."

She hoped her first thought as to why they can't work things out wasn't the true reason why. That hope is

gone. "And then he started dating me."

Tommy turned to her. "If you want me to be politically correct and say that had nothing to do with this, I'm sorry, I can't."

"At least you're honest."

"Of course I miss him," Tommy confessed at long last, if a bit angrily. "It's not like we're at each others throats or that I hate the guy. But when we're around each other we don't have anything to say."

"How is it so hard with you two when Kat and me get along just fine?"

"Guys have rules, Kim. And they don't make sense if you don't have a penis."

"Have you ever said that to Katherine before?"

"Yep."

"And what did she do?"

"She kicked me hard under a table."

"I knew there was something about that girl I liked," Kim smiled at Tommy, who returned the same, allowing their gaze to linger just a moment longer than necessary. The connection broke, with both looking away. "The bed in the guest room sure looks comfortable."

"Yeah, I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh no, Mr. Oliver. I'm taking the master bedroom."

"And why do you get it without discussion?"

"Because I said so."

"There you go again, being bossy," he teased her. "We could share."

His offer made her body tingle. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His eyes held a hint of uncertainty. She took a deep controlled breath. Okay, so they're still attracted to each other. She simply had to accept it.

"The master bedroom has the bigger bed. That's the only plus in the room."

"Ouch," Kim tossed a verbal shadow his way.

"Hey, you dumped me, remember?"

"And now you're reminding me why."

Kim's a difficult woman. Privately, Tommy felt that being difficult was built in with the XX chromosome, until the one time he mentioned that in front of Katherine and she hit him in the head with a book. "If you want me to sleep in there with you, just say so. I can relate if you aren't used to sleeping alone these days."

In some ways he could have slapped her and would have achieved the same effect. "It's not the sleeping that I would miss." His scowl signaled she won that round. But dammit, even his scowl was sexy. Things between them might have been strained, but they were so much easier to deal with when they hadn't buried the past. Now all that's left is their... Kim shook herself. Time to switch gears. "How could a right-wing militia group gain access to teleportation technology, much less get it to work on Earth again?"

Tommy didn't have a clue, and that bothered him a great deal. "We've been trying for years to figure out how to teleport again, and that's with the help of some of the greatest minds in the universe. Scorpina's background didn't speak of anything scientific. Neither did her connections. She brokered genetic virus deals, but didn't create the virus's herself."

"But we know she helped the Darkness somehow. She had too. We just need to find out why."

Tommy turned reflective, closing the pizza box after he and Kim had eaten their fill. "The Darkness reportedly have a lethal airborne virus and now they have access to teleportation. The things they could do..."

Kim heard the sudden chill in Tommy's voice. It matched the one crawling up her spine. "I used to sometimes wonder why Zordon refused to share the teleportation technology with the U.N. They asked for humanitarian reasons many times. I didn't always agree with Zordon back then, but now I see why he did what he did. Teleportation is far to dangerous for anyone to have. Even us, in a way."

"My thoughts exactly. We have to move fast on this, at least in terms of gaining the Darkness's trust. They will probably want a much bigger cash deposit when they contact us next and we meet their leader. Then most likely they'll be expecting us to go home until we're called again. We need to get in their organization. We need a reason for staying in Silver Cliff."

"Since Benjamin and Kelis own their own business, a cover story for us being away for a while will sound plausible. Our company has been around for a number of years and is pretty self-sufficient judging by our reports. We just need a way on the inside of the Darkness."

"We'll think of something. At the very least from what we heard tonight there's still some time before whatever major move they have planned will take place. I think we'll get our chance." Standing to his feet, Tommy grabbed the pizza box and their glasses. "I'll take these away."

"Thanks." Kim felt shaky and a bit disoriented when he walked into the kitchen. It was almost impossible to force herself to stop staring at the way he moved, from letting her gaze linger on his smoothly powerful shift of muscles under his shirt, to the snug fit of his jeans. She frowned slightly, raking her fingers through her hair. Tommy returned, taking his place on the floor again.

For a long moment the world around them seemed to recede into nothingness. As distracting as being so close to her was, so far away from home and their past, he had to remind himself the mission came first. And to do that he felt they needed to head-on address what happened earlier today. "Kim, can we talk about what happened on the way here? You know, in the back of the Mach-One?"

Kim bit her lip, thoughtfully. "If you want to that's fine, but it's not necessary. It wasn't that big of a deal." She lied because she needed to. It was easier that way, applying no importance to a split seconds worth of bliss.

Her words were a bit of a let down if he's honest with himself, but maybe he needed her to feel that way. Shifting on the floor, he looked up at her, and found her attention focused solely on him. "I don't have an excuse for what I did... the kiss, I mean. I hope I didn't offend you. I was the one that initiated it."

"I wasn't offended," Kim assured him with compassion. "I just... I was surprised."

"You are so beautiful, Kim," he struggled to say against his better judgment, unwilling to give her the power she doesn't know she still has over him. Her features softened when he called her 'that' word. "It was a moment and..."

"Tommy, this doesn't have to be a big deal." Her hearts pounding so very hard in her chest.

"I see," he responded with a spurt of defensiveness.

His mood sank, though he tried to hide it from her. Did he want her to say what would help them accomplish their mission or the truth, which was that at the moment he kissed her, she wanted it and so much more. "Don't worry about it, alright. It was a moment, and it's over. We're cool."

Perhaps in that all to brief second their lips touched for the first time in nearly ten years, he saw what he wanted to see. A spark of interest. No matter. He shoved the slight ache aside. Her somewhat stoic demeanor was another

concern. "Now that we've settled that, there's one last thing I think we need to talk about."

"And that is?"

"Our behavior in public. Especially around town and in front of others," he began. "Look, I know this is as awkward for you as it is for me. With our past and the fact that both of us have other poeple in our lives, it's just not going to be easy."

"Spit it out already."

"I'm worried that you are going to have a hard time being close to me in public. We're supposed to be a very passionate married couple. I'm not saying we have to have outlandish displays of affection, but tonight when I touched your hand you flinched and looked very uncomfortable. That could raise eye brows in front of the wrong people."

Kim's glare said it all. It's her turn to be on the defensive. "Do you think I'm not up to this?"

"This is the only part of what we're here to do that I worry about."

"I can't believe you think I can't cut it."

"I think I affect you."

"You were the one that kissed me today, remember."

"It's wasn't in public."

"And just because I didn't grasp your hand like a love-sick teenager, I'm a liability in public?"

"Possibly."

The nerve of him enraged Kim. Her jaw tightened with anger as she felt utterly insulted. Nonetheless, the challenge laid before her would not go unbeaten. A fire in her belly had been stoked to a roaring blaze over his assumption of her abilities.

When Kimberly slinked down off the couch Tommy followed her closely with his eyes. His features smoothed into a bland mask, revealing nothing of what he was thinking. Her held her smoldering gaze with his own, and clearly saw what this was all about. If she had a point to prove to him, he intended to let her.

When she slipped over his thighs, straddling him on a low angle that aligned them fully, her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed her body flush against his chest. Whatever madness was going through her mind had to be going through his. "I want you."

Her wide eyes a lovely shade of brown, her words spoken through lush lips, the effect was even more sensual. He resisted his first impulse with an effort. "I don't believe you."

Half the battle was already won, as she could 'feel' the hard evidence of his arousal beneath

her. "Believe this." Before she could think of the consequences, Kim enveloped his mouth, kissing him deeply. Her tongue penetrated his mouth fully, and immediately the taste, the scent, the very essence of Kimberly Ann Hart ran through him, imprinting her once again on his soul.

A rush of pure desire shot through Tommy so fiercely he could barely stand it. His mouth turned greedy, becoming the aggressor. She tasted dark and sweet and intoxicating. Oh God, how he's longed to kiss her as thoroughly as he is now.

Freeing herself of the bonds of self-restraint, Kim gave into her hunger, her unquenchable need to devour him whole. To force-feed the truth that she was his equal, capable in every way, and that he still wanted her desperately. She felt liquefied, as if she's turned into clear water and could only mold herself to the solid strength of the man pressed against her. In her mind she knew this kiss, however passionate, was to prove a point. But a far distant region of her subconscious screamed the word 'liar'.

Deep down she wanted him to remember... and to feel... and to regret and need again. When she should have felt guilty, she felt bold, plundering his mouth with such intensity.

His lashes spiked onto her face like tiny brushes. Their lips meshed, as if seeking to become one in the only way emotionally available. Somewhere deep in the back of his throat he made a soft sound. The merging of a half-growl and half-purr.

At long last Kim yanked her lips from his, unwrapping her arms from around his neck, sitting back on his thighs. Both were breathing heavy, hooded dark eyes stared. A moment of silence born of need and want and regret and duty settled in around them.

"I'm still not sure I believe you." She's his every dream and nightmare rolled into one. Alas, the temptation is simply to great. "Wanna try again?"

"Wanna fuck?"

The animal within him roared to life. Tommy's hand reached up into a swath of her hair and around the back of her neck as he tore her to him hard, capturing her lips in lustful wet kiss of decadent passion. His arms, strong and warm, encircled her waist, clutching her to him. He sucked on her tongue until she began grinding on his lap, driving him mad. The purest longing, they kissed with until Kimberly pulled back first, her chest heaving. Flushed and glorious, she rocked back against him one hard time just to hear that husky groan of his. Tommy could only watch her in awe when she lifted from his lap, took two steps backwards, wearing a smile that spoke of a confident swagger.

"You definitely believed just now that I wanted you, and so will anyone else that sees us in out in public. I can fake anything very well."

"I'm sure Jason's given you plenty of practice."

She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. Problem was, she wanted to do it for him. Then again, as her smirk reappeared, she remembered that the truth always hurt the most. "I've never had to fake anything with Jason. Goodnight, Tommy." Before she walked upstairs she caught just enough of his angry scowl to feel damn good about herself.

Now how in the hell was she possibly supposed to get to sleep after what just happened?

* * *

**The Command Center**

**Janine Calisters Briefing Room **

**Sunday, March 14, 2005 7:30 AM**

**Angel Grove, Ca**

* * *

Billy Cranston is a genius.

To deny it would be denying that water is wet or fire is hot. The evidence to support such a claim is so immense that halfway through it you might as well throw your hands in the air and accept it.

Billy Cranston is a genius.

So that fact bears the question, what is genius? Define it. How do we give it proper meaning? Now think of scientists who embody the concept of genius. Does the name John Bardeen spring to mind? Indeed, many have never even heard of him.

Like so much in modern life, immediate name recognition often rests on a cult of personality or where it's placed in pop culture. We know Einstein, for example, not just for his tremendous contributions to science, but also because he was a character, who loved to mug for the camera. He had a distinctive look, and his accomplishments brought about, among many things, some of the most necessary basic things we use in day-to-day life.

And our continuing fascination with Richard Feynman is not exclusively based on his body of work. It is in large measure tied to his flamboyant nature and offbeat sense of humor. He was a scientist, teacher, raconteur, and musician. He assisted in the development of the atomic bomb, expanded the understanding of quantum electrodynamics, translated Mayan hieroglyphics, and cut to the heart of the Challenger disaster. You might never hear his name mentioned on MTV, but he was a genius in every meaning of the word.

Those men, and their larger than life personalities, have come to symbolize the true nature of genius and creativity. We picture them born brilliant, ahead of everyone else from day-1. But is that an accurate picture of genius? What of others who are equal in stature to these icons of science, but whom history has awarded only a nod because they did not readily engage the public? Could a person qualify as a bona fide genius if he was a regular Joe?

Enter William James Cranston. Billy to his friends and family.

Alien technology of the highest advancement was placed in his eager hands by the time he reached age

fourteen. Before the second half of his freshman year of high school began he had already traveled to three alternate dimensions, as well as calculated how to open the portals to them and how to keep others out. By age fifteen he had visited two worlds outside of Earth, and had logged more time in space than every astronaut living, save the other Rangers. At his fingertips was the full technological knowledge of Zordon, a being well over a thousand years old. Billy did not only master what was already there, he upgraded it. Made it better, faster, and more efficient. The speed and creativity with which gained prowess was staggering.

He time-traveled twice before he experienced his very first kiss.

If known publicly, a case could be made for him as being the greatest mind the world has ever known. Alas, Billy's legacy will remain hidden one. Known only to a select few friends and family on Earth, as well as in top-secret sealed records in the United States Department of Administrative Services, specifically the Division of Archives and Records Service. His name shall never appear in a history book, nor will he ever win the Nobel Prize. But one day when he dies he will be buried with every honor this government can bestow upon a living person that was never President. He has assisted in saving the world for going on fourteen years, nearly half his life, and yes, he is absolutely a genius.

Perhaps that is why as he sat quietly, lost in his analytical inner thoughts, he felt some note of a bruised ego. It's the job of others to feel and understand the fear of the problem they now face, as it is his job to solve things like this. He held Tommy and Kim's first report in his hand, reading it over and over, glossing over every detail and possibility. Janine, Jason, and Katherine were talking around him, but he often, and with no malice, tuned them out. After the war with Overlord Delex two years ago, and subsequent radioactive explosion that shifted the kinetic, solar, and gravitational energies of the planet left the Rangers without the ability to teleport. Thankfully, their enemies couldn't either, no matter if they tried mystical or technological means.

So the notion that a right-wing militia group the F.B.I once labeled as 'barely a threat' no less than three years ago now had access to what he has spent two years arduously studying and hasn't found a answer yet puzzled him greatly. After the fifth read of the report, Billy laid it back down on the desk, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. "Of course Kim and Tommy would not lie, and I trust what they saw because I trust them. Teleportation, however unlikely in my view, is now available once again. I just don't know how."

The danger of this new information came as a welcome bit of distraction for Janine Calister. Kirkland passed away this day five years ago... her beloved husband. At least this will keep her mind off more personal issues and focused on the matters at hand. Seated at the head of the table, the White House appointed leader of the Rangers glanced at the 20-inch LCD monitor on her right, then back at the three individuals present. "Adam and Aisha are both out of town for personal reasons. Aisha will return by this evening and Adam by tomorrow morning. I can't move Rocky, Zachary, or Tanya at this time. All three are involved in highly sensitive situations." Short-handed at the moment. This group will do. "I have a video conference with the President Bush in one hour and I will be updating him and his cabinet on this situation. Obviously, this teleportation wrinkle brings with it a whole new set of problems."

"With the knowledge we now have, can we afford to wait before moving on the Darkness immediately?" Jason offered while closing his file. The steam from his coffee mug's still hot enough to waft the air. "Tommy and Kim confirmed the Darkness have access to teleportation. That changes everything. With teleportation they could release their virus worldwide simultaneously and we would never be able to stop it. We'd be facing a catastrophic disaster."

Katherine sat her coffee mug down on the marble table. "With the power to teleport, moving in on them is a moot point. They'll escape and set up shop somewhere else, and we'll have tipped our hand."

"At the very least a contingency strike-force should be assembled just incase we have no choice but to make a move." Jason lifted his gaze toward Katherine. "But you are right, Kat. Moving in to fast wouldn't benefit us."

She appreciated his concession. "I also think you are right in that a strike team needs to be ready to move at a moments notice." Janine seemed enthralled by her wedding band for some somber reason, or so Kat surmised. Funny. She's never seen any pictures on her desk at all. "'J?"

Janine looked up suddenly, collected herself, and took a deep breath. She sat up straight, her shoulders set, her mask back in place. "Jason, contact Colonel Pinson at the Special Forces Association in Irvine, CA. We need Black-Ops and a Ghost team kept on standby. I want them here at the Command Center. Make sure Joshua prepares whatever is needed for their stay."

"Not a problem," Jason replied, making notes in his data pad.

Janine turned her attention to Billy, who's quiet contemplation worried her. Then again, brilliance could never be truly understood. "William, can you explain again why teleportation should still be impossible on Earth?"

Yawning after having been woken up in the middle of the night, Billy leaned back in his chair before addressing the room. "An improved understanding of the basic interactions between radiation and the atmosphere underpins practically all research in atmospheric radiation and serves as the building block upon why teleportation is not only impossibly now, but shouldn't be for decades to come. For example, an intrinsic understanding of the interactions that occur on the molecular scale is fundamental to understanding radioactive forcing of climate induced by global changes in the concentrations of greenhouse gases. Overlord Delex's electro-magnetic V-bomb detonated outside the Earth, and the particle scattering, for instance, was crucial in altering molecules on a frequency level that disrupted anything moving along the..." At that point, he knew he had lost them. Even as he's gotten older he had to dumb-down things a bit. Something of a youthful grin came over his face. Jason and Kat have seen this before, and simply waited until he realized what he'd done. "Have any of you ever seen a movie called 'The Fly?'" he asked looking around the table. "In that movie the teleportation machine scrambled a man's DNA with a fly. Well imagine any teleportation device we have would do that to anything we teleported. We have brought in mystics from Calimar-9 and some of the greatest minds from Aquitar to study why teleportation has been impossible to accomplish on Earth. After two years my findings are that we still simply don't know. We have pieces of the puzzle, but they don't make sense. There are, for lack of a simpler term, jamming frequencies that alter anything teleported into one singular object when it arrives. If we teleported three people today..."

"A grisly triple person would materialize."

"Yes, Kat. A grisly triple person," he laughed.

"Hey, don't mock me," she pointed affectionately at her longtime friend. And found Jason smiling while watching her. Whatever was that about?

"Tommy and Kimberly have to be given more time to investigate before we move in with force. We need samples of that virus to come up with a vaccine or cure. The Scorpina situation and the teleportation only underline the importance of their investigation," Janine declared as she rose from her chair and began gathering her folders. "Billy, I want you and your teams to concentrate all your research on any atmospheric changes or strange radioactive or mystical energies found in and around Colorado. We know they are teleporting and there has to be something we can trace." Billy nodded. "Jason, get those strike teams assembled and make sure they are aware whatever happens, if it happens, it's off the books. Katherine, I want full detailed reports on Gao Xu Hong and Adar Mikati. Any affiliation with any organization world-wide, I want to know about it in one hour. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

**Westcliffe Supermarket**

**50 Main St**

**Sunday, March 14, 2005 9:30 PM**

**Westcliffe, Co 81252**

* * *

"Chunky Monkey ice cream, eight dollars and fifty cents. Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, eight dollars and twenty-five cents."

Tommy might be handsome as sin, but at the moment he's grating on Kim's last nerve. Tap dancing on it, to be precise. She's a half-second away from psychotic aimed right at him.

"Cherry Garcia ice cream, seven dollars and ninety-five cents. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, eight dollars and seventy-five cents."

Thankfully, when Kim was a young girl her mother explained to her that men would make her want to kill them for no other reason than they acted stupid sometimes, but that she should not use murder as the only option to deal with the Y chromosome. Tommy's annoyed glare fixated on her deserved a kick in the balls. Luckily for him, she has patience. A great deal of patience. And some affection, still, for him. With a few fellow night shoppers scattered about they stood alone in the frozen aisle like two cowboys in the wild west meeting at sundown for

a shootout. "And your point is?"

Obviously this all made perfectly good sense to her. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why. "That's almost thirty dollars in ice cream, Kim. Is that really necessary?"

"Do you see me complaining about that double-sized Maxim magazine right there?" she pointed in the cart. "Or that FHM magazine over there?"

"Both of those magazines have articles on new weight training techniques that I'm interested in," he offered with a straight face even he was proud of. The snickers of two older ladies strolling by signaled his comeback wasn't a particularly good one.

"And I suppose Carmen Electra and Jessica Simpson posing on the covers in thongs don't have anything to do with why you're wasting over ten bucks on this crap?"

"I didn't even notice who was on the covers. I was reading the small print. I like the articles." Crossed arms, stiff upper lip, and a air of defiance in the face of her clear frustration. Kim has never liked anyone making fun of her ice cream addiction, and that dated back to her high school days. Of course Tommy knew that, having reenacted a fight they had almost ten years ago at a Seven-11 in Angel Grove. And to think some people still thought he had a bad memory.

"So I assume that if I tore out Carmen and Jessica and all the other half-naked girls pictures and threw them away, then gave you the rest of the magazines you would be perfectly fine with that?" He faltered only a little, searching for the right comeback. It was cute and annoying at the same time. Then again, so was he. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue."

"She's had that many times," Tommy alluded to in a not-so-nice sort of way, just to see if he could get a rise out of her.

"She can have my leftovers all she wants." Pushing the cart past him, Kim felt oh so triumphant, and knew she held his gaze the whole while. It's been like that most of the day. The back and forth banter that's confusing as it was fun as hell. "Go down that aisle and grab us some cereal. I like Frosted Mini Wheat's. I'll take this aisle."

"Yet again with the bossiness."

"Would you rather get my tampons and other feminine items for me?" With a grumble he stalked off, reminding her of a petulant little boy. If only he was just a petulant little boy and not the moody, introspective sexy man who she couldn't decide if she wanted to punch or kiss all day long. Add to that the fact that she didn't get any sleep last night after their... whatever it was they engaged in, and she's still a bit on edge.

No contact came from the Darkness all day long, though Tommy did think when he was standing out in the front yard that he saw the same car drive by a few times. At the very least if it wasn't that car, someone, somewhere was probably keeping an close eye on them. As long as their communications with the Command Center aren't compromised they'll be okay.

"BD Ultrafine Insulin Syringes," Kim read to herself, grabbing five packs from the shelf. The Rangers daily injections were as much of a nuisance as they were necessary. They're all far weaker than they were when they were morphed Power Rangers, but the injections that blended and enhanced the Morphing properties now bonded to their DNA gave them three times the strength and agility of a normal person. An advantage was an advantage, no matter how it came about.

After finding all her personal needs, Kim went off after Tommy. Mission accomplished. She quickly found him in the prepared foods aisle going over the selection of Chef Boyardee cans. Such a man, he was. The vast majority of things he picked out already were things that could be micro waved in two minutes or less. She didn't have a clue when was the last time he had a home cooked meal that wasn't made by his mother. Kat's nickname was the 'Takeout Queen,' so it sure wasn't from her.

Spending the day together was uneasy at times, and yet all to easy at others. There were so many things they didn't know about the Tommy and Kimberly they grew into over the years, and yet, as if slipping on a pair of old comfortable slippers, they just fit perfectly together. Fundamentally, deep down, they were still the same two people that fell in love years ago. Their orals and values hadn't changed, only methods, opinions, and life experience tempered their older selves. After going over additional detailed reports of Benjamin and Kelis's airline company to better educate themselves on their counterparts, they spent a few hours apart. Kim began reading a new romantic courtroom drama novel she had been dying to get into, while Tommy got in a long workout and then played some X-box to kill time. They watched some TV, and were saddened to hear about a family's desperate search for a runaway teenage girl who's been missing for two days now. By the late evening they enjoyed watching Shrek 2 on DVD from opposite sides of the sectional couch. Sitting to close was a definite no-no, especially after last night.

Post the movie they figured the night was a bust, so they might as well get their food shopping out of the way, hence their trip here.

If the ability to sense someone's presence was a pyschic trait, then he was only able to tap into that power concerning her. Tommy sensed Kim observing him from down the aisle. He felt her presence all day long and it's kept him off balance. He's stopped trying to forget last nights haunting kiss and simply accepted it for what it was. Evidence that she could fake desire and affection for him in such a convincing way left him as pleased for their mission as he was disappointed she could do it so well. She's a new creature, this Kimberly. Older, and even more beautiful. Boy bands have been replaced with bands like Nickleback and Coldplay. She told him she doesn't own anything pink anymore, and enjoyed his slight surprise. She's confident and smart, having shed her

former 'Valley Girl-esq' side. There's a edge to her now that's dangerous and attractive in a deeply feminine sort of way. She's strong willed and possessed a sharp tongue he found as infuriating as it was captivating. If he didn't know any better he could swear she felt something for him too. But last nights revelation concerning her and Jason's sex life left him barren within. This was a mission, and when it's done Katherine is waiting for him at home.

That's that. The end of story. Everyone will just go on with their lives.

"You ready to go?"

Tommy heard the wheels of the cart approaching from behind. He grabbed six cans of Chef Boyardee and tossed them in before he acknowledged her. "All done."

Looking over his assortment of pizza roils, frozen pizza's, microwavable cheese burgers and hot wings, Kim shook her head and frowned. "However do you keep in such great shape?"

"Oh, you've noticed?" he quirked an eye brow her way. She's a bit bashful all of a sudden, with her hands on her hips, looking so sexy in faded jeans. "I rarely drink, I never smoke, and I work out five times a week. Give me a break on my eating habits, alright."

"I'll never give you a break," she fired back with her arms crossed.

"How about a kiss?"

That caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered. "You haven't earned one yet." She licked her lips for effect, and then pushed past him. He followed her to the front of the store, and in line. They loaded their goods, paid for them, bagged them for the older woman who didn't seem to have a hand tonight, and exited the store.

After walking across the parking lot, Kim popped the Jeep Grand Cherokee's back door. They loaded the truck without saying a word to each other, though Kim could feel a under current of something brewing just on the horizon. She felt Tommy closing in behind her when she lowered the back door. As soon as she spun around he invaded her personal space to such an extent her back pressed to the truck. He had a wild, untamed aura by moonlight that surrounded her. Jason and Katherine suddenly... gently... faded away into the background noise of the world.

"Are you going to tell me what I need to do to earn that kiss, or do I have to take it?"

At that very moment Kim worried if he talked to her again using that dark, husky tone she might just nod her head to anything he wanted and... No. No, no, no, no, no. "I doubt Katherine would appreciate you saying that."

"I doubt Jason would appreciate you climbing in my lap last night."

"'It's not like I climbed in your bed."

"But did you want to?" Tommy's playing with fire and he knows it. Kim's more than up for the challenge, and damn if she's not meeting his heated gaze with one of her own. The games they're playing have no place here, and yet they can't stop.

"Twenty-four hours ago you could barely stand me."

"That's not an answer."

"That's a fact."

"You drive me crazy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"We're not going to get anywhere with this double-talk, Tommy."

"Fine, here it is. I'm going to give you until the count of ten, and then I'm going to kiss you."

"Tommy?"

"Yes."

"Ten." She yanked him by the collar to her, and was quickly swept in his strong embrace when their lips collided in a deliciously slow, wet, hungry kiss that drug on forever and a day after that.

All of a sudden a blinding flash of light whisked them and the truck away.

* * *

**A undisclosed location **

**Sunday, March 14, 2005 10:20 PM**

* * *

Tommy and Kim broke their kiss on the wing tips of a gasp, both opening their eyes wide to their new

surroundings. Immediately, both of their right hands moved inside their jacket's for their gun holsters, only to hear the multiple clicks of hammers being cocked behind them.

"You won't be needing those, Mr. and Mrs. Ford."

Cortez Raul. His unmistakable heavy accent was accompanied by a gusts of wind rustling tree branches nearby. Lots and lots of trees. Indigenous pine and aspens marked the immensely thick, dark forest behind Cortez and nine heavily armed gunmen. Three F-150 Ford Trucks, ironically enough, were parked near a makeshift road leading into the forest.

Tommy and Kim quickly scanned the area around them, surveying the scene and situation. A, they were teleported to this location. B, no road signs or landmarks were anywhere in sight to gleam their specific location. They could be anywhere, literally. C, nine guns are aimed directly at them, and seeing as how their backs are to the truck, they had little room to run for cover if they needed to.

"You've got our attention," Tommy conceded, estimating he might have to take a bullet to take out the three on the right. That's just how a Rangers mind worked in situations like these. He could shield Kim at the very least, and would do that no matter what. "A singing telegram would have sufficed."

With a gesture from Cortez, all of the men lowered their weapons. "I apologize for our invasive method of contacting you, but our leader felt a further display of our abilities would be a strong point to make." He walked towards them slowly, aware their hands were still in their jackets. Kelis sure had a spark to her that captivated him the moment he saw her, as it did now. He imagined how fine would it be to tame a woman like her. "The Darkness is prepared to make you a more formal offer, but the time is now. If you choose, you can get in your car and drive to the nearest airport and leave Colorado tonight. If you were to breathe a word of anything you've seen or heard the results would be, shall we say, tragic. But if you join us," his voice rose above the howling wind. "Then you will become founders in the creation of a new world. The choice is yours."

Thankful the miniature digital camera embedded in her jacket could snap pictures at night, Kim felt Tommy tap her hand with his. In one of the Ford trucks sat Gao Xu Hong and Adar Mikati. Minus their bodyguards, it's easy to surmise they were caught off guard as well. Kim knew they had to just play the hand that's been dealt

to them. "We're in."

A woman answering for her man wasn't a trait Cortez particularly cared for, though this woman gave the impression she had every ability to take command. He nodded in a gentlemanly fashion, then motioned for one of the men behind him. Carrying two black blindfolds in his hands and matching handcuffs, the man walked over and behind Tommy and Kimberly. He fastened the blindfolds over their eyes with double knots, then cuffed their hands.

Blindfolds and hand cuffs don't give off the impression of an all powerful entity. As good as sign as that was, Tommy still didn't like this one bit, but had little choice but to go along with things... for now. "Is all this really necessary?" He felt a callused hand grab his forearm, leading him forward. He followed the sound of Kimberly's soft steps behind him.

"I assure you as trust is gained any and all precautions we take will be waived," Cortez explained. "For now, please bear with us. You will soon understand the scope and grandeur of what we will accomplish, and the important role you will be offered to play."

The ground was still soft from the storms that blew through Colorado last night. More than likely they are still in the state. Tommy and Kim were guided into the same truck, and heard some of the other men climbing in the back bed. Tommy extended his leg, feeling for Kim. She's seated right beside him. The trucks loud engines started and from their best estimate, they're heading north into the woods.

Hard, rugged terrain greeted them, alluding to the fact that this was no man made road. Literally, the call of the wild could be heard all around them. Birds lifting off branches, taking flight in the night sky. Large herds of deer and elk were known to live in the woods not far from Silver Creek. Kim remembered reading that in one of her reports. She listened closely for anything that might give her a clue as to where they were going. The driver and the men in the back were eerily quiet. What felt like twenty minutes transpired as the weather seemed to take a colder drop the farther in the forest they traveled. Finally, the trucks came to a stop. Someone opened the door she sat next too and she was guided out. Suddenly the sound of a knife being unsheathed caught her attention. With a quick swipe the double knot of her blindfold fell from her face. Next were her handcuffs. She squinted, her eyes searching for Tommy in the darkness. The first person he saw when he looked up was her. There was some comfort in

that. "Looks like we're here. Wherever here is."

Frowning to himself, Tommy saw no base of operations. No buildings or facilities or anything that would symbolize the true home of the Darkness. Casting his gaze around them, they're standing in a makeshift clearing surrounded by some of the largest, tallest tree's he's ever seen. The density of the woods were terrifyingly dark and foreboding. None of those things put the fear of God in him the way what he saw next did. And suddenly his blood ran cold as death. "Look."

He was a second to late, as Kim was already staring at the podium surrounded by lit torches and armed men. They were your typical biker types, at least in appearance. And while you can never judge a book by it's cover, none of them looked like they graduated Yale or Harvard with a degree in Astro physics engineering. None of them mattered. The absolute worst sight of all was the eight foot tall glass coffin, for lack of a better description, that sat in the center of the platform. One that contained a very frightened, hysterical young woman who looked to be around seventeen years old. To Kim, she looked... no, she had to be that missing runaway her and Tommy saw on television earlier today. A bitter dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Gao and Adar were soon brought around to stand next to Tommy, with Kim on his left. The young girl in the glass prison was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her facial expression showed a woman blaring her lungs raw, even though you couldn't hear her. A sound-proof prison, no doubt. Tommy longed to save her. She had bruises around her neck and wrists from what he could tell. The white summer dress she wore appeared dirty and torn. She'd been crying for hours and appeared exhausted. He prayed she'd suffered no more than that, as if it weren't enough already.

"Welcome," came the strong, booming voice of Christopher Lockheed as he walked out from behind the podium with a slender young woman looking to be no older than the girl in the glass prison. Her platinum hair stood out, as did her features that favored Christopher's. She shadowed him, making eye contact with no one at all.

And so it begins. Christopher walked over to stand in front of the podium, ready to address his guests for the evening. His shades of gray military fatigues matched the silver hair he wore in a short style. An imposing man if there ever was one. "It is my pleasure to meet all of you face to face for the very first time. Tonight, you will be given the most unique opportunity you could possibly imagine. Instead of reading or watching history, I will help you shape it for the betterment of mankind."

Two minutes into his speech and Kim's already sick to her stomach of listening to him. That poor girl is begging and pleading inside her glass prison, staring daggers at her and Tommy and anyone else that might cast her an ounce of mercy. Bloody trails from her nails raking as hard as she could against the shell were evidence alone of her extreme fear. Kim remembered the tears of the girls mother as she begged for her daughter to come home.

"My associate, Mr. Raul has shown you but a taste of what the Darkness is capable of. Technology beyond your wildest dreams can be placed at your fingertips, but not in this kind of world. Not in a corrupt society ruled by secret organizations behind closed doors doing what is in their best interest while the world around them dies a slow, painful death." Christopher held his arms behind his back. His strong upper body fit his powerful voice, and the strong set of his jaw. "America is not the only problem, my friends. The governments of the world are warring with themselves whether the general public knows it or not. But fate has dealt mankind a cruel and yet, advantageous hand. One we will use to end war, famine, disease, bickering, and separation. All cultures will blend into one culture. All nations will become one nation. And the Darkness will herald this new era because it is the right, just, and only way to secure mankind's freedom." Giving a nod to Cortez, his second-in-command took to the podium alongside the glass prison. The girl inside shriveled back as far as she could in what little room was afforded to her. And still she screamed with no sound being her outside her captivity.

Tommy knew he could kill Cortez with one shot to the head before anyone even knew he shot his gun. His fists clenched at his sides as he willed himself in control. In his gut he felt something horrible was about to happen, and yet he had to stay his hand for the greater good. His eyes darted from Christopher to the girl and back again. He warred with himself over the right choice versus the choice that would rob him of sleep for many years to come.

"The question all of you have, is how. How do we accomplish such lofty goals. You've had a minor demonstration of our access to teleportation technology. A technology that no other force on Earth possesses. Not even the once invincible Power Rangers. That's just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. We have the means to cure every disease known to man." The interested parties before him were certainly taken by that bold statement. "I am going to let you all in on a little inevitable secret. In two months time this worlds population will shrink from the five plus billion of today to half a million. The reason why is simple. We are going to kill everyone who is not worthy, or not with us."

Calm patience. Kimberly accepted with her head and not her heart. A coldness she hated tapping into was needed here. She so wanted to kill this vile man, and yet he held all the cards. While some small part of her wished the other two investors would show even an ounce of disgust, they simply listened, stoic in the night.

"The Darkness is going to build one nation under mankind, governed by no God. We will take the best, the brightest, most talented, brilliant, creative, beautiful, intelligent minds and bring them with us. We will eradicate whole unnecessary nations and rebuild this country into a powerful kingdom that will be more than a world power, but a galactic one." His voice rose with limitless ambition... and a complete faith in himself above all else. "My friends, mark your calendars. On June 5th, 2005 this world will die." With a casual wave of his hand, as if he were selling a used car, he gestured towards the girl in the glass prison. "We will wipe this planet clean of those unworthy. This poor wretched child is the daughter of a traitor. She is filth, and will be treated as such. Her fate will be the fate of all who are not with the Darkness. Your choices are simple. Join us. Help us. Build with us." A nod gave Cortez the order he had been waiting on. "Or die."

Lifting a clear plastic cylinder, Cortex opened a small oval lock near the top of the glass prison. He pushed the cylinder inside until half of it set in place, then twisted the back end that opened the front piece inside.

Neither Tommy nor Kim could move a muscle. The needs of the many... the needs of the many...

The young girl began pounding furiously with her fists against the glass shell as hard as she could, shouting and begging for her life. Pleading. She yelled obscenities and kicked with all her might as everyone looked on.

Tommy knew from where he stood he could take out three, made four guards before the others had a chance to pull their weapons. Kimberly knew she could nail three before they even knew they were hit. In the commotion and darkness they could make a run for the girl, and if all else failed Kim knew she could ram the glass prison with her shoulder and topple it over, hopefully shattering it. Tommy, if need be, could use one of the dead guards as a human shield. Hopefully the members of the Darkness would teleport away and leave the girl behind so that they could get her immediate medical attention.

Without saying a word or even making eye contact they both had a plan that not only depended on what they did individually, but what they expected the other to do. And at the exact same time they realized, to their utter horror and disgust, that they could only watch this tragedy take place as a young girl begging for her life was killed directly in front of them.

The girl began convulsing violently, as if choked by unseen hands. Her skin drew tight across her body in such a gruesome way that it was hard to believe anything like it was possible. She fell to her knees, shaking horribly until she bit her tongue. As her mouth filled with blood it drained from her lips all over her neck and dress. Her once lovely tanned skin faded into a dull gray that was much worse than old age. It was the very definition of death.

And she was dead.

The coldest wind rustled Kim's hair, as her arms were covered with goose bumps inside her jacket. She wanted... needed, to cry. She held her professional composure, stared directly at the young girls dead body so that everyone knew she had the heart to face what they felt needed to be done, and yawned as if it were no big deal at all. There's a time and place for her grief and regret, but not here. Not now. In the last twenty-four hours she's witnessed teleportation reborn on Earth, and now a airborne virus capable of killing a human in under five minutes flat. The world needs her and Tommy to hold it together. The world matters more than that poor young girl, and as unfair as that sounds, it's a fact.

"Do you want to watch history or rewrite it with us," Christopher began as he strolled around the four

individuals. "Our work will get our hands dirty. Innocents will die for the good of mankind. We will reduce this planets population down to half a million chosen ones, and start over with a perfect society. One land. One people. Paradise for all. Technological wonders that will open up the greatest mysteries of not only the Earth, but of the galaxy as well. Clone technology will provide workers, soldiers... lovers," he added. "Anything you want. Any desire. Any wish. In the new world you will have it in abundance. All you need do is trust us now. Join us. Do as I ask and all of your questions will be answered. All of your hopes and dreams will be fulfilled. But understand this. On June 5th, this world ends. You will stand with us or die. We hold the ultimate power of teleportation, and a virus of which there is no cure. We have mastered cloning and we have the assistance of someone who will broaden our ambitions further than we could have ever dreamed." Behind him a lone figure appeared from the cluster of trees. Cloaked in all black, the slim form slowly came into view. When she reached Christopher's side, the others saw a lovely Asian woman with emerald green eyes that held within not a trace of caring.

Tommy and Kimberly saw someone they knew all to well. An enemy from the past. Full confirmation. They stared at Scorpina, wondering what the Darkness could possibly have of worth to her for her to help them. There were so many questions. Things that didn't add up. Didn't make sense. But one thing was certain beyond all others.

They're in this up to their necks, and things will only get worse from here.

"I've seen enough, Mr. Lockheed," Tommy declared. He looked to Kim, finding her resolve as battle ready as

his own. "My wife and I are in."

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Progression

**Title: "Comes the Darkness"  
"A"  
Chapter 3 of ? in novel form.  
By: Shawn**

**Summary: A mysterious request by the Darkness greatly worries Tommy and Kim. Danger awaits Katherine, Jason, and Aisha when they engineer a cargo plane heist in South America. A young woman and her inner demons comes into Tommy and Kim's life, bringing them even deeper inside the Darkness.**

**Rated: R The story will contains adult language, graphic violence, torture, drug use, and sexual situations. Category: Drama Couples: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kim, Jason/Katherine**

**Characters: All of the Rangers are around 24 to 27 years old here.**

**Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.**

**Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series.**

**Email: Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.**

**1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.**

**2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning.**

**4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.**

**5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.**

**6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.**

**7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.**

**8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.**

**9: All else is explained in the story.**

* * *

**Difficult times have helped me to understand better than before, how infinitely rich and beautiful life is in every way, and that so many things that one goes worrying about are of no importance whatsoever.  
-- Isak Dinesen**

**You cannot hope to build a better world without improving the individuals. To that end, each of us must work for our own improvement and, at the same time, share a general responsibility for all humanity, our particular duty being to aid those to whom we think we can be most useful.  
-- Marie Curie

* * *

**

**415 Broadway St 415 Monday, March 15, 2005 1:00 AM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Her name was Bethany.

Beth to her family and friends. Bethany Sara Connors was born November 15, 1987. She died Sunday, March 15, 2005 at the age of seventeen years old. Such a beautiful young woman. The Silver Creek High School honors student and co-captain of the Silver Creek Pirates soccer team kept a very busy schedule that only amplified her impatient attitude to take on the world as soon as possible. She was graduating this year, already ahead of the credits needed and knew that come the fall of 2005 she would be attending Duke University on a full scholarship.

Not bad at all for a small town girl. The only child of a twenty-year veteran cop well known in the community. With her college plans set, the only thing that was on her mind two days ago was finding the perfect prom dress and seeing what her share of the limousine rental fee would be with her gal pals and their dates. Unfortunately for her when she stepped out of her car at the mall her world suddenly turned black... cold... and vengeful.

That was the last anyone saw of Bethany Sara Connors. Security video of the parking lot yielded nothing whatsoever. It was as if she vanished into thin air. She was reported as to have run away, though her family simply could not fathom such a thing. Not from their baby girl. From someone with such a bright future and a positive outlook on life.

Hidden inside his darkest subconscious, Bethany's father had a greater fear than he could even bring about verbally to say. So he said nothing and prayed for the best...

Lost within his own somber inner thoughts, Tommy opened the freezer and began putting away the steaks, chicken, and other frozen foods they bought earlier at the grocery store. He's operating on autopilot for the most part. Mental decommissioning after a traumatic event, or so he's trained himself to do. There are things he's seen on missions that would break the heart and choke the spirit of a normal person. It's a good thing he hasn't felt normal since forever.

Kimberly arranged the canned goods on the shelves, as she would have back at her apartment. She's counting backward from a thousand and is in the three hundreds. Her own mental exercise to cope with the things she's seen that no one should have too. No tears have been shed, nor plates or glasses dropped from fumbling, emotionally unstable hands. She's a professional, and that sounds as cold as it is correct. It's not that she's denying her feelings. Only that she has to do her job tomorrow as well. And the day after that. To allow herself to feel the depth of pain a normal person would over what she witnessed tonight, she'd have to give that same respect to all the horrors she's seen over the years.

Without a doubt she knows she'd have a nervous breakdown if she did such a thing.

After their meeting with Christopher Lockheed and the request he made of them, they were blindfolded yet again and driven back to their truck. Once inside they were teleported back to the grocery store parking lot where ninety minutes earlier they were walking the razors edge of a emotional tightrope... a moment in time not appropriate for discussion right now. They drove home in silence, each collecting their own thoughts, processing what they'd seen and heard, while pondering the new questions raised.

But first and foremost, the memory of Bethany Sara Connors weighed heavily on their conscious.

"I'm going to suggest to J that a anonymous letter be sent to the Connor family," Kim offered with her back to Tommy. She's sorting through a bag on the small island in the center of the kitchen. "Nothing is going to lessen their grief, but at least they can be told she didn't suffer. The authorities should find the body in the morning."

"I doubt the authorities let her family see it. It'll be put under quarantine for risk of disease."

"Dental records should be enough for a positive identification, so at least they'll be sure it's her. I just think a letter stating she didn't suffer and that..." Kim paused at once, allowing herself a moment to walk in the shoes of grieving parents. Whatever was she thinking? "On second though, no letter. Nothing is going to make this any easier on the family. Nothing at all."

Tommy came to that same conclusion. He finished loading the freezer then turned to her, leaning back against the refrigerator. "Your hearts in the right place."

"Bethany is going to be in a coffin inside of a week."

"Our job is to insure five billion people don't join her." They flipped the switch on one light since returning home. The kitchens lit enough for them to put the groceries away, but they didn't want any more light than was necessary. The odd ways of those who live this bitter life. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget how she begged at the end," Tommy confessed out of the blue, surprising even himself with such openness.

"Me either," Kim added softly, resting her weight against the kitchen island, arms crossed over her chest. "We did our jobs tonight, but to her, we were part of the heartless, evil son of a bitches that sat back and allowed the Darkness to murder her. She pleaded for anyone to come to her aid. She scratched that glass cell until her nails bled." Kim winced painfully at the memory. "And all we did was watch her die." Just like that the crushing weight of responsibility fell over her, forcing her to brush away an onrush of tears. She held her peace, her voice reflecting none of the turmoil she held within. "Beth didn't die in vain. We're going too make things right. We're going to stop the Darkness."

"And put a bullet in Christopher Lockheed's forehead." With but a look between them it was settled that Mr. Lockheed would resist arrest one way or another. He wasn't getting out of this alive. No way in hell. "Kim, I'm wired like crazy. How about you grab two glasses and take that bottle of wine we bought in the living room while I finish up in here."

Alcohol was probably the only thing that could get her to sleep tonight. She's weary of body and spirit. "I'll set up the lap tops. We still have our reports to write." When she walked past him the warmth of his hand grasped her wrist, tugging gently until she stopped before him. He was so close that his breath fanned warm against her cheek. She looked up at him through her lashes. She's not Mrs. Oliver and that strange thought just popped in her head out of nowhere, had no place here, and made her ache for a possible life she left behind. All from the mere touch of his hand.

"We're going to be alright."

"You think I need a pep talk?" she asked mildly.

He came very close to smiling. Her tough as nails persona was as misleading as it was her true nature. Yet another aspect of her he admired. "I'm just saying for the both of us, we're going to get through this." The last thing he wanted to do was to let her walk away, and if tonight had played out differently, she might have... they might have... After a sigh he reluctantly released her wrist. "I'll be in there in a minute."

She tried to control her racing pulse and match his casual tone. "I'll be waiting." Kim gathered the wine and glasses, needing distance from Tommy before she either yelled at him to take out her utter frustration and rage, or fell into his welcoming arms in tears, needing him to make the pain go away because only he could. How terrible and scary it was for her to realize that after only two days his presence had answered so many questions she's avoided asking herself for years.

After a few more tasks Tommy gathered the rest of the grocery bags and placed them under the sink. He stood alone in the shadowy kitchen and allowed his eyes to slip shut, trying to force the painful memory of that poor girl dying out of his head. To force her final pleading screams from his mind forever. No such luck. All he could do was silently pledge to himself that she would have justice if it killed him. Until that day the greater good would have to be his sole priority. All else took a back seat to that.

Having finished off the kitchen, Tommy entered the living room and found a glass of wine already poured for him sitting next to his laptop. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kim replied, already typing away. Time to get down to business. "Cordoba, Argentina in South America," she stated while pulling up her map links. She typed in a set of coordinates written on the small sheet of paper Cortez handed to her. "The section near Lake San Roque they want the planes to land in has no air field. It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about Christopher's request makes any sense. Why does a organization with the power of teleportation at their fingertips need us to send three cargo planes to a location in South America that doesn't even have a air field to land on?"

Kim carefully studied the information in front of her. "If I'm correct the coordinates he gave us would be smack dab in the jungle."

Tommy drank half his glass fast just for the rush, and then sat it down on the small table. "The guys at the Command Center will have a few days to study the area and plan what they want to do. Christopher wants those planes in South America on the 18th, not immediately. That's weird in itself."

"I wish I knew what we were supposed to be picking up? Three cargo planes can hold a massive payload. And our pilots are supposed to land the planes and leave the country on commercial flights. Sure, we can track where the planes head from there, but we still can't move in yet."

"At the very least once we do this we'll have gained a measure of trust with the Darkness. They know the Fords were moving drugs for the East Coast crimes families for years from all around South America. It makes sense to use us because our pilots know the area. Getting in and out of the country won't be a problem."

"Agreed." Kim enjoyed a long drink from her glass, and then refilled hers and Tommy's without him having to ask. She knew what he was feeling tonight because she was feeling the same way. Relaxing wasn't going to be easy, but they had to try. "I'm starting to get the idea that even though the Darkness has access to teleportation technology, they aren't as all powerful as they want us to believe. But I do get the feeling that someday they will be."

"Christopher Lockheed doesn't strike me as a man who makes idle threats. The time it takes for them to be ready for whatever they have planned is time we will use to stop them. Until then we have to play along and give J and the other Rangers all the intell we can." Tommy watched Kim unroll her mini-digital camera and hook it's USB cable to her laptop.

"I'm going to send pictures of that girl who was with Christopher tonight to the Command Center. I want to know who she is. She was shadowing him the whole time."

"She favored him," Tommy said. "They had similar eyes."

Kim nodded. "I noticed that too. Do you think she's a relative of his?"

"Possibly."

With her eyes attuned to the file download screen, Kim drank the rest of her second glass of wine, enjoying the slow burn that finally began to soothe her down. To her left she watched Tommy typing away at his report. His warm brown eyes focused on the task at hand. It simply did not make sense to her how at ease she felt in his presence after so many years apart. It's like they've been working together for years, having not missed a beat tonight with their non-verbal communications. And don't even get her started about why she kissed him in that grocery store parking lot. She's still struggling with the logic behind that one. And the fact that she hasn't felt any guilt over it. "Seeing Scorpina again certainly brought back a lot of memories."

"Can you believe the first time we saw her was in 1993?" Tommy considered the past in the present. "We've been doing this far to long."

She smiled wistfully at the notion. "Remember she wore that skintight, bright yellow body suit with that crazy looking boomerang? And every time she talked her lips never matched the words she said."

"Says the girl who wore pink spandex and a very tiny short skirt," he teased.

"You 'loved' that tiny short skirt," Kim asserted with absolute confidence. Tommy avoided her daring gaze, but his lecherous grin spoke volumes. "And lets not forget that little silver shoulder thingy you wore as the Green Ranger."

Eyes widening, Tommy suddenly took offense. "That looked cool."

"It looked strange and out of place. Add in your weirdo dagger/flute combo and you were the poster boy for Cheap Superhero Magazine."

On the sectional sofa Tommy shifted toward her, his report forgotten for a moment. "I seem to remember a certain Pink Ranger that couldn't take her eyes off of me back in the day."

"Katherine was quite smitten with you, wasn't she?" Ever ready for a little verbal tug of war with him, Kim found it necessary to remind herself not to have too much fun. "Now I did like the White Ranger outfit. That looked kind of cool." His glare mocked an annoyed one and she knew it. "Don't sit there like you're all offended."

"I'm not offended," Tommy defended himself in the midst of resisting all sorts of urges. The generous amount of well-toned leg her skirt exposed to his greedy eyes left him in need of another drink. "And I wasn't offended when you used to move your gymnastics practices closer and closer to the martial arts mats where I was working out so that you could see me with my shirt off."

She'll take that bit of truth to her grave, all the while giving him her best-appalled expression. "I never did that."

"Ernie told me you requested it."

"He did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

Her sexy laughter and beloved smile combined were a deadly toxin to his sanity. Sometimes he thinks she's so beautiful it hurts to look at her. "You're in denial, Kim."

"You just can't accept the truth that I know you used the workout equipment closest to where I practiced my gymnastics routines so that you could see me in those body hugging leotards."

Sometimes the sight of her in those pink leotards were the highlight of his day. "I did no such thing."

"You stared at me all the time. Especially when I walked by or bent over."

"You did that sometimes on purpose."

"You have no proof of that."

He leaned into her oh so close. "You were showing off."

"No, you were staring," she met his bold invasion of her personal space. Lips pursed, if he dared test her resolve, she set herself to meet it head on. "I knew you liked what you saw."

"You wanted my undivided attention," he couldn't help but to point out. "And I think we both liked what we saw."

"You were..." she paused for effect, as if searching for the right words. "Okay looking."

"I think the phrase you were searching for is 'so cute.'" Trini told him that was Kim's first response upon seeing him. Kim rolled her eyes, but didn't move a muscle away, holding her ground. "I thought you were beautiful the very first time I saw you."

His presence was intoxicating... pushing his way past her defenses... and she wanted him closer as much as she wanted to run and hide. Alas, the spark within her to see this to whatever end forced her to challenge him. "When did you know you were in love with me?"

He hadn't expected that. Having been caught off guard he choose the easiest route, which was the truth. "It's an embarrassing answer."

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"It means the girl who broke my heart doesn't get to hear when she stole it."

Damn... She didn't have a leg to stand on with that point. And still she wasn't dismayed. "When did you know you were in love with Katherine?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. And asking you questions will keep my mind off of tonight. I could use the distraction."

His tongue snaked out to moisten his lips. "I could distract you."

Spoken slow and sexy, staring directly into her soulful eyes. It was poker, with each of them pushing the stakes higher. "Distract me with an answer," she brushed aside his all to irresistible offer. "And I'll answer any questions you have."

"What's off the table?"

"Nothing."

Dangerous indeed. "Okay," he replied. "I never really thought of it as being in love with Katherine. We're the best of friends and I do love her, but I'm not sure if I've ever been in love with her." Tommy had never wished for the power to read a persons mind more so than he did right now. "We've broken up twice and dated other people for months only to get back together again."

"Maybe that means you're meant to be together," Kim considered out loud before she even meant to speak.

"It's been years, Kim. I do love and respect Katherine with all my heart. But when you've dated a girl on and off for years either you're deeply in love and afraid to take the next step or you're both terrified of being alone."

"Which is it with you two?"

He held her eyes captive for a long moment. "The juries still out."

Was it really, Kim wondered? Did he know the true depth of his feelings for Katherine and simply not want to share them with her? And if so, why? "The floors open." She expected him to jump right in. Instead, he reclined next to her, taking his own dear time. He seemed to be in a thoughtful mood. "Well?"

"Everything I can think of or want to ask you is a cliché. What was your first sexual experience like? Are you in love with Jason? Do you ever think of me? Stuff like that."

"Painfully quick, no, and yes," she answered, and when he began to smirk, she added, "I never said in what order those answers were," just to poke at him. Funny enough, she only saw adoration gleaming in his eyes. It made her stomach warmly flutter. "Anything else?"

"When did you fall out of love with me?"

An uncomfortable tension came over Kim suddenly as some of her bravado seemed to fade. "Isn't it obvious?"

This new Kim certainly knew her way around a man's head, or so Tommy surmised. Her answers were cryptic and could be interpreted in any number of ways. "I know it wasn't when you wrote the letter because I was still in love with you after I received it. So I'm just asking when?"

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, wondering the whole time how she got into this mess. "That was years ago, Tommy."

"You were the one that said nothing was off the table." Suddenly the brave Kimberly Hart appeared ready to run. But why? "Because it's been so long since we dated I'm not sitting here expecting you to say you never fell out of love with me. We've gone two and three years without talking to each other. I understand how life goes on. I'm just curious."

"So I can assume you know the exact date you fell out of love with me?"

"Yes," he answered faster than he could tell she expected him to. She failed in hiding her disappointment. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Why won't you let it go?"

"Someone's defensive all of a sudden."

"Now you're playing games."

"If I am, who started it?"

"Of course it's always my fault." The heavy tension settled between them until Kim couldn't take it anymore. She rose to her feet from the couch and stretched her arms out. "I'm tired and it's been a long night."

Tommy followed her with his eyes closely. "You still haven't answered."

"Maybe that's your answer." She started to walk off when he closed in behind her, taking her lightly into the circle of his arms. "Tommy..." His name dripped like honey from her lips when his embrace tightened around her. The warmth of his breath blew on the shell of her ear, igniting a swell of heated sensations within her.

"When?" Tommy whispered while thoroughly enjoying the feel of her slender body pressed tight against his. He's drowning him in the scent of her perfume. "Answer me."

"A year later."

"Why a year later?"

"It was when I realized that I'd gone a whole week without thinking about you one time." Instead of releasing her, he held on tight, and damn it all to hell she loved how he felt wrapped around her. She needed to run, wanted to stay, and a part of her hoped he would take all choice away from her altogether. "Why are you doing this?"

"You started this tonight, Kim." Tommy slipped his arms loose enough for her to turn around, then back around her waist they went, clutching her to him now. He found the fragile look in her eyes at war with another emotion he couldn't name. But she had to be feeling this. She just had too. "Can I make a very un-guy-like confession to you?"

Her will be damned; Kim felt her arms rising to hold onto him, sealing them together. "Go ahead."

"As much maturity as I had when I was 17 years old, I honestly did think we'd be married by now." His kind eyes searched hers as they softened under his. "I think it's pretty sad that almost ten years later we have to pretend to be married."

The dreams of youth met with the stark reality of today. Ever mindful of her dreams of being a professional gymnast, as well as attending college, Kim dreamed many nights of a life with her first true love. Fairy tale romances might not exist in the real world, but she surely wished theirs did. She smiled sadly, gazing at his handsome face. "Back then your hair was nearly as long as mine." They both smiled at that one. "Now it's all short and sexy?"

"Oh, so you admit my new hair cut is sexy?"

"It's different," she asserted as they settled in even closer in each other's arms, neither giving an inch in their sensual tug of war.

"But you said sexy."

Her will to resist has gently faded into the night, lost within his strong embrace and the most tender feelings he caused her to experience every second she stared into his eyes. "Tommy, will you just kiss me already."

"No."

He's always full of surprises. His defiance made her want him even more. "Why not?" she asked softly. "I know you want to."

"If I started I wouldn't be able to stop," he sincerely admitted. "I'd have to possess all of you."

His voice invoked an unmistakable passion for her alone. She can have him as surely as her next breath. All she needed to do was take the kiss he would never deny her and... It would be so good with him. Probably the best she ever had. Kim breathed deeply as she held onto him. She shut her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Nothing was said for a stretch of time as she quietly accepted that some doors weren't as forever shut as she thought they were.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we can't be selfish." She lifted her head. "That if we made love tonight it wouldn't bring one ounce of peace of mind or joy to the Connors family. And that I'd be cheating on Jason. I'm just not that kind of person."

"Even though you want to?"

His dark side peaked out just a little, tantalizing her. "Yes." They both knew the other person was keeping up a fragile barrier between them. A barrier they were maintaining only through desperate effort. "We have reports to finish."

"I need to email Kat too." She ducked her head, nodding away from his field of vision. "I can't pretend I don't feel anything for you, Kim. I refuse to."

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you're still in love with me?"

"If I did, wouldn't you be terrified?"

"Go ahead. Terrify me." One side of her mouth quirked up in a half smile as she rediscovered a little bit of her swagger.

Tommy released his hold on her, stepping backward a pace. "You drive me crazy. And what's crazier is I think you enjoy it."

"I think you enjoy it too." She walked back to the couch, now seated in front of her laptop again. A moment later the couch sank next to her. Sometimes what you wanted most in life wasn't right for you at the time you wanted it. The physical pull between them... Kim had never felt anything like this before. And what if it's so much more than that? What she said next came from the heart. "I do love you," escaped her lips with no more definition than what could be said to a good friend, though she meant it in a far more complicated way.

Joy entered his heart in a way you couldn't see on the outside. "Promise me you'll never stop."

"I couldn't if I tried. And I have."

They settled into a quiet atmosphere of working side-by-side. Nothing more was said for the rest of the evening. Enough of a first step had been taken.

* * *

**The alley behind Gambles Bar 200 W Agate Ave Tuesday, March 16, 2005 9:30 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Just another chipper chasing the dragon.

The hood of her pale blue sweatshirt hid her face in a dark shadow as she slowly paced the quiet alley behind Gambles Bar. Paul's late, but that was nothing unusual. He was always late. A junkie was a junkie and no dealer rushed to them. A junkie needed a fix and would wait an eternity for it. The only positive in his favor was that he took care of his most loyal customers, of which she was one. He would be here eventually. Until then she had nothing to do but wait.

At least she wasn't a junkie. Not in her own eyes.

The nineteen year old with the creamy complexion and beautiful clear blue eyes considered herself a recreational user of heroin. A chipper, if you will. A chipper was someone who used heroin recreationally without being addicted, although some defined a chipper as a 'pre-addict.' She never bought that claim. Not once in the last seven months she's rode the white horse. Being a chipper was fun because heroin was a 'part' of her life that made sense. But being a junkie sucked because heroin was your life. She used when she needed the escape, and that wasn't every day. Her rational was her own.

So she chased the dragon, otherwise known as smoking heroin, for the hell of it. A rebellious streak to help her cope with an ugly life and a father far worse than that. She's weighed down by the world around her, and so tonight, she intended to get away, if only for a little while. Drinking did little for her. Weed did even less than that. She graduated to the only thing that worked.

Pushing liquid heaven through her veins.

It was easy to sneak away when no one noticed you to begin with. She was just the boss's daughter. Untouchable, uneducated, and useless except for the weight of her last name. She snuck out of the compound to get away from the madness of that place. She needed to breathe and forget. She needed a hit. In reality, she wondered if she truly escaped her father's notice when she slipped away at night, or if he knew her every step... where she went, whom she saw, and what she was doing, and simply didn't give a damn. Either a cold wind or the truth sent a shiver up her spine. She felt altogether alone.

Behind her she could pick up the faint traces of some new Tim McGraw song seeping through the back door of the bar. Gambles was packed tonight. Rednecks, bikers, and local townsfolk drank the night away... drank their health away... and had no idea in three months time they were all going to die in a catastrophe that would make 9/11 look like a shoplifting spree.

Everybody's living on borrowed time. She might as well indulge herself. It just didn't matter.

Pulling her hood back, her shoulder length platinum hair was revealed to be tied into a loose ponytail. Sans makeup, she didn't have a care in the world about her appearance. She needed... wanted a thrill tonight. Never needed. Only wanted.

She stepped aside when a white and blue cab drove down the alley. The driver slowed down enough just to make sure she wasn't a hooker. That was what he was looking for. She gave him the middle finger, as utterly detested by men as always. It began and ended with a father she wish death on. If she had an ounce of courage she would slit his throat in his sleep. He deserved worse. She hadn't the strength for more than a mental threat.

He had broken her long ago. Crushed her will with his boot and fist... and hands. Her mother simply didn't come home one day. The story she was told, she never believed. She knew helplessness. She knew rage muted by fear. She accepted that which she could not change. Good and evil no longer existed. You just had to side with the winning team and hope for the best for yourself.

It began to rain. Hard.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath, holding her arms around herself. She ducked under a leaky, rusted canope. At long last a burgundy 1995 Buick Regal turned down the alley and stopped in front her. She quickly moved around the familiar car as the rain began to pour and found the passenger side door unlocked. She climbed right in. "I've been standing out here for twenty fucking minutes."

Junkies were funny people as far as Paul was concerned. Always impatient. They actually believed they were owed something. Never understanding the truth of the matter, that they were nothing less than cattle. More than a few he wanted to beat the shit out of. Alas, hitting the customer wasn't good for business. "I got what you need, baby," he said, ignoring her attitude. The smoothness of her long legs in that skirt never failed to catch his eye. "How can I help you?"

Having dealt with him numerous times in recent months, she knew what he was and wasn't capable of. She didn't feel threatened by his lecherous stare. "I need a nickel."

Five grams. Her usual, Paul smiled. He had just that much bagged in his jacket pocket. Removing the plastic bag, he laid it on his dashboard. "You need a gimmick or a cooker?"

She nodded. He handed her a syringe and a spoon. She tucked them both in her purse, then paid for the drugs. Fair exchange, no robbery.

"You know," Paul began, shifting in his seat, his eyes roving over her slender form. "I got plenty more China White where that came from and it won't cost you a dollar." His allusion was unmistakable. Sexual. "You could work off a tab any number of ways."

She felt sick, and yet, she considered sucking him off before just for the hell of it. What power could she steal from him... from any man if she perfected that art. She hated men. Truly, deeply, mistrusted them. All of them. But control was a powerful tool. The funny thing about knowing you're screwed up on the inside is that you still can't fix yourself. Nothing really mattered in this world anyway. Take Paul for instance. He went against the grain of the made-for-TV drug dealer or MTV rap video portrayer. He was just another middle-class white kid who grew up in Denver and came from a good family of educated people. Drugs were a lifestyle he knew nothing about, and the intrigue stuck with him. Stupid, but then weren't everyone who sold drugs that didn't have too? She reached for the door handle and pulled it, opening the door. "Not interested. I might quit after tonight." He laughed at her, checked the Caller-Id on his cell phone, and then motioned for her to shut the door and sped off.

There were other junkies that needed a fix. And they would do anything for it.

Clutching her purse tightly, Jessica Lockheed walked back towards her car. Just another night chasing the dragon... running away from her own life. Running from her fathers shadow. A shadow he had every intention of drowning the world in.

* * *

**Four miles due east of Lake San Roque Located at the northern tip of a triangle between Santiago, Chile and Buenos Aires Thursday, March 18, 2005 10:00 AM Córdoba, Argentina**

Paige Makey loved Argentina.

Comprising almost the entire southern half of South America, Argentina was the world's eighth largest country, covering an area of 2.8 million square km. It possessed some of the world's tallest mountains, expansive deserts, wildlife rich jungles, and impressive waterfalls, with the diversity of the land ranging from wild, remote areas in southern Patagonia to the bustling metropolis of Buenos Aires in the north. The diversity of terrain, coupled with the natural beauty of the land and it's rich culture called out to the born and bred Brooklyn native. Sure, she only visited this country to transport whatever the Fords asked her too, but in reality she'd fly here to deliver or pick up teddy bears just so long as she got a chance to experience Argentina again.

Lord knows she loved the food.

Clad in a black bomber jacket, with her back to the silver and blue ramp door of a Boeing 747F cargo plane, her moody hazel eyes carefully canvassed the surrounding area with wonder. On no less than twenty occasions she had flown over this very region of the jungle; the last time being two months ago. Yet today sat before her a five-block square clearing that served as one hell of a landing strip.

Simply remarkable.

How it was created, she didn't have a clue. Not dead smack dab in one of the wildest jungles on earth. From what she knew of construction, which was more than considerable seeing as how it was her family's business for so many years, she figured it would take months and tons of manpower and money to do what was done. Ultimately, it was impossible, given the location of this airstrip and the single road leading here. Building an airstrip in the heart of a jungle, especially when the drug cartels all had access to airports that were ten times more secure and equipped, just didn't make sense.

Exhaling the smoke from her cigarette, she swept some of her shoulder length auburn hair off her neck. The wintertime in Argentina tended to be cold and dry. Her hands were freezing as it were. At least she didn't fear for the fair skin she inherited from her mother's side of the family. Seated beside her co-pilot, Manny Sanchez, she gave a nod across the way at the other two-man teams waiting on their cargo ramps. When the request came in days ago the pilots who worked 'these type of jobs' for the Fords were highly skeptical. At least until they were told they'd receive double their normal salary, and that they wouldn't be picking up or transporting anything other than the planes. Arrangements were being made both normally and within their underground circuit to give safe passage into Argentina for three Boeing 747F cargo planes, all empty, to be flown to specific coordinates. Upon arrival they would await the arrival of 'strangers,' who will pay them and provide transport out of the jungle.

That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Fly the planes in, grab your money, leave them behind and take a plane back to the Big Apple. They were never there.

Strange, but not strange enough for any of the pilots to turn down the opportunity.

"This ain't about horse or coke," Manny's thick Hispanic accented voice pulled Paige from her inner thoughts. The slightly overweight man, just this side of fifty, rose to his feet, bristling from another stiff wind. "Whatever this is about, it's not the norm."

Paige could barely see five feet inside the jungle. Nature was still the baddest motherfucker on the planet. "We don't get paid to ask questions, Manny."

He snorted, casting his brown eyes curiously her way. "You telling me you ain't the least bit curious?"

"I am," she replied. "Just not about this. For some strange reason, I just don't want to know anything about this."

Considering her words for a moment, as well as her uncanny ability to assess a situation, he understood. "I feel exactly the same way." Lifting the binoculars from around his neck, he peered again at the opening of a path in the jungle that could be driven through, provided you had the right type of vehicle. "How long till we see these 'strangers'?"

Stomping out the butt of her cigarette, Paige shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, needing to warm them up. "Any time now."

"You sure this ain't a set-up?"

"Nope. But the Fords haven't fucked us over yet. And if they were gonna toss the DEA a publicity bone it wouldn't be with their ace pilots, that's for sure."

Logical, as always. Her thoughts eased his mind. Rumbling sounds emanated from nearby caught his attention. Manny quickly pulled his pistol from inside his jacket, backing towards the ramp entrance.

Peering through her binoculars, Paige saw a long trailing dust cloud approaching the jungles path. Suddenly, eleven unmarked white trucks barreled through and onto the concrete landing strip. "Showtime." She motioned for the other pilots and their co-pilots to gather in a small group behind her plane. Soon the trucks surrounded the six of them. The men behind the wheels of those trucks were all dressed in camouflaged military clothing. One of the trucks from behind came around and stopped just a few short feet away from them. Out of the passenger side exited a man with such hard facial features he looked as if the definition of war himself. Possessing a stocky build, with shaggy dark hair, and clearly of South American descent, he approached them carrying a small stack of envelopes.

"Paige Mackey?" Paige walked cautiously up to him, her finger on the trigger of the pistol inside her jacket.

"That's me." The man handed her the envelopes, each with the names of those who flew the cargo planes. Inside each envelope was double their usual pay in cash and a plane ticket for a flight leaving Pajas Blancas International airport in two hours. "Looks in order."

"Are the planes ready for takeoff?" Paige nodded while handing off the pilot's pay. "That truck over there," the man motioned with his hand. The three men inside exited the vehicle. "Take it out of the jungle, and be on your way. Today never happened," he ominously warned at the end.

He said no more, now speaking in a native language Paige didn't recognize. She made eye contact with her guys, and then marched over to the truck. Looking inside, she found the keys in the ignition and a full tank of gas. "Load up, boys. We're going home."

Manny climbed in the passenger seat while the others climbed in the back. Observing that some of the trucks were filled with glossy black bricks of some kind, resembling marble, as well as the nearly twenty heavily armed men unloading them, he said, "And not a moment to soon."

* * *

"ATTENTION!" Shouting in his native language of Nivaclé, Sylvester Miez addressed the men. For the last month they've awaited this day. The first of many that would catapult them to the steps of a new world. "I want us in the air in twenty minutes. Our window of opportunity is slim. Load the Ore. Pilot's, ready the planes for immediate takeoff."

Orders were orders, followed without fail, and so the men of the Darkness did as they were told. The trucks were pulled in closer to the cargo ramps in the back of the planes, three to each. They slowly backed inside. Everyone's sole focus was on their task... and so five minutes later that made things easier for the three individuals clad in form-fitting black body armor to maneuver alongside the cargo plane closest to the thick jungle foliage.

"The last truck is loaded," one of the drivers yelled to the guy standing at the ramp door controls just inside the planes hanger. He waited... and waited... and waited, but the doors never shut. Looking out of the truck again, he saw the man lying face down on the floor. "What the..."

He never said another word. He didn't have the chance too. His last seconds of consciousness were focused on his chest. The needle-prick dart embedded in his shirt injected him with a chemical substance that would render him unconscious for a period of ten minutes, as well as cause a bout of short-term amnesia. It would feel like the mother of all hangovers. One hell of a migraine headache.

The dart melted away, as if it were made of wax.

Not one of the seven men working in the hanger of that cargo plane even got off one shot. Only one even had the chance to wrap his hand around the handle of his gun.

Jason and Aisha took them out with brutal efficiency, firing single shots without missing a target until they reached the far interior of the plane. Their attack took just sixteen seconds. Two off the simulation record they worked on yesterday.

Running as quietly as he could, Jason sprinted through the expansive length of the plane towards the cockpit, where he proceeded to take out both pilots with an even stronger dose of the knockout drug they were using. One that would only last five minutes. With a wave of his hand, Aisha knew the coast was clear.

They had mere minutes to finish their mission.

They wouldn't need anymore than that.

Aisha jumped inside one of the trucks, pushed the unconscious driver aside, and hit the latch switch for the back opening. She jumped out and ran around the truck, quickly looking inside. She didn't recognize anything, but had no time to really think about it. The glossy black bricks were stacked thirty high, and filled every square inch of the trucks bed. She hopped up on the fender and reached inside, over the top to grab three of them from farther inside, so that when the back was opened no one would immediately see any missing.

Back at the ramp door, Katherine retrieved three items from her side satchel, and attached her global tracking devices to the planes hull, specifically near a set of exhaust ports. The small, square gray devices would follow this plane to any destination via satellite tracking. As badly as they wanted to hide onboard for the ride, the possibility that it could be teleported anywhere, leaving them on their own with no radio support, back-up, or clue where they were just wasn't smart. The goal was simple. Take samples of whatever was being transported, place tracers on the planes, and give Tommy and Kim time to do their jobs investigating things on the inside for a clear picture of the situation.

In essence, they gave up the possibility of winning a fight for a shot at winning the war.

Katherine checked her watch, and then held up two fingers. Time to go. Jason ran after Aisha, stopping when they reached Katherine's side. Peering out the ramp door, they saw no one outside. They jumped out and ran back into the jungle.

The ramp doorman was already coming around. Sure enough, he'd be worried about apparently passing out, as would the others, but it was only for a few minutes and they were on a time-sensitive schedule.

With a little luck and a seemingly successful mission, the guys onboard would shrug off the odd experience as just one of those things.

Ten minutes later, Jason, Aisha, and Katherine stood together as the huge Boeing 747F cargo planes took off in succession. Wherever they were going, and whatever they were transporting, it wasn't good.

Jason raised his wrist com-link and pressed a small blue button. "Billy, you got'em?"

'Affirmative. We're tracking them now, and should have some possible destinations within the next half-hour. Jeannine's reporting to the President as we speak.'

"Good. Have our evac-team ready to lift off in ten minutes. We're on our way to the rendezvous point."

'Done. Now tell me what you found?'

Aisha laid her satchel on the ground and opened it for everyone to look inside. "They're shaped like bricks, only they have a smooth, glossy black exterior. They're very dense and heavy. I don't have a clue in the world what they are," the former yellow ranger explained. "The surface is almost as reflective as glass."

"We can see our faces," Katherine added, running her fingers over the surface. She could wait to get one of these things back to her lab. "They feel warm. Check it out." Jason and Aisha did, both exchanging a curious look.

'Guys, we have a situation. The planes just flew off our radar.'

Looking up, the trio couldn't see them anymore. "What's their new location?" Katherine asked.

'No idea so far. It's as if they disappeared into thin air. It doesn't make sense.'

"Not much has since we began investigating the Darkness," Aisha considered. "Well, at least we have some of what they came here for. That's something to start with."

Katherine nodded. "We also have yet another example of the Darkness's ability to teleport. Only, why didn't they do that without having to use the cargo planes at all?"

'Our DEA contacts and local authorities never picked up the trucks even entering the jungle. This is most perplexing.'

"Let's leave the speculations and theories for when we reach the Command Center," Jason said. "For the moment we have a plane to catch." He led the way towards their ATV's hidden behind a cluster of trees. After nearly two weeks of mysteries, that at last had their first piece of the puzzle.

* * *

**Tommy and Kim's 2002 black Jeep Grand Cherokee Monday, March 29, 2005 8:30 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Years of covert operative training, coupled with a healthy dose of paranoia, could go a long way in giving you the heads up on trouble.

While pretending to thumb through their CD collection, Tommy spared another careful glance in the passenger side mirror. "That Dodge Durango is still on our tail."

"I see it." The burgundy SUV had been following them for the last half hour by Kim's estimation. The moment they began touring the mountain valley around Winter Park, they picked up on being tailed. Just over two weeks in Silver Cliff, and they've searched far and wide for the location of that specific wooded area where Bethany Connors was killed in. Perhaps tonight they got a little to close. "We could pull over and give them a chance to pass by or stop. If they are from the Darkness we might make a new contact."

"And if they aren't?"

"We've got our guns with us. We could give them a car-jacking experience they'd never forget." Keeping their SUV at the city speed limit, Kim veered them back towards town, doing her best to give off the appearance of a couple enjoying a evening drive for the sake of Colorado's beautiful mountain scenery. Eleven days passed since the successful cargo plane assignment took place, and other than a short phone call complimenting their efforts, the Darkness had been eerily quiet ever since. That worried them greatly. Couple that with neither Billy nor Katherine's respective divisions coming up with nothing so far on the mysterious blocks of bricks found in Córdoba, Argentina and the frustration was mounting at every angle. Especially at home.

"They just turned off, heading down that one way street on Kostner," Tommy noted as the SUV following them vacated his line of vision.

"We didn't lose them. They let us go."

"If they worked for the Darkness, as a best guess we can assume they didn't want us snooping around Winter Park. When we get home I'll contact Katherine and get some satellite reconnaissance done on the area. We'll focus our efforts there."

Being serious was a necessary component for the dangerous assignment they were on, but Kimberly had hoped they were far past Tommy using his cold 'Leader' voice while traveling together. She found it as annoying as apparently he found her all day long. Every word they exchanged seemed quick and basic. "So now what?"

"Make a few blocks, then we'll call it a night."

Having become comfortable maneuvering around Silver Cliff, Kim knew just the route, taking them a few miles out of the way towards another grocery store they found on the other side of town. If she's going to spend another night frustrated and bored, she might a well have some expensive ice cream.

Living with Tommy had been far from easy, and that was for a host of reasons greater than she found him utterly irresistible. He was moody. A trait he obviously carried over from his teen years. His typical male tendencies to leave clothes anywhere clashed with her need for domestic order. He complained about her workouts not being long enough. She argued that he played his music to loudly. That he had no concept of the 'do not use my stuff' rule.

They were getting on each other's nerves. Tap-dancing on it, to be precise.

They argued over the television, who got to drive the SUV more, who's turn it was to dump the trash, who never refilled the toilet tissue in the bathroom, and their shouting match earlier today over what they should do to find a way deeper inside the Darkness only underscored their mounting annoyance. Not only with this assignment, but also with each other.

Two strong-willed opinions clashed daily.

The growing stress of the case, the death of Bethany Connors, being away from their family and friends were all contributing factors. But there was more. So much more. As always, how they related to one another... their attraction... the intimacy... some days the tension was nearly unbearable. Others, it was as if they were already as close as two people could possibly be.

Sparing him a glance out of the corner of her eye, Kim sighed at the tense expression he wore. He'd built his wall up and she wasn't getting in. Not tonight, or so it seemed. What was worse was that he probably thought everything he was feeling... and wanting, it was only one-sided. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Admitting it though, would cost her. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you need me to stop at the store so you can pick up anything?" His gaze never steered her way, focused on the road ahead.

"No."

Hardheaded to the very end. She had the urge to kiss him every bit as often as she wanted to kick the crap out of him. Right now the latter was winning. "Would you prefer that I just shut the hell up for the rest of the ride home?"

"If I said yes would you take it the wrong way?"

"How else can I take it but that you're being a jerk?"

"Of course it's all my fault."

"That's not what I..." Pausing, Kim inhaled a deep breath, seeking that inner peace she struggled to find. "For better or worse, you and I are going to have to find a way to get along so that we can keep our focus on the case. And lately, we've been at each others throats more often than not."

How could he argue with that when he was tired of arguing altogether? Tired of making no progress in the case, and sharing the bathroom with her... and having her sleep just down the hall... always out of reach. "It's been ten days since we had any contact whatsoever with the Darkness. We've been held up in the house the whole time, and it's driving me nuts," Tommy declared, ever the restless soul. "We haven't even found out if the others who joined are still in Silver Cliff or not. It feels like we're running in quicksand."

"That still doesn't mean we should take our frustrations out on each other."

The voice of reason... and his heart. He settled back in his seat and released some of that pent-up annoyance. "I'm not angry at you."

"Liar," she tossed a cynical grin his way, to which he attempted to fight off a matching one. He failed. "It's okay. I'm mad at you too."

"And why is that?"

A sudden jolt of nervousness surprised Kim more than she expected. "Cause... you know."

"No, I don't know." Oh yeah, he had a pretty good idea. Letting Kim off the hook this easy wasn't part of the plan. "So why are you mad at me?"

Gritting her teeth, she set forth too at least clear the air on this one subject. Unfortunately, she knew it would reopen a whole new can of worms. "I'm mad at you becasue you think that all of the things you're frustrated over... that you're the only one. And that's just not true." Her gaze turned his way, and found him staring intently back at her. Being the undivided focus of his attention almost made her blush. "It's not easy for me either."

'It' being this powerfully magnetic, romantic, erotic pull between them. Tommy considered her personal admission, and truly welcomed it. Needed it, in a way he couldn't bring himself to ask for. They're both so tense tonight. On edge, and that's not good for the job they have to do. Today wasn't the first day they've been at each other's throats, and it was unlikely that it was the last. Nonetheless, driving each other crazy seemed to be the norm for them.

A spark of an idea came to him suddenly, and wearing a brand new smirk, he told her, "Turn left at the corner. We're heading to the south side of town."

Unconsciously, Kim made the turn, and then asked, "What's there?"

"A flat surface, where we're going to vigorously work off some tension for the next couple of hours," he stated calmly, innocently. The expression he flashed her way was... challenging.

She met that daring expression by giving him the middle finger. "You want to give me a hint about where were going?"

"Well, it will help if you're familiar with how to handle something long and hard." Watching the color rise on her cheeks turned his day around completely. "And being comfortable while being bent over will help as well."

Kim looked at Tommy as if he'd lost his mind.

* * *

**Behind The Eight Ball 8101 Washington St Monday, March 29, 2005 9:15 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Just pull in over there."

As soon as Kim was close enough to make out the neon sign outside the pool hall she didn't even know Tommy knew about, she couldn't help smiling, so thoroughly amused not only by his choice for relieving tension, but that she hadn't already figured out what he meant. They quickly exited the car after she parked. "And to think, I was expecting a cheap motel," she quipped, walking by after he held the door open for her.

"Whatever would be we doing in a cheap hotel?" he countered in a husky tone when she glided by. Her all-too naughty smirk only complimented the arousing scent of her perfume in clouding his thoughts.

After paying a fee at the door, they were led downstairs. The pool hall was located underground and illuminated primarily by black lights. A style all its own, and one they never expected to find in a town this small. Modeled with a big 'billiard mirror' behind the bar, a couple of dartboards and a jukebox in the corner, this place certainly had atmosphere. Twin bartenders and a couple of servers attended to the sparse crowd of around twenty or so. Music from the 70's played in the distance.

Shadowed so close she could feel the heat of his body on the back of her neck, Kim felt the beginnings of a most interesting evening to come. She took in her surroundings. "Not bad at all. How did you find this place?"

"I found it accidentally when I got lost three days ago."

"I didn't know you played pool."

Leaning in close, he reminded her, "There's lots about me you don't know." They walked further in, side-stepping a few couples and singles enjoying their evening. "I'll give you your first lesson tonight."

Gracing him flirtatiously, Kim lifted a curious brow. Standing as close as lovers, she thought his brown eyes could not possibly look anymore sexy in this dim light. She could drown in the way he looked at her. No other man had this effect on her soul. The synergy between them was spectacular. "So you're going to teach me how to play pool?"

"Do you want me too"  
Seconds past... the heat burned fast into a roaring fire. Kim seemed to consider the offer. "Go get us something to drink. Your pick. I'll get us a table and decide if I want you to teach me 'anything.'"

With that parting shot, Kim sauntered away with just enough sway to her slender hips that left Tommy breathless, and damn near panting. God, did she know how to wear a pair of tight jeans. He couldn't breathe. She had the skills to steal his very breath away.

On his way to the bar, Tommy stalked her with a hungry glare, drinking in the seductive sight of her while noticing more than a few appreciative stares in the wake of his own. For a woman as effortlessly sensual as she was, she had no vanity concerning her looks. She had a bold swagger about herself these days, seeing the big life picture. She was comfortable in her own skin and that made him want to touch, taste, and ravish every inch of her.

Some days it felt like Kimberly Hart lived in his very bloodstream. Whether he wanted her out or not, she was always there. And she always would be.

Unconsciously, he ordered them two Heinekens. Carrying the bottles to the back, the confident pose of her leaning against the pool table left him with the most erotic images of lifting her up on that table and having his way with her until she screamed his name. God, they needed this. A night... just one night where nothing was off the table. A night to end all nights. "Is this okay?"

"More than." She took the cold bottle from his hand, twisted the cap and took a long drink. When he did the same she found herself staring at the lean column of his throat, wondering how soft the skin there would taste. And that's after one drink. She knew she had better be careful or... "So, is there something you want to teach me?"

He closed the distance between them. Settling face-to-face, until she was trapped between his hard body and the pool table, his gaze held hers captive. "Is there something you want to learn?"

Sparing the table a sideways glance, Kim gave a shrug. "It never hurts to pick up a new skill."

"But can you handle it?" he challenged, ever closing any remaining space between them, until they were pressed together.

"How 'big' and 'hard' is the stick you'll be teaching me with?" She absolutely loved that twinkle in his eyes.

"It's just the perfect size for you."

"Really?" He nodded, and then slowly licked his lips. Her knees went weak. Their intimate tug-of-war never failed to bubble just below the surface. Kim enjoyed it more than she could say, and was sure Tommy did as well. Only problem was, how long could it go on before the inevitable took place? And when had 'it' become inevitable.

Sliding just out of his reach, Kim drank more of her Heineken, and then sat the bottle down on a small black table. The way his dark shirt stretched across the hard muscles of his chest caused her to swallow hard. When he moved... whenever he moved, she couldn't look away. "Tell me about the game of pool, oh great teacher."

From a nearby wall rack, Tommy searched the selection of long, pointy sticks until he found one he felt would be best for Kim to learn on. This was going to be fun. "This is called a cue stick. This is the tip." He ran his finger over it. "This little white piece at the end of the skinnier half of the stick. This is the shaft," he explained; running his hand down the smooth, narrow length between the tip and the middle of the stick. "And this is the butt. The thicker portion of the stick that falls between the middle and the end, with a rubber bumper on the very bottom." Her snickering was as charming as it was expected. "I'm starting at the beginning, you know."

"By all means." She extended her hands, as if to say that the floor was his. "Continue."

"When people talk about playing pool, they're almost always talking about playing 8-ball. The basic point is simple no matter the variation. You will either be the solid balls or the striped balls, and your opponent will be the opposite. The goal is to get all of your own balls in and then sink the 8-ball before your opponent can do so. But, you can't sink the 8-ball until all of your own balls are gone. Got it?"

"That's a pretty simple concept," she stated, strolling around the table, her fingertips ghosting over the gold trim.

Grabbing a triangle, Tommy began racking the balls. "You use all fifteen balls for 8-ball. We put the 8-ball in the middle and the 1-ball in front."

He had such a fluid way of moving about no matter what he was doing, and she greatly desired to know if he made love that same way. If she whispered in his ear that she wanted to leave now and wanted to be taken to his bed, would he refuse... of course not. Feeling flushed all of a sudden, she finished off her Heineken.

"We can flip a coin or whatever to see who goes first. Then, whoever sinks a ball first becomes that type of ball. So if you sink a ball first and it's a fourteen stripe, then you are stripes and your opponent is the solids. With me so far?"

'Always', she almost replied. "I think I'm catching on."

Next, he explained what 'scratched' meant. "The object is to get your own balls into the pockets. You never want to get the cue ball or your opponent's balls into a pocket. Whether you do it on purpose or by accident, whenever you hit the cue ball or your opponent's ball into a pocket, you have 'scratched' and will be penalized. By the way, you also scratch if you hit the cue ball, but it completely misses hitting any balls."

Kim listened intently as she stood beside the man she lo... denying it was futile. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. This game, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, was about to turn into the most insane foreplay she'd ever engaged in. And afterwards would either of them be able to do anything other than throw caution to the wind? As it was she could still taste his lips on hers, and he hadn't kissed her in well over a week.

She wanted to curl herself around him and just let go.

"Kim?"

She shook her head, apologetically. "Sorry. Spaced out for a second."

"I know the feeling."

And he did. When he could have teased her, he simply made it known that he was right there with her. The moment was passionate and real.

"I think I'm ready for the stick." Spoken honey sweet, as if she hadn't heard a bad word ever in her life. His eyes devoured her, as hers did the same to him. Two long weeks of being stuck in the same house, seeing each other twenty-four hours a day, had taken it's toll. They stood on the razor's edge...

"Turn around." She moved into position, eyeing him the whole while, her movements slow and assured. With the stick in hand, Tommy shifted in behind her, purposely so close she could feel 'all of him' pressed tight to her backside. She made no mention of it, holding her ground. "Keep your legs lined up close to the edge of the table. Keep your feet parted about a shoulder's length and balance your weight equally between both feet." Simple instructions she followed naturally. "Okay, now bend your knee closer to the table slightly while keeping your back knee straight, and lean towards the table." He followed the arch of her sensual back, molding himself to her.

"So when do I get to try your 'stick'?"

"I didn't know you wanted it that bad."

"Well, I assumed you 'wanted to give it to me.'" She wanted him to kiss her badly. Calming the frantic beat of her heart seemed impossible. "Hand it over." He did, as she pulled the stick around.

"Grip the butt of the cue stick with your dominant hand." She did as he instructed. "Put your other hand palm down on the surface of the pool table. Keep it about five or ten inches away from the cue ball." He watched helped her move the stick into position. "Good, lift your thumb slightly, and lay the shaft of the cue in the crease between your thumb and the side of your hand. Try sliding the stick back and forth in the crease. It should slide smoothly and evenly." "It does."

Tommy's composure began to falter, as if he ever had a reign on it to begin with. Being pressed fully over her from behind was intoxicating. Mental visions of them dangerously making love haunted him. Her scent... the gentle curves of her figure... the soft sound of her voice. He was undone. And he knew it was the same for her. "Okay, slide the stick back and forth a couple of times to get your arm moving and your balance together. When you feel ready, pull back and strike the cue ball at its center. At the precise moment that the stick comes in contact with the ball, your dominant arm should be at a ninety-degree angle."

Despite the slight quiver in his voice, which at least meant he was as enthralled as she was, she felt the thickened arousal of him pressed tight against her backside, and didn't deny herself the thrill of grinding once into him. She enjoyed that sound he made, low and husky. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"As much as you are," he whispered into her ear, sliding away from her at long last. He instantly missed the contact with her body. Missed it like crazy. "Take a shot. Just remember to follow through on all of them."

Spirited as ever, Kim took her shot.

Surprisingly, she broke more than half the balls. It was sometimes difficult for a beginning pool player to break a racked set of balls. With his arms crossed, Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Interesting."

"You could chalk it up to beginners luck," she offered with her back to him.

"By all means, keep going."

Rounding the table until she found the perfect shot, she called out, "Green-6, corner pocket."

She hit it solid, and continued on.

"Good one."

Kim shrugged at his compliment.

After finishing off his first, Tommy ordered them two more Heinekens while she chose her next shot.

"Blue-2, corner pocket."

Her bank-shot surprised him. He needed almost the entire summer at Adam's house learning the in's and outs of the game to make a shot like that when he learned how to play two summers ago. She was a natural. Or was she...

"Purple-4, corner pocket."

"Red-3, side pocket."

"Orange-5, side pocket."

One after the other, until she had run the whole damn table, Kim hit her all her shots with the confidence and skill no beginner could ever hope to show. He'd been had. His assumption backfired, and now the very smug, beautiful Kimberly Hart twirled her stick, thoroughly enjoying her victory.

"You never asked."

"You never corrected my assumption."

"I never lied either."

"You cheated."

She maneuvered around the table, with him on the other side, and soon they engaged in a slow game of cat and mouse. "I simply let you do what you wanted to do. Teach me something."

"Is that how the rest of the night is going to go?" he dared to ask, circling the table as she did.

"You're not that lucky."

"And you're not that good."

"You have no idea how 'good' I am."

"Prove it."

If he wanted the gauntlet thrown down, then fine. He'd have it. "Let's go best of five."

"And what does the winner get," he asked from across the table. He saw that she hadn't exactly thought of their contest as having a reward at the end. And she wouldn't dare back down from accepting the terms. She lived to never appear less than his equal.

"What do you want?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth she knew that was as loaded a question as she had ever asked him before.

"Your love."

Floored best described how she felt the moment she realized what he had said. True, there were a million and one ways to turn around what he had said, but she just didn't want too. It was easy to admit to herself she longed for him sexually. But more than that... Fearlessly, she spoke from the heart. "You'd be playing for something you already have."

"So would you," he replied when he was physically able too, following her deeply personal admission. Feelings were out of the way, and while that was helpful, the heat remained. And he had no intention of letting it burn out. "If I win," he began while walking around the table to her.

What detailed evil he whispered into her ear set off every butterfly in her stomach as a heat wave cascaded over her entire body. Of course what he asked for, she'd delight in giving him... for years to come... just not tonight. No, for tonight, she intended to win, and so what she asked for... and when she told him his jaw tightened, as did the rest of him, she knew at least she'd be satisfied tonight.

The bet, private as it was, had been set in motion.

"So when did you learn how to play pool?" Tommy asked when he was able to move again. He began racking the table.

"An ex-boyfriend taught me in college," she explained. "I've had more than a few 'experiences' on a pool table." Carefully chosen words to infuriate her opponent so that he'd be off his game. Tommy glared at her, his jealously, unmistakable. Good, she thought wickedly.

"Do you want to go first again?" She shook her head.

"Age before beauty."

Setting up for his first shot, he still hated ever knowing that another man touched her. Years and lovers apart didn't seem to lessen the fury that swelled within his chest. 'Experiences on a pool table', she had said. Suddenly, he wanted to break the stick over his knee and throw the pieces at the wall.

His jealousy was as cute as it was obvious. Kim simply smiled at him, making it worse on purpose. "Your break."

"What was his name?"

"Does it matter?"

He broke the balls with a tight, powerful first shot. And even with one miss, he recovered and took game one easily, without saying a word the entire time. The fact that she found it so amusing only made him want to win more.

Taking game two wasn't a cakewalk, but Tommy succeeded, nonetheless. His single-minded focus left Kim in the dust, and finally broke her calm resolve.

"Are you ever going to speak again?"

"I'm just concentrating."

"Really? I thought that was the green-eyed monster." Tommy came from around the table to where Kim stood and handed her a new cue stick. The added invasion of her personal space was by design, no doubt.

"You're not the only one who's had 'experiences', you know. And that includes pool tables... among many other places." He reveled in her sudden tight-lipped silence. That smile she wore died down into a deep frown, and then she looked away. He went for the icing on the cake. "Katherine could tell you all kinds of stories."

Tommy lost the next two games while touching the stick only once between them. Kim's assault, for lack of a better word, on the pool table came with a calculated, quiet efficiency. All the while, jealousy was practically an aura around her.

"Why are you so quiet, honey?"

Kim wanted to show him where he could shove his endearment. Problem was she couldn't shake this anger she felt at hearing of his 'experiences' with Katherine. "Game five breaks the tie." She turned to him, and found his grin anything but alluring. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

She sighed. "Now you're playing games."

"You don't like it when the shoes on the other foot, do you?"

She suddenly snapped, "I just want to finish what we started, alright." He reached out and took the cue stick from her hand, holding it at his side. Her arms crossed her chest immediately. "What?"

"Relax."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's a polite request."

Hating that he ever saw her jealous side, she reached for his Heineken, which was closer than hers, and finished it off. Just for the hell of it. "There. I'm relaxed."

Not even surprised by her little drink theft, Tommy took a seat on one of the high-back chairs braced against the wall. He watched her closely. Intensely. Passionately. "Do you feel guilty?"

He didn't need to elaborate. Obviously, he meant about Jason and Katherine. "Somewhat?" she admitted.

"Why only somewhat?"

"We're not in love with them," she stated on their behalf, and received no rebuttal. Not that she expected one. "But still..."

"What I feel for you... and I'm not comparing or talking about years ago. I'm talking about right now, at this very moment. I've never felt this way before for any other woman."

Could they just skip to the happily-ever-after with a nice big house, 2 kids and a dog? The fantasies of the mind versus real life. With her mind and heart made up, Kim slowly made her way over to him. Without giving it a second though, slipped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His strong arms embraced her tightly, and at long last, things were perfect. "This is crazy."

"Yes, it is?"

"Before two weeks ago, we barely ever spoke. And now..."

"Feelings are what they are, beautiful. Life's too short to over analyze things to death. There's no time limit or appropriate amount of time for two people too fall in love. It just happ..."

Kimberly kissed him before he could finish, partly to shut him up as she had been staring at his lips all night and couldn't control herself any longer. There's was a deeply intense, slow kiss that became hungrier by the second. Their hands were greedy... clutching, caressing, squeezing thighs and everywhere else until after a few minutes of desperate tongue suckling, they actually heard cheers and some applause from some of the tables around them. Apperantly, they had an audience.

Breaking the kiss she began, Kim blushed deeply, burying her face in Tommy's neck, who looked up to see no less than four couples staring at them, and even saluting with their bottles and pool sticks. "Beautiful, let's call the last game a draw and go home."

"I am so embarrassed," she confessed, laughing.

"Yeah, well, at least you won't have to walk out of here with your shirt hanging out to hide your erection like I will."

Pressing a sweet kiss to his neck, Kim's warm breath blew against his ear. "Don't worry about these people. Just think about when we get home how I'm going to give your erection someplace hot," she nibbled his ear, causing him to groan, "Slick," her tongue caressed his lobe, "And tight to hide in for the rest of the night."

She was shoved off his lap and led out of the pool hall by hand so fast her head was swimming. Oh, what a night...

* * *

**Chapter 3"B" is soon to follow.**


	4. Darker

**Title: "Comes the Darkness"**

**Chapter 4/9**

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Just as Tommy and Kim finally give into their passion something unexpected happens that opens a door to a dangerous opportunity. Billy and Kat muse over life and the materials taken from the Rangers raid in South America. Jason and Kat grow closer. Rocky vents his anger at Aisha over her behavior. The Darkness seek deadly information.**

**Rated: NC-17 This story will contain adult language, graphic violence, torture, drug use, and sexual situations.**

**NOTE: There is a Rated R version of this story**

**Category: Drama**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kim, Jason/Katherine, Billy/Katherine, Rocky/Aisha**

**Characters: All of the Rangers are between 24 to 27 years old here.**

**Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.**

**Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series.**

**Email: Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.**

**1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.**

**2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning.**

**4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.**

**5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.**

**6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.**

**7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.**

**8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.**

**9: All else is explained in the story.**

**10: All chapters following this Chapter 4 will be much shorter and not take nearly as long for me to finish, lol. Thank you for your patience and support. Please read and review.**

**I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but he whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves his conduct, will pursue his principles unto death.**

**- Thomas Paine (1737-1809)**

**Kind words do not cost much. They never blister the tongue or lips. They make other people good-natured. They also produce their own image on men's souls, and a beautiful image it is.**

**- Blaise Pascal (1623-1662)**

**Hope sees the invisible, feels the intangible and achieves the impossible.**

**--Anonymous**

* * *

**Behind The Eight Ball**

**8101 Washington St**

**Monday, March 29, 2005 11:20 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Could they even make it home?

That one burning question worked its way through the back of Kim's mind as her tongue pushed wetly inside Tommy's warm mouth, tangling with his own. If loving him was wrong then she wasn't right at all, especially straddled over his lap in the front seat of their car.

Parked in the dimly lit back lot of the pool hall, they were all over each other as soon as they walked out of the building. Soft gurgled moans accompanied the wet smacking noises of their dueling tongues as frantic mouths collided with a hunger and a possessiveness that could not be restrained. They indulged a decade long craving that had reached it's shattering point.

They could no more fight this than ask the sun to never rise again.

Foreplay came in the form of a sensual game of pool. Decadence arrived shortly after. When lacking the declarations of love that were unnecessary for them, a raw lust at last shoved them through that final door.

What carnal mystery awaited them on the other side...

Absent of his vaunted self-control, Tommy's hands roamed all over Kim's body, acquainting himself with her every curve and dip. She was small and everything about her was so perfect in his heart. No woman had driven him this close to madness. She existed apart from the world of experience he had with others. She was a deafening revelation to his very spirit.

She had no equal. He needed her. Period. End of story.

As his mouth plundered hers with one soulfully hot kiss after another, Kim experienced the breathless sensation of being swept up in the sum of all his passion. His lips made love to her mouth in a way that forced her to question if she'd ever been truly kissed before. She never dreamed she would ever feel his strong arms wrapped so tightly around her again, or that he would feel so hard beneath her. That she would awaken such a beast within him. The methodical grind of her hips over his thick arousal rocked in time with his hands rhythmically squeezing her backside as they were lost in each other.

Giving into this wasn't supposed to be inevitable. This wasn't fate. This wasn't destiny. This was supposed to be over. They weren't supposed to feel like they were literally on fire, dancing in the flames, reveling in the intense heat of anticipation.

They were co-workers at best. That was the plan. Emphasis on the word 'was'.

The only coherent thought invading Tommy's brain was that this woman belonged to him. Claiming her tonight was a foregone conclusion. He suckled softy on Kim's bottom lip as the scrape of her fingernails combed through his hair, ghosting his scalp. She fit in his arms like the missing puzzle piece to his life. The rapturous feel of her seated over his lap tightened his arms around her. He was supposed to be over this. He was supposed to be over her.

Tonight, he'll be 'over' her. Under her.

And inside her.

For the last two weeks they've faced, witnessed, and made peace with death. Inner demons would linger for years to come, but there was a bastion of hope in what they shared. A safe port in the storm of their lives.

Passion gave them life. It made them feel alive. It provided them a place of focus in the chaos that surrounded their day-to-day struggles. Being together like this wasn't even a little bit right and yet nothing had felt this right to either of them in years. They crossed the line in the pool hall. All rules had been forgotten. Cast asunder in the wake of what they felt for one another.

A low moan escaped Kimberly's lungs as they parted briefly... long enough for them to share a wild stare and

then their lips mashed together again in a violently passionate lock that saw them gasping. They moaned in rapture as their hands took as many liberties as their tongues.

They were insatiable. They ached for one another an unquenchable thirst that they had every intention of trying to satisfy all night long. Any flickers of guilt were drowned out by the roaring blaze of what was between them.

Tommy couldn't get over the faint whimpering noises Kim made when his mouth attached to her neck. As if her sensuous movements weren't driving him insane already, the labored hitch of her breathing made alone robbed him of his ability to think straight. He was a force of nature tonight. And he needed her. Oh God did he need her.

Kim had never had sex in a car before. Far from a prude, she found that sort of thing tacky. But if tonight wouldn't have been her first time with Tommy she knew her rule would have been broken as soon as they exited the pool

hall. He'd be inside her and she'd be squeezing around him and the car would have rocked to the tune of their

lust. Alas, one of them had to gain some control. Breaking free of his kiss, Kim uttered, "Tommy wait."

His warm hands were stroking her lower back under her shirt when he looked up into her eyes. "What?"

An animalistic rage lived within his eyes. Kim found herself struggling to breathe in the wake of it. "Let's go home and do this righ..."

Tommy refused to let her finish, instead answering by covering her lips again. He filled his mouth with her tongue so that he could suck on it while gently thrusting against her center. His arms locked tight around her waist, crushing her to his chest.

Her resistance lasted a fraction of a second until she began rolling her hips over him.

Dying the death of aching for this woman with the very air in his lungs, Tommy wanted her in that big soft bed she slept alone in every night at home. As desperate as he felt for her now, he intended to take his time devouring every square inch of her body tonight. Of course he knew she deserved far better than a back seat roll in the hay. He reluctantly released her lips with a smack that left a thin strand of saliva clinging between their lips. "Home. Now!"

"Got it." Summoning all her willpower, Kim shifted off his lap into the passenger seat, and then reached for her seat belt. For once she was thankful for her accursed lack of height. She watched him try to switch gears and then stare at the steering wheel. He pressed down on the gas, but nothing happened. His frown hardened the lines on his face. He appeared as if he were about to explode.

"What's wrong with this damn thing!"

"You might need these." Kim dangled the car keys in front of him. "You forgot I drove here. You rode shotgun."

"You can ride shotgun again when we get home." Kim's curl of a grin took on a downright sinful quality. Tommy snatched the keys from her hand and started the engine. At this late hour the streets were empty. Thank God for this being a small town. Throwing caution to the wind he hit the gas with no regard for the speed limit.

Watching him drive with that massive hard-on would have been funny as hell if Kim suddenly weren't so floored by the stark realization that in a few short minutes she was going to be in naked in a bed making love to Tommy Oliver. The same Tommy Oliver she loved, dated, and dumped way back when she was in high school. The same man who she barely had any contact with in last decade. The same man she's on an extremely important assignment with. This was insane beyond words and probably as far away from a good idea as she had ever had.

"I could never regret making love to you."

Kim's' heart pounded inside her chest. She turned to him, surprised. "When did you become a psychic?"

"You know what I mean."

At least they were on the same page. It didn't settle her nerves down, but it was a start. As long as she was in his arms and they were kissing she couldn't think straight. By now as the long dark road whizzed by her mind began to wander into dangerous territory. Sleeping with your partner wasn't the professional conduct expected of a two-person team during an undercover operation. Morally, well, Jason and Katherine were still in the picture. Then there was the fact that they barely knew each other anymore.

But why did his kiss make her feel as if they've known each other forever?

"What the hell!"

Tommy's voice shook Kim free from her thoughts. She quickly followed his line of vision up ahead to a parked sports utility truck with what looked like two men attempting to assault a woman in the backseat. She was punching and kicking as hard and as fast as she could from what they could see, struggling to get away.

The blue 1988 Chevy Blazer's rusted back door was opened briefly and then slammed shut as the two men struggled to pull the young woman back inside. Finally, somehow, the young woman broke free and quickly limped from the car. Bloody trails of crimson ran along the side of her bruised face. The two men yelled vile obscenities at her and when she wouldn't return they got out and pursued.

"Tommy, pull over." Kim reached for her firearm under the seat, pushed the safety lock, and then shoved it in the back of her jeans.

All amorous thoughts fled as their training instinctively took over. Someone was in danger. That was all they needed to know. Tommy pulled to the side of the road and quickly killed the engine. Kim shot out of the car with him racing behind her.

Sprinting a few feet, Kim reached the girl first. She looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. Had some open cuts and bruises slowly turning purple on her face and neck, but no more than that. Tommy couldn't make out her face due to the darkness, but the short sleeves she wore revealed 'tracks' on her arms usually associated with intravenous drug use.

She was far from a first time user.

Checking her over, Kim noted that she was shivering badly. By the way she was favoring her right ankle most likely it was twisted. "Are you alright?"

"They were trying to..." she began in a trembling voice. She kept moving forward despite Kim's attempt to slow her down. At one point she stumbled until Kim caught her. She could barely stay on her feet.

"That bitch owes me money!" yelled one of the men when he was close enough. He was Caucasian, looking to be in his mid to late forties. He had hard facial features that weren't the least bit handsome. Tall and burly with a full dark beard. His Harley Davidson T-shirt was torn around the neck and there were speckled red splotches, likely blood, on the front. "You need to mind your fucking business and get back in your car. This doesn't concern you."

"It looked like you were about to rape her." Kim barely restrained her anger as she positioned the girl

behind her. Tommy stood by her side. The man glaring at them wore his shirt tucked inside his jeans. He didn't appear to be carrying a weapon that they could see.

The large man snorted at Kim's diminutive height and then sized up Tommy. He didn't take a step back, but he did stop walking forward. A younger, slimmer man in an unbuttoned leather coat joined him. "She's just another junkie. There's nothing to see here."

Judging by their red, glazed eyes and the way they couldn't seem to stand still, Tommy surmised both were high or drunk or a combination of both. He couldn't get a good look at the inside of the slimmer guys jacket to see if he had a weapon or not. That only made him the first target.

Tommy looked to Kim, who looked back to him.

"I ain't never seen either of you around here before. You might want to stay out of business that isn't yours from now on." The larger man's smirk spoke of a complete disregard for morals. "Me and my boy just want to help the little lady work off her debt. We hear her mouth is something real special." With a snarl he lunged for the girl.

The small hands that wrenched his arm around behind his back did so with such brute force he screamed

in pain. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Kim drug-augmented strength flung him clear over the hood of his truck. He didn't get back up. He couldn't. And while she didn't see what Tommy did to the other guy, she heard him cry out as a bone or two broke. When she looked up her partner held the other man in a fierce wristlock. His vocal shouts of agony left him on his knees in tears.

Watching them from a short distance away, the young woman vaguely remembered her two saviors, but they didn't seem to recognize her just yet.

"Tell me what happened?" Tommy ordered while applying more pressure to the younger mans wrist, causing him to grimace as the intense pain tore through him.

"She's... she's a regular customer, ya know," the guy shouted as the concrete he kneeled on dug into his

knees. "She copped a bag, did what she does, and then came back two hours later wanting more. She didn't have any more money with her, so Vinny and I offered to let her work off the fix with a little something-something in the backseat. Junkies like her are a dime a dozen." His lecherous tone left little doubt what he was talking about. "Then the bitch got all frigid and tried to get away without paying. Now who the fuck are you two supposed to be? Cops or something?"

After checking the guy's truck for weapons and drugs, of which she found both, Kim overheard Tommy warning the man on the ground to stay where he was. With a nod to her partner she ran back to their car and used her cell phone to make an anonymous phone call to the police. She gave them the street and the make of the guys' vehicle, explaining that a 'citizens arrest' was made. Drugs and two guns would be found when they reached the address.

With that done Kim returned to the girl they saved. She now had a chance to take a good hard look at her under the glare of a street lamp and then took a step backwards when she placed her face.

Despite the bruises she had that same creamy complexion, clear blue eyes, and unmistakable shoulder length platinum hair. Kim recalled her face perfectly. It was the same young woman Christopher Lockheed had with him when the Darkness executed Bethany Sara Connors in the woods a few weeks ago.

"Ben?"

Tommy understood her usage of his mission name was smart, but there was something else. Her voice carried

more. "Yeah?"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

Upon a closer inspection, recognition was fast and furious. Tommy slowly nodded his head. "Interesting."

"Very," Kim added.

The girl approached them wearing a wry grin on her face. She glanced over at the 275-plus pound unconscious guy on the ground and then back at Kim. "You're strong."

"I drink a lot of milk," Kim sarcastically replied.

That gave the girl something to smile about. "If you tell me what brand I'll buy some too." Although her speech slurred at bit at the end, she wasn't so far gone that she didn't have her wits about her. "I've seen you two before. And I think you're just now remembering me."

"You were there a few weeks ago when... in the woods," Tommy finished as that dark memory flooded back

to him. He noted that the girls face seemed to fall momentarily when he mentioned the woods, and then she shrugged it all off. It wasn't that she didn't seem to care, but that she wouldn't allow herself. That was just a feeling he had about her. She was high, but there was still more to this story. "Can we take you somewhere? A hospital or a friends house?"

"Friends?" she laughed bitterly. Sadly. She wiped the side of her face with her hand and held it in front of her. It was covered in blood. Those guys roughed her up pretty bad. "You can take me somewhere, yeah." She was thankful they weren't hypocrites when it came to drugs. She'd heard they were big time players in the East Coast narcotics game. They didn't offer her some lame after-school special speech about the perils of getting high. Plus, the guy was wicked handsome. "My name is Jessica Lockheed. I'm Christopher's daughter."

Tommy and Kim accepted that the idea of a perfect first night together was off the table. Opportunity was knocking and they intended to kick in the door.

**Griffin Monument Cemetery**

**19 East End Road**

**Tuesday, March 30, 2005 12:15 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Having cleaned up a bit at in a gas station bathroom on the way here, Jessica's head cleared up a little. "For formal introductions sake, you can call me Jess."

"I'm Kelis and this is Ben." With a dark sky overhead, Kimberly walked past a barely-distinguishable ring of

graves. She had always hated cemeteries ever since she was a child, and made it her business to avoid them like the plague well into adulthood. Unfortunately for her, this was her second visit to one inside the last month. Being here left her uneasy, even as the mystery of why Jessica Lockheed asked them to drive her here piqued her curiosity. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Jess."

"Life's like that sometimes." Jessica shrugged as she had many not so fond memories before. "And I've been through worse," she cryptically noted, and then considered that Benjamin had said the least on the drive over here. As they traipsed through a broken gate that led into the center of this decrepit cemetery he hadn't uttered a single word since leaving the car. He appeared tense and focused. Whatever was on his mind wasn't privy for anyone to know.

Jessica also couldn't help but to notice that Ben was a little more than just gorgeous, though she placed zero stock in men's looks. They were pretty worthless once you got to know them by her estimation. But there was still something about him that caught her eye...

Kim tapped her hand against Jessica's wrist. "Are you sure you're all right and don't need to see a doctor?"

"I've had bruises before. And the last thing I need is another lecture from some nurse/social worker on the ills of recreational drug use. I'm sure you guys would only laugh anyway," she smiled.

Kim and Tommy kept silent, allowing her to lead the conversation. Both felt a note of guilt seeing as how if she were any other young woman they would have insisted she be taken to an emergency room no matter what she said. Alas, that wasn't going to help them build any trust with Jess. And that was the point of all of this.

The ninety-two year old Griffin Monument Cemetery hadn't opened it's doors in well over thirty years and was now a poor reminder of it's former self. Vandalized and unkempt, many stones were worn from the elements

alone. Very few of the gravestones even featured names. Massive weather-damaged angelic statues were covered in clusters of foliage. The cracked winding concrete path they walked along that led to a huge monumental tomb was littered with fallen tree branches, leaves, and debris.

So much so that Tommy had to carefully watch his step so that he didn't fall down. The darkness seemed to shroud them the further into the cemetery they traveled. He followed closely behind Kim and Jessica, his vision and hearing scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that their newest friend brought them here because this place was somehow connected to the Darkness. But that wasn't all. She could have just let them drop her off. Instead, she obviously wanted her father to see them with her. For what reason he wasn't sure, but he had a clue their father/daughter relationship wasn't a particularly good one.

As much as this was an opportunity, Tommy knew it was also very dangerous. Without communications or back up they could be walking into anything.

Fortune favors the bold, or so Alexander the Great once said.

"We're here." Side-stepping a Greek wrought iron cross with the date '1918' engraved on it, Jessica stopped in front of the oversized tombs concrete-sculpted doors. She reached out with the palm of her hand and placed it over a dusty raised square on the left hand side of the door. An illumination of light seemed to slowly seep from the corners of the door, and as soon as it appeared it vanished.

Wearing an amused smirk, Jessica glanced over her shoulder at her rescuers. "Follow me guys. You just gotta see this."

Kim and Tommy watched in mute awe as Jessica simply walked through the stone doors as if they weren't there at all. They didn't have time to consider if this was a hologram of some type or not. With a quick look to each other and a nod that acknowledged that they were both armed, the 'Ford's' passed through the tomb's entrance.

On the other side they instantly found three things that were very surprising. Instead of a dark and dusty tomb built for six coffins at best they found nearly sterile, well-lit tunnel with security camera's aligning smooth gray walls. Up ahead at the back of the tomb they saw a walkway that led underground beneath the cemetery itself, to what looked like a gigantic clearing area of sorts.

Last, but certainly not least, Tommy and Kimberly found nineteen small red dots trained on them from the heavily armed gunmen that stood dead center in the walkway.

What had they gotten themselves into?

"Relax guys, they're with me."

Kim wished Jessica had said that a little louder. Glancing down at the still-present red dots on her jacket, the former Pink Ranger slowly lifted her gaze about as the guns lowered at last. The men were dressed in very dark, heavy military gear. Silently, they parted as Jessica strolled by. She motioned for Kim and Tommy to do the same.

As if their situation weren't unpredictable enough, Tommy's first step onto the walkway set off a series of loud sirens blaring. He and Kim were immediately frisked and their weapons were confiscated. Out of the frying pan and into the fryer, he thought to himself as they were led a down a long, steep dark tunnel that sloped well below ground into a expansive area so wide in scope it seemed nearly five city blocks in length, while as wide as a pro football field. The massive ceiling was high enough to house a 747 jumbo jet.

On the right-hand side of the compound were thin ceiling-high white drapes of some kind. Behind them, Tommy made out what looked like two 10-story microwave radar dishes. What they were for would have to be pondered later. He lost count at fifty some odd men and women working at various computer terminals and workstations ahead.

On the left-hand side of the compound were five 'Mobile' gas cylinder trucks. A huge silver tanker was filling them with something, though Kimberly couldn't figure out what. When she recognized a row of glass cells, all the same make as the one Bethany Sara Connors was murdered inside of, her stomach turned. Nonetheless, she kept her composure.

Assessing the situation in quiet, both Tommy and Kim knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the Darkness were using a cloaking device that was far more advanced than what the Rangers technology could detect. This cemetery wasn't one of the Pentagon's so-called 'hot spots' that they were told to be on the look out for. This was a base of operations and it didn't look like a new one. It more than likely wasn't the only one.

Trapped underground, horribly outnumbered, unarmed, and out of contact with anyone that could help them. This night wasn't turning out as Tommy and Kim had hoped it would. Not at all.

Jeeps and other large trucks drove past them towards exit shafts in the far right hand side of the clearing. Tommy and Kim looked around while trying to not appear to interested as they followed Jessica towards a set of small offices in the corner of the facility.

"They certainly didn't build this place overnight," Tommy quipped with a humorous grin that wasn't even a little sincere.

Kim understood how he felt. In reality this place would have required a very long design period, a couple of hundred workers and engineers, as well as some heavy construction machinery to dig so far down underneath the cemetery. The architecture alone was as intricate as it was magnificent. And it would take a very, very long time to complete. It couldn't be accomplished without someone finding out. The sheer amount of dirt had to have been taken somewhere.

Or teleported...

Upon noticing the newest arrivals, a tall guard shouldered his assault rifle and then rapped his knuckles across the window of the office he stood outside of. A moment later the door opened as Christopher Lockheed and Cortez Raul exited.

Jessica walked right up to her father. The grim, edgy expression he wore was unmistakable. At least he was acknowledging her presence for once. His eyes darted to her guests and then back to her as the lines on his face drew tight. She could practically hear the muscles in his jaw clench. "I had a little trouble tonight and..."

The resounding smack of Christopher's vicious backhand across his daughters face echoed throughout the

complex. His broad 6'3 frame towered over her as he had many times in the past. His gaze held an undertone of such menace it chilled the bones of those looking on.

As if the faint purplish bruises on Jessica's neck and wrists weren't annoying enough, Christopher had implicitly told her to never wear short sleeves. It was bad enough she was a junkie. The last thing he wanted was for that to become common knowledge. At every turn she sought to defy him. "Why did you bring them here?"

The copper taste of her own blood wasn't a new thing. Jessica took the blow, as she had many others in the past, with a grain of salt. A split lip was nearly a compliment. "I got roughed up tonight. They were driving by and helped me out of a jam." If he held even a hint of caring for her in his blue eyes she might not wish for his death. Alas, it was never there.

Leaning in close enough for only her to hear, "You disgust me," Christopher fired at his daughter. Lowering her dark lashes, she nervously peered away. "I can see the red marks on your arms. The fresh red marks," he gritted through his teeth in the coldest of tones. "I give you everything and..." He quickly grabbed her by the wrist hard and drew her closer to him, forcing her to meet his glare. "I give you everything and promise a new world laid at your feet. And what do you do? You repay my loyalty by poisoning your body with filth."

He used fear much the same way a loving father would kindness. Jessica pushed some of her platinum blonde hair off her shoulders with a trembling hand. "A girl's gotta get her kicks some kind of way these days."

"The older you get the more you mirror your mothers foolishness."

If the world was not so cruel and she weren't so weak and defeated she would rip his throat from his neck and watch him die slowly. And to think he deserved worse than that. Jessica knew his backhand shot was the least of what he was capable of doing when he was angry. Her resolve began to fade. "These two guys tried to... I couldn't get away."

"We just happened to be driving by," Tommy interjected at last. The fury he saw written all over Christopher Lockheed's face spoke of a violent nature that didn't know restraint. "We got her away from the guys that were trying to hurt her. They were tearing at her clothes in the backseat of their car." He took a step

forward. "Outside of some minor cuts and bruises she seems to be all right."

Christopher looked him square in the eye. His thick Irish accent carried on every word he spoke. "She should not have been out to begin with Mr. Ford." He turned to his only child and then back to Benjamin. "The work to come will alter the world as we know it, and yet she treats what we are attempting to accomplish as if it doesn't matter at all."

"The big picture is hard to grasp when you're young," Kim added from Tommy's side. "I must admit this is a lot for us to take in a well."

"This?" Adjusting the black leather patch over his missing eye, Cortez gave a half-hearted ghost of a laugh while craning his neck about, touring the facility with his gaze. "This is nothing Mrs. Ford."

"Care to define nothing?"

"Someone's a nosy little girl."

"Who can tell when someone's trying to hide something."

Her fiery spirit was apparent to Cortez no matter the short amount of time he spent in her presence thus far. Being beautiful and fearless was quite the combination; all encompassed in a compact little body he couldn't take his eyes off of. He then offered ominously, "I could show you something far more impressive than this glorified hole in the ground."

The double meaning of his words weren't lost on her. "I'm sure you could." Kimberly held his stare captive for a moment more.

The way Cortez's lecherous smirk focused on Kim left Tommy feeling cold inside. The longer his attentions lingered the more he knew Kim would pick up on his apparent attraction and use it against him. He didn't like that one bit even as he knew it could help them. While Christopher seemed indifferent to anything and everything that wasn't directly involved with his mission, Cortez on the other hand seemed to have an eye for Kim.

Tommy intended to keep a close watch on Cortez Raul from now on.

Neither the Fords nor the others who were being brought into the fold were supposed to have known any of the 'refineries' existed just yet. This was as unexpected as it was unwelcome. Christopher regarded Kelis Ford with a curious eye. She seemed far sharper than her Intel report implied. "You and your husband have been granted an invitation to join us. But you will learn things when I choose that to happen and not before." Mean spirited best described the look he sent his daughter's way. "What Jessica did tonight was foolish and stupid. She disobeyed a direct order. And for that she will be punished."

There's a darkness within the eyes of sick men Kim's witnessed before. Recognized as more than rage or violence or hatred. Something hateful and spirit crippling lived there. She felt queasy in this man's presence and yet maintained her poker face. "Mr. Lockheed, my husband and I should have just dropped Jessica off and kept going. Our curiosity won out on us. I hope you can accept our most sincere apology."

"An apology won't fix this situation. Now when my daughter repeatedly sneaks out at all times of the night to feed her ugly habit." He shook his head in his daughter's presence. "I'm not surprised that she's a disappointment considering her mother, but I did have hope. That hope is pretty much dead now."

Stone-faced as she stared at the ground, Jessica wanted him dead. Wanted to kill him for so many reasons she could throw in his face as well as those that she could never mention out loud. "This won't happen again father."

"In less than three months time we are going to make the bible itself a lie. We are going to change the course of human civilization. Nothing... NOTHING!" he shouted powerfully so that all knew he meant business, "Must interfere with that. Least of all your weaknesses."

What came out of Kim's mouth next was as dangerous as it was spontaneous. "Jessica could come home with

us," she offered out of the blue to draw his attention. Jess's shocked expression didn't go unnoticed. "We could keep an eye on her for you. My husband's sister had a heroin addiction last year that nearly killed her. We are... we're aware of ways to deal with things like that. It wouldn't be a problem for us to look after your daughter."

Christopher's eyes narrowed. He saw that Benjamin tensed for a moment when his wife spoke up. What she did came as a surprise to him as well. Curious indeed. "And why would you do this?"

"To gain your trust," Tommy confirmed what Christopher already had to have known. He wasn't a man you minced words with. The obvious needed to be acknowledged. "My wife and I want to join the Darkness. We want to be a part of this new world you are creating. If looking after your daughter will help us gain a measure of your trust then we are prepared to do it. We'll prove our worth to you in any way you will allow."

Christopher considered that the Ford's were an interesting couple to say the least. The South American job went off without a hitch, so that was a point in their favor. This would be minor in comparison. They were far closer to Jessica's age than anyone else he employed. At the very least she would be someone else's concern for a while. And they did have a history of drug use and wealth of knowledge on addicts.

After all, addicts were their customers.

"If I allow this and she goes on another bender, you'll be held responsible. Are you sure you want to risk

that?" Christopher added darkly, "I don't tolerate failure."

Tommy knew they were knee deep in it now. Nonetheless, Kim gave them a way in. Somehow they would make this work. "You won't have to worry about her. Trust me on that."

"Don't I get a say?" Jessica looked between those who were discussing her as if she weren't even there. "I'm not a pet that needs to be kept on a leash."

"No, you're a sloppy drug addict that was almost raped by two guys in the back seat of a car tonight," Tommy stated without a hint of compassion. "You need a crash course in reality."

'Who in the fuck does he think he is,' Jessica cursed to herself? "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Would you rather stay here?" Kim asked in an exasperated tone of voice. She was good at picking up hints of truth concerning things people did not or could not say. Her assumptions about Jessica were sickening and maybe that would get her out of here faster than anything else.

Jessica's arms sheltered in around herself. "Look, thanks for the save but..."

"Enough!" Christopher raised his hand to graze over the jagged mark of an old scar on his chin. "I'll allow this. You will look after Jessica and keep her out of trouble. How you go about that is of no concern to me. I only want results," he declared. "Prove yourselves worthy and in two weeks time I'll allow you to be a part of something amazing. Fail and expect..."

"We won't." Kim looked to Tommy and then Jessica. "You're coming home with us."

**Benjamin and Kelis Ford's rental home**

**415 Broadway St 415**

**Tuesday, March 30, 2005 2:00 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Having dropped her twin suitcases just inside the front door, Jess squeezed by Tommy and Kim on her way to the living room. Lacking tact, she peered around the spacious area while stretching her arms up above her head, sighing from the comfort. "Not bad at all."

Tommy shut the door behind Kim as she followed their newest houseguest on her impromptu tour of the first

floor. Jess didn't ask to be shown around, she just went on her own. Manners didn't seem to be her forte. "It's home for the time being."

Spinning on her heel from the kitchen entrance, Jess regarded them with a smirk. "I just noticed neither of you have New York accents. What's up with that?"

"That's kind of a stereotype," Kim replied good-naturedly, her arms crossed her chest. "Your Irish accent isn't very pronounced either."

Jess laughed at that one, shaking her head. "That's cause I grew up on a healthy dose of American television. A known killer of all foreign accents."

"To true."

"Let me hang up your jacket," Tommy offered while walking toward their houseguest. She quietly handed it over and then backed away from him. The gesture wasn't so much cold as it was unsettling. "Are you hungry? I could heat up something or make sandwiches."

Jess gave a little headshake while keeping a bit of distance. At this late hour his attempt at being polite was appreciated. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She never stood to close to men if she could help it. Even if they had voices that seemed so kind Ben's did. "I could use a hot shower and a soft bed if you don't mind. I need to

crash." And while gratitude didn't come easy for her she did acknowledge them putting her up for the in the time. Despite her argument with her father she needed some time away from the doom that surrounded him.

"Look guys," Jess began with whimsical tone, now standing before them. "I'm not some crazy junkie whose going to run off with your TV in the middle of the night or have dealers dropping off packages on your back porch. I manage my fun time while keeping myself together. I don't mess around every day. My dad makes it seem like I'm slumming for a fix."

Kim approached her while choosing her words carefully. "We did find you being attacked in the back seat of a van by a couple of guys. They said you were back for second time in a matter of hours for another fix. And they said you came to them with no money. You had to know they weren't going to give it to you for free. You don't strike me as that naive." Watching her shrink away for a brief instant revealed a fraction of the scared girl beneath all that emotional scar tissue. In that instant she knew they would walk a fine line between using her and trying to help her. "Ben and I would like to help you if you'll let us. And what we mean by help is not long, drawn out speeches or bible lessons. You can stay here with us and we won't crowd you. We aren't going to treat you like a child no matter what we told your father. We're not going to watch you morning, noon, and night."

"But we do have experience with people who battled drug addiction," Tommy interjected by Kim's side. "You can't be in the business we're in and not have it touch your life. It's good that you haven't graduated to daily heroin use but that's only a matter of time. That's not preaching. That's a fact."

Jess fixed them with a sarcastic smirk. "So you're going to try and save me from the ills of society and my addiction when you've made millions off of people just like me?" Ben seemed to sense her need for space and didn't make a move to come any closer to her. "I don't need the 'this is your brain on drugs' lecture."

"Coming from us that would be very hypocritical, don't you think?" Tommy allowed her to consider. "Sometimes you just need a little something to get your mind off your day and your problems, right? Just something to help you relax, right?"

Jess took her time walking past them and then parked herself on the couch. "Everybody's got a habit. Whether it's gambling, drinking, shopping, lying, fucking, or using some kind of drug. It's always something these days. We deal how we deal."

Cynical to the end, Kim thought to herself. She would be one very tough nut to crack. "True," she agreed for Jess's sake while taking a seat in a chair. "In any case you're welcome here. Just relax for a couple of days and clear your head." Catching sight of her skeptical grin wasn't a good sign. "What is it?"

"Look, I think it's cool you two are letting me crash at your place and all, but don't think for a second you're fooling me into thinking this is the start of some make-believe beautiful friendship." Jess sat up straight while craning her sore neck about. "You two aren't fooling anyone. You want to get in good with my dad and could give a rats ass about me."

"If that were true we would have just kept driving on that highway tonight," Tommy asserted as he rounded the couch. "It's true that we want to gain your fathers trust. But that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other in the mean time."

Despite their welcoming nature thus far, Jess didn't know them from a hole in the wall and trusted them as such. But a night or more away from her father with a couple of strangers couldn't bring about any more danger than being with him. It wasn't like he gave a damn about her either. "I'm pretty quiet," she confessed in a small voice while fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She looked up briefly and then away. "You won't have any problems outta me. Scouts honor."

Kim quirked a curious brow. "You were a girl scout?"

"A long time ago..." She shut her eyes to that memory of her youth like so many others. "I had the skirt and sold the cookies. Even earned a badge for learning how to start fires."

Kim thought she saw a twinkle of something good in her eyes. "Impressive." Hoping that they'd broken the ice at least a little bit, Kim rose from the chair and walked over to the stairs. "Ben and I need a couple of minutes to move some stuff out of the guest room and then you can come up, get situated, and take a shower."

Tommy followed behind her. "The offer still stands for something to eat. Just let me know."

"Will do." Jess thought of saying thanks but it died on the tip of her tongue. She nodded instead.

"The television remote is under that throw pillow," Tommy pointed out and then ascended the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor Kim strolled past the guest room towards her bedroom and right inside. She went after a couple of things from her equipment bag and then hit the closet, shoving as much of her stuff aside as she could to make way for Tommy's. She did the same to her dresser, thankful that one shelf was still

empty. With that done she grabbed the things she had picked out and made her way to the guest room.

She found Tommy pulling his clothes out of the dresser. He laid them out on the bed along with his gun box. "Let me take your equipment bag."

"It's right behind that chair to your left." Tommy slipped past her while caring his clothes down the hall and dumped them on Kim's bed, then returned to the guest room. He sidestepped her, who was carried his equipment bag and laptop to her room. Two more trips were all it took before they were changing the sheets on the guestrooms bed.

Thankful for a couple of squeaky stairs, they kept their ears trained for the sounds of footsteps.

"You should file your report immediately while I help Jess settle in," Kim advised while tending to the foot of the

bed. "The Rangers need to know that the Darkness can cloak large stretches of land from our satellites. And that we at least have one confirmed site. Maybe Billy and his team can scan the area for radioactive or mystical properties to find out how we can track their movements."

Stifling a yawn, Tommy nodded. "Agreed. I just wish we were able to grab a sample of whatever that substance was they were pumping into those trucks. It might be the virus we're looking for. The sooner we have some of it the sooner we can work towards finding a vaccine or a cure."

Kim changed the pillowcases. "That facility was huge," she commented. "They had more than armed soldiers there. Some of those people looked like scientists and engineers. Those work stations were almost as advanced as ours at the Command Center."

Tommy recognized some of the hi-tech machinery as well. "There was no sign of Scorpina either. We have to get a handle on where she is and what she's doing with the Darkness."

"I wish I knew how long it took them to build that base. Their access to teleportation might be limited long-range, but I don't think that's the case short-range."

"Neither do I."

"Jess is our ticket to more information. Odds on she's been to every base the Darkness has, or at least more than the one we saw tonight."

"Our file on Christopher Lockheed didn't include anything about a wife or child."

"He may have never married Jess's mother. And birth certificates don't always tell the tale of who someone's parents are." Her eyes met his briefly in acknowledgement of his adoption and the secrets he knew

nothing about for so many years. "I'm going to find out the name of Jess's mother. Then we can run a background check on her and her daughter."

When Kim looked up she found Tommy's thoughts elsewhere. "What is it?"

"I didn't like the way Cortez was looking at you."

Despite the circumstances Kim knew that wasn't jealousy echoed in his voice. "I'm not a fan of it either, but he can be easily manipulated if I had too. That's to our advantage. We're not on an indefinite time frame here. We need answers now, no matter how we get them." His nod wasn't an approving one, but he respected her skills enough not to push that subject any further.

With the bed finished and all of Tommy's stuff moved out Kim picked up the black box she brought with her from her room. She flipped it open, revealing twenty-five rows of gold wedding bands that were really image-projectors so that to the outside world that looked like Benjamin and Kelis Ford.

She plucked one from the case and handed it to Tommy. She watched him take his old one off and pocket it while she did the same. "We better start putting these image-inducers on at night. I'd hate for us to forget one morning and have Jess think she's seeing strangers in the house."

Despite that being a good idea Tommy picked up a note of mirth in Kim's voice. "Don't you mean you wouldn't want me to forget?"

Brushing some of her hair aside, Kim bit back a biting reply. "I didn't say that," she defended while he sat perched at the edge of the bed. "I just think it would be a good idea." She thumb-flicked a wedding band to him that he caught in the air, and then pulled one from the case for herself.

Surprise enveloped her when his warm hand gently closed around her wrist, catching her off guard. She met the soft, loving expression in his eyes as he tugged her to a spot between his legs, standing just over him

now. Without saying a word he took the wedding band from her hand, lifted it between them, and calmly slipped it on her finger as if that right alone belonged to him and no other.

Suddenly, Kim became aware that this was one of those rare moments that come so seldom, and so briefly in a lifetime. His soothing caress of her hand promised something to her heart that this would not be the last time he performed that action. Only next time the circumstances would be drastically, wonderfully different.

All of that conveyed in a gesture as simple as slipping a ring on a woman's hand.

Kim wore such a flirtatiously angelic smile she took his breath away. This beautiful, amazing woman still rocked his world after all this time. "We were apart for almost a decade, Kim. I don't know the woman you are today. Not every little detail."

Without asking she settled down over his lap, her arms curled around his neck. His arms slipped around her waist and for a short time the world became all about them again. "There's so much I don't know about you either. I don't even know your apartment number in your building."

"I don't have a clue about what CD's you have in your car."

"I don't know how your parents are doing."

"I haven't seen pictures of your family in years."

"Looks like we have a ton of catching up to do," she conceded while tenderly stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips. "We both have some things to get in order before we can..." She sighed, hating this in so many

ways. What she said next came out in a rush, as if she didn't even want to hear it herself. "Tonight would have been fantastic and all, but it wouldn't have been right. At least not yet."

"I know," he begrudgingly agreed while holding her close. With his face nestled in her softly scented hair he would give his life to drown in this woman. But he was raised better than to be selfish. And he knew that tonight would have been very selfish. "I owe Katherine better than this," he admitted to himself.

Kim paused for a moment, thinking. "I owe Jason as well. I don't want to hurt him anymore than you want to hurt Kat."

"So I guess until we get our personal lives in order we'll..."

"Yeah..." Kim slowly lifted herself from his arms. She immediately missed the warm feel of him wrapped around

her. She stood between his legs and with her hand caressed his cheek. The truth would always come out no matter what and this was hers. "I love you."

Tommy held her gaze captive and was humbled by the love he saw reflected in her eyes. Turning into the palm of her hand he pressed a kiss there, shutting his eyes as the weight of her words washed over him. "I love you too."

Kim felt those sacred words belonged to her and her alone. A future with this complicated, moody man she so loved wasn't going to be easy or predictable, but they would be together. Nothing in her life mattered more than that.

They shared a knowing smile and then Kim stood to the side while Tommy rose to his feet. "I'm going to inject Jess with Mesinal-9."

Tommy winced just hearing the serums name. Alien detox drugs were akin to torture. "She's going to feel like she's dying in the morning."

"At least when the serum has run its course in her system she'll be lucid and clear headed. Since she admitted she wasn't an every day user, something I hope is true, then if she doesn't feel the need for a fix she probably won't question it. At least we can take that problem off the table and focus on building trust with her and finding out what she knows."

"Make sure you get her fingerprints. You can scan them over to the Command Center once she's settled

in." Bending down to her, he brushed a kiss along her cheek. He wanted so much more than that, but this was enough for now. Their time would come. He was sure of it. He would fight for it. "I'm going to get started on those reports right now.

A night of passionate lovemaking was off the table and while she grieved its loss, she understood. "I'm going to bring Jess up and get to know her a little better."

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy replied. He willed himself to leave her side, now standing in the doorway. "Do you want me to wait up for you?"

Something of a whimsical emotion came over her. "Seems like we've been waiting for each other for a lifetime."

"When someone means everything to you time doesn't matter at all."

With those parting words Tommy exited the room. Kim's eyes focused on the spot he vacated and then away. After a deep breath she set herself right. The mission. She had to stay focused.

Walking to the top of the stairs Kim shouted, "Jess, you can come up now."

**20 minutes later**

Parting Jessica's damp, shoulder length hair to one side, Kimberly gently cleaned the wound while inspecting the two-inch gash near her hairline. "I have some Derma bond that should close that up pretty good."

Seated in a chair in the upstairs bathroom, Jessica watched Kelis tend to her in the mirror above the sink. "What's Derma bond?"

"Liquid stitches," Kim replied while unscrewing the top off the small Johnson and Johnson tube. "The bleedings stopped and this will seal it for a couple of days while it heals. Just try not to sleep on it if you can."

"Gotcha."

Out of Jess's line of vision from behind her back, Kim slipped a small depressor between two fingers. "This is going to sting at first. It's antiseptic spray." The very small pinprick needle at the end of the depressor injected Mesinal-9 into Jess's bloodstream next to her wound. She winced painfully at first and then settled down. Kim used the Derma bond next, sealing the wound. "I've got aspirin if you have a headache?"

"You're a regular first-aid nurse, huh?" Jess opened up just enough to tease. She appreciated the smile and caring she received in return. She hadn't had much of that in a very long time. "I should probably say thanks, so thanks."

"You're welcome." Kim yawned at the late hour. "My younger sister Lynn was a tomboy of the highest degree. I was always bandaging her up when we were young. She skateboarded, climbed trees, and chased dogs in the woods behind the home we grew up in." Kelis's background report revealed the wayward sibling to some degree. Building a credible story about her on the fly was easy due to their childhood relationship being unverifiable.

"Does she live in NY?"

"I haven't spoken to her in over three years," Kim noted with just the right amount of regret. Lying wasn't something she enjoyed, though she knew the difference when it was necessary. "When my father passed away and left me full control of the family business she became bitter and broke ties with the family. She was to young at the time to run it, but she wanted equal ownership when she came of age. She was already a wild child and my father felt I had the temperament to keep the business afloat. Even though I was barely 19 I had already been his understudy for two years and he believed in me."

"So Lynn got pissed and took off?"

"Not right away. That happened a couple of years later. And at that time I was in bad place myself. I didn't try to mend things with her like I should have."

"Bummer."

"I know where Lynn is. She just doesn't want anything to do with Ben or me. It hurts but I deal."

"Family can hurt you more than anyone in the world. That's life's cruelest irony."

Kim picked up on the tense bitterness in her voice. She wanted to know more about this intriguing young

woman.

Jess felt Kelis lift her platinum blonde hair off the side of her neck, inspecting the dark bruise adorning her pale complexion. When she tried to climb out of that SUV one of those guys jerked her back by the collar of her shirt so hard her neck collided with the side of the door.

"It's a good thing I made you an ice pack while you were in the shower." Kim handed her the pale blue ice pack from the sink. Jess applied it to the side of her neck and seemed to sigh in relief. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Kelis stood with her back to the wall and regarded her silently, arms crossed. Jess figured her opinion wasn't high at all. Just a dumb junkie almost getting herself raped tonight, she probably thought. Then again, Jess didn't have a very good opinion of herself either. What else was new? "Where's Ben?"

"Most likely asleep," Kim confided with a grin. "He's not a night owl."

"That's surprising considering he did time."

So Jess did know some things about Kelis and Benjamin past. Probably tidbits overheard from her fathers conversations. Kim was grateful she let that slip that so that they could be on guard. "He likes the peace and quiet of sleep. That doesn't exist in prison."

"How long was he in?"

"Two years."

"What did he do?"

"Armed robbery, drug trafficking, and fraud."

"And he only got two years?"

"He plea bargained."

"More like ratted out someone, right?"

"He did what he had to do. At the time he was facing over ten years."

Jess couldn't help but to understand that. "Do you love him?"

That kind of came out of nowhere for a stranger to ask. "I married him."

"You don't have to feel one to do the other."

Cynical to the last, Kim considered her new houseguest. "I love him dearly. I always have. I always will." That much was the truth. Jess seemed less than trusting in that little thing called love. There's a dark story written in her clear blue eyes that wasn't safe or peaceful. "Do you have a boyfriend?" That question seemed to catch the young woman off guard. Her eyes went wide momentarily as she seemed to turn shy.

"Uhm..." Jess struggled with a feeling of embarrassment all of a sudden. Her hands fumbled in her lap. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. My dad tends to throw a monkey wrench in any potential I have with a guy." She paused for a moment as her shoulders fell backward in a less than confident pose. "Besides, what good guy wants a junkie, right?"

Solitary, silent, her spirit seemed crippled to Kim. For someone so beautiful her every word spoke of the help she desperately needed and didn't know how to ask for. The mission, unfortunately, had to come before any intervention on her behalf. Nonetheless, Kim in the short time she's spent with Jess felt a connection to

her. Something just this side of protective. "You don't have to be what people call you, Jess. You can always change."

Jess thought that was a pretty naive view of the world. "Everyone likes to play psychiatrist and tell you what you should do with your life while they do everything wicked under the sun in their own and hide it. I haven't met one person in my entire life who wasn't a hypocrite."

There are time-tested arguments to the contrary that might help, inspire, or at least give food for thought on a life different than the one you're currently living. For Kim that avenue wasn't what was best at this time. "I wouldn't presume to argue you over the way people could be hypocritical. I've faced that enough in my life as well."

Jess felt a sort of strange kinship with Kelis. One she couldn't quite make sense of. "My mom was pretty

cool." Curious brown eyes met hers. "She treated me good when she wasn't having a bad day."

"Is she..."

"She's dead," Jess told her quickly. "She suffered from severe depression and committed suicide."

Jesus... Kim could only imagine the life this young woman has lived. And to lose a parent like that... "What was her name?"

"Paige," she uttered in a whispery tone of voice. "Page Marie Haskins before she married my dad." And then

added, "Before the bottom fell out of her life."

A full name and a cause of death to investigate was progress as far as Kim was concerned. Pushing things further wouldn't be a smart move. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not as much as I was to live it."

A cold prickling ascended Kim's spine as the pain Jess lived with illuminated for a brief instant, and then faded away. "Did they have a good marriage?" Jess seemed to withdraw within herself before Kim's very eyes.

"Honestly, I never saw why they ever got together to begin with. Then again, I was born two years after they were married."

"When did your mom die?"

"When I was eight."

"I'm sure your father was crushed." Her comment was a test. Jess answered it nearly turning pale and frigid. She appeared so damnably vulnerable that it tore at Kim's heart. "My mom died when I was young too."

"How old were you?"

"10."

Jess gazed down at the floor for the longest time. "That's not something good to have in common."

"It still doesn't hurt to know someone who has a clue what you're going through." Needing to switch things up a bit, Kim grabbed the first aid supplies and walked towards the door. "I'm sure you want to get some sleep

now." When she turned her back to Jess she heard...

"Got any coke?"

"What?" Kim had a feeling Jess wasn't talking about something to drink.

"Some blow?" Jess asked again, now on her feet, hands in her blue jeans pockets. "Just something to get me to sleep, you know. I figure you and the hubby have got to have a stash around here somewhere."

"Sorry, I don't use anymore. Neither does Ben."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jess snorted with a 'Come on' smirk.

"Nope. I've been clean for two years now. I got so messed up one night I went into cardiac arrest and almost died. That scared me to death. That was it for me. I haven't used since."

"And yet you sell it?"

"Wrong. I transport it. What other people do with it isn't my concern."

Jess had to admit Kelis had balls. She liked that.

They walked to the guest room with Jess in the lead. She stopped in the doorway, shifting to face Kim. "You're not at all what you seem."

Kim held her poker face intact. "Very few people are."

"Keep that in mind when dealing with my father."

"Is that a warning?"

"No, it's a fact." Jess took the aspirin Kim held out to her. "I'm going to get a glass of water. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Help yourself." Jess nodded and then walked past her toward the stairs. She stopped and then said over her shoulder, "Thanks again for the room and board."

"Think nothing of it."

"And could you please do without any really loud hot sex tonight? I have a headache and the noise wouldn't help."

Jess's sense of humor shined through it all. Kim could only laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Jess."

"Night Kelis."

**40 minutes later**

While gently rubbing her weary eyes with the back of her hand, Kim reread the last paragraph of the email she just finished typing. The hurtful words glared at her, even though they were the truth. Love could be so cruel and unpredictable when it wasn't returned as genuinely as it was given.

This felt all too familiar. And the memory wasn't a particularly pleasant one.

A soft noise roused Kim's attention. When the moment should have been wonderful in its simplicity, with Tommy's gentle snoring just audible enough over her shoulder in that big, warm bed she will share with him tonight, she experienced a sense of mourning. The soothing darkness and quiet that surrounded her save the bright LCD screen of her laptop did little to ease her mind.

She wrote her full report in under thirty minutes. Finished it, reviewed it for mistakes, checked it for grammar, and sent it on its way. She scanned Jess's fingerprints from the glass of water she offered to take back downstairs for her. In the morning they would know everything there was to know about Jessica and her mother. They now had a verified location the Darkness was using as a base of operations and an 'in' with the organizations leader.

Their investigation yielded new information and possibilities tonight. And yet her personal life was what left her restless at this late hour.

Stifling a drowsy yawn, Kim squinted to make out the time on the wall clock. 3:40 AM. "Jesus," she muttered under her breath. A rustling of the covers signaled Tommy shifting onto his side in bed. She peered over her shoulder at the hard lines of muscle that adorned his body. The raw, sensual appeal he exuded so easily captivated her. She surmised, having not taken a peek under the covers, that he slept in boxers only. He was asleep when she arrived back to their room. He had left her the left side of the bed and she wondered how he unconsciously knew that was where she liked to sleep.

Maybe it was just luck, she thought after another yawn. He only had two choices after all. She smiled at the humor of it. It was late and maybe she was still a little drunk off the passion she tasted on his lips just a few short hours ago.

Such delicious passion...

Leaning back in her chair, Kim wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, recalling the flood of warm emotion he invoked within her. She's loved other men and yet knew as soon as she gave herself over to what she now felt for Tommy it would eclipse all of them combined. She's made love before and yet never felt so needy and desperate as she felt in his arms tonight.

Being the focal point of his greedy desire left her breathless and aching for more.

And then came the cold bucket of water over her head that was the letter she had just written to Jason. The timing couldn't have been worse to write this to him, but she felt she had to. He deserved better than this but at least she could give him this. Tonight reawakened a hunger that wouldn't be able to be tamed for much longer. The love of youth was sweetly remembered, but this new depth of caring she felt for Tommy came as a shock to her system. There's an undeniable connection she shared with him that has devoured her self-control.

She doesn't want to fight what she feels for Tommy. She doesn't want to lie to Jason. She doesn't want to hurt either of them or be hurt in the process. So she made her decision. Decided upon a course of action that was as fair as her current circumstances would allow.

One that might cost her a friendship she's had all her life.

What she had with Jason came at a time in her life when she needed someone real to hold onto. Work was what it was, dangerous and unrelenting. But time away from it left her cold and a bit lost. She had little to no interest in jumping back into the dating pool and with all of the lies she would have to tell, and all of the sudden out of town trips for weeks on end it just seemed futile to even try. She never succumbed to scratching a sexual itch with a stranger, so that was out.

Jason was sweet, fun, handsome, and in the same boat she was in. He wanted someone's company to enjoy and so they spent time together that led to kissing and a deeper sense of sharing than they had ever had

before. They knew each other's lives, respected each other's boundaries, and hadn't been with anyone else in well over a year. They never crossed that sexual line, though they did come close once or twice.

Kim knew that her reasons for not crossing that line didn't have anything to do with Tommy. It just never felt right with Jason. No matter how good looking and patient he was she still suffered from some sort of a mental block when it came to making love to him.

He never had that problem. She knew that he wanted her, having heard those words from his lips and felt his need whenever he held her close. Alas, when he burned for her she simply enjoyed his desire as validation that she was a woman.

Kimberly loves Jason. Always has. Always will. But she has come to accept that she is not falling in love with

him. And that she knows his feelings for her were deeper than she wanted to admit to herself. He's such a good man. So honorable and deserves the very best life has to offer. But she can't give him what he deserves. Her best was reserved for another.

Her heart as well.

Through a soft fall of tears Kim wrote Jason a two and a half page letter explaining her heart, what he means to her, and why they can't go any further together. She doesn't believe she will lose his friendship over this, but doesn't fool herself either. If there's one thing Tommy and Jason share it's their immense pride. This will hurt just like another letter she wrote years ago.

At least this one was written with the temperament of a grown woman and not the immaturity of her youth. There were no right words to let someone down gently. No perfect way to say 'I don't want to be with you anymore'.

Kim tried, nonetheless.

Her index finger danced over the 'send' button. Once she pressed it she could never take it back. She would be giving up a comfortable present for an unpredictable future. One that could just as easily blow up in her face as it could end in some happily ever after fairytale.

Kimberly gazed at Tommy's sleeping form again, thinking of him in the quiet of her inner thoughts. It's not the man he was that she loves anymore. It's the man he is now that has her intrigued, excited, aroused, and so deeply in love she can scarcely believe it.

This was either the best or worst mistake of her entire life.

So be it.

Kimberly's fingernail gave a press and the email was sent. She sighed on the wing tips of a deep, cleansing

breath. It had to be done and it was. The consequences were hers to bear.

At least she had told him the truth.

It was late and she was beyond exhausted. Standing to her feet, she noticed Tommy's laptop on her dresser. He left it on, obviously having forgotten to turn it off when he finished his report. She walked over and shut it down for him, and then plugged in the charging cord. In the dark of night she stood still for a moment, shaking her head at what had to have been one of the most domestic things she's done for a guy in years.

It felt right that it was for him.

Another yawn slipped from her on the way to her closet. After opening it she worked the button on her jeans, unzipping and then pushing them down off her slender hips. She stepped out of them, now clad in a pair of dark blue panties. Her top was next to go, revealing a matching bra. She was entirely too tired to care where she left them at this point.

Kim's lips curled into a seductive smile when she heard a husky, deep groan from behind her. Turning on her heel, she met the half mysterious, half inviting expression of the man she loved. With the covers barely over his waist, the shadows of his chiseled chest enchanted her. He was such a gloriously sexy man.

"I didn't know you were going to give me a striptease tonight," he whispered in the dark, lips pursed, eyes intensely focused on her.

Capturing his gaze, Kim met it head on with a smirk. "I thought you were asleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're undressing nearby?"

"You could close your eyes and be a gentleman."

"I am a gentleman. And for the record, no gentleman could watch you take your clothes off and not stare." Her stance wasn't anything bashful at all. She stood with her hands on her slim hips, letting him stare. She gave him his fill, allowing him to want her as blatantly as was exposed by the look on his face. He knew this and loved her even more. "You gonna finish the job?"

She knew that he was hoping she'd ask him to come over and finish the job it for her. And if he did... A flush of warmth swept over her. One that caused her to swallow deeply. With her back to him she quickly undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled a white tank top off a hanger and pulled it over her head. "Not until I get my striptease."

His gaze slid the length of her body, drinking in the luscious sight of her. "Just say when."

Their game of one-upmanship could only go so far until one of them cracked and then all hell would break

loose. Kim crossed the bedroom, stretching her arms up over her head in a satisfyingly sensual way. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. She climbed in under the covers.

Shifting, they assumed the same position, facing each other in the center of the bed. When Kim looked up, her face was mere inches from his. "I'll take a rain check."

Time was on their side. They didn't need to rush things no matter how badly they both wanted to. Tommy didn't mind the chase of their relationship. The end game was already decided. The fun of getting there was what they were enjoying now. "Care to explain how I'm supposed to get to sleep now?"

"Just close your eyes and dream of me."

He adored the haunting sound of that. The hypnotic tenor of her voice drew him in. "And what will you do?"

"Dream of this," she breathlessly replied before her lips closed the distance between his, caressing until her arms encircled his neck. He drew her closer, falling back with her in his arms. The softest, sweetest kissing lasted only a few seconds, but it was more than enough to leave them panting for air. Their foreheads pressed together, breathing the other in as they held on to the greatest truth of their lives.

"I wrote Jason a letter," Kim disclosed after a moment. She laid her head down next to his. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I felt he deserved to know where we stood. I love him. I just can't lie that I'm in love with him. I refuse to do that. I told him that I am so thankful for our time together and that I don't regret one minute of it. But that we can't go on because of how I feel about you."

Taking her small hand into his, he lifted between them and sighed. "I wrote a similar letter to Katherine tonight."

Kim nodded slowly as the weight of their actions soaked in. She's not alone in wanting to square away the past to make way for the future. Their future. "I cheated on you and I didn't say anything for the longest time. I ended up hurting you a great deal in the process by waiting."

Though they weren't living in the past, he appreciated her acknowledging it just the same. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Katherine. I feel guilty already because in a way I feel like I've been wasting her time. Not that I was waiting to get back together with you, but that for so long I just didn't let her go."

"Why couldn't you let her go?"

Tommy paused to collect his thoughts. "We're so comfortable and used to each other that it was easy. We would break up and date other people, but who could deal with our lifestyles except each other. I think we stayed together because we were convenient and we trusted each other. I love her dearly but I'm no more in love with her than she is with me. I want the best for her, but I'm not it. Not in the way she deserves."

"I don't suppose you started your letter out by telling her you thought of her like a sister?" Kim joked matter of factly while squeezing his hand.

"No, I'm not as mean as you are."

She mouthed a silent "Ouch." He gazed at her with adoring eyes. She blushed by moonlight. "And to think I thought you'd forgiven me by now?"

"Forgiven, yes. Forgotten, no." He briefly pretended to be serious and then drew her closer, brushing his lips over hers slowly, drowning in the taste of her. His fingers lightly traced the nape of her neck, ghosting warmth with his every caress. Her kiss stirred something in his very soul, bone deep. The depth of emotion he felt for this woman seemed fathomless.

Kim's so utterly lost in him that by the time she realizes her fingers are combing through his short hair he's repositioned her on her back, covering her body with his own. The sensory overload at this point borderlined insanity as there was just to much bare skin touching and it's been so long... if ever that she's wanted a man as badly as she wants him. Her tongue's curled around his, wet, inviting him deeper inside her mouth as surely as her thighs spread in preparation for...

"Wait... wait..." Kim panted upon breaking the kiss she so desperately didn't want to end. The purest desire glimmered in his eyes for her alone, and as badly as she wanted to plunder that until the end of time tonight wasn't the right night for this. Her apologetic expression encompassed the awkward conversation neither of them wanted to have.

Loving this vastly complicated woman meant understanding everything she didn't say. Tommy slipped off of her, now lying beside her on his back. Smiling wide, his eyes shut to the ceiling as they willed their hearts to calm down in the dark.

Things between them were truly messed up and wonderful at the same time.

After taking a very deep breath and thinking of Lord Zedd naked to calm himself down... "So how did things go with Jess?" Tommy asked.

"I injected her with the Mesinal-9, so I'm sure we'll hear her vomiting early in the morning."

"At least she won't be seeking a fix for the time being. What else?"

"Her mothers maiden name is Paige Marie Haskins. She committed suicide after battling severe depression for some time. She died when Jessica was eight years old."

"I'm sure Aisha will have a full background report on her first thing in the morning. I'm curious about any family she might have. When this is all over Jessica will need them."

"Agreed. I wouldn't be surprised at all if Christopher Lockheed forced his wife to sever all ties with her family."

Tommy sat up, facing Kim. "So tell me about Jessica?

Kim propped herself up on one elbow. "She's cynical about life and love, but who isn't at that age. I think she's like that due to all the pain and anger she's holding in. Her mother died so young and she doesn't appear to have any friends at all. Her relationship with her father scares me. She's been hurt, Tommy... And I think she's been abused."

That was the last thing Tommy wanted to hear. "Physically or sexually?"

"Both, though I hope my instincts are wrong. I pray they're wrong."

"She needs help and as soon as this is over with we'll do all that we can to insure she gets it. Until then we have to keep our minds focused on stopping the Darkness. That's our first, last, and only priority."

The sly way he said all of that, as if 'they' both needed to be reminded when in essence he was reminding her wasn't lost on Kim. Nonetheless she didn't take it badly. She knew Tommy cared as much as she did. But he wasn't a woman and had no clue what abuse did to a woman. And though she loves him with all her heart she has her own secrets as well. "Jessica has a nice sense of humor. I think there's a good person under all those emotional scars. She just needs to believe in herself and have someone genuinely care about her."

Leaning closer, Tommy gently cupped her cheek. "We'll help her. I promise."

"I know," she exhaled, leaning into his touch. "How did your report go?" She thought he looked so cute and sleepy as he scooted down back under the covers, now laying his head on a pillow next to her.

"I described the base and it's location, as well the Christopher's promise of something big happening in two weeks. We now have a timetable for the Darkness's next move. I just wish we knew what it was."

"So do I. That's what scares me. The next two weeks are going to be key in stopping them."

"We'll gain trust by sticking close to Jessica and befriending her. Whatever she slips up in telling us could lead to a breakthrough. For now we just have to watch ourselves around her."

"When she comes down with that severe case of the stomach flu tomorrow we'll take care of her. That will go a long way in building trust."

"We're going to be watched by the Darkness even closer now. We're going to have to keep our guard up at all times."

"I'm going to recheck all the tech-bugs we placed around the house to make sure it's clean of wire taps and mikes."

"Outside of that, the rest is in the Rangers hands. Rocky and Adam are back now so they'll have the full team minus us."

Kim glared up at the ceiling over the craziness of their lives. "Meanwhile we get the chance to cheat death while infiltrating a terrorist organization, walk into heavily guarded bases unarmed, rely on holographic technology to hide our real identities from people who would kill us on sight, and baby-sit a heroin addict whose father intends to bring about Armageddon."

Tommy turned over on his stomach, facing her in the dark. "You made all of that sound so romantic."

"If you think that's romantic you should hear me talk about global warming and it's effect on the oz..." Suddenly, her lips were otherwise occupied, seeing as how Tommy kissed her mid-sentence. She reached for him, holding him in her arms and loved him with her lips, conveying a kiss that spoke of goodnight and many more to come.

When they at last parted they were both yawning, but pretty damn pleased with themselves.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Kim asked quietly in the dark. "We're really going to try again."

The expression he wore was of hopeful joy. "Yeah, we are. And we're going to get it right this time."

"And how do you know that?" Kim found herself snuggled in his arms; her head nestled against his chest. She felt precious, safe, and as necessary as his next breath.

"Because I have no intention of letting you go this time."

"The feeling's mutual." Moments later just before Kim fell asleep she felt his lips press to her forehead, followed by a whispery "I love you." She may have whispered one in reply, but even if she didn't she thought it over and over again.

And she slept the best night of sleep she had in years.

**4 Days Later**

**The Command Center**

**Advanced Research Division, 9th floor.**

**The office of William James Cranston**

**Saturday, April 3rd, 2005 11:00 PM**

**Angel Grove, California**

"After two weeks of intense study on the deceased body of Bethany Sara Connors, including a full autopsy complete with a skin analysis to determine any reaction to mystical and alien biological stimuli, as well as a detailed chemical study on her blood, urine, bile, and eye fluid I can safely conclude with the utmost confidence that whatever killed her cannot be identified by any substance that is known to the Galactic database of the sixteen thousand known worlds."

Seated behind the smoky-gray desk in his immense personal office, Billy held the GE 35364 mini-cassette recorder to his mouth and continued. "My team and I have been unable to discover how the cellular aging process was able to occur within hours of her passing. It is an unprecedented molecular event. The dead cells we tested aged nearly sixty human years before decomposition began. All of the aging took place after the person was deceased."

Despite the constant caffeine and apple fritter cravings of his seven-person staff, Billy still found his greatest late night assistant to be a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The half-filled cup called out to him in the middle of the late night notes he recorded to catalogue his thoughts for future reference. "Alicia Clarkson, Harold Minor, and Fred Garnett all died of the same unidentified virus that killed Beth Sara Connors. The only evidence we have that it is an airborne virus. First-hand reports turned in by Agent Tommy Oliver and Agent Kimberly Hart confirmed this. They witnessed an airborne substance being released into a compartment that Bethany was being held captive inside of. That substance is believed to be the virus that killed Bethany Sara Connors."

Ever the multitasker, Billy scrolled through a long list of his recent emails. It never failed to amuse him that while on Aquitar he operated on himself and cured his own nearsightedness and yet hasn't been able to fully weed out Spam email no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh at some of the Spam he received that suggested for the tidy sum of twenty dollars he could have his breast cup size increased, win thousands of dollars betting at an online casino, and drink a special blend of herbal tea that would increase his sexual stamina ten fold.

Sometimes you just had to laugh at the internet. And then turn it off.

"Mystical properties were discovered in the blood taken from all four known victims of the virus. As of this date, April 3, 2005 it stands as the only viable lead we have. Mystical properties laced within the blood cells are the only common link we have thus far. So far those properties origins are unknown."

The late hour underscored yet another long day winding down. Taking a quiet moment to himself, Billy yawned as he sat back in his chair. Sparing a glance at the past, he leaned over and picked up a picture off his desk. As the dear recollections of his youth returned he traced a finger over the image of five familiar faces.

The photo had been taken three days after he had become the Blue Ranger. He fondly remembered how warm the weather was that day in Angel Grove Park and how exciting it felt to have such an amazing secret. At a time his social confidence was in direct contrast to his intellectual he had the four most incredible friends ever.

Of course he couldn't help feeling embarrassed about the way he used to dress. Blue jean overalls were the only clothing he wanted to wear back then. Coupled with his less than GQ glasses... Luckily enough Jason and Zack's limitless Ranger-specific colored tank-tops coupled with Kim's pink everything and Trini's...

Trini.

Pressing pause on the recorder, that old, familiar ache swelled in his chest whenever he thought of his dearly departed friend. She had been taken away from them so suddenly, like a thief in he night. None of them have gotten over it in the least. His private pain was as fresh as if she died yesterday. Trini was his most ardent defender at a time he didn't really know how to defend himself. She had such an easygoing nature and could understand him better than anyone else. She was kind, loyal, and funny in a casual way. As caring a soul he had ever met. Not a day goes by he doesn't think of her.

Billy sighed and then he sat the picture back down on his desk. He has older ones of Trini and all his friends, but that first picture after they became Rangers; complete with their goofy smiles while standing so close to each other remained his all-time favorite.

"It is imperative that we obtain a viable sample of the virus so that we can discover its composition and delivery. I fear the dire ramifications of its release into a heavily populated area if a cure or vaccine cannot be found prior."

The past couple of weeks have been some of the most frustrating Billy has experienced in a long time. Having tirelessly worked for the last couple of years to discover how to reestablish teleportation capabilities, the idea that someone else discovered how first hurt his pride. Not only was it a dangerous discovery, it meant someone out there was superior to him in the realm of science. Ego aside, it's been well over a decade since he felt that was even possible. And now with this mysterious virus, of which they have very little information only added to the self-imposed pressure he's under.

Billy sat there perfectly still and then angrily threw his recorder across the room, smashing it against the wall. At that very moment a knock sounded on the other side of the door to his office. "It's unlocked. Come in."

Wearing a careful expression after what she just heard, Katherine appeared in the doorway. She shut the door behind her and then spotted the broken recorder on the floor. "Having one of those night, huh?"

Lifting his arms over his head in a comforting stretch, Billy locked his hands behind his neck. "Where's your tan?"

Whenever he dodged questions she knew he wasn't in a good mood. "I wasn't able to sample any of Cordoba, Argentina's beaches this time around," she replied as she took the chair in front of his desk. Reaching into his candy dish, she grabbed a handful of chocolate covered raisins. "My team scoured the mining shafts our satellite imagery identified as the origin place for those black bricks we stole. When we arrived those mining shafts had been gutted by demolitions. We ended up bringing back three tons of dirt for analysis."

"So you brought me back tons of dirt instead of a bottle of tequila?"

"You don't drink."

"I need to start," he added sarcastically, now rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but to notice the circles around her eyes. "You look tired."

"And the compliments keep right on coming." Katherine dropped a couple more chocolate raisins in her mouth.

"Seriously," Billy said upon taking in the less than cover girl persona of one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. "What's wrong?"

Katherine shared a more sibling-like relationship with the man that sat across from her than she did with any of the other male Rangers. It never hurt that he was a great listener. "My personal life is in shambles," she confessed out of the blue. Her hand lifted before he could say a word. "I don't want to talk about it."

Billy nodded and waited. "Okay."

"I just have to say for the record, men suck."

"I understand."

"Present company excluded."

"Thank you."

"But for the most part all of you, and I am talking about 99.9 do in fact suck."

"Long term scientific study has proven your statement to be truthful and well thought out."

Enjoying a lighter moment with a friend was exactly what she needed. "My relationship with Tommy is over. But the strange thing about it is that I'm more upset over being alone again than losing him."

"Maybe deep down you..."

"Hey, I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

Women were the greatest mystery in the universe. And the only one Billy had stopped trying to figure

out. "Affirmative."

"It's just..." she tapped her teeth with her fingernail in deep thought. "I love Tommy. I always have. He's a wonderful, caring, handsome guy who treated me so nice. And the sex was just fantastic."

Billy rolled his eyes, laughing to himself. "I am officially your girlfriend now if you can say that in front of me."

"Billy is a unisex name. It's just like Sean," she teased with a wink, "Anyway, it's over and I'm mad that I didn't end it sooner."

"Relationships aren't exactly my forte, but I have come to accept..."

"I told you..."

"You're not talking about it. My apologies."

Being in his presence again was a breath of fresh. Katherine's uneventful trip offered no solution to the problems they faced. Add into that being dumped and it made for the week from hell. "I want him to be happy, you know? I really do. I just want to be happy too. And maybe I wanted to be happy first. Does that make me a bad person?"

Billy didn't fall for it this time. He simply shook his head.

"You are proof positive that men can learn."

"We are not a lost cause, Kat. And for the record. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"Yeah, but to be perfectly honest it would have never worked out. No matter who had come back into his life." She alluded no further and knew that she didn't have too. Kimberly was practically in the room with them. "Tommy and I weren't going to last." She shrugged some of the emotional rust off and suddenly felt better having verbally aired out what she's feared saying for quite some time. "Ultimately, our breaking up is for the best. Maybe now I can fall in love with a guy who's just as in love with me as I am with him."

Billy's throat constricted ever so subtle, his eyes peering away all of a sudden. Here was yet another gorgeous, intelligent, sweet girl who saw him like just one of the girls. For all his brilliance the loneliness that came with it went hand in hand. But now that Katherine was single... A thought better considered when the current crisis was over. "So we have no clue what the airborne virus is made of, or what the black bricks the Darkness were transporting are for?"

"I have torched, froze, submerged in water for days, placed under gravitational pressure, poured various acids over, exposed to every form of radiation known, and stepped on those damn things with my high heels," she explained with a hint of mirth in her tone. "If the Galactic database draws a blank then we're back to square one."

"We need a break," Billy thought out loud. "Every question has an answer, but sometimes new questions need to be asked in order to find answers to other questions."

"Spoken from a true genius."

"To a vastly intelligent and might I add magnificently beautiful woman."

He actually held her eyes for a brief moment. Katherine smiled and wasn't quite sure why. He did have a charm about him though. "So what else have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Rocky, Aisha, and Adam have spent most of the day coordinating with representatives from F.E.M.A. and the Department of Homeland Security over the best way to contain a viral breakout while maintaining civil order."

"I'm sure the White House has their representation?"

"Nine of them to be exact. Unfortunately we have to have a contingency plan in place if something massively deadly. Tommy and Kim's report said something is taking place in two weeks. We have to be..."

A faint beeping chirp sounded over the speakers on the computer monitor. Billy checked his desktop and found an intergalactic transmission coming through. "I have an urgent message from one of my colleagues on Aquitar."

"I can give you some privacy if you like?" Katherine offered, though received no reply, Billy's eyes were glued to the screen and whatever he was reading.

"Come see this."

Katherine rose from the chair and rounded the table, standing just over Billy's shoulder. The picture on the LCD screens 19'inch monitor were of the remains of a woman on a levitating exam table. "What is this?"

Billy swallowed hard, as excited as he was intrigued. Finally, at long last, they had a new question. And if all the answers to the old ones led nowhere this was a brand new possibility. "Hyseq is a doctor on the Galactic High Council of Universal Health Protection. He sent me this picture and a couple of detailed reports on an autopsy he personally performed eight months ago when he recently found out I was looking into alien virus's being sold on the black market across the galaxy. I told him we believe Scorpina brought a particularly horrific one to Earth."

"Okay, I'm still a bit lost."

"He's trying to establish a visual link with me now so that we can speak, but in the report he states this is Scorpina's body. She was killed in a starship crash on Velos-9 a week before this picture was taken. They confirmed this body as being hers by matching her dental records, DNA, and the sworn testimony of two surviving members of her crew."

Katherine leaned over Billy and used his mouse to scroll down the reports. "If this is Scorpina then who is that woman with the Darkness in Colorado?"

"I don't know," Billy declared with the hint of a grin curling his lips. A vastly interesting mystery formed in his mind as he considered what his next step should be. "I want the body brought to Earth."

"I can have the facilities ready within an hour." Billy nodded his approval. "So what do you think?"

Shutting his eyes briefly, Billy sat back in his chair. His restlessness broken, he could see the possibilities and new avenues of investigation that could follow. "The plot thickens."

**Five Days Later**

**"The Darkness"**

**Sync - 1**

**Griffin Monument Cemetery**

**19 East End Road**

**Thursday, April 8, 2005 5:00 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Christopher Lockheed's booming Irish accented voice confidently echoed throughout the war room as he circled the eleven member team seated in high back chairs, their attention consumed by the pale blue wire-outline hologram of the facility they're prepping to infiltrate. "Our target is the 'Omega' room. It houses a secret federal digital records archive located eight floors below ground in Olympia, Washington."

"Above ground the twenty-five story building is known as the United States Department of Administrative Services. While that title does describe the duties performed there it's true purpose is beneath the surface. The single most top-secret federal records archive in the world is kept there. Those files contain information that would not only threaten national security, but the security of the entire planet. Everything from the existence of extraterrestrial life and its first Government documented visit to this planet, the true purpose of Area 51, the cure for cancer, H.I.V's true origin, who really assassinated JFK and why is stored there. It is the complete unapologetic archive of the history of this country."

"The most technologically advanced motion sensor detectors in the world are hidden inside the facilities bomb-proof walls. The ceilings are mounted with one-inch security cameras powerful enough to focus in on a hair follicle. There are small holes in the floor that are in essence chemical gas dispenser guns. They can disperse a toxin powerful enough to take out an elephant in ten seconds. 30 ten-inch thick metal hatches can be triggered to shut off the entire complex until it's locked down. In addition, forty-five heavily armed guards patrol in teams of five. No hallway or room is ever empty."

Christopher noticed Jarrod McCall raise his hand. The Cuban born ex-mercenary was as loyal as they came and twice as deadly. "Yes?"

"I assume we are going to teleport into this facility, correct? Or could we teleport the information you need directly from whatever room it is in?"

Common sense, though simplistic in nature, spoke of a clear mind. Christopher respected that as he sought to remove the obvious. "The motion detectors would pick up on us stealing the information in a conventional manner. I don't want anyone to know what it is we're looking for. I want the authorities to see a well thought out attack for the purpose of disrupting a government agency in the name of a political statement."

The low murmurs of questioning caused Christopher's lips to curl into a sinister smile. One shared by the lovely Asian brunette seated alone in the back corner of the room. He certainly had their undivided attention. "We have abducted and mentally 'altered' five men and three women known to belong to an anti-government group in Washington. They are going to violently infiltrate the facility from the ground floor, thus causing a wide spread panic. The media attention will be massive."

Sinclair brushed some of her long red hair from off the fair skin of her neck. Green eyes followed the Darkness's leader as he rounded the room. She was excited and intrigued by being given her first mission towards building the new world she's been promised would replace this corrupt one. "How are they going to get out of there?"

"They aren't. Their jobs are to kill as many people as they can and shut down the entire facilities power supply for five minutes. Then they will rush the policemen and die in a hail of gunfire." While motioning to the holographic image on his right, Christopher continued. "You will be teleported inside the underground base when all security measures have been deactivated. You will have five minutes total to retrieve the information I seek. Only the chemical gas dispensers will be activated to take out all the guards."

"Why only five minutes? That's a near impossible window of opportunity," Samuel pondered out loud.

Christopher had no intention of revealing to anyone who didn't need to know the factual answer to that question. Furthermore, if he chose not to answer the matter was settled. No one questioned him. "You will have to work fast," was all the reply he intended to give.

"Sir?" Jarrod said, "Why are eleven of us needed?"

"Because their are eleven computer terminals in the digital records room. Each of you will have five minutes to upload your decryption software, download the data, and use your 'washer' program to erase having ever taken anything."

"And those records would be?" Sinclair voiced what they all wondered.

With a gesture of his hand the doorman switched back on the lights. Christopher Lockheed stood at the front of the room, hands behind his back. "I want the identity of all the current Rangers; information on all of their families, and the schematics and location of their command base. Since they are actively trying to stop us I intend to throw them off the trail by... lets just say everyone has a sore spot. I want to find theirs and exploit it. I intend to hurt them. And then I intend to kill them all."

Asha listened in closely while he detailed the backbone of his plot. She had little respect for the Darkness's crude leader when she first reached out to him for 'help', and even less as she's come to understand the misguided anger he perpetrates as love for his kind. The misguided, angry, and greedy flock to him in hopes of securing a place for themselves in a world that shall never come. His charisma and confidence give them hope.

Such fleeting hope.

When at first he only sought those racially acceptable to him, now he picks and chooses like some sort of false God who will decide the fate of who lives or dies. As if he truly has any say so in the matter...

She will lead this attack, coordinating both the above and below ground teams. The information taken will aid in their efforts to achieve their ultimate goal. In a few short months time teleportation will once again be a limitless weapon of unimaginable power.

For Christopher Lockheed that meant his dream of a new world rid of everything he despised would rise from the ashes of what once was. A perfect and chosen society free of disease, suffering, war, and poverty. A world he would mold and shape at his whim. One nation. One leader. One law for all.

His law.

For Asha it meant witnessing Earth's final evolution take place. Humanity, in its every form, must be eradicated from existence.

And then her "Lord" will return at long last to reclaim his throne as ruler of the galaxy.

**The Command Center**

**Training Gym - Rangers**

**4th floor.**

**Thursday, April 8, 2005 9:00 PM**

**Angel Grove, Ca**

With Zordon's untimely death the Morphing Grid and its massive amount of mystical energy was destroyed. For those once tied to that power, the lasting memory of its one-time connection wasn't the only thing left behind.

Mystical energy the likes of which existed within the Morphing Grid held its own radioactive properties. Such properties weren't necessarily harmful to a human, though they did leave behind a faint magical essence now bonded to each former Ranger's DNA.

When the Ranger's were called back into action there was no quest to go on for new powers. There was no map to a lost world, legend, prophecy, or tale of old that would lead them to the promised land. There were no Zords, or colored outfits with matching helmets. Their enemies weren't created with whimsical motives or a lack of a true killer instinct.

The world they now lived in required them to tackle today's problems from a different angle. Man-made technology replaced mystical powers in how they prepared to defend the Earth. Bulletproof Kevlar body armor replaced nearly impervious Ranger uniforms. Deadly new weapons training replaced martial arts as the focal point of their combat

abilities. Advanced shuttles were how they traveled the globe now that teleportation was no longer an option.

And then there were the enemies.

Vicious, determined enemies from varied species whose origins spanned the scope of the universe. All of whom now had a vested interest in Earth for one reason or another. They were evil, grotesque, and possessed a thirst for blood the likes of which the Ranger's had never encountered before. Vengeance and profit fueled their actions. These new global threats called for an experienced task force to deal with them at a moments notice.

Thus the Ranger's were reborn three years ago. The Power may have been gone, but the duty remained the same. Protect the Earth no matter the cost.

But more than even that, Billy's discovery of a particular altered gene in their bloodstream that could be "ignited" for lack of a better word gave them an unexpected advantage. With a daily injection of a drug-cocktail called "The Link" they attained three times the physical strength, endurance, and speed of a normal human at an extreme peak conditioning.

That was why Jason Lee Scott was able to bench-press 800 pounds on the bar above him. His powerful arms strained under the weight of a vigorous evening workout that was already three hundred reps deep. Training by himself had become a ritual of relaxing after a stressful day, and for him there had been far to many of those in the past week.

This was the Ranger's personal training gym and they used it at their whim, mission permitting. All alone tonight, Jason enjoyed the peaceful sound of his heavy breathing. Losing himself in an intense workout did wonders for helping him sleep at night when nothing else could.

A good nights sleep was damn near priceless these days. Especially around here.

Up and then down, repeated as his arms strained in tandem. He lost count of his reps and simply flowed with the workout. A lengthy argument with Janine earlier today left him restless and on edge. While he respected everyone's work so far on discovering how to defeat the Darkness and what their ultimate goal was, the fact of the matter stood as this. They are in possession of an unidentified airborne virus that thus far has no known cure. One that has claimed four lives thus far. Playing the waiting game wasn't getting them anywhere.

He proposed action.

A full on, three-team assault against the Darkness in hopes of capturing Christopher Lockheed or any member of his organization so that they could interrogate or torture if need be for information. His reasoning was simple. If the Darkness had true, limitless power to teleport hell would have already been unleashed. It was obvious to him that they don't. That small, assumed window of opportunity needed to be exploited. Each day they waited for Tommy and Kim to make some sort of major breakthrough was another day for the Darkness to... he didn't even want to know.

Jason was sure whatever they had planned was going to involve the death of billions.

The end of the world wasn't going to come by some hellfire and brimstone biblical assault from the four horseman of the apocalypse, nor the nuclear mushroom cloud people have feared since the world first saw them. Jason feared that one-day people would simply look up into the air... and then die. One by one until every man, woman, and child on Earth were dead.

The Darkness were planning nothing less than the genocide of the entire human race.

With a bitter scowl on his face, Jason was certain that Tommy and Kim's minds weren't on the mission enough to be effective, he had argued vehemently at the meeting this morning. When asked why he felt that way he chose to remain silent. Now he felt guilty over his harsh criticism. Deep down he knows his friends, and they are still that despite everything, are doing an amazing job in the most dangerous situation possible. If their true identities were discovered they would be killed immediately. No extraction team would reach them in time. Ultimately, his concerns had nothing to do with a lack of faith in their proven abilities.

Jason's nursing a wounded heart and that's a testy thing for a man to deal with at times.

Settling the bar back on the handles, Jason sat up with his eyes shut. Sweat clung his black tank top to his well-muscled chest. Perspiration glistened his brow. He rubbed his hands over his face in a tired pose as dark thoughts clamed his subconscious.

Was Kimberly making love to Tommy at this very moment? Was she crying out his name in ecstasy? Had they fallen into bed together that very first night they arrived in Silver Creek? Did she even think of him at all?

With a stretch of his arms over his head, Jason shook himself free of such thoughts. He has tried since the morning he received Kim's letter to make peace with how he truly felt about the way things ended. His anger over her breaking up with him wasn't the same as missing her. And if he's truly honest with himself he didn't miss her all that much because he never felt like he truly had her to begin with. He knew he couldn't lose her friendship even if he tried, which he would never do.

In life you can lie to anyone, but not to yourself at the end of the day. Jason understood that statement better than most. Kimberly gravitated to him for the same reasons he gravitated to her. Loneliness and a shared lifestyle filled with chaos were what they had most in common. And while he knew his feelings for her were deepening, he could tell hers just never crossed a certain line. He never pressured a woman into sex, nor was that the make or break for him in a relationship. But whenever their intimacy seemed to intensify, Kim always pulled back. It was more than that she wasn't ready. He just wasn't the right one. Perhaps deep down he's always known that. But did she?

Jason sincerely felt Tommy wasn't an issue with his relationship with Kim, but he was a ghost. One that haunted her the whole of her adult life, forever trying to recapture that special feeling she had once upon a time. She had lived a full, good life that included her fair share of dating as an adult. Her heart hadn't waited for her to find Tommy again, but it never forget him either.

Kim's character was never a question mark to Jason. Her heartfelt letter, even in pulling away from him was filled with admiration and respect, as well as guilt for causing him pain. It wasn't easy for her to write at all and he knew that. His pride and ego were hurt more than anything else. The loneliness was the worse part of all. He'll love Kim for the rest of his life in the way he always has. But he wanted someone to be in love with and receive the same in return.

Now he's back to square one. For Jason, the number one was the loneliest number of them all.

"I see someone's working up a sweat."

The Australian accent was unmistakable. Jason lifted his gaze to the approaching Katherine, clad in an emerald one-piece swimsuit. Dripping wet from the pool no doubt, she was a stunning sight to behold. Not for the first time he appreciated her lovely form. And for what it was worth, she seemed to give him the once over as well. Even that little bit of attention lightened his mood. "You're staring."

"Are you flirting with me?" she smiled on her way to the first in a row of treadmills. He seemed mildly amused by what she asked. She had a feeling he needed something to amuse him tonight. "Well?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Enjoying her company already, Jason took a drink from his water bottle while watching her workout. "It's been a long day."

"You'll hear no argument from me on that one. I've spent the last forty-eight hours on five hours sleep researching Scorpina's remains. Now that we know the real Scorpina is dead, we need to identify who is that woman in the Darkness."

Jason swept a towel over his face and then sighed, "We don't have confirmation that the Darkness know her as Scorpina."

"And if they do they probably don't have a clue she's an imposter." Jason's somber mood was easy to pick up on, but she held her peace on asking about what was bothering him. "We know Scorpina didn't have any twin siblings, so we can rule that out. It has to be a clone or a shape-shifter."

"If that's the case then we have to identify that person. Someone had to give the Darkness their technology. None of the profiles we have on their leader or its members suggest a strong science or technological background. They have reestablished the ability to teleport. Zordon never, ever let us use it for any reason that didn't involve Ranger business. He always said..."

"There is no greater, no more feared or deadly weapon in all the universe than teleportation. It is our responsibility to use it wisely and never let it fall into the wrongs hands by any means necessary," Katherine recalled Zordon's strict mandate.

"Whoever this mysterious woman is I believe she's the reason the Darkness have the teleportation technology and maybe even the virus itself."

"True," Katherine agreed. "It just seems to me that if we launch a full-out attack on the Darkness and they somehow get away we won't have a chance to stop them at all." She remembered his argument from the meeting they attended today. Their gazes locked. "Tommy and Kim are our best chance of finding out what the Darkness has planned. We have to discover that virus's origin and how they are able to teleport. If they say we can't wait then I agree we will need to move in with force."

Jason shook his head, and then looked away. "So we can't make a move until they say so? That sounds so familiar."

"What does that me..." It hit her all at once. How could she not have considered that Kim would have broken up with him? It painfully dawned on her that Tommy and Kim were settling the past for 'their' future. That past being her and Jason. "You know they're doing a great job. They managed to get us information that at least gives us a partial view of the Darkness. They are slowly gaining Christopher Lockheed's trust, have befriended his wayward daughter, and discovered the location of their base."

"I know that, alright. Its just..."

"You got dumped."

Jason glared at her. "Way to soften the blow."

She shrugged, and then amped up the treadmills speed. "I got dumped too. So move over cause I'm sitting in the same boat you are."

He fixed her with an angry look that gently faded into a kinship of sorts. He's letting personal issues cloud his judgment. He knew better than that. "Patience is the best way to deal with the Darkness. I was just frustrated, alright."

Kat posed her question in a very careful tone of voice. "Are you in love with Kimberly?"

While grazing the faint stubble over his cheek, Jason carefully considered his answer. He searched his heart of hearts. "I was falling," he confessed to her.

Katherine knew the feeling. "Are you sure?" His reply came in the form of a slow nod. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for you too."

"Thanks."

"I think we suck."

Katherine couldn't help but to admit to herself Jason had a very, very nice smile when he lightened up. "I think Tommy and Kim share something we're all searching for in life. Your perfect other. I don't understand it or even think its all that fair, but I want to find mine." She paused for a moment as clarity swept over her. "I'm finally ready to accept that it's not Tommy."

"I can relate," he joined her thoughts. "What's worse, I can't even say I'm shocked by the way things turned out."

"Neither can I," she replied. "I always feared if they ever sat down and talked out their issues would a spark still be there. I know Tommy hasn't been walking around carrying a torch for Kim. I just..."

"It's the way they talk about each other. You just had to know something was still there, no matter how deeply buried it was."

"And that leaves us where?"

"Wishing them the best," Jason admitted with a heavy heart. "You don't get to choose who you love. You just do. I want both of them to be happy because I love them. And I'm mature enough to know life isn't always fair."

"So you don't wish they'd both gain a lot of weight, lose their hair, and have their teeth rot?"

Katherine had a very beautiful smile. How had he not noticed that before? "Well," Jason laughed after a

moment, "Maybe a little."

"We're going to be alright, you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"There's someone special out there for both of us."

"And in the meantime..."

There was warmth in the way he stared at her now. She liked the feel of it, unique and new, minus the specter of a long lost love. She intended to get used to seeing that in a man's eyes. "We make sure neither of us is lonely."

"I like the sound of that."

**Benjamin and Kelis Ford's rental home**

**415 Broadway St**

**Friday, April 9, 2005 11:00 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Brisk Colorado mountain winds gently tousled Kimberly's long brown hair about her shoulder as she stood on the front porch, hands in her pockets to ward off the chill. The blustery weather was in sharp contrast to what the lifelong California native was used too, though it was hardly unpleasant. The cooler climate was actually growing on her, strange as it was. Her three quarter-length maroon coat kept her comfortably warm while she watched Tommy shoot hoops at the rim hanging above the garage.

Observing him like this was something special for her. Something from a past she was certain she'd never revisit. Of all the amazing curve balls life's sent her way getting back together with him stood as the most unexpected, and the most wonderful.

Aside from the world possibly ending sometime in the next few weeks, Kim felt she had nothing to truly complain about. She pondered that whimsically dark thought with something of a smile adorning her face. Her life hadn't turned out exactly as she thought it would, although that was probably the case for most people. Fate had a funny way of twisting your best-laid plans asunder, all the while leaving you a bit lost at times.

Her tongue darted out, swiping over her bottom lip in a way she's done since she was a child. When the call to rejoin the Rangers was offered she knew she should have declined the way Zack did. Like her, he had built his own life outside of California and the past. They loved their friends and respected those who wanted a chance to make a difference again, but the choices for some aren't necessarily what's best for others.

Upon finishing her athletic career and education her post-college plan was to co-own a gymnastics/swimming/diving school with three of her closest friends in Sarasota, Florida. All of them were former Pan-Global medal winners who felt that name recognition, along with a solid business plan and that sort of thing being popular in the area they wanted to open their school in had them on the road to success. They had done their research, pooled their money, found a great location for the school, and were already receiving commitments to the point of a 40 student capacity before the school had even opened its doors for business.

Kimberly had every intention of enjoying a nice, normal life where she would work a eight hour shift like everyone else, go out on some dates to find someone special, buy a dog, pay her taxes, and leave the heroics to those who still heeded its irresistible call. As she neared the middle-mark of her twenties she began to want a family, or at least set herself on the road to that eventual goal.

And then came that fateful evening when Kimberly stayed up late watching television and an ABC News Brief flashed across the screen. One that covered a series of brutal attacks in the southern outskirts of Russia by an unknown entity that had butchered ten women and four children. By the time Russian President Boris Yeltsin lifted the news ban that he feared would send the public into chaos, 65 mutilated bodies had already been discovered in a twenty mile radios. The descriptions of the beast were obvious that it could not have originated from Earth.

Authorities tracking it found its lair...

Their bodies were found two days later. Or what was left of them.

Despite trying to push the reality out of her mind, Kim knew what this was. Andros had warned them all that Earth was now a well-known and coveted world for a great many reasons; from it's immense natural resources to its remote location just outside the reach of the Galactic High Council as well as Zordon's death and whatever secrets he may have left behind. Aliens with evil intentions were arriving at an alarming pace. Something had to be done.

That was what stirred Kimberly's spirit again. She had the normal life she always craved, but found it difficult to sit by and watch as others fought a battle she was already trained for. She couldn't sit back and do nothing while innocent people were being killed. Her conscious ate away at her until she was left with only one course of action.

While her decision was far from an easy one to make, Kim didn't return to the Rangers for ghosts from her past, or because she sought thrills a normal life couldn't provide. No, she did this because it was the right thing to do for her to be able to sleep at night.

With a heavy heart she informed her friends of her plans to relocate back to California and that she would miss them terribly. They went ahead with their plan to build a school and of course she was proud of them. Maybe even ached for some of what they now had. Normalcy was nothing to be ashamed of. Alas, she had come to her own personal conclusion that the road her life was on led her in a different direction. She's come to accept that.

She's also come to accept that there is a quiet darkness within her that only Ranger life fulfills. Its lure is inescapable. She's tried to ignore it for so long, but its never worked.

Perhaps the greater issue was trying to suppress that side of herself that just didn't want to be normal. She certainly didn't love a normal man. And if she's honest with herself the darkness that lived in him called out to

her. It was part of her attraction to him. Part of what bonded them so intimately to one another.

Kim's silent vigil over Tommy's shoot around was interesting in its own ways. Basketball was a third-tier pastime for him at best. He enjoyed playing it as much as he did football, but he never excelled at either nearly as well as he did martial arts. Karate came as natural to him as breathing. Learning how to set a pick and roll or block for a running back didn't. Still, whenever he had a lot on his mind he would go out to the courts alone and shot hoops for hours by himself until whatever was bothering him had passed.

Kimberly wondered what had him shooting right now? What kept him over there by himself instead of talking to her?

He's been a bit distant the last day and a half. She doesn't know why. When he gets this way he shuts everyone out. At least that's the way he was in high school. Of course she's still learning how his moods have changed and what they mean in the present.

A shot and a swish followed by two consecutive misses. Kimberly watched him chase his rebound, and then spot up for another jumper. Their gazes locked for a moment, so she knows he's aware of her presence. He didn't appear annoyed with her as much as indifferent. She wondered which bothered her more.

As far as she was concerned the last week and some change have recharged her spirit. In the face of all that they are here to accomplish, there's now even more incentive for them to succeed. There's a shared future they both want to build on. To enjoy at long last after so many years apart.

She's in love with the way his scent clings to their bed sheets, awaking her with a new intimacy each morning. In the middle of the night she need only give him a soft nudge with her foot to be embraced in his arms again, if only for a little while as she likes her space when she sleeps. They haven't made love yet, though the kisses they've engaged in spoke of such delicious promise just around the corner. They've talked the night away in hushed tones, filling each other in on what happened during the last decade of their lives.

Kimberly loved, but didn't necessarily understand Tommy when they were dating years ago. Of course she knew him better than most... better than anyone to be perfectly honest. But he possessed an inner solitude that flew in the face of her outgoing spirit. They were polar opposites in that regard, and yet perhaps that was why they complimented each other so well.

Where he was quiet, she was social. Where she was open to learning as many things as she could as fast as she could, he focused on mastering one task at a time. Where she was careful, he was daring. But when they truly loved... they loved only each other.

Perhaps he was restless for the one act they haven't shared yet, Kimberly considered in her private thoughts. It would make sense seeing as how she ached for him as well. Lying next to each other every night for the last week and a half hasn't been easy. Their chemistry and the heat between them was simmering too close to the surface, threatening to crest and start a roaring fire that would burn them up alive.

She wanted him so badly... Her body painfully longed for his.

Professionalism meant being able to separate duty and responsibility from personal desires. In the life and death game they're playing they couldn't afford any distractions. Guilt over Jason and Katherine played a role as well.

With Jess getting dressed to go out to lunch with them, Kim had hoped for a few lighthearted minutes alone with Tommy. She thought of walking over and then decided not to. If he needed his space she'd give it to him.

All of a sudden when she hadn't noticed he gazed at her, and then with a sideways nod gestured for her to come over. She carefully navigated the stone path crossing the lawn until she reached his side. He surprised her by flipping the basketball in her hands.

"Shoot."

Kim's 'you're kidding' face spoke volumes. "I can barely make a lay-up."

"Shoot," Tommy repeated, and then lifted her arms from behind into the proper shooting position. "Come on. I don't have all day," he smirked against the shell of her ear.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Kim took two dribbles, rose up and shot the ball. She missed the hoop entirely, grazing the net as the ball bounced off the garage door and rolled back down to them. "At least you didn't have to chase after my rebound."

Tommy held the ball out to her again with a hint of a smile dancing on his lips. "Shoot again?"

"Didn't you see me miss the rim last time?"

"You shot it too hard, that's all. You have to extend your elbow more." She still hadn't taken the ball from

him. "Just try one more time?"

While unable to pick up on what this was all about, she didn't sense he was in all that bad a mood. She's still learning so much about him. "I suck at basketball," she confessed what she felt was obvious, all the while loving how good he looked in that dark bomber jacket. "I kick ass in a lot of sports, but this isn't one of them."

"Please shoot one more time?"

He was trying to get his way with her, standing so close with those chocolate brown eyes of his. Surely this man was made for her as she adored him to no end. Her tone of voice turned oh so flirty. "And what do I get if I make the shot?"

"All my love forever."

The teasing way he said that set it in stone that this was a game and a test all in one. The snarky reply dangling on the tip of her tongue was brushed aside when he sent a smile her way that made her feel sixteen again. This was silly. And a part of her didn't want the bad omen hanging over her head if she missed the shot. That thought in itself was silly as well. Still, she enjoyed their playful moment for what it was.

"All your love forever?" Kim seemed to consider Tommy's offer, to which he acknowledged with a nod. They could banter about this for the longest time or she could just take the shot. It didn't make any sense to her that she felt pressure over this, but for some strange reason she did.

"You're on." Kim took a deep breath and then set her feet. She flipped the ball up once and then took three dribbles to catch her rhythm. She lifted her arms and took the shot. It banked it. "She shoots, she scores." Her arms crossed defiantly as she stood face to face with him. "I want my prize."

One of the things Tommy loved most was how he towered over Kim whenever they were close. His arms slipped around her slender waist, locking her to his chest. Her eyes spoke of a charm he simply could not live without.

"You have it," he whispered a fraction of a second before softly kissing her with the most tender brush of

lips. They swayed along a nibbling caress of mouths until he said, "You've always had it."

The heat of his kiss... the security of his embrace... the way he loved her unlike any man ever had or could left Kim spellbound in his arms. Her hold tightened around his neck as they lost themselves for a time in something so tender and meaningful the rest of the world gently faded away.

Tommy pressed a final, sweet kiss over her lips before staring into her lovely eyes again. "I'm sorry."

She didn't have to ask about what. "You have to let me in on what's going through that head of yours. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Sometimes I just need space."

"And I wasn't giving it to you?"

He regretted how wrong what he said came out. "No, not at all. I've just been frustrated that we haven't learned anything useful from Jessica so far. Something huge is happening next week and we don't have a clue what it is."

"You're worried?"

"I..." he attempted to convey only to pause. He released his arms around her, but took her hand and led them over to their S.U.V. They leaned against it. "Sometimes I get this sense of... this feeling that something terrible is about to happen. I've had it before and I've felt it the past two days."

Tommy hoped he didn't sound insane by revealing that. He could tell that she was listening intently. "I'm worried that if we don't find a way to stop the Darkness soon we're going to have a catastrophe on our hands. Something really ugly and final."

His fears matched her own. Kim squeezed his hand in hers. "We're making progress with Jess. She's been talking more and laughing with us. She is beginning to trust us." Looking out over the pine and aspen trees in their front yard, she sighed. "But I do agree we have to take action now."

"That's why I brought this." Tommy shifted away from the house and produced a small clear vial of liquid from inside his bomber jacket. "Truth serum. At lunch today we have to push things a little. We need answers, especially now that we know Scorpina is dead and there's an imposter in the Darkness."

"I agree. Someone gave the Darkness that virus and the ability to teleport. We have to find out who, why, and how to stop them. And we need the locations of their other bases."

"Jess's father is far from her favorite person. I think we need to plant subtle hints that we aren't exactly fans of him either. She needs to know we don't see him as a great man."

"We will need her on our side at some point. She might even be the key to this whole operation."

Tommy glanced back house. "What's taking her so long?"

"Women need time to get dressed," Kim laughed at his typically male behavior. "Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to stop them."

Kim was as serious as a heart attack, as if she had no doubt whatsoever. Her confidence was inspiring. "I know," he replied, and then tugged her close again. "We need time away."

While momentarily leaving the world behind, Kim rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes. "I want to go to an island. Somewhere secluded."

His lips pressed a tender kiss to her brow. "No television. No cell phones. No one but us."

"That sounds wonderful."

His precious Kimberly... home in his arms again, where he felt she was meant to be. He silently thanked God for having given him this incredibly loving woman. It might have taken them ten years to find their way back to each other, but all those life experiences, all that heart ache they both suffered was well worth it.

Nothing compared to this.

Jess shut and locked the front door behind her, and then caught sight of her "babysitters" enjoying a quiet moment next to their car. Her skin crawled at the way Tommy held Kim so close to him, though she understood they were only being affectionate. She experienced a feeling of loneliness, as if she were broken when she watched them. How would she ever be comfortable enough to let any man that close to her?

Shoving those thoughts aside, Jess approached them. "You two are sickeningly sweet. I might get a tooth ache just watching you."

Kim looked up to see that snarky grin Jess fixed them with. There was pain behind it all, but that could be dealt with at another time. "Oh shut up," she replied with a smile, having reached a certain level of friendship with the young woman. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Just as soon as you and the hubby are done cuddling up against the car."

"I don't cuddle," Tommy suppressed a laugh while walking by Jess, ever protective of his manhood. He thought he saw the makings of a smile on her lips. She hasn't withdrawn away whenever he walked by her in recent days. As far as he was concerned that was progress on some level. 9

"Blah. blah. blah." Jess hopped in the backseat and locked her seat belt. "I know this great Mexican restaurant across town. I'll give you directions along the way."

**Fiesta Jalisco**

**714 Golden Ridge Road**

**Inside the ladies room**

**Friday, April 9, 2005 12:20 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

While pretending to check her make-up in the bathroom mirror, Kim listened for any sign of Jess talking to her father on her cell phone. She's been trying to reach him the past two-day and hasn't had any luck. Her frustration caught the former Pink Ranger's notice. A frustration that she doubted was born of a daughter missing her father. "I'm sure he's just busy, Jess."

The audible click of Jess's cell phone snapping shut replied to Kim before she did. "I'm hardly shocked. At best I'm an inconvenience to my father." Her blue eyes darkened, and then she shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I'm just a second-rate reminder of my suicidal mother. Even then it's only the parts of her he liked."

Kimberly met her gaze and held it; mindful of the sorrowful nature she exuded effortlessly. Nearly two weeks of veiled comments laced with horrifying assumptions only amplified Kim's need to get Jess as far away from her father as she could as soon as possible. "Christopher seems like a very complex man."

The lump in Jess's throat grew whenever she pondered what kind of man her father truly was. Especially behind closed doors. She suddenly felt

cold. "Everyone thinks he has all the answers." She fired a strained expression at Kim. "That's a lie. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but controlling people. He's good at making people believe he wants what's best for mankind."

Kim's patiently waited ever since the night they welcomed Jess into their home for the chance to get her to open up about her father. There's a bitterness this young woman carries within her. One that's deeply entrenched and easy to recognize.

"He's trying to change the world for the better," Kimberly felt she needed to say in keeping with her role.

"It sounds nice in theory," Jess leaned against the counter, her eyes shut for a moment, arms crossed her chest. "I just wonder what all those billions of people he intends to kill would think of what he's going to do? They don't factor into this new world he wants to create. Their world won't be better. It won't be around at all."

Even a hint of compassion gave Kim hope for Jess when this was all over that she might see the light. "I don't like to way he looks at you," she declared out of the blue for shock value as much as it was the truth. Jess seemed a bit startled at her outburst. "I've... look, I've seen men look at younger women that way before and it's..." she sighed. "Sorry, I know your life is none of my business."

"He's done worse than look," Jess uttered stoically while gazing at herself in the mirror. Her expression remained calm, albeit somber. She never once looked at Kim. "It's no big deal," she exhaled softly.

Assumptions were one thing, but sometimes harsh truths stared at you so directly you couldn't look away. A ghost of a person lived behind Jess's haunted eyes. Kimberly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt in that very instant that Christopher Lockheed sexually abused his daughter. Probably had for some time now... maybe even years. He's crippled her spirit and left her so cold and despondent that she's turned to drugs because she had nothing else to turn too. No ones tried to break through the impenetrable emotional wall she's erected to protect herself.

No ones ever known the truth about her life. And if they did they never said a word, probably for fear of their lives.

"It's not your fault," Kim firmly stated, facing Jess head on. She lifted a caring hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Their eyes locked and there was no need for clarification on what was being discussed. Some things women just instinctively knew about each other. "You didn't deserve anything that happened to you."

"I don't," Jess stuttered, nervously backing off, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your father hurt you," Kim asserted, gently pressing the issue, thankful for the lack of other people around. "He's a disgusting, cowardly man. What he did to you was wrong."

Jess considered Kelis's apparent sudden change of heart over her father carefully. "You sound like you've had some bad nights before?"

"Once," escaped Kimberly lips before she could halt herself. How much to reveal was the key here. Her past wasn't all rosy and flowers by any stretch of the imagination. But this was an experience she hadn't even shared with Tommy yet. "I got drunk one night in college at a frat party and made the dumb mistake of going upstairs with a guy I barely knew. As soon as he locked the door behind us he was all over me. I was half out of it fighting him off me and after he backhanded my face he raped me."

The brutal weight of that crime was barely registered by Jess when all she could say was, "Color me surprised."

"Anyone can be hurt."

Jess debated that with thoughts of her father. "What happened to the guy?"

"There wasn't enough evidence to convict him because I was in such a bad place after I woke up and realized what happened I took a shower and ran off. I just wasn't in a good frame of mind at all. I didn't tell anyone for three days and by then there was little more I could do but to file a complaint. "

"So he got off free?"

Kim shook her head. An edge tinged her voice. "No, he raped another girl who was found the next morning by her best friend. They had pressed charges and had enough evidence to convict him. He's in prison for the next 15 years."

"He got off easy."

"Maybe... but whether rape happens once or many times it's never the victims fault. It was always against your will. It doesn't mark you as worthless or lacking. It was a crime committed against you each time it happened. It's something you lived through that just adds character to you because you had to survive it."

Jess has heard all the after-school special speeches before. Instead of pressing for details she shared with her an aspect of her past. Still, hearing Kelis talk to her felt oddly different. Not necessarily better or worse, but... she acted like she truly cared. And for the life of Jess she couldn't remember the last time she thought that about anyone. "I'm hungry. Let's blaze."

"Lead the way." Kim saw it in Jess's eyes when they exited the bathroom. A sort of trust... the foundation for kinship had been laid. Despite the pain and anguish her father put her through, Kim felt all of that would ultimately lead to Christopher Lockheed's downfall.

* * *

Whimsical Mexican artifacts, lively Mexican music, and the alluring aroma of authentic spicy Latin food were the hallmarks of what made Fiesta Jalisco such a special place to dine. The twenty-one year old family-owned establishment known for its incredible margaritas and festive atmosphere were a God-send for the small, conservative town of Silver Cliff. Despite two massive kitchen fires and some instances of intolerance from bigoted locals, Fiesta Jalisco wasn't just surviving, it was thriving as a full blown success.

The busy lunchtime crowd gathered as usual, enjoying the ambiance, culture, and cuisine that made Fiesta Jalisco so special.

While bringing his drink to his lips, Tommy kept a careful eye trained on Jess over the rim of his glass. Their food had been delivered by the time she returned with Kim to their booth in the back of the restaurant. All it took was a casual sweep of his hand over the table for the truth serum to be deposited in Jess's lemonade. The subtle effects were a slight rise in temperature, followed by a bit of a mild headache. Nothing to startling as to arise suspicion.

That was ten minutes ago.

Jess had barely touched her food so far, Tommy observed. She looked a bit out of breath. "Jess, you okay?"

Her attempt to reply was met by a sudden wave of nausea that came as quickly as it fled. She felt sort of lightheaded, as if she'd been spun around a couple of times. Her throat closed dryly. "Yeah, I'm good. No big," she shrugged off his worry before taking a bite into her soft taco. "Maybe I'm coming down with something. I don't know."

"Just sit back and relax," Kim advised her next to Tommy while surveying the mouthwatering Mexican platter before them. "You said this place has great food and I'm holding you to that. Let's enjoy it."

"Sounds like a plan." After a long drink from her lemonade glass, Jess had to admit she began to feel better. Her head cleared enough for her to catch her bearings. Her mind seemed so... open, for lack of a better term. She actually wanted to laugh even when nothing funny was said. She even found Kelis stealing nachos from Ben's plate amusing, though she didn't let them see that. Instead, she joined in on a spirited discussion over why no one should ever use anyone else's toothbrush. Kelis had found Ben using hers one morning and went off on him with the yelling and throwing things.

Having considered herself the grand champion poster child of dysfunctional women, Jess had to admit to herself that spending time with Ben and Kelis hadn't been the chore she thought it would be. She discovered a comfort level with them that she couldn't quite say she's ever had with anyone else before, and this was only after a couple of weeks. The circumstances were of a darker variety than simply meeting a couple of new friends in a laundromat and exchanging cell phone numbers. Nonetheless, a deeply buried part of her coveted being able to laugh with someone more than she ever imagined. Being able to laugh at all when she's cried herself to sleep more nights than she's slept soundly was a miracle unto itself.

"Two weeks is almost up," Tommy commented matter of factly in their quiet, back of the restaurant booth. "Christopher said something big is happening soon." He alluded no further, giving Jess ample room to offer whatever came to mind due to the truth serum coursing through her system.

"Yeah, my dad's always planning something," Jess offered sarcastically. "It takes two weeks for the 'Dark Rocks' to energize. That's my guess for the wait."

Kimberly shot a look at Tommy, and then Jess. "Dark rocks?"

Jess laughed, "That's just what I call them. They look like bricks of marble to me. All I know is that they are pretty useless unless they're energized with solar radiation." She looked up and for once felt as if someone actually wanted to listen to her talk. "From what I've overheard they are the key to teleportation." The Guacamole Tostada was her next victim. "I asked Dad to let me teleport to Italy for some shopping, but he declined. I got an ear full about atmospheric radiation and other crud I'd sooner avoided. Suffice to say I kept my mouth shut after that."

"I'm not much of a science buff, but I highly doubt a little trip overseas would strain your father's operation," Tommy alluded too. "Has he ever mentioned

how far they can teleport? Or how soon after they can again?"

Ben's questions carried a tone of curiosity that Jess felt was a bit detailed and out of place. How would she know these things? What little she did know of her father's organization was second hand from snooping and overhearing things. Nonetheless, she felt compelled to answer. "I heard Cortez once say they could teleport as far from Earth as they wanted. That weird Asian chick said their signal distance was limitless once they finished building whatever it is their building."

Kimberly didn't look up from her meal, casually asking, "When was this?"

"Two months ago, I suppose." Jess just kept talking, unable to reign herself in. "When the 'Black Rocks' are energized they can be used by a device to teleport you anywhere. But once they are used they're useless when its over. That's why my dad's always searching for more."

Out of the corner of Tommy's eye he saw Kimberly's augmented cell phone resting in her lap. The silent beeping blue light signaled it was recording their entire conversation. "Where does he get them?"

Jess cocked her head to the side. "Boy, you're sure full of questions today, aren't ya?"

Wearing an apologetic expression, Tommy replied, "Sorry. Its just my wife and I are antsy about next week. The Darkness is going to alter the course of human history forever. Their goals seem impossible and yet they're real. We've seen them use teleportation and the virus with our own eyes."

"They're going to kill people, Ben." Jess felt a rising emotion swell within her chest, and just as quickly quelled it when she realized she had no control over anything. Her defiance was crushed as usual from within. "Whatever. I mean, if we get this perfect society my dad wants to create something will eventually screw it up too. People are sick inside more than they're good."

Spoken from the wit and wisdom of a nineteen year old cynic, Kim surmised. "Sometimes people need to be shone the way, Jess."

"Even if they are forced?" Jess partly glared at Kelis.

"Gently persuaded is the phrase I would use."

Jess chuckled under her breath. "In a few weeks time my father is going to gently persuade 98 of Earth's population to die. If you can talk to them in the after life ask them if they're persuaded then."

Tommy recognized beneath Jess's icy exterior she did give a damn about people. She was far from a lost cause. Damaged and hurt yes, but not broken. Kim's already developed a true admiration for her that he now felt himself. She was a young woman silently crying out for help. In time he intended to see that she got it. For now though the mission took center stage. "Where did the virus come from?"

Jess aimed a forkful of enchilada at him. "That Asian chick is one scary bitch. She's the reason my dad is able to do anything at all. I just wish I knew what it was she wanted, because it sure ain't money."

"Is there a cure of the virus?" Kim asked.

"Nope," Jess answered right away. "From what I hear its death in minutes. No hope once exposure occurs."

That was the one, worst thing Tommy and Kim could have heard. They had hoped against hope that no matter what answers came their way today at least the knowledge that there was a cure or vaccine to the virus would give them a fighting chance. Alas, as it stands now Billy is there only good. Good thing hope was in good hands. "Did you ever hear the Asian woman's name?"

Jess had to ponder that for a moment. "Asha, I think. She's got all kinds of super gadgetry stuff. She's like a walking old-school Power Ranger before they all disappeared." A smile suddenly tugged at her lips. "When I was a kid I had my first crush on the White Ranger."

"Most girls did." Tommy managed to not groan when Kim kicked him under the table.

Jess shook her head while remembering her former obsession. "And you know what? I bet you all the money in the world he was banging the Pink Ranger."

"Not even!" Kim vehemently set her straight, ignoring Tommy's scowl. "He desperately wanted too though."

"Oh come on," Jess exclaimed while thoroughly amused. "The Pink Ranger was hanging all over him. They always stood so close together. You can't tell me they never had sex, can you?"

"Yes," Tommy and Kim both said in unison, and not all that happily.

"You two are blind." Jess rolled her eyes. "The Pink and White Rangers were in love or something. And I mean the first Pink Ranger. The short one."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "She wasn't that short."

Jess would have laughed at Kelis except she wasn't all that tall herself. "The first Pink Ranger was knee high to a grasshopper. She was a freaking Smurf." Ben had a really nice laugh. One that made his eyes light up. When was the last time she thought that about a guy? "Anyway, I'm gonna grab a cigarette break outside and try my dad again. Back in ten."

When Jess was far enough away from the table Tommy offered in Kim's ear, "You weren't that short."

"Oh shut up." Kim wanted to knock that grin off his face... or kiss it. Alas, duty called. "There's a way to track the Darkness's teleportation signal. That's why they don't use it often or for very long distances."

"They also need a supply of those black rocks. That's what they had us arrange to transport from South America."

"We need to contact Billy and Katherine right away. I'm sending my cell phone recording to them now. They can start messing around with the black rocks they have and see how solar radiation affects them. That could lead to finding out how to track the Darkness's teleportation signal."

"We also have to get our hands on a sample of that virus. If Christopher doesn't give us more access to the Darkness next week we may have to press the issue."

Kim nodded. "At least now we have a name for the Scorpina look-alike. Asha... it doesn't ring a bell to me."

"Me either. But its something. We'll see what the guys come up with."

"Its a lead and that's what we wanted. If we can find a way to track and trace their teleportation signal..."

"We might find a way to block it altogether," Tommy finished her train of thought. The small smile that lifted her lips sent her appreciation his way. "I just want this over with."

Kim held his heated gaze as well as her breath when his hand came to rest upon her thigh. "Me too," she added softly, fully understanding the serious need behind his brown eyes that they finish this and move on to what truly mattered. Her hand came to rest over his in a caressing pose. Secluded in the back of the crowded restaurant, a world of sensuality flowed between them with but a single glance. There's a clock ticking down towards destiny. A moment where the won't be two anymore, but simply, one.

Neither can barely wait much longer.

Try as she did to fight it, Kim felt a blush fall over her as surely as his desire-filled gaze. "What's on your mind, Handsome?"

"I need you," was his sole, whispery reply. The hand resting on her thigh squeezed to emphasize the point. Her lips pursed a charm of a smile his way, as if taunting him with all that he could not have at this very moment. The dangerous game they're playing, with its life and death stakes created an exciting atmosphere. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Desire. Smoldering, all encompassing desire echoed for her alone in his voice. She has his love, his respect, and his trust. But she revels in his utter desire for her. Even here in this public restaurant she can feel the fiery sensation of his attention focused solely only on her. His body language screamed that caution was soon to be thrown to the wind. If Hell were truly around the next corner then heaven had to be seized wherever it could. "Sometimes..." she breathlessly trailed off.

He openly stroked her thigh under the table, his eyes filled with savage intent. "Sometimes what?"

Kimberly slowly, seductively, leaned into his chest, their lips a breath apart. "Sometimes I just want you to take me."

His heart beat a tribal war drum in his chest as the ache to claim her at long last nearly drove him mad. It was only Jess's clearing of her throat that caught his attention and drove his focus back to the serious matters at hand.

"Sorry guys. Its been fun, but I gotta run. Your babysitting days are over. And dad told me to tell you to pack your bags. You're leaving on an assignment on Tuesday."

Tommy and Kim both felt they were about to stare into the eye of a hurricane and then walk inside.

**The Command Center**

**Assault Ship Hanger Bay 1#**

**Friday, April 9, 2005 10:30 PM**

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"Spiderman would win."

While re-connecting a new engine plate to a damaged ship's hull, fiery sparks emitted from the electro-burner's blue-hued beam, flickering off of Adam's protective goggles. "Spiderman's best chance at beating Batman in a fight would be if Batman didn't know anything about him. That way Spiderman would have the element of surprise on his side." While lying on a roller bed of sorts beneath a 59 ton Zero-Wing assault ship, he continued, "No one beats Batman if he has time to figure you out. No one. You're crazy if you think otherwise. Its okay when you say these things because you are kind of crazy."

While leaning against the side of the battle-tested ship his co-best bud worked on, Rocky shook his head. "Spiderman's reflex's will allow him to whoop our batty friend from Gotham before he knew what hit him."

"Batman wins by immediately figuring out his enemies weakness and exploiting it."

"Spiderman wins by pissing off his foes with razor sharp wit, thus angering them to the point of making a mistake."

"He wouldn't be able to anger Batman?"

"Why is that, oh Frog ninja?"

Adam groaned, knowing he'll never live his former Ninjetti symbol down. "Batman usually has his fist in your mouth so that you can't talk trash."

"The cape he wears will do him in," Rocky insisted.

"Spidey has no killer instinct. Batman wins in five minutes."

"Spiderman would win in four."

Adam pushed back on his heels so that the roller bed he laid on scooted out from under the immense air craft. He pushed his goggles up on his

forehead. "You're crazy, Rocko. Batman doesn't lose. He's brilliant, rich, and the best fighter on the planet."

Rocky would hear nothing of it. "Spiderman is the most agile guy on the planet. Plus, he's got that Spidey-sense." While watching his good friend take a long drink from his water bottle, Rocky added, "It's like women's intuition, only for violence. You can't beat that."

Someday, Adam was sure he'd have to have Rocky committed to a mental institution. He kept that to himself while staring at him. "Interesting choice of words."

Rocky shrugged. "We've been having this argument since we were twelve years old and you are no closer to being right now then you were back then."

As if serving a late night shift of assault ship repair and augmentation duty wasn't bad enough, this conversation was reminding Adam way to much of when they were actually twelve. Having had enough of discussing the finer points of their favorite super hero characters, the former Green Ranger decided to push the issue that he was sure had led to Rocky's fowl mood in recent days. "Aisha always sided with me."

Rocky saw that bait for what it was. He looked away. "Sha and I have never seen eye to eye, so I'm not surprised."

"That's not true, bro." Adam rose to his feet and led Rocky with a hand on his shoulder past a small group of returning agents to the back of the immense hanger bay where they would have some privacy. "Look, I know things between you and Sha are strained right now?"

Rocky glared at him, but not because of him. "Strained would be putting it mildly."

Adam took a seat on a work bench while following Rocky with his eyes as he paced the area in front of him. "Talk to me, man. I know that things were getting better before you left for Japan."

"Better as in she admitted she was falling in love with me," Rocky explained. His hand coursed through the strands of his short, dark hair. "I was sure by the time I got back we'd be going out to the movies or something. Now I know we're facing another end-of-the-world threat, but back in high school we faced that every day. That never stopped us from going about our business."

"She's scared, Rock."

"So am I," he confessed with his arms crossed his chest. "It's been over a month and she still won't talk to me alone about us. We've talked before and after meetings on Ranger business, but nothing personal. Its driving me nuts."

"That's saying allot for you."

"Exactly," Rocky agreed, then caught Adam laughing. "Hey!"

Adam lifted his hands apologetically. "Just kidding."

The bench creaked when Rocky took a seat next to Adam. His hands came to rest on his knees in a frustrated pose. "All women should give men they date or want to date a personal twenty-page handbook that their therapist helped them write that helps us understand them."

"I wouldn't ever say that in front of a woman."

"Hence saying it in front of you."

As strange as it was for Adam when he realized his two oldest friends had feelings for each other was, the depth of those feelings continue to surprise him. He never developed romantic feelings for Aisha, though he knows she is attractive. Just attractive as in your sister grew up sort of way. "Sha hasn't had allot of relationships, you know. Her last boyfriend was two years ago and we can't even mention his name around her."

"I know Mr. Unmentionable broke her heart once upon a time, but all of us have gone through the love meat grinder once or twice. That's still no excuse for the way she's treating me."

"Hey, I'm not defending her actions. Aisha's head strong and opinionated, but very emotionally vulnerable. I don't think her feelings for you have changed. Its just I think she doesn't know what to do with them. That's why she told you she was falling in love with you just before the plane door shut. She was not giving you a chance to react to protect herself."

"I haven't had much luck in the relationship department either." He lifted his hand and starting counting down fingers. "Claire burned my kitchen down," he began. "Beth stole my car and drove it in a ditch when she thought I cheated on her, which I didn't." He lifted his third finger. "Ann cut up all my shirts when I broke up with her. I had to borrow some of your shirts for as week."

"Uhm, you still have those shirts. I'd like to get them back."

"That's neither here nor there," Rocky brushed off the comment. "I just," he trailed off.

"Love her," Adam finished for him rather than asked a question that didn't need to be asked. Rocky didn't dare object to that claim. He simply slumped next to him and took a deep breath. "When you're dealing with Sha you need to have patience. And by patience I mean the patient of that biblical guy Job."

Rocky laughed while nodding his agreement. "It's tough, you know." He looked to Adam with a seriousness he shows very few people. "We've danced around these feelings for the longest time and all I could think about during my assignment in Japan was that finally we would be moving forward. Finally we would take our shot at making this real." He shook his head again. "When I got home it was like we're back to square one."

"I wish I knew what to tell you."

Rocky laughed at their dusty, dirty repair duty clothes. What a way for a couple of single guys to spend a Friday night. "My dad always said never fall for a girl who could beat you up. Well I'm 0 for 3 in fights against Sha. Granted they were when we were in the third grade, but still."

"I always considered our third fight a draw. You got a real good yank of my hair in there at the end."

Adam watched Rocky's face betray none of what he was thinking. Aisha looked out of character, standing in a timid pose as she surely had to have heard some of what they were talking about upon her approach. This was a problem between them and he knew they had to work it out alone. He had no intention of getting in the middle of anything. "Well," Adam kind of grinned while looking between his two friends. "I'm gonna go make myself scarce." He boot nudged Rocky's foot. "See ya in the morning."

"Night bro."

Adam walked up to Aisha and whispered in her ear, "Be nice. He's crazy about you and he's hurt."

He'd never lie to her. That made what he said all the more hurtful. Aisha sent a small smile his way and said goodnight.

Turning her attention to Rocky, who still hadn't even so much as graced her presence with eye contact, she knew that the distance between them was all her fault, all about her fear, and ultimately up to her to fix. "So what's up?" she began attentively.

Something of a dark chuckle escaped Rocky's lips. He rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the sensation after hours of strenuous labor. "Not a damn thing."

Nothing amusing at all carried in his tone of voice, She wasn't surprised. He deserved better than she's treated him and having allowed so much time to pass before making things right hasn't helped in the least. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong, Aisha?" His anger rising, he stalked toward her. "You're acting as if everything is okay with us. Well newsflash, it isn't. And its all your fault." She looked hurt by his outburst and he had no problem with that seeing as she deserved it. "Just because I joke around and all doesn't mean I don't have feelings like everyone else. Before I left for Japan you made a big, huge revelation to me and since I returned you've acted as if you didn't say anything at all. You haven't returned my calls and you avoid me every chance you get. So tell me? What am I supposed to do?"

This is the Rocky that's rarely seen. When the playful jokester exits the room and the strong-willed man who expects to be treated as an equal and with respect enters the room. She's failed on both those counts thus far. Her talk just an hour ago with her mother led her to the conclusion that she'd better fix this or risk losing him. Its just so hard for her to say she's sorry and that's a character defect she's still struggling with. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You did anyway."

"I'm... I'm sorry, alright." She saw no sign on his face that her apology mattered at all. He appeared so genuinely disappointed with her that it tore at her heart. "I flaked. I know how I feel about you and us, its just so scary and weird. I've known you since I was in grade school and to have all these feelings for you now makes no sense to me."

"You think this isn't odd to me? I was there when you got your first period."

"Never bring that up again!" Aisha snapped.

"Okay," he seemed to quickly agree. "But still, you admitted you were falling in love with me. You had to know that when I got back I was expecting us to sit down, talk, and then start wooing each other."

"Wooing?" Aisha smirked.

"I'm thinking romantically."

"That's 1800's romantically."

Rocky sighed. "Our job is insane enough as it is, so that's strike one. Neither of us have ever had a really good relationship ever, so that's strike two. We live in the real world and so being an interracial couple is never an easy road to begin with. Then there's the fact that we're both kinda Looney Toons. We have all that against us before we even get started and then you pull away from me all of a sudden. Yes, this hurt me a great deal."

She never imagined he cared so deeply for her, or that she could affect him so profoundly. "I want to make it up to you."

"Maybe you can't," he said in a low, calm tone of voice. "Its been a whole month and you barely talk to me. Whatever happened tonight to wake you up doesn't excuse what you've already done." He stood before her hating himself for the sadness in her eyes and yet needing to voice his feelings. "It wasn't easy telling you how I feel about you either. I'm as scared as you are."

"I can't take back what I've done , but I am truly sorry, Rocky." She reached for his right hand and took in between hers. "I am falling in love with you and I'm ready to make a go of this."

Standing before her, Aisha is so beautiful to him and that only adds to why this hurts so much. She's wonderful, intelligent, and never ceases to amaze him with her loyalty or compassion. She's a lovely person inside and out.

But she broke his heart a little.

And for a man that's a hard thing to swallow.

Aisha hated the way he gently pried his hand from hers. "Have your feelings changed?" she softly asked with her heart in her throat.

"Maybe I don't care about yours anymore."

Gazing into his warm, brown eyes she saw the truth he's desperately trying to hide from her. Her spirit turned bold as she finally gave him what he deserved. "I love you, Rocky."

His head dipped slowly and then he nodded before taking a couple of steps backward. His arms extended out as if the world was against him. "You need to start showing it." He turned and walked away.

Aisha stood there until he was out of her line of vision and then the tears fell. However is she going to fix this? She didn't have a clue.

**Benjamin and Kelis Ford's rental home**

**415 Broadway St 415**

**The back porch**

**Friday, April 9, 2005 11:50 PM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Storm clouds gathered in the distant, dark night sky... the bewitching hour.

Cool southwest winds caressed Tommy's face while he looked out over the majestic Colorado mountains visible from the back porch. He sighed a restless breath of air. Shirtless, the cooler temperatures blew against his bare chest. Clad only in his white Karate Gi pants, his inability to unwind led to a two-hour meditation session in the basement.

It didn't help.

Kim's working on her latest report and will probably be asleep by the time he reaches their bedroom.

Smiling to himself, Tommy envied her ability to easily release whatever stress she's dealing with and fall into a deep slumber. As for him, he hasn't slept well in years. Not since high school when his life changed forever. Its a private matter, his eternal restlessness.

After his father's cancer scare three months ago, Tommy's done his best to keep in contact more often with his parents. They aren't getting any younger and life's vastly unfair. He had planned to take some time off until this whole business with the Darkness began. He hasn't gone fishing with his dad since he was thirteen years old. He'd like to again.

There's nothing he can do about that now.

A jumble of frustrating thoughts filtered through his mind until he's mentally drained and tired of it all. In addition to keeping track of his father's health, he wished he knew how Katherine was doing. She's never far from his thoughts, nor ever forgotten. Despite the end of their relationship, and he'll be the first to admit it was all his fault, he can't help but to care about her. Then there's Jessica and whatever reunion she's having with her father. Hopefully he's as busy as usual and leaving her alone.

Hopefully.

Next week is just around the corner and with it comes their second assignment for the Darkness. Apparently one they must tackle themselves this time. With no word from home that they can make a move on Christopher Lockheed's organization from within, they're forced to continue this dangerous charade to whatever end. Morals aside, the lives of billions might rest on the sacrifice of however many to prevent a cataclysmic disaster. That's the bitter reality they must live with.

The dark memories that may haunt them for the rest of their lives be damned. What they do for a living... what is expected of them, it isn't nice, sweet, or the kind of thing you talk about around the kitchen table during a family dinner. What they are required to do at times is downright ugly, mean, and vicious. Rules don't apply when dealing with people who want to kill billions. There are only two outcomes possible in the Rangers line of work.

Either the good guys are left breathing or the bad guys.

There's a growing coldness in the pit of Tommy's stomach as the days go by. He's always maintained a sixth-sense when it came to dark times ahead. What's worse, just when his life seems poised to attain some much needed joy there's still this specter of evil hovering overhead.

Rediscovering the first woman he ever loved has touched his soul in such a profoundly moving way he's sincerely at a loss for words in expressing what Kimberly truly means to him. He's never subscribed to the notion that love was anything less than unpredictable. What he shared with Katherine for a number of years was something of a fond kinship between two best friends.

What lives in his heart for Kim as soon as he gathered her close again revealed everything he's missed and all that he's ever wanted. At age 16 she stole his heart for the very first time. At age 26 she's captivating, sensual, charming, irresistible, fearless, and most importantly... she's in love with him as deeply as he is in love with her.

There's a spark between two people no one can fabricate. No one can wish for it to simply be there. No one can lie, manipulate, or scheme their way to its creation. Its the rhythm of ones spirit that matches your own. The spark Tommy shared with Kim was as different as night and day from what they shared as teenagers, as it needed to be. What lives in their hearts now is unique. There's no fairy tale in how they've recaptured and reshaped what they once had. No relationship book led to this.

There was a single, solitary moment when they stared into each others eyes and knew being together was inevitable, despite all that had happened... the years, tears, and fears. No one and nothing in the universe was going to stop this.

With his eyes shut, Tommy inhaled a deep breath of cool night air and found a measure of peace. The life he wants is within his grasp at long last. He needs to hang on just a little while longer and fight just a little harder. Then he could seize his hard fought reward. Maybe now was even the right time to walk away from the Ranger life. Even thinking that came as a surprise to him, and yet it made perfectly good sense.

Tommy Oliver realized that for the first time in years he's truly hopeful rather than just living in the moment. All because of his Beautiful.

The backdoor behind him slowly creaked open. The soft fall of footsteps caught his attention. The ethereal vision he beheld upon turning around came with a rumble in the heavens, as if even the angels felt like serenading Kim's arrival.

In Tommy's opinion seduction was as subtle as it was sexy. Kim's black silk pajama's with a button down top, sans shoes that revealed immaculately painted red toenails took his breathe away. Three of the top buttons were undone, perfectly complimenting his sanity as the regal column of her neck, the softest fair complexion he'd ever seen aroused his senses. Her long brown hair looked gorgeous. She was more than beautiful in the shadows. She was alluring. She had a feminine swagger about her that was just this side of cocky. The fingers of her left hand braced two small shot glasses, while in her right hand she carried a square-shaped bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey.

Kim had style for days. All Tommy could do was stare at her.

"Wanna play a game, Handsome?"

Methodical steps carried her toward him were for effect. She was enjoying the desire laced in his heated gaze as it roamed over her body. Her lovely brown eyes appreciatively traced the hard lines of muscle covering his upper body, gracing him with a lazy swipe of her tongue over her bottom lip. His lower regions twitched. She wielded such power over him.

"I'm up for it," Tommy replied.

"I bet you're up for a lot of things," Kim teased while wearing a devilishly evil smile. Finally allowing herself to exhale as being so close to him overwhelms her, she brushed past him to the porch steps and sat down on the top one. His long stride erased the distance between them in an instant. He lowered himself across from her. She sat whiskey and shot glasses down in the middle.

Storm clouds gathered over the horizon, the sight of which only enhanced their midnight escapade. After a whole day of observing how tense and wired he was, Kim wanted to focus on getting him to relax. And she missed him lying beside her, so if a little alcohol was needed then so be it. "The game is called 'I Never'."

Tommy nodded while trying to recall if he'd ever heard of it before. "Refresh my memory?" Her right brow arched mischievously. He sent a gentle glare to warn her. "Be nice."

She'd love nothing more than to be 'nice' to him all night long. Naked and in the rain no less. "One person has to make a totally true statement that starts with 'I Never'. An example would be if you said 'I never rode a horse.' It has to be the truth. If I have rode a horse then I have to drink a shot. It's my turn next whether I have or haven't done what you never have. We go back and forth until the whiskey is no more."

"That's all?"

"Yep. Its a game about secrets and deepest, darkest desires. Nothing is off the table. No topic is too risqué. You can really get to know someone playing this game." Kim poured the first two shots full of the dark golden/coppery colored liquid. The whiskey aroma lifted around them. "Still wanna play?"

Something fiery and electric was happening between them tonight. Tommy could sense it in the air around them. "You go first."

To start with she never ventured too deep or too sexual. You had to build up to that stuff. "I never forgot my own birthday." She smiled so wide when lowered his head in shame.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" She shook her head. Tommy quickly downed the shot. Jack Daniels burns going down, a heady sensation indeed. "I was 16 and I had a lot on my mind at the time. The Green Ranger days weren't exactly pleasant."

"Tommy, that is no excuse to forget your own birthday. You didn't even know what day it was," she laughed at his expense despite the flirtatious look beamed her way.

"I remember you gave me the sweetest birthday kiss in the back of the Youth Center."

Okay, she had to admit that was damn sweet for him to forget everything else but her kiss. She suddenly wanted to tell him she loved him, but was sure the expression on her face conveyed it just as well. "Its your turn."

Tommy thought long and hard about where he'd take his opportunity. How she might take it could be fun. "I never cheated on anyone I have dated."

Her smile waned, but didn't completely fade away. He surprised her as the game was meant to do. She had no way out of this one and wasn't sure why he... then again, he's messing with her. Their past wasn't one to brood over, but actually have some fun with. She downed her shot straight back. "Happy?"

"Hardly."

"What made you say that?"

"Maybe I want to get you drunk."

"I think you're competitive."

"I think you're beautiful."

"You just want to get laid tonight."

"Don't you?"

God almighty she did. From waking each morning in his arms to falling asleep wrapped around each other, there's no denying the physical need for so much more is growing.

Kimberly casually averted her line of vision from staring to long at that glorious upper body of his, or the dazzling smile already curling toes when he hadn't even touched her yet. There's a game within a game tonight. One she had no intention of losing either.

"I never kissed Aisha?" The blank stare he gave her was followed by an embarrassing smirk that acknowledged his guilt. "You know what you have to do," she playfully taunted him.

Tommy poured another shot and knocked it back. "She told you, huh?"

"Yeah. She said it was a once in a lifetime smooch for the hell of it that revealed no chemistry at all. She was the only one that could make it to your race in San Jose five years ago when you and Kat weren't together."

"We spent the evening together reminiscing about the old days and it... it just kind of happened," he fondly recalled that night over Tequila's. "We laughed about it for twenty minutes afterwards."

"She said you were an adequate kisser."

"What kind of lover did she say I was?" Kim's eyes bugged out for a second and then she gave him the finger.

"As if!" She refilled her shot glass and then motioned at him. "You're next."

Tommy wasn't positively sure he wanted to know the answer this one, but he threw caution to the wind anyway. "I never went skinny-dipping."

Something of a scarlet blush swept over Kim's face as she reached for her shot glass. She dare not look up. Tommy's jealous eyes were boring into her as well as that nagging question in the back of his mind she could hear as clearly as if she were psychic. And that question wasn't who it was with, but what happened afterwards.

Tommy swallowed hard in the back of his throat and then gritted his teeth. He doesn't have a leg to stand on in terms of getting angry over her past. He certainly hadn't lived like a saint himself. But he can't help the green-eyed monster raging inside his chest.

"Yeah, I fucked him."

Bold and for shock value, it hit the spot dead on as Tommy gave a grim nod before finally looking at her again. Another quiet moment passed between them until he released a husky laugh, completely tongue in cheek. "I want to kill him for every minute he spent with you."

Kim chuckled with her hand over her mouth. "Then you'd be going to jail for six minutes. It would be hardly worth the sentence you'd get."

"Six minutes?"

"I've cooked things longer in a microwave," she joked. "A bunch of us had rented a cabin by a lake. Steve and I were dating at the time and took a midnight swim. One thing led to another."

Tommy refilled her shot glass. "I hate him."

"But you love me?"

He adored that naughty sparkle in her eyes. "Of course."

That was all that mattered. Kim knew her turn was up. Keeping with the more risqué theme he began, she revealed, "I never had sex in a car." Tommy's face remained calm, cool, and collected. Far too calm, cool and collected as he drank a shot and even had the nerve to look pleased with himself.

Try as she might to remain the mature, accomplished woman that she was, Kim suddenly felt a red rage of jealousy over anyone who's ever touched him. She knew her feelings were irrational, but still. She attempted to not think about who might have been the skank he bedded in a car, though she knew that wasn't fair either. It's just... she's possessive now. He belongs to her and she does not share.

Going in for the kill was the best revenge Tommy could think of. "It was late at the race track and I was still running practice laps in a new car. I convinced Katherine to take a ride with me and... One thing led to another," he mocked her words just a moment ago. "I was amazed at what how we did it considering her long legs." The love of his life glared at him like she wanted to end it. Good. "That was one hell of a night."

"Whatever," Rational Kim simply wasn't around. Jealous Kim who knew how to use a firearm and had a bullet with Katherine Hillard's name on it was... and then she laughed as if her reaction was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Kim, she told herself; he had a life before you came back in it. It might not be easy to hear about, but it did happen. "You jerk."

"But you love me?"

"I guess so." Her chagrin of a reply lightened the mood as the sky darkened further. The temperature dipped ever so slightly. "Its your turn."

For Tommy, this was something of a funny, yet bitter admission. "I never figured out how to keep fish alive."

Never mind his statement being a bit more whimsical, he genuinely appeared concerned about it. She understood the feeling. Her first apartment saw more than a few marine casualties. "Neither can I, and I've tried three times."

God, how he loved her smile. "I've killed nine fish."

Kim lifted her hand. "Eleven."

Why was he not surprised they shared that odd fact. "In our house there will be no fish."

Our house? Kim loved the sound of that one. "I never smoked a joint."

Tommy considered her carefully... quietly, watching her Poker face for any signs of cracking. "Me neither."

She was pretty sure of that. "I bet that's our last bastion of innocence."

"Do you want to get high together one day?"

"Let's put that on the 'Things to do before we die' list." His gaze centered on the creamy skin between her breasts exposed to him courtesy of those three undone buttons. Calculated seduction for sure. He can't take his eyes off of her. That kind of attention coiled warmth in her belly. "Go for it."

"I never had a threesome." Time passed slowly while Tommy waited for some kind of reply from Kim. It came when she grabbed her shot glass and brought it to her lips.

"Just kidding." She placed the glass back down on the deck while laughing at the startled expression on his face. "I'm no prude, but I haven't gone that far."

"I was about to have a heart attack."

"I saw that. It was cool." He rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't have cared less because when he smiled like that and looked so happy and satisfied with life she didn't need or want anything else in the world.

Being near him is intoxicating. Being able to touch him whenever she wanted is a gift she's only recently begun to accept. Small touches for no reason at all but that she can and he is real as their love rose from the ashes. Seated across from the love of her life, she pondered how long she's waited for 'this' feeling to return. She's searched for 'this' feeling with other men. She's coveted 'this' feeling because it was the truest emotion she had ever felt before. To have found 'this' again was simply beautiful to her.

To have found it with Tommy again was divine.

Whatever mysterious thoughts playing behind those daring brown eyes of hers left Tommy with the desire to spend a lifetime discovering each and

every one. "I never imagined making love to you."

Kim's outburst of snarky laugher echoed around them. "You might as well drink the whole damn bottle."

Her lips curled into a smile that lit up the night sky as it did his heart. "Hardly."

"Hard being the key word."

Suddenly he hated how white couldn't provide much discretion concerning arousal. Where her eyes focused only made him throb. He shifted his body just enough to offer some modesty. It was far to late as she'd seen her affect on him. "Fine." He poured himself a shot and drank. She drank one

as well. "You're up." He watched her hesitate slightly before she spoke. What she said next was a far cry from the sexy mood they had settled into.

"I never told any of my friends or family that I was raped," she declared as gentle as the wind. There was a delicate quality to the way she watched for his reaction. Her heart ceased beating, choosing to wait before starting again.

"In college, right?"

Her eyes widened to find only compassion and understanding written on his face. Both were wonderful as she appreciated them, but not at all what she expected. For one, he didn't looked surprised at all. In fact, he... "You knew?"

"I looked you up once," he explained simply enough. "Billy's got computer programs that can hack into anything. He burned a couple for me on a disk. I discovered the police report you filed as well as the trial the guy went through and was convicted during."

"You invaded my privacy."

"I needed to know you were okay. I'm sorry."

Issues of right and wrong aside, a small part of her was glad he knew. She didn't entirely understand why she felt that way yet. "Did you read the whole report?"

"Yes."

Kim suddenly felt she needed to make something perfectly clear. "I've dealt with the rape in my own way, Tommy. I'll never forget it and it has changed my life, but that one ugly moment hasn't defined who I am. I don't let it rule me. I'm my own woman. I've made my peace."

"I'd tear his heart out."

What called Rita and Lord Zedd to him wasn't his martial arts abilities nor any legend or prophecy that spoke of his coming. No, they saw the darkness that resides inside the moody, quiet Tommy Oliver that made him one of the most dangerous men alive. That darkness is present now, simmering inside him, ever threatening to crest the surface. It scared as much as thrilled Kim. "I wouldn't stop you, but I don't live in the past. He's in prison and I wasn't physically hurt at all. Save your sympathy for women like Jessica who suffer in silence." Leaning over, she poured him a new shot. "Its your turn."

His finger traced the side of the shot glass, chasing a drop of the amber moisture. Tommy took his time as the wind picked up around them. The night seemed impatient in the dark, as if fate had waited long enough. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Some small part of her that still clung to insecurities asked, "Even after what you know happened to me?"

"Always," was his only reply.

She didn't take a drink. No one had ever compared to him either. And now that she's gotten to know the adult Tommy Oliver no ones ever even come close to comparing to him. His heart is so precious to her, and it fulfills her own so beautifully. "I never loved anyone as much as I loved you."

Tommy watched Kim rise from the steps as if she wanted to run, and yet she stood her ground. He recognized that her feelings were too close to the surface. Her cynical side's whispering to her that what they've recaptured in such a short period of time isn't possible. And if she thinks she's known heartbreak before, losing him again would be worse than anything she's ever faced before.

And yet she will not give into this fear.

Tommy knows what Kim knows. Their dance is winding down... the music's gently fading into twilight... the lights are dimming... the sands of time are close to running out... fate led them back to each other and it will not be denied.

His hand closed warm around her wrist from his perch on the top step. Tommy gently tugged her down to his lap, and then closed his arms around her small body, locking her to his chest. The scent of her perfume... her long brown hair... those beautiful eyes... She's everything to him and even more than

that. "I've only, truly loved you."

Sighing her acceptance, Kim circled one arm around his neck while he held her hand between them. Nestled in his tender embrace, she's never felt so safe and loved in all her life. Curled in his arms is heaven on earth and a balm to her every emotional scar. Her hand lifted as the back of her fingers brushed along his cheek. "I can't sleep tonight."

So many hidden meanings laced her whispery spoken words. He understood them all. Tommy was rendered speechless while gazing down at the wedding band on her finger.

Kim followed his line of vision and smiled as she felt the same way he did. "I would marry you tomorrow if it was promised to us."

"I know," was spoken against the side of her neck. He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, and then the next pressed softly against her pursed lips. His mouth covered hers hotly, deepening until arms were locked tight as the hunger that's always existed between them grew desperate.

The mission and their duty were most important, but would have to wait just one glorious night.

After a long drink of passion from his lips, Kim ended the kiss, panting softly against his mouth. She swallowed hard as fear and longing of what she's wanted forever with him was finally within her grasp. As close as she was pressed to his body, she needed more. So much more than this.

She rose from his embrace and slowly walked toward the backdoor. Each step saw her finish the buttons on her top until she shrugged her shoulders once as the black silk fell to the deck.

Without a word said she disappeared into the darkness of the house.

**The Next Morning**

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 8:30 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

_'... terrorist cell openly attacked the United States Department of Administrative Services in Washington D.C. early this morning at 4:30 AM. Eight heavily-armed terrorists used an explosive device detonated in front of the building and then used the ensuing panic and fear to shoot their way inside. Reports say they killed ten security guards and before succumbing to the Washington Anti-Terrorist Swat Team which mobilized quickly. All eight were killed in a massive hail of gunfire exchanged for well over an hour. The terrorists motivations are sketchy at best thus far and the authorities haven't released any information or pictures of the gunmen. Eyewitness reports of a short power outage that covered the entire street have yet to be...'_

With the comforters soft, warming embrace curled around her, Kim's sleepy mind barely picked up on the news report playing far in the background. She slowly rolled over on her side, smiling because the smooth bed sheets felt so good against her bare skin. She hadn't slept in the nude in years, so this was something special. Her lower regions still tingled as her body was so out of practice for the vigorous love making she engaged in last night.

That would certainly change from now on.

Her smile brightened the entire world as she laid there basking in the aftermath of the most spectacular night of her entire life. Making love to Tommy was a revelation to her soul. She felt bonded to him in a way she could not begin to explain. It seemed as if his scent clung to her skin. Her body still hummed hours after their last tryst. What followed was a long bath they shared in that oversized tub in their master bathroom. Framed by candles around the tub with a raging thunderstorm outside, they talked and laughed and expressed that this relationship meant everything in the world to them. After raiding the refrigerator they watched some late night television and then fell asleep, having left it on.

When her eyes began to open she blinked twice and found that Tommy wasn't beside her. What she did find lying on his pillow was a folded sheet of paper. She reached for it and read the short message written.

'I'm certainly not your brother now. wink I love you and will be back soon. Your Tommy.'

Yawning happily, Kim fell back to the bed and laughed, clutching the letter to her chest in a moment of old-school girl glee. Giving into those teenage fits of joy, she kicked her feet against the mattress really fast. She's happy, you see. Happier than she's ever been before. And with the unpredictable, vastly cruel world still going on around them, she needed moments like these to hold onto when the dark times drew near. She's head over heels in love and that's a blessing in every way.

Brown eyes fell shut as she allowed the sweet memories of last night fall over her now. Their lovemaking had been even better than she thought it would be, and that's saying a lot. They were passionate and fiery and romantic and naughty and just everything sex needed to be between two people in love. She loved how bold she was and how focused and passionate he treated her. Her lips were a little sore from all the kissing they'd done. So were other parts of her that weren't used to such delicious savagery.

The bedroom door opened slowly. Tommy peeked in and found Kim watching him from the bed. His heart ached because of how utterly beautiful she looked with the covers pulled up. He quickly hid his surprises behind his back and walked inside.

"So I give you all that hot loving last night and you let me wake up alone?" Kim fired at him with a grin. "You want to sleep in that other room again, don't you?"

Tommy approached the bed while holding her gaze. "I wanted to make you breakfast, but then I realized I wanted you to stick around, so..." Her laugher lit up his life. "I drove to McDonalds and bought two of just about every breakfast item they had." He pulled a large bag from behind his back.

Kim had certainly worked up an appetite last night. "That bag better have McGriddles in it?"

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'm putting my clothes back on," she taunted him with the covers dipping ever so slightly, exposing a smooth expanse of toned leg to his greedy eyes.

"It's a good thing there McGriddles in this bag," he smiled when he sat on the bed and laid the bag down by the edge. Kim suddenly lunged at him, her arms locking around his neck.

She kissed him long and deep just because this was their first morning together after making love and she wanted him to always remember it. A non-food scent caught her attention. When she glanced over his shoulder she saw five roses hidden behind his back.

"These are for you." Tommy handed her the fresh picked roses, to which she pulled to her nose to enjoy the scent, and then braced against her chest. A pose reminiscent of a time in their past just after she'd won the high school presidency. "I hope you like them."

At this point he could ask her to bear his kids... six of them, and she'd say yes. Flowers had a way of rendering a woman to her base element of being a highly emotional creature. She loved him more than any gift she had ever received because he was the greatest gift of all. "These are wonderful, honey. Thank you. I love them."

Then Kim took a good hard look at the stems. There's fresh picked and then there's still having smudges of dirt on them. She glanced from the roses to Tommy's suddenly guilty looking face. "How did you find a flower shop open this early?"

"Uhm, well..."

She remembered admitting the rose garden their neighbor five houses down had in her backyard. Kim quickly put two and two together. "Did you steal these?"

"I was inspired," he offered a bit meekly.

"So making love to me inspired you to thieving?"

"Hush and enjoy your flowers," Tommy gently ordered her, and then kissed her again before kicking off his shoes. Despite trying to pull away she just wouldn't let go and he soon realized she wanted him again just before breakfast. He certainly had no problem with that.

And then the phone rang.

Try as they did to ignore the offending noise, it just kept right on ringing. Finally Tommy grabbed the phone from their night stand and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ben?"

A hauntingly familiar voice greeted him. Tommy's face instantly turned serious. He sat up next to Kim. "Christopher, good morning. What can I do for

you?" He watched Kim rise from the bed to gather her clothes. Their sunny, perfect morning had just ended.

"There's a red 1989 Ford Bronco in the F-13 parking garage, level C of the Silver West Airport. The passenger side door is unlocked. Under the seat you will find a key. Use it to open the trunk. Inside you will find a athletic bag with a large device inside, as well as two plane tickets to Phoenix, Arizona for a flight that leaves in three hours. Be on that plane. When you arrive I will have further instructions for you."

Tommy finished writing everything he said down and then handed the paper to Kim. She nodded after reading, then proceeded to their closet to pull their luggage out. "How do I contact you?"

"There's a cell phone in the bag. Take it with you and I will contact you."

"What about the device? How do we get it past airport security?"

"It won't be noticed. It isn't made of anything post 9/11 security measures can decipher."

Tommy hated this abrupt mission. They had little time to prepare and even less knowledge about what they were walking into. What's worse, they're likely to be followed the entire time to insure they do as told. "We'll be on the road in ten minutes."

"Good. Do this one final task for me and your place among the Chosen will be secured."

The call ended.

The perfection of last night evolved into the harsh reality of the day. Rangers... That is who they are. Always. Forever. The protection of mankind eclipses all personal aspects of their lives, no matter the cost.

Tommy stood to his feet, now gazing at Kimberly. "Time to go to work."

"Lets get to it."

**Griffin Monument Cemetery**

**19 East End Road**

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 12:00 AM**

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Vast

Gigantic

Epic in scope and grandeur.

Below ground, Christopher Lockheed proudly looked out over the construction of his massive orbital space station. Stretching nearly an entire mile in length, this base of operations will serve as home for the five thousand Chosen as the virus runs its natural course. And then the true work will begin. A new age of mankind will eradicate the old forever.

What it took God to do in six days he intended to do in one.

Fifty-foot high steel reinforced towers saw hundreds of clones working non-stop. Their twenty-four hours a day schedule for the last six months in preparation for 'The Rising' delivered exactly the results Asha promised the Darkness when she arrived. They are so very close... he can taste ultimate victory at long last.

History might judge his methods in bringing about a change in mankind as harsh... then again, he's rewriting it in his own words. History will become his story.

The notion of which made him smile.

"Sir?"

Turning from the platform overlooking the space stations construction, Christopher motioned for Cortez to approach him. "Yes?"

"The Ford's have boarded Flight 183 to Phoenix, Arizona. They have the device with them."

"I want them under constant surveillance. Our operative is to not ever let them out of her sight. Not even on the plane."

"Understood," Cortez confirmed just over his shoulder. "I've finished going over the records of the Ranger's true identities."

"As have I, my friend."

"That Zordon character was one crazy gringo," Cortez declared upon lighting up a cigarette. "He actually recruited kids to try and save the world."

Christopher spared at glance at his long-time associate. "Did he not succeed?" the Darkness's leader asked. "Using 'kid's' as you put it, he repelled attacks from other worldly villains for nearly a decade. He had vision if you ask me." An expression of respect came over his face as he felt a kinship with the Ranger's deceased founder. "He was not afraid to take chances. He was not detoured by setbacks. He was focused and determined. I admire that."

"He had balls. I'll give him that."

Christopher began walking with Cortez as they toured the busy ground floor of the enormous building area. "Zachary Taylor and Tanya Sloan declined the governments invitation to rejoin the Ranger's team. I want operatives tailing them both. When I broadcast my message to the world they will contact their friends. I want to know where they are at all times."

"Not a problem. I'll have two 2-man teams prepped and gone inside an hour."

"I want names and addresses of all the current and former Ranger's family members."

"Done. Anything else?"

Christopher slowly turned to face his second-in-command with a hateful smile adorning the hard lines of his face. "Trini Kwan. I want her corpse. Bring it to me."

**The End of Chapter 4**


	5. Hell Hath No Fury!

**Title: "Comes the Darkness"  
Chapter 4 of 7 in novel form.  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Tommy and Kim are faced with a heart wrenching decision that could cost the lives of thousands. Jason and Billy clash over what to do next, as well as their mutual growing feelings for Katherine. Scorpina makes a shocking revelation. The unthinkable occurs.**

**Rated: R for language, violence, references to sexual abuse, and sensuality **

**Category: Drama **

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kim, Jason/Katherine, Billy/Katherine, Rocky/Aisha**

**Characters: All of the Rangers are between 24 to 27 years old here.**

**Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.**

**Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series.**

**Email: Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.**

**1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.**

**2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning.**

**4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.**

**5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.**

**6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.**

**7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.**

**8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.**

**9: All else is explained in the story.**

**10: All chapters following this Chapter 4 will be much shorter and not take nearly as long for me to finish, lol. Thank you for your patience and support. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.  
Confucius**

**What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others.  
Pericles**

**Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies. Erich Fromm**

* * *

**Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport **

**3.8 miles E - 3400 E Sky Harbor Blvd **

**The parking garage F - 5 **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 4:20 PM **

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Twin-beeps unlocked the doors to a black 2005 Pathfinder tucked away in the back of the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport's lower level "F - 5" parking garage. Tommy walked stride in stride with Kim, purposeful steps past unsuspecting civilians exiting the lot toward the SUV they were told about moments ago when their plane arrived. Instructions from the Darkness came in the form of a simple text message concerning their mode of travel, where to leave the package, and what to do afterwards.

Their hearts raced as the next hour of their lives might just be their last.

Upon reaching the vehicle Tommy shook the duffel bags strap off his shoulder, offering it to Kim before opening the backseat door for her to climb in. Ever cautious of their surroundings his eyes darted about, scanning the area as casually as he could while stretching his arms. Of course they were being watched, but he felt that if they exited the parking garage immediately it would draw suspicion as anyone irregardless of wanting to prove themselves would at least pause to asses the situation.

Undercover work forced a number of elements into play.

Kim slammed the door in place and then laid the duffel bag next to her. She opened her tech-augmented lap top, switching it on as soon as Tommy climbed into the drivers side front seat. Her initial scan of thirty feet around the vehicle gave her something to breathe about. "The SUV's being tracked, but we're not under microwave audio surveillance. There's a homing beacon attached to the outside of the muffler. Its most likely being remote monitored nearby."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Kim repeated, finishing her initial scan of the car for any additional listening devices or hidden camera's. "Christopher's not as paranoid as we thought he was. That at least gives me time to run the schematics of this device by Billy while you drive."

Starting the SUV's engine, Tommy gritted his teeth before slowly pulling out and around the back of the massive parking garage, now taking the winding course that would lead them to South 24 street. A blissful first morning after with Kim had now evolved into a life or death test that he feared would have dire consequences no matter the outcome. "Map Quest says we have a thirty minute drive to the Arizona Center Mall downtown. Considering the time of day I can probably stretch that out a bit."

"That'll have to be enough time. Do what you can." Kim typed in the satellite sequencing password that would connect her with Billy's workstation mainframe. The Web-Cam embedded in her lap top would let the Rangers technical genius view the device the Darkness gave them up close and personal. One polished red nail tapped impatiently at the mouse pad until the "connection acquired" symbol came on screen. "I'm in."

The duffel bags zipper sounded throughout the car as Tommy pulled onto South 24 street, finally free of the parking garage and now head-first into airport weekend rush hour traffic. "What are we dealing with?"

Having avoided looking at the device when they retrieved it in Colorado, Kim lifted the twenty-five pound silver cylinder and rested it beside her facing the lap tops web-cam. Her first reaction to its architecture left no doubt in her mind. "This is a bomb, Tommy. The internal gadgetry is unmistakable." Running a small hand-held scanner over the device its LCD read-out screen detected no signs of radiation. "There's a single triggering mechanism at the base of two glass containers no bigger than a football. The housings are filled with a bright green liquid. I would bet a years pay its the virus."

"So its not a gas-only substance?" Tommy thought out loud while taking his time navigating busy lanes of traffic. "A sample of the virus in liquid form might lead us to a cure if we could get it back to the Command Center."

"Agreed, but it would be too dangerous to do here and now. We have a huge decision to make and not a lot of time to make it."

"That I can see," Billy's familiar voice chimed in as did a small five-inch screen filled with his image in the upper left hand corner of her lap top's LCD screen. "Kim, I need the x-ray scans you just took of the device."

"Done. Here they come," she replied. "Its not made of an alien alloy of any kind."

Billy quickly assessed the information coming in and was surprised at the simplistic nature of the device. "Where are you headed?"

"The Arizona Center. Its the largest mall in downtown Phoenix and at this time of day likely to be packed," Tommy detailed while turning left onto East Buckeye Road. "Obviously this is a test to see how far we will go to prove our loyalty to the Darkness. We're supposed to leave the device in the duffel bag behind the second floor escalator in front of a Cingular Wireless store. All we do is press the little red button and then we have thirty minutes to get as far away as possible."

Kim acknowledged, "They want us to get blood on our hands. And this could very well be their first full field test using the virus in a widely populated area."

The device appeared as straightforward as it was deadly. Billy followed the thread of multi-colored wires, three of them curled twice around the device's glass housings. The read-out screen, button placement, and square detonation mechanism were A-typical. While focusing on the science and methodology of bomb disablement he couldn't find anything in the way of anti-tamper trigger. "Deactivating this might not be a problem at all."

"That's the same thing I thought," Kim agreed. "Its a straightforward delivery device for the virus."

"In many ways if the bomb were to go off we would be granted a great deal of information concerning the life-span of the virus in and around the area in which it was released," Billy offered while sending all the information Kim sent him to Director Calister's 'War Room' and Katherine's lab. "Can you detect any radiation emitted from the device?"

"No. None."

Billy brushed his hand over the bridge of his nose just the same way he always had when he was trying to figure out something serious. "Are there any rubber tubes or hosing upright that you might be able to puncture to remove a sample of the virus?"

"Not that I can tell and for all we know air triggers the liquid to become a gas. That's only my speculation, but if it were true Tommy and I would be dead in seconds." Kim found only six actual parts to the bomb in total. The virus might be of alien origin but whoever crafted this device wasn't any real expert. She's certainly disarmed more advanced delivery systems in recent years. "What's happening on the home front?"

"Director Calister is meeting with Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and members of the Presidents staff via satellite feed. F.E.M.A and the National Guard are on high alert as we speak," Billy informed them as he slowly removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. "There's a heated debate going on as to whether they want you to try and deactivate the bomb to bring it in or allowing it to go off thus killing thousands in the hopes of saving millions later on."

"Sorry, Billy. But there is no way anyone is making that decision other than Tommy and I." Kim would hear nothing of it otherwise. "We're the only two that would have to live with the ramifications or acting or not. At least we intend to make it our choice and not someone else's."

"Jason figured as much. He's stalling for time," Billy found reason for a small smile when he reported. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure there are virus hazard teams on standby to extract everything they can if the bomb goes off," Kim requested while turning the device on its side, searching for anything she might of missed. "Have Kat and her team fly down personally. She's the best with that stuff."

As soon as Kat's name was mentioned Tommy peered at the rear view mirror and found Kim's stare. Of course she's interested... A talk for another day.

"Done. We'll await word from you," Billy said while gazing at one of his oldest, dearest friends. "Be safe. Both of you."

"We'll keep in contact. Kim out."

Turning right on South 7th street, Tommy observed a car following a subtle distance behind them. The same one that's trailed them a couple of miles now. "I've got the car tailing us in my sights."

"What is it?"

"A late model Town Car. Burgundy. Two men inside. One bald and clean shaven. The other has a thick beard."

At this point their job was to watch them and not much else, so Kim pushed thoughts of them behind her. "If we take this bomb back to the Command Center the Darkness will disappear and we won't have any real knowledge of their final plan or a shot in hell of stopping it before it takes place."

"Add to that even in the best case scenario if we find a cure or vaccine for the virus that brings us no closer to knowing how the Darkness are able to teleport."

Kim frowned as their only course of action was one that damned thousands of lives in the hopes of halting the deaths of millions. The bomb was but a precursor. A first step towards Armageddon looming in the not too distant future.

Deciding who lives and dies was an unfortunate part of her job. It gave her far to much power, and yet it was the responsibility of duty that carried the weight of the world.

"Beautiful..."

The words that escaped her lips meant death. "We have to let it detonate."

"I know," Tommy sighed while turning left on East Van Buren street. With the car tailing them and a viral bomb in the backseat he considered just how insane his life was when just hours ago it was perfect for the first time in forever. "You know what to do."

Kim quickly reestablished contact with Billy. The grim expression he wore easily told her he was expecting this. "We're no closer to knowing how the Darkness can use teleportation or how to stop them. Even if he brought you a sample there's no way to know how long it would take to create a viable cure or vaccine, much less time to test side effects."

Billy nodded as he awaited the inevitable.

Kim continued, "There is only one way to stop the Darkness, and thats from within and with inside intell. We have to get close enough to find out how they use their teleportation device, where it is, and if they have a cure for the virus which we believe they do. So we have to stay undercover. We don't have any other leads or options. The bomb will be detonated."

With his heart in his throat Billy hated hearing that news no matter the sense it made. "The necessary social components for such a tragedy will be in place. I'm going to Jason and Director Calister right now." There were no words of comfort he could offer. This was their lives and the hand they had been dealt. "Billy out."

Minutes of silence passed as Tommy navigated traffic until he found the street he was looking for in downtown Phoenix. They were razor sharp tense, operating on a methodical autopilot born of their training.

As they pulled into the Arizona Center parking lot the faces of so many... innocents... couples on movie dates... sons and daughters buying anniversary gifts... toys for children. Strangers to Tommy and Kim who have no idea they are about to die painfully very soon.

The horror of what was about to occur underlined how they had to steel themselves and see this through till the very end. They had no other choice.

"Let's go," Tommy echoed without emotion. Exiting the car, Kim handed him the duffel bag with the device inside as they made their way towards the main entrance. Double doors and crowds, it was as if the world slowed around them as they walked forward. Voices faded into background noise as they made their way to their second-floor destination. A date with fate and the afterlife for thousands.

Having not spoken a word since leaving the car, Tommy and Kim found themselves standing in front of the Cingular Wireless store next to the escalator. People walked in front of and behind them, going about their way on a typical Saturday afternoon none the wiser they wouldn't make it home tonight.

Softly touching his wrist, Kim gazed at her love for a moment.

Sympathetic, loving eyes penetrated Tommy's focus as so much was conveyed without a word said at all. Yes, his Beautiful loved him. Needed and wanted and supported him no matter what. This was no matter what. This was hell.

Ignoring the squeals of happy children racing after their parents, Tommy peered around to make sure the coast was clear and then calmly opened the duffel bag and pressed the little red button on the front of the device. Suddenly his heart stopped. "The readout screen says ten seconds."

Kim grabbed the bag, looking inside. "We were set up."

There was nothing they could do. As time ran out they shut their eyes and... then nothing. No noise. No children. No mall music or anything of a busy setting.

Instead, when Tommy and Kim opened their eyes they were in a immaculately decorated office facing Christopher Lockheed, who sat behind a large desk.

"I applaud your fearlessness," the leader of the Darkness began. "You have proved your loyalty and worth by your actions today. You are a part of the Darkness now. You will live to see a new world."

Kim followed Tommy's eyes down into the duffel bag. The bomb was still there. They passed their test, but where were they.

"You're back in Colorado, by the way." Christopher enjoyed the shock and awe he could instill in others. "Distance is no longer a hindrance where teleportation is concerned. We are nearing the end of this foul world and the beginning of a new one. A pure, single world order that will bring true peace to mankind."

"We're behind you one hundred percent, Mr. Lockheed." Tommy looked to Kim and then back to the leader of the Darkness.

As bad as things were that the Darkness had access to teleportation at all, to know that they no longer were bound by distance terrified Kim Things had to begin moving faster and now. The issue would have to be pushed hard. "What's next?"

"Nothing for you," Christopher replied while standing to his feet. "There's a car waiting for you outside this facility. Justin will take the device and show you the way out. I would advise you watch the evening news tonight," he smiled coldly. "Its going to be quite interesting from what I hear."

The hateful expression he wore sent shiver of dark cold up and down their spines.

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Director Janine Calister's "War" Briefing Room **

**Sixth Floor **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 6:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, California**

"To say the least, the situation is grim."

Seated around Director Janine Calister, the White House-appointed leader of the Ranger's were some of Earth's finest and most unknown heroes. A small rag-tag group of young men and women gathered together first as teenagers for a cause above and beyond their comprehension at the time. And now, over a decade later on the eve of the greatest threat the world has ever faced she sincerely hoped Lady Luck hadn't run out on them just yet.

Jason Lee Scott, Aisha Campbell, Rocky Desantos, Adam Park, Katherine Hillard, and Billy Cranston were seated around the oval black-marble table that Janine sat at the head of in the Ranger's 'War Room'. With her hands folded comfortably in her lap she gave it to them straight. "As you all well know earlier today Agents Hart and Oliver were ordered to plant a delivery device believed to house the virus that is the key to whatever the Darkness is planning in the near future. It was to be detonated in a heavily populated area in downtown Arizona, only the entire plan was a test of loyalty. Agents Hart and Oliver passed it by allowing the device to detonate. Thankfully it wasn't operational. Now they are officially inducted into the Darkness organization. We are hopeful their trial by fire will yield useful results shortly, but we also learned a terrible bit of new information."

Tipping her glasses above the bridge of her nose, Janine continued, "The Darkness's operation in C?doba, Argentina weeks ago gave us hope when their airplane was teleported in the sky rather than the materials they were mining simply being moved from the ground. We surmised that wherever the plane was sent it was probably to a nearby outpost of an unknown location. That corroborated Agents Hart and Oliver's belief that the Darkness's ability to teleport was limited. However after today's events it appears that whatever limitations they once had may be over. Their successful state-to-state teleportation today might just be the tip of the iceberg."

"That forces us to rethink our position on dealing with the Darkness," Jason echoed tensely as the winds of change were definitely blowing by his estimation. "While I argued earlier for giving Tommy and Kim more time to ruin the Darkness from within I think now we have to prepare for a full scale assault on their cemetery base of operation."

"Before we discuss that further," Janine interjected as she sensed a tension... a separation of sorts concerning that course of action among the group, "I want to inform all of you that a White House representative and General Harding are enroute to the Command Center as we speak. I am not sure how much longer we will be making the decisions about what to do and when. At best I think we have two hours to come up with our next step and sell it to them."

"With all due respect, Janine," Aisha noted as their eyes locked briefly. "This Command Center and the title 'Rangers' is our legacy, given to us to protect along with the Earth by Zordon. No one will tell us how to go about doing our job. That goes for the Commander in Chief himself. There are contingency plans in place if anyone steps on our toes."

Though she has gained their respect and some margin of trust Janine knows she was, is, and always will be an outsider to this group. No matter the hundreds of men and women who work in this base or the US Government that paid for and sponsored its rebuilding the Rangers are still that group of friends from years ago, only now they are far more dangerous, experienced, and committed to being a unit that only answers to itself. In some ways she felt that was probably for the best. "Then I suggest you plan accordingly. As for the moment at hand both Katherine and Billy have been working together very closely in the last week and have made discoveries that may change our outlook on things."

With a polite nod from Katherine, Billy went first. He typed a series of instructions into the small desktop keypad before him that lowered the lights in the room while loading the holographic projection emitter located in the center of the table. Four bright wide screen images of a pale, nude female body lying atop a hovering gurney were shown above the group as he began his report. "A week ago my friend at the Galactic High Council, Dr. Hyseq sent me photos and his own personal detailed report on a body he performed an autopsy on eight months ago. When I told him of our research into Scorpina's dealings with genetic virus's he informed me she couldn't be on Earth because she was already dead and had been for months."

"And the plot thickens," Rocky added for effect.

"Affirmative," Billy replied. "The body was brought here three days ago. My staff and I have subjected it to every known test that exists while cross-referencing her DNA with the records provided by the Galactic High Council. My conclusion is that there is no doubt the body we have in Sector-6 is Scorpina and the woman on Earth pretending to be her is an impostor who's true identity is unidentified as of yet."

Adam looked on as the reports flashed above him, reading the undeniable truth. "Why would someone pretend to be Scorpina? She was a moderate bad guy at best and no one in the Darkness would know or care about her one way or another. It doesn't make sense."

"Its also unpredictable," Rocky noted. "Whoever that chick is she's the key. She brought the virus and teleportation to the Darkness. Tommy and Kim need to make her their top priority now."

"Agreed," Jason offered in support. "Now we have to face the prospect that we might be dealing with more enemies involved than just Scorpina. There could be a greater conspiracy hiding in plain sight. The impostor has to be taken alive and broken for information."

A definitive need for action was now. Janine took a sip from her hot coffee before continuing. "Katherine, make contact with Tommy and Kim after this meeting. Inform them their top priority is the impostor. Apprehend her immediately and at all costs."

"Not a problem."

"You can proceed with your report now."

Billy acknowledged relinquishing his command over the holographic device as Katherine's command code gave it to her. A conference of scientists appeared above the table detailing their findings in 2004. "It is widely believed that a six-mile in diameter asteroid struck the Earth 65 million years ago, thus killing the dinosaurs and changing our world forever. The impact caused a heat pulse that incinerated them in hours. The global firestorm sent extra-terrestrial iridium all over the planet."

The illuminated images changed to photos of the glossy black bricks the Rangers stole from the Darkness as well as Katherine's team's working on them. "Despite all efforts to the contrary only now in recent days have we discovered that the ore the Darkness are mining is somehow made from the asteroid itself, unearthed in Mexico."

"Woah!" Rocky just had to say. "This is so much better than science class."

Adam nudged his best friend. "I think we're supposed to be paying attention."

"I don't pay attention. I lent him money once. He should pay me back already. Nasty gambling habit that attention has."

"Rocky, don't make me hit you with my heel," Katherine warned even as she fought off the urge to laugh. Jason and Billy seemed mildly amused at her trifle dilemma. "Back to information that might actually help us save the world, we finally made a breakthrough when instead of trying to dissect the compounds of the ore we simply began running radiation and alpha wave signals through it. What we found is astounding. It seems that if a teleportation signal is beamed through the ore the signal's strength is intensified."

Intrigued, Janine turned to her. "How much?"

"A thousand fold," Katherine replied as the room turned deathly silent. "The ore is how the Darkness are able to teleport. They have to use massive amounts of it as whatever allows the ore to work the way it does fades not long after the signal is focused through it."

Aisha sincerely thought she was hearing hope return to the room "Does that mean if we find more of the ore we can teleport again ourselves?" Her good friend's expression didn't appear promising.

"Unfortunately at this time, no. We don't know the exact signal they use, but we are closing in on answers. I just can't make a guess on when."

Billy picked up where she left off. "We are attacking this from two different angles, Sha. We are trying to discover how to reestablish our own teleportation abilities as well as producing some sort of dampening field to block the Darkness teleportation device. All of this is only now in the planning stages, though things are progressing rapidly."

"Its a start," Janine declared. "But we may not have the luxury of waiting for even your genius. To that end I want Jason and Aisha to prep the Black Ops and Ghost teams for an immediate assault on the Darkness's base. I want assault strategies based on Agents Hart and Oliver's detailed account of their time at the base."

"Excuse me," Billy spoke up, rising from his chair slowly, palms braced on the table. "While I agree we must be prepared for anything,  
a preemptive strike at this time could be detrimental to our efforts."

"Patience might be a virtue, but it could end the world in this case," Jason added his differing viewpoint, his eyes circling the table. "By the time your division and Katherine's comes up with a way to block their teleportation signal or reestablish ours the virus might already be released. Just a few hours ago the Darkness showed that can now teleport across states. The luxury of waiting for Tommy and Kim to make a breakthrough may be over. We could be looking at a worldwide release of the virus at any time."

"But if we move in now before we understand how they are able to do what they do they might just disappear and then our hand will be tipped that we have someone on the inside," Billy argued as the team seemed to consider both sides, silently taking it all in. "Tommy and Kim believe that the Darkness are weeks away from their attack and they wouldn't say that lightly if they felt the evidence wasn't present to corroborate the claim. Katherine and I are so close to discovering the Darkness's secrets. We just need a little more time."

Understanding and respecting his good friend's temperament and brilliance, Jason simply could not side with him this time. "No one has more faith in you and Katherine than I do. But there's a time for research and a time for action. After today's stunt I feel we need to go in there all guns blazing and take them out. And trust me when I tell you that my plan is far better than what the White House is considering."

Katherine caught the glance exchanged between Jason and Janine. She didn't like it one bit. It seemed information was on a need to know basis. "I think you need to fill us all in on what you two obviously know."

Taking a deep breath, Jason gave a nod. "The President's top aides are assessing the aftereffects of a moderate nuclear strike that would take out much of the state of Colorado. They are neither enthused about waiting for our scientists to find a way to end this nor interested in a small scale assault that could fail. What they are considering is wiping out that base so fast no one and nothing will escape. The cost of lives being wagered against the total of humanity itself."

Shaking her head, Katherine considered the dire ramification of such actions. Running a careful hand through her long blond hair, she sighed. When her eyes lifted she met Jason's stare head on. "A united front might buy us some time."

"United behind what, Kat?"

"Billy's plan," she stated despite the fiery ire she recognized in Jason's eyes. She sensed something more behind his sudden change in mood. Something deeply... personal between them. Such a complicated man who owned half her interest these days. Perhaps that was at the heart of this. "I'm sorry."

Out the corner of Jason's eye he caught Billy's curious appraisal of Katherine. Certain things became crystal clear. "So am I."

"I say we give Kat and Billy forty-eight hours," Adam spoke up. "I know that's not much time but its probably all we could hope for once the White House team arrives."

"After that," Rocky began. "We go in and kill every last member of the Darkness we find. And for the record I feel we should do that now anyway."

Battle lines were definitely being drawn... in more ways than one.

"I'm with Adam on giving our people two days," Aisha stated her position. "After the events of earlier today we have to do something and we have to do it now."

"One miracle coming up," Billy offered in a mildly sarcastic tone before sharing a victory smile with Katherine. Jason's emotionless expression underscored what he had feared. Apparently they were both interested in the same spectacular woman and despite the reality of what they were facing as a team they were still men. And that alone carried with it a competitive nature. "Are we in agreement then?"

Hating that she felt a bit in the middle of more than an argument over the Darkness, especially when only recently she's admitted to herself that both Jason and Billy are special to her, Katherine let her first duty speak for itself. "I agree."

"So do I," Janine added next.

Having heard enough, Jason's personal pride erupted a bit more than professionalism. He stood from his chair and turned his back on the group as he headed towards the exit. "Billy's the genius so its his call. I'm only a soldier," he offered over his shoulder. "Sha, when you're ready we can prep the teams."

"Give me thirty minutes, Jase."

"Done."

Katherine watched the door open and shut behind him, and then felt Billy's attention focused her way as well. There was work to be done no matter the feelings now present between them all.

* * *

**Headquarters of The Darkness **

**Griffin Monument Cemetery **

**Jessica's private bedroom **

**19 East End Road **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 6:30 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

"Must you sulk?"

Spoken in Christopher Lockheed's typically vacant tone of voice lacking any love or compassion, Jessica glared hateful daggers at her father's back, wishing unending torment upon the man straightening his tie in front of her heart-shaped bedroom mirror. He stood straight as an arrow, an arrogant confidence masking his inner perversion.

Seated at the edge of her queen-sized bed, slender arms wrapped protectively around herself in a way that never seemed to work, Jessica willed back an onrush of tears. She spat out her words. "Should I thank you instead?"

Appraising himself in the mirror, Christopher considered the fragile sight of his only child behind him on the bed. The creamy complexion of her neck slightly marred by a bruise she earned being intolerant. So much like her pathetic mother. Too much for her own good at times. "Nothing worthy of thanks took place here. But I would remind you to watch that sharp tongue of yours. Those things have a nasty habit of being cut out."

How could a father talk to his daughter that way... and then again, how could he lay his hands... his body upon her the way he does as well? All in the name of claiming his rights for duties her mother could no longer perform. As if her only self-worth existed between her thighs, used for his pleasure and to maintain control over her.

With head bowed, Jessica fought off a sudden wave of nausea while summoning the courage to grab the pair of silver scissors on the floor by her bed and lunge for his throat, cutting and slashing until he breathed his last horrible breath and died in a pool of his own blood. The sight of which would mean more to her damaged soul than even seeing her mother's dearly missed smile one last time. Alas, her will to fight was whithered and broken, though her reserve produced enough pride for one final act of defiance.

It was either that or kill herself.

"I suggest you pack your things as we'll be leaving this compound sooner than was expected."

Dammit, she hadn't expected that. Clear blue eyes rose to face him. "I've never seen anyone so impatient to commit genocide on innocent people." The wicked rush of force that struck Jessica's face in the form of his open palm sent her spiraling sideways off the bed onto the floor, her father towering in all his righteousness.

"Like your mother, you lack vision, appeal, and respect for my authority," Christopher declared as he bent down, now face to face with her. Jessica was shaking while refusing to make eye contact. As usual her weakness sickened him. Even plundering the sweetness of her youth had begun to lose its appeal. "You're a pathetic junkie barely worth my notice. If it wasn't for the fact that you're my daughter..."

The tenor in which he said the word daughter sounded more like whore. And she knew all to well if she wasn't his daughter he would have probably killed her long ago. Just like she was sure he did her mother. The urge to spit in his face was almost unbearable. But if she did he wouldn't leave. And she needed him gone from this room as soon as possible if her plan was to work.

Checking her rage at the door, Jessica drew upon some unknown well of strength she had left, humbling herself before this thing she was forced to call father. "I've... I've tried to be a good daughter." The words tasted like vomit on her lips, her spirit sick with hate and revulsion for this man who hurt her so.

"I have given you everything, Jess." Standing tall to his feet once more, Christopher exhaled sharply, his eyes scanning the bed he so recently enjoyed with her. "I've taken care of you since your mother passed away and offered you a future filled with limitless power by my side. And yet you repay me with insolence and ill behavior."

Rapist and murder hung in her lungs as birds seeking flight from a caged prison, though she held her tongue. Just a little while longer, she told herself. And then he would never, EVER touch her again!

Using the bed to pull herself up. Jessica rose before her father in only a long nightshirt, her innocence far removed. "I'll try to do better, father. I'm going to make you proud of me."

Lifting his hand to her bruised cheek, skin he only moments ago struck in blind anger, now he caressed her softly. "I sincerely hope so, Jess. There's a new world on the horizon and you can play a huge role by my side in it. Unlike your mother I do feel you will learn your place. Now go take a shower and stay out of trouble. I'll be coming for you in the morning."

Nodding, Jessica watched him walk out of her room, closing the door almost shut as he seemed to stall just outside in the hallway. When she heard voices she quietly made her way towards the door, remaining hidden from sight as it remained slightly open.

The unmistakable thick Hispanic accent of her father's right-hand man, Cortez Raul could be heard conversing with her father. She listened closely as information was power these days.

"The extraction site is prepped and ready, sir," Cortez explained. "We will be capable of moving the 'Valhalla' in twenty-four hours."

A maniacal smile crossed Christopher's face. "Excellent. Our plans are moving forward much faster than I anticipated, but no matter. Scorpina has made good on all of her promises."

"What of her place in the new world?"

Treating the question with as much consideration as an after-thought, Christopher replied, "If not by my bedside then in a grave in outer space with the other trash. Her usefulness is drawing close to an end." His fist clenched as he was so close to rewriting human history. Instead of worshiping a God he intended to become one. The only one his new Earth would serve. "How goes the synthoid replication?"

"All the vats are operating at peak efficiency twenty-four hours a day. Programming is moving as fast as expected. We have seventy-five thousand programmed synthoids and can probably reach eighty by morning."

"Prepare Joshua and Kincaid's forces for tonights little surprise party," he alluded to evilly.

"Done."

Jessica listened for footsteps, one pair departing before Cortez's voice was heard again.

"Kelis Ford, sir."

Christopher knew all to well of his friend's fondness for the rich airline heiress. "Yes?"

"She is a fiery woman whom I hold a great deal of... affection," Cortez detailed slowly, his lecherous tone offering no facade of honor. "I would appreciate having her by my side, sir. Her husband seems to be a bit of a distraction to her... ambition."

Smiling, Christopher turned to walk away. "When the time is right kill him and take her. Their money has been well spent and our legions are in place. Do with her as you please."

Jessica slowly made her way from the door and then reached under her bed. She pulled out a duffel bag filled with clothes and a hand gun. Quickly double checking it again, she threw it over her shoulder and made her way back to the door, waiting until the hallway outside was empty.

Tonight she escaped... one way or another. But not before warning the only two people in her entire miserable life who ever seemed to give a damn about her.

* * *

**Benjamin and Kelis Ford's rental home **

**415 Broadway St **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 7:20 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Gusty evening winds rattled the bedroom window's old wooden frame, joined by an ominous dark overcast sky above. God's tears drowned a sinful world in heavy rainfall as turbulent thunder rumbled in the distance. Wild streaks of lightening crisscrossed the heavens, signaling a severe storm was approaching fast on the horizon.

A powerful storm... both literally and figuratively.

Seated on the window's oak ledge, the cool misty air felt so good against Kim's soft skin. With the top two buttons of Tommy's white shirt undone, the only clothing she wore having slipped it on moments ago, she gazed out towards the dark foreboding skies and sighed, her arms wrapped around herself. Another roaring boom seemed to shake the whole house in its fury, reminding her of how afraid she was of storms when she was a little girl and her father had to sit on the edge of her bed until it passed over before she could get to sleep.

Fear was a long forgotten friend of Kim's. One she hadn't seen in a very long time.

In her line of work fear simply wasn't acceptable. You were often called upon to do anything that needed to be done irregardless of the personal risk to save and preserve human life. Fear got in the way of the word anything, so the Rangers were trained to choke it out of existence and get the job done.

From her years as a Ranger until now in its newest incarnation Kim had no place in her life for fear. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. And so it ceased to live within her because she willed it to be that way.

Other aspects of her life weren't so easy to dismiss.

With her bedroom's sole illumination courtesy of the lit candle on her nightstand, Kim listened for Tommy's peaceful breathing while her life flashed before her eyes. Family, friends, former lovers, the dearly departed and enemies visited her amidst the storm's rage.

Although she's an adult there was still a part of her that missed her parents being married and them being a whole family. It was a strange part of her that still craved that even as she was on the edge of thirty years old. She felt like she missed out on so many things when her parents divorced and in the present it felt like the past was repeating itself.

Kim missed seeing her mother every day instead of a few times a year when she could get away and travel to London. She missed her father's laughter and advice, now living a state away with a new family though they were still close. She missed her brother's rebellious nature and sense of humor. He was a whirlwind of complexities but she loves him so much. As with her parents she barely sees him anymore.

Being a Ranger is a full-time lifestyle that requires no less than all a person has to offer and even more than that at the end of the day.

Outside of what work denied her, she had her issues with God as well. Her beloved sister in every way that counted was taken from her all too soon. Trini's tragic death robbed Kim of a piece of her very soul, something she would never be able to recover. Her grandmothers passing took a bit more. And then there were the missions she was assigned. Horrors she's seen out in the field that made her question the existence and authority of a higher power despite still praying to one every night in hopes that he really was listening.

She missed her innocence perhaps most of all.

Enjoying a somber curl of an expression, Kim fondly recalled when spending all day Saturday at the mall were the best times of her life. When shopping, hanging out with her friends, and arguing over who was the cutest boy were her greatest cares in the world. And then she became a Ranger and all the grand adventures that came along with it defined her character, courage, and determination. She grew up so fast and saw so much, but she did so with her friends by her side. As years passed and friends came and went she eventually had to spread her own wings and fly away. A journey all her own, leaving her heart behind to chase her dreams.

Breaking up with Tommy might of been a rash, foolish decision in hindsight, but it didn't live as the end all to be all of her regrets. She long ago resolved that she was seventeen years old and right or wrong that was how she felt at the time. She made a decision and has lived with the consequences. So be it. That's life.

When she was recruited for the new Ranger team everything changed. She changed, inevitable as it was. A post college nine-to-five job and weekends seeking a social life failed to satisfy her. Upon rejoining the team her naive faith in good triumphing over evil began to fade into a debate on what was good and evil anymore. The gray area that was adulthood had taken root in her subconscious. No longer did she adore the color pink in her clothing or think that a career in gymnastics was in her future or if just one person in the entertainment business could hear one of her new songs she'd be on her way.

There was a void in her life that only being a Ranger could fill. The challenge and danger and excitement called out to her in ways she couldn't resist. And now years later she's void of the sweetness that comes with youth and misses the days when all she wanted was for Tommy to hold her hand in the hallway or teasing Trini over never having the nerve to ask Ritchie out on a date.

She missed when the Ranger team wasn't so fractured by its personal relationships within. Long before the current crisis began, simmering resentments and secrets were threatening what was once their greatest strength. That they were, are, and would always be a family. She wasn't sure how they would find their way again.

On average Kim's not so reflective in her quiet time, but the events of today have shaken her to the core of her very being. And while she is a strong, intelligent, independent woman when Tommy's strong arms closed around her from behind she settled in against his chest and let him hold her so close, their love reaffirmed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he replied, brushing some of her lovely brown hair off her neck to brush a kiss over her pulse. "I couldn't sleep either."

After returning home from the Darkness base of operations they were on edge all day waiting for word on what they should do next versus deciding for themselves on their next course of action. Peace was found in making love once more, slow and deliciously pleasurable that allowed them a time away from their troubles.

Inhaling the comforting scent of his body next to hers, Kim rested her head over his bare shoulder as rain pelted the glass, cascading down the windows frame in rivets. "We were ready to kill over twenty thousand people today," she declared as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Tommy made a grimacing face out of her line of sight as he wrestled with his conscience. "Its easier said than done, but if we had let those people die it would have been for the greater good. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Now you're quoting Star Trek," Kim managed a small smile at his expense.

Tommy kissed her just above her ear lobe, grinning. "Our job isn't comfortable, compassionate, or fair. Its about survival. Even if it damns our soul."

"I know that. Its just..." Shifting slightly in his arms, Kim opened her soulful brown eyes to his, facing the love of her life. What threatened to surface was her one true, most hated admission. One she couldn't share with anyone... except him. One she hated to ever say out loud. "I'm afraid."

Spoken so softly and unexpectedly. Kim didn't fear anything and that was something Tommy had always admired about her. He felt humbled by her trust in him to reveal this. "So am I," he confided after a careful pause.

Tommy and Kim knew their jobs, the risks involved, and how no one was immortal. They understood how unfair and cruel the real world was and how no one was promised a happy ending just because they were a good person. No one was due a happily ever after simply because they never hurt anyone. You had to live every day like it was your last.

Silence reigned for untold seconds until Tommy rested his head gently against Kim's, his arms still wrapped tight around her. This beautiful, insightful woman owned him in a way he didn't think was possible. He felt he could unburden the trials and pains of his life to her, entrusting that she would never use them against him. "Cairo, Egypt."

Tracing her fingers softly over his forearm, Kim lifted her gaze to his, "That's one of the few places I've never been."

"It's a place I'll never forget," Tommy indicated with a grim note of sadness as the darkest day of his life came back to him in a flood of emotion. When Kim began brushing her hand over his arm in a soothing manner he found his voice again. "About a year and a half ago in the early morning hours I was chasing after a Vyper Sefram that had been reported in the area. Local authorities thought it was some sort of wild animal. It had mauled five people to death up to that point."

"Vyper Sefram are those hulking one-eyed creatures, right? Black scaly skin, extremely strong and violent?"

"Yeah," Tommy acknowledged. "Aisha and I were tracking a doomsday cult experimenting in inter-dimensional travel. We had no idea how they got the tech, but when they opened a portal to what they hoped would be a perfect new world for them to inhabit they accidentally released the Vyper Sefram's. The cult compound was a blood-soaked graveyard when Sha and I arrived. We spent the better part of a week dying of heat exhaustion while tracking down those creatures. I found the last one that morning and managed to chase it on-foot across Imbaba Bridge."

Kim felt him tense against her and wondered why Aisha never told her about this mission if it had been so horrible. She also wondered if Tommy had told anyone at all. Everyone kept so much to themselves these days. "What happened next?"

"The Vyper Sefram was killed when it ran in front of an older model S.U.V. The impact tore the creature in half, but sent the car over the edge of the bridge into the Nile. I dove off the bridge after the Muslim family inside."

The expression her love wore spoke of such sorrow and pain. He was a solitary man, forever hidden by design. Lightly caressing his face, Kim sought to bring him back from that dark place he dwelled in at times. She surmised that as much as things changed they stayed the same in that regard. "Keep going."

Tommy's voice hitched when he spoke barely above a whisper. "The mother's name was Asenath. Her eldest son and her two daughters were with her. Their car sank so fast it was all that I could do to catch up to it underwater and tear the doors off. I saved them..."

"Then you're a hero."

"Not all of them," Tommy confided in her as if he were confessing a murder he committed. "Her name was Femi. It means 'love' in Egyptian. She was Asenath's youngest child. Just five years old," his voice faded as he stared off into the storm. "I couldn't get her seat belt off in time. She drowned before I could... I failed her."

No you didn't! Those were the words that died on the tip of Kim's tongue before they were uttered. It wasn't that she believed otherwise. Saving three out of four lives was worthy of praise and respect as she knew he had done his very best, probably coming close to dying himself in the rescue effort. Her silence was born of the knowledge that all the Ranger's lived with.

Death was a part of what they did as surely as preserving life. How they dealt with it was personal and private. They didn't need to be told what was and wasn't their fault. What they could and couldn't feel guilt over or carry with them day in and day out.

Comforting Tommy didn't involve telling him everything was going to be okay and nothing was his fault. It came in relating to him as Kim's own experiences were as dark and guilt-ridden as his. "Moscow."

Softly kissing her hairline, Tommy was thankful she understood how best to deal with his pain by sharing her own. "When?"

"Last September," she began, now leaning against his chest, her head neatly tucked beneath his chin. "Excuse my poor Russian pronunciation, but I was on the roof of the Hotel Baltschug-Kempinski hunting a parasitic organism that was possessing people and causing them to kill themselves. Whatever unlucky soul came upon the bodies was usually the next victim."

"A body jumper?"

"The worst kind," Kim confirmed. "Billy identified a chemical that would dampen its ability to bond with a new host while binding it to its current one. I used a modified gun filled with the chemical embedded in the tips of its bullets. If the creature didn't leave the host within ten minutes of the host's death then it would die to. Pretty simple, huh?"

"It never is."

Kim remembered standing on that cold, frosted-over rooftop overlooking the Moskva River and the beautiful St. Basil's Cathedral. But neither of those sights would remain with her for the rest of her life like the one she was about to speak of. The one that broke her heart more than any man ever had. "I spent ten days in Moscow before the trail of dead bodies finally led me to the creature on the rooftop of that hotel. Unfortunately by then it inhabited a child who's father was trying to reason with his deranged son."

Kim shook her head as his sweet face came back to haunt her. "The little boy was seven years old with short, dark hair and dimples. He wore a red jacket with some Russian cartoon character on it. His fingers were bleeding because the creature made him bite off all his finger nails. I never wanted to know his name."

Holding her closely, Tommy wished away all her pain, willing to take it on himself rather than hurt her any longer if he could. Alas, all that he could do was whisper his love.

"I had to handcuff the father to a barrier and then shoot his son three times in front of him," Kim recalled the tragedy as if it happened yesterday. The three loud recoils of her gun still rang in her ear drums, sounds she'd never forget. "He watched his son cry out in horrible pain as the creature tried to tear its way out the child's body and couldn't. The father begged and pleaded with me to let him go and help his son."

Tommy never heard of this mission, though that wasn't all too surprising. Assignments were confidential and in secret. He only hoped when it was over Kim had someone to be with her. "You did what you had to do, Kim."

"So did you."

They held each other close as the storm grew in intensity, watching nature's fury in all its glory. For the longest time they didn't say a single word to each other, choosing to enjoy the quiet, confident that their love didn't need declaration after declaration. It was time honored, battle-tested, and built for the long haul.

All they had to do was live long enough to enjoy it.

"I don't know what God has in store for the world or if the Ranger's luck is about to finally run out or what's going to happen next," Tommy declared while gently stroking Kim's shoulder. "The only thing I am sure of is that we are meant to be together."

The brilliance of Kim's smile illuminated the bedroom as if the sun burst through the roof. She was utterly defenseless to his love, and no matter the unpredictable nature of their lives she felt exactly the same way. No matter their time apart or how they changed as adults them being together was fate and she was done fighting it.

Shifting out of his warm embrace, Kim stood before Tommy, her hands filled with his. Tears moistened her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. "We've lived incredible lives and have done things most people couldn't possibly imagine."

Such a handsome man, the love of her life. Kim continued, "We've gone on adventures across the stars. We've fought and loved and lost and got back up off the ground and did it all over again because that is who we are." Squeezing his hands in hers, she was thankful for his silence. "We haven't lived anything resembling a conventional life. We live outside the box and after all this time I think we like it. We make our own rules and go where the wind takes us."

"Kim..."

"Shhh, I'm not finished," she sniffled, wiping away a lone tear. "And that's why I want you to marry me. I want you to be my husband and I want to be your wife. Because no matter all the extraordinary things I've seen and done in my life you are my greatest adventure."

To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the millennium. Nonetheless, Tommy saw his future and everything he wanted in life in her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Are you sure you're not just asking me because you think we're going to be dead pretty soon?"

His dead-pan sense of humor was almost cute. Almost. "Thomas James Oliver if you don't answer me this instant I will shove my foot so far up your..."

A modest squeak escaped her lips before his devoured hers, kissing her so deeply, so passionately she felt like she was flying in his arms. Yes, this was perfect and sweet and what she has always wanted. He was hers and she was his and anything trying to change that would get destroyed utterly.

Preparing to give her the verbal answer that would change their lives forever, Tommy finished the kiss with a final peck before resting his forehead against hers. "Kim..."

And then they both drew away, their attention suddenly focused on downstairs.

"Someones banging at the back door," Kim noted as she quickly began gathering and putting on her clothes. Tommy followed suit and after her out of the bedroom as a booming thunder rattled the walls with its power. They arrived downstairs and made their way to the kitchen where the banging continued against the back door.

Kim peeked through the peep hole and then opened the door open, stepping sideways as a drenched Jessica erratically pushed past her inside, her arms wrapped around her sides as she dripped all over the floor. Shutting the door to the thunderstorm, Kim's worries intensified. "Jess, what in the hell are you doing out in this storm?"

Jessica kept silent at first, her body trembling as she struggled to regain her faculties. After ditching her car a mile back she ran the rest of the way to their home. Tommy searched her somber, vacant eyes and felt her pain that very instant before she finally spoke.

"I had to get out of that freaking nut house tonight. I have to disappear and I need you help," Jessica spoke so fast and in such an erratic tone she scarcely believed it was her own voice. Lifting her jacket's hood off her head, she watched Kelis move to Ben's side, both watching her closely. Tears streaked down her cheeks the way they had on the drive over as her emotions overwhelmed her. "I can't take it anymore. I really just can't... He won't leave me alone and if I don't leave now I'll..."

'Kill myself' throbbed horribly in Kim's thoughts as the expression on Jessica's tortured face accompanied by the fresh bruise spoke of the hateful treatment she's received. Christopher's abuse has broken her and now she has to flee. Helping this poor girl was all she former Pink Ranger wanted to do. She felt a kinship with her despite the undercover nature of her duty. "What happened, Jess? And what can we do?"

Tommy stood behind Kim, allowing her room to deal with Jess as he felt she'd open up to another woman easier. He was nonetheless worried and compassionate, wishing he could tear Christopher's heart out himself for his vile treatment of his daughter.

"Look," Jess began as she wiped tears from her face with the back of her shaky hand. "I know we haven't known each other very long and I'm sorry for just barging in here, but I'm desperate. I mean fucking desperate. I need some cash, alright. Whatever you can spare so I can disappear." She began pacing the room, her shaking hands attempting to detail her thoughts along with her words. "The world's going to die sooner than any of us expected, so me disappearing won't matter. I can't be around my father anymore. I just can't. Please help me. I'm begging you... please."

Coming around the young woman, Kim looped her arm over Jessica's shoulder and led her to a kitchen table chair, gently easing her down. Sparing a glance at Tommy as she heard what Jess had said, her gut instinct told her things were going downhill faster than they could possibly imagine. "What do you mean about the world ending sooner?"

Still shaken, Jess ran her fingers through her rain-soaked hair, dying to get away as soon as she could. "I overheard my father telling Raul we're leaving tomorrow. The only reason they would leave that compound is if they're ready to do whatever it is they are going to do sooner than they thought. Well I don't want any fucking part of it anymore," she cursed with pleading eyes, her voice hitching sadly. "I just... I just want to leave. I need some cash and I don't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to go too. I thought you two might understand seeing as how we spent some time together. I don't know why, but... I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Its okay," Kim offered with compassion, hugging Jessica hard as she cried in her arms over the misery that was her life.

"We'll help you, Jess. You can have all the cash we have," Tommy extended kindly. The bruises adorning Jessica's neck and chest, coupled with her broken spirit left no room for doubt of the horrible abuse she's suffered at the hands of her own father. And what's worse, this was far from the first time. "I think we have around ten grand in cash. I can get it for you."

Comforted by Ben's offer and Kelis holding her hand, despite not even truly being sure why, she graciously accepted. "I need to get away and if you two are smart you will too. My father's gone mad and he won't stop until his sick dream is fulfilled. If you think you can trust him then you're as crazy as he is. And by the way, watch out for Raul. He's into you, Kelis."

Tommy and Kim exchanged a look of dreaded concern just before the phone rang. A particularly special ring completely untraceable that told them it came from the Command Center. Reaching for the handless wall-mounted phone, he glanced quickly at the Caller-ID. Each fake number was specific for who was contacting them. "Its the Australian."

Nodding, Kim rose from her chair and gently led Jess out of the kitchen. "Let me get you some dry clothes and we can talk. Come on."

Sitting down at the kitchen table as Kim and Jess ascended the stairs, Tommy answered the line. "Things are worse than ever."

"That's my line," Kat noted without a hint of humor, seated behind her desk. "Billy's discovered Scorpina isn't really Scorpina after all. We have no clue who or what she is, but we have the real Scorpina's dead body here at the Command Center. A second autopsy and DNA molecular scan confirms she's the real deal. We know that the person impersonating Scorpina gave the Darkness the virus and the ability to teleport. Janine wants her taken into custody alive and questioned no matter the cost. It's your top priority to be carried out immediately and by any means necessary."

"Understood," Tommy replied, needing no more details as he trusted Kat completely. "Jessica Lockheed arrived a moment ago and informed us the Darkness are moving as early as tomorrow from their compound. She believes they have pushed up their time table and are ready to execute their global plan now."

Kat sighed heavily, now dreading the dire circumstances they were in. Perhaps a preemptive strike wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Things have gone from bad to worse and we still haven't discovered how to teleport or block their teleportation signal."

"As of right now it doesn't matter. Things are moving lightening fast and our covers going to be blown soon. The Command Center had better be in contact with every government agency around the word for a global emergency."

"That's already being coordinated. And you should know a small scale nuclear strike is being considered as a secondary option as well."

With that horrific bit of news wrecking havoc with his mind, Tommy ran over possible scenarios for getting the fake Scorpina out of the Darkness compound tonight. "We have to stop them here and now."

"Any ideas?"

"At any cost," was all that Tommy acknowledged. "Prep three Black Op strike teams in our area and have them ready to move at a moments notice. Give them frequency 701-145. If they are contacted its from us."

"The order will go in as soon as we get off the phone, Tommy." Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, a somber silence fell between them as so much has gone unsaid in recent weeks.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry."

She felt like crying that very instant, but had already done far to much of that already. A part of her wanted to rail on him for breaking her heart and make him feel all the pain and insecurity she had felt. Another part of her though considered that perhaps he had freed her at last to pursue what she truly deserved. Something she quietly wondered if she would have ever done on her own. "We weren't in a committed relationship, Tommy."

"Yes, but I still love you and always will. In some ways you're the closest person to me and I feel like I betrayed your trust."

"No, you followed your heart, poetic as that sounds," Katherine confessed without a note of bitterness as she was sure he was already torturing himself over hurting her. "We've been floating, Tommy. Floating for years because when we're together its safe and comfortable. But neither of us are passionately in love with the other. Maybe at one time, but not now. And not for a long time if we're perfectly honest."

Despite his best attempts he had hurt her and he swore he would never do that. "You still deserve better."

"I do," she admitted. "And I'm going to get it. But I could never stop loving you, Tommy. Not ever."

Exhaling a deep breath, he wished her only the best in life. "I wish I could have told you about Kim and I in person. Doing it with an email, no matter that was the only way I could at the time, feels wrong and thoughtless."

"We're in a time of war, Tommy. Things are far from normal for everyone. Now I'm not going to sit here and act like I haven't cried and felt hurt. I have and still do to some extent. But I know you love me and I know you're in love with Kim. You two belong together. It's just that simple."

"I want you to have someone wonderful like you are. I would do anything to give you that. And I swear I am so sorry for any pain I have caused you."

She smiled at his sincerity. "I'm a big girl, Tommy. I'll be alright. And so will we."

The way she said that gave him hope he hadn't lost her friendship. "I need to talk to Jason too. I have to clear the air with him and make things right."

"You will when this is over with. Just like Kim and I need to sit down and talk. But for now we have work to do and a world to save. It's all business from here on out."

Images of Katherine, her beautiful heart, her patience, and her compassion reminded Tommy of just how special a woman she is and would always be to him. "I love you."

Her heart didn't skip a best, although it enjoyed the sentiment just the same. He was her first love... her first lover... and her deepest heartache. Now she was truly a grown woman. She was free and it was time to move on. "And I love you too. Good luck."

**Minutes Ago**

Pulling on the Grey sweatshirt Kelis handed her a moment ago, Jessica relished the dry clothings comfort as she was out of her drenched shirt. Rain pelted the windows in waves as she sat at the edge of the bed in their guest room while trying to collect her tumultuous thoughts. Her deceased mothers beloved voice played in her head as she missed her more than all the tears she had ever shed.

Thankfully, she had none left.

Despite the horrible shame she felt surrounded her in a way she could never run from, Jessica was thankful that Kelis and Ben seemed to care about her well-being. Perhaps the ever cynical girl that she was had a guardian angel looking out for her after all. Again, she thought of her mother.

"Thank you," Jessica heard herself say, conveying a sentiment she rarely if ever expressed.

Standing in the doorway, Kimberly offered a kind smile to someone who truly needed and probably wasn't used to it. As badly as she wanted to talk to this young woman and get her somewhere safe the former Pink Ranger had a job to do. Billions of lives were on the line and time was not on their side. "Did those aspirin help?"

"Yeah, but not as much as a joint would." Mustering a smidgen of her blunt exterior, Jessica shrugged. "Sorry to dump all this on you, but I didn't know where else to go. I just..." Fighting back a wave of nausea, she looked away. "I have to disappear now, Kelis. I don't care if I die. I just have to get away from my father."

Christopher was abusing his only child and Kim had suspected it for weeks now, only she couldn't do anything about it for risk of blowing her cover. But recent events made that an unnecessary risk. After all, there was a good chance she might not even live through the night if they failed. "Jessica, I want you to listen to me and listen good."

Walking over to her, Kim sat down beside her. She gave no thought to pretending as she spoke from the heart. "Nothing your father did to you was your fault. He's a vile, evil man and you're a victim in all of this and you need help. You need to get away from him and I will help you anyway I can."

Hearing Kelis speak of her father this way didn't register right away as she was emotionally broken enough to simply grab onto any help offered her way. "I need to escape."

"You will, I promise." Reaching over, Kim squeezed Jessica's hand. One way or another she swore this young woman's suffering has ended. She will not go back to her father. "How did you get out of the compound without anyone stopping you? And are you sure you're not being followed?"

Reaching inside her purse, Jessica produced a small red and black card-key. "I have one of these that was made for me, but this one is stolen. It's a level 3 entrance card-key that can take you in and out of the emergency exits. There's one door near a sewer entrance in the west back corner of the cemetery that doesn't have a hidden security camera. I use it all the time to get out and my Dad is never the wiser." After a beat she added, "Its not like he actually gives a damn what happens to me."

Kim forced her concern to die down as she felt opportunity was finally knocking. "So you can get in and out of the compound undetected?"

"I'm resourceful," Jess smiled sadly. "The first night we met I left the compound that way."

"Someone may have seen you come here tonight. I'm pretty sure Ben and I are being watched."

Jessica snorted, craning her sore neck about to relieve the tension. "Its storming like a motherfucker tonight. And my Dad's all about business right now. I don't think anyone rates anymore. I bet you and your husband will be summoned soon." Shifting towards Kelis, she sighed. "I need to go. Can I have the cash?"

Kim graced her with a serious expression, her eyes filled with compassion and determination. "I'm going to help you."

Jessica was caught off guard when Kelis hugged her suddenly, but what was far more shocking was the sharp pinprick on the back of her neck.

"Lie back and relax," Kim said as she watched Jessica's eyes glaze over. "I've injected you with a drug that will leave you unconscious for the next twelve hours. Hopefully when you wake up this nightmare will be over."

Closing her eyes shut, Jessica fell limp backwards on the bed, her arms slack by her sides.

"Kat said Scorpina isn't the real Scorpina," Tommy said upon walking into the room with their individual duffel bags. He sat them on the end of the bed. "Billy confirmed the real Scorpina is dead and has been for a while. The fake is unidentified and we're to take her into custody alive and interrogate her at all costs." Checking the charge on one of his blasters, he added, "We need a way into the Darkness compound."

Kim lifted the black and red card-key. "Jess stole one of these that gets into and out of an emergency entrance not monitored by a security camera. Back of the cemetery is our ticket in."

Sparing a glance at Jessica's unconscious body, Tommy nodded. "Tonight's the night we take the Darkness down. If we don't..."

"There may be no tomorrow," Kim finished, checking her weapons and devices inside her duffel bag. "Can I assume things are worse at home?"

"Much worse." Swallowing deeply, he added, "The nuclear kind of worse. Washington's involved now."

Kim wasn't surprised a preemptive strike was on the table of options those at the Command Center were considering. "Its up to us to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Our covers blown tonight one way or another," Tommy declared. "Scorpina might be our primary target, but if we get a shot at Christopher himself we need to take him out."

"Agreed. And we're taking out that compound too. Make sure you have the C4 explosives."

"They're already set with remote detonators."

"You say the most romantic things."

"I love you," Tommy said out of the blue, stealing a sincere moment in the eye of the calm before the storm. "Whatever happens..."

"Whatever happens," she repeated. He smiled and so did she. Both knowing full well it might be their last smile for a long time. "Let's go save the world."

"Lead the way," Tommy said, following Kim out of the guest room and moments later the house.

Neither knew Jessica had been injected with a serum months ago that would reject chemicals found in drugs law enforcement used to subdue or interrogate prisoners. They didn't know she faked her unconscious state and heard every word they said.

Shocked by the knowledge that they are apparently out to stop her father, Jessica found herself pondering what do to about this unexpected information.

* * *

**The Command Center **

**The Tech Division that covered the entire 7th floor.  
Laboratory B-1 **

**Saturday, April 10 2005 8:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

No one who knew Katherine Marie Hillard during high school would have ever guessed that ballet wouldn't hold a candle to technology and engineering in her future.

Having wanted to be a dancer ever since she was a little girl in Melbourne, Australia; the only child of Paul and Kayla Hillard seemed destined for a life in the performing arts as she put hr heart and soul into it for years. And when they moved to the States her interest didn't wane, it increased until some point just after graduation when something in her fundamentally changed.

A new challenge brewed within her soul that ballet simply couldn't satisfy. She realized an interest in discovering the world in a way she never had before. One far removed from her dreams as a child. Her years as a Ranger inevitably evolved her view of life, humanity, and her belief in herself. There was nothing at all wrong with ballet as she still loved the art form. But the little girl who wanted to dance for Kings and Queens never knew she'd become a soldier in an ongoing war that altered her perception and goals.

Katherine Marie Hillard at age 16 was handed a laser blaster and told to use it by any means necessary to protect the world. An abbreviated retelling of history for certain, but no less one that at the end of the day turned a young girl on the cusp of womanhood into a focused adult who had to make life and death choices before she even had her drivers license.

Thus began the change within her. By the time high school ended and her days as a Ranger were over she required a new goal to pursue, and had developed a new hunger that required satisfaction.

Simply put, she wanted to know everything she didn't know.

The day she graduated with honors from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Rocky teased her that she had finally graduated to full geek status, but was still the hottest geek he had ever seen. Then came the day the former team was recruited to become Rangers again. And though her best friend Tanya felt it wasn't where her life was headed, Katherine found the lure of playing with the worlds best toys far to good to pass up.

After all, engineering, building, and improving advanced alien technology wasn't something a girl got to do every day. And it beat the hell out of religiously watching her weight to fit in tights.

Proving herself to the White House Representatives who were footing the bill for the new Ranger team, she was experienced and talented beyond measure. Enough so that she was placed in charge of her own lab with her own office and staff. All the "toys" the Ranger agents who worked the field used at some point in time went through her capable hands.

Now as she sat before four 26'inch high definition monitors in her private lab she knew she would need all the knowledge and ingenuity she possessed to solve a problem that could end the world. The deck was stacked against her and she desperately needed a winning hand.

Brushing the back of her hand over her tired eyes after having stared at the monitors for too long, she sighed heavily. Sitting back in her chair she took a deep breath to clear her mind while going over the facts of what she was working on. Tommy and Kim have reported four instances in which the Darkness have used their teleportation device since their undercover work began. Saturday, March 13 the Darkness used it at the bar Tommy and Kim were told to meet their recruiter. Sunday, March 14 when Bethany Sara Connors died. Thursday, March 18 when her, Jason, and Aisha raided the Darkness's jet in Argentina. And Saturday, April 10 when Tommy and Kim were teleported from Arizona back to Colorado.

Of course there were probably other instances where the Darkness used teleportation, but these were confirmed. Katherine has, for the last hour poured over atmospheric reports for those days in question searching for any connecting anomaly that might give her a clue how to block or track the signal. With each of the monitors containing data on water vapor and radiation on the molecular level moving through Earth's atmosphere on the day's teleportation was used, she sought a link that would tie them all together.

Time was running out and the pressure was on.

"How's it coming?"

A needed break indeed. Jason's smooth voice settled in behind her, causing her to swivel her chair around to face one of the Ranger's co-leaders. "Whatever the Darkness is using we have never seen anything like it before. Apparently no one in the known galaxy has. That's a song we've been singing since the start and the tune's still humming."

Taking a chair from a small work station, Jason moved it beside her desk and sat down. "I feared as much."

"What they are doing should be impossible. Nothing can beam a teleportation signal inside of Earth's atmosphere. I just don't... hey!"

The sight of her lovely, yet annoyed pout when he reached for the last Snicker on her desk made him smile. "I'm a growing boy. I need the energy."

His smile was contagious... and pretty damn gorgeous as well. "Whatever," she replied as they held their gaze a moment longer. "What are you doing here?"

Sitting up straight, Jason turned serious. "Rumsfeld has people planning a tactical nuclear strike and is planning a complete cover-up story with a terrorist angle at its heart." Frustration, near borderline rage clearly showed on Kat's face. This was not good news. "The White House feels this threat is too dangerous to waste any time on anything other than obliterating the enemy after today's events."

"What do you think?"

"Kat, I'm a solider, myself. I don't like to sit back and wait. But killing hundreds thousands of people while leaving behind a very unpredictable environmental and health crisis that will outlive all of us isn't something I'm ready to co-sign just yet."

Katherine nodded, and was pleased when he broke the Snicker in half and gave her a piece. "If that nuclear strike doesn't stop the Darkness the country will be in a panic and it will still be on the brink of being destroyed. I know things look real bad right now, but if Billy and I can find a way to block or track the teleportation signals then we'll stop them or find out where they are and hit them so hard they never get back up."

"I'm with you, Katherine," Jason acknowledged while using her full first name. Something he rarely did and knew it would get her attention. A small arch of her brow said it all. "There's no one I believe in more than you and Billy in this regard. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." He continued. "I'm against an immediate nuclear strike but not against one period. Sacrifice is a part of what we do. Terrible as it sounds sacrificing those people to save billions constitutes necessary casualties."

"Could you live with that on your conscious."

"With all due respect, I'm a field agent. I already have plenty on my conscious. I'm just trying to save lives with the hand I've been dealt. Fairness isn't an option sometimes."

The needs of the team required her skills best be used at the Command Center. Those that went out into the field had done so for the past two and a half years. That had to change them. She's only now seeing just how much. "So the end does justify the means in your opinion?"

"Kat, I'm all for any option other than that. But at the end of the day more people need to be breathing than those who aren't. If you can go to bed on that you've done your job."

Handsome, courageous, caring, but tinged by the same darkness that's a part of Tommy's soul. They're two sides of the same coin and so much alike its amazing. She was both acutely drawn and a bit put off by that. "We're all doing the very best that we can. I just hope we can find a way to stop the Darkness without going that insane route. The Darkness have teleportation and a virus and we have almost nothing on either."

"You will," Jason assured her, admiration shone in his eyes. "I believe in you," he added softly.

He was being charming again, with those pretty eyes of his. And he was sincere in his respect of her abilities. In a strange way it felt like she was seeing him for the very first time. She only wished it was under different circumstances. "So how are you doing?"

He shrugged, overly aware of her alluring perfume that made him want to get closer to her. "I'm hanging in there like everyone else. My attack teams are prepped to go in at a moments notice." He rubbed at his chin, noting the late day stubble. "I'm very worried about Tommy and Kim. They're in the eye of the storm and its only getting worse."

"I spoke to him not long ago."

"I know," he replied as Janine had cornered him in the hall to tell him about it. "How is he doing?"

"He's focused and worried like all of us. He apologized to me about what happened with Kim." Jason nodded, lost in his own thoughts and fears for his friend's lives. "Tommy and Kim are going to come back to us."

"I know it's just..." He paused, unsure where this feeling of dread was coming from. Its been gnawing away at him lately. "There's only so much luck in the world and I feel the Rangers have used tons of it already. At some point it's going to run out and I just want to make peace with my brother before anything happens. With Kim and I, we're family and we'll be fine. It just wasn't meant to be. But with Tommy and I and all this stupid male pride we've just left so much unsaid."

"Tell the truth. You're in love with him?" she teased. He smiled despite the dig.

"I can assure you... and hopefully someday show you how very heterosexual I am," he noted, smiling. When she bit her bottom lip in such a playful way he want to kiss her so bad. She was a woman worth pursuing. "I just want to make things right between me and Tommy. I need too. Its been a long time coming."

"You will, Jase," Kat reassured him as well as herself. "We've beat back every attempt to destroy the world that has come against us. We'll win this time too."

"Or die trying," Jason concluded on a pointed note, his gaze shifting away for a moment. "Ms. Hillard..."

"Excuse me? Ms. Hillard? Am I fifty?" she laughed.

"Fine, Katherine," Jason amended before moving a bit closer to garner her full attention. She didn't seem to be put off by his proximity. "It's like this. I find you so beautiful and smart and utterly sweet." She flushed, the faint pink tinging her fair complexion. "I'm aware you're currently single and so am I. So I would like to ask you out to dinner some night when the fate of the world isn't hanging in the balance. I'd even cook it. I've been told I'm a very good cook."

Intriguing and damn tempting. Her ego soared after a very long couple of weeks. And he was such a quality guy. He definitely had her attention. "Ask me again when this crisis is over with."

"Will I like the answer?"

Looking up as Billy walked into her lab, Kat replied most cheeky, "We'll see." She was smiling though. Offering a bow of sorts, Jason rose and walked by Billy.

"Still saving the world, bro?"

Billy grinned at their decade old term of endearment. "Still saving the world, bro." They bumped knuckles as Jason left the lab.

"Your mood seems to have improved," Katherine commented as a clearly energized Billy took the chair Jason vacated and laid his lap top on her desk. "Do you have good news or are you just happy to see me?"

"While I am always pleased to see the lovely Katherine," he commented without looking away for once, feeling as though he had better ensure she knew he saw her that way, "But yes, I have great news. I've found a way to track the Darkness's teleportation signal." Her eyes widened hopefully. "Check this out."

Katherine watched Billy open a series of programs on his personally augmented lap top.

"The meteor rocks contain a specific radioactive property that's ever changing. It's almost like a sound frequency as its in constant motion. I was finally able to track it down and I discovered that the ore energy is used to beam a focused teleportation signal. Afterwards the ore is useless rock once more. And while I still don't know how they teleport on Earth, but I know what to look for when they do. And I have my team building this device," he brought up schematics for a hand held device, "The next time they teleport we will know exactly where the signal is beamed from and where it is going."

Rising from her chair, Katherine impulsively hugged Billy so hard. "You are such a cute genius!"

"Cute?"

Regaining herself, she reallied her arms were still around his neck. "Genius. I said genius."

"Right." Still he was smiling. And having her arms around him was heaven. Yes, she was definitely pursuing. "We're a step closer to stopping them cold."

Katherine felt renewed with hope as they had finally made progress. "Okay, if you get me the schematics I'll have my team begin working on building hand held tracking devices as well."

"Done."

"Now we just need to find out how..." And then it hit her. My God it hit her so hard. Katherine slowly stood from her chair and began pacing her lab, drawing designs in the air with her finger as her mind burned with what she felt was a major breakthrough provided she was right. And when all else failed thinking outside the box could bring about miracles. Tommy taught her that.

"Kat..."

"It's in space, Billy." Kathrine returned to her chair and went to work on her keyboard, bringing up an aerial view of earth's atmosphere while cross referencing reports she had. "We know that no teleportation signal can be used on Earth. That's the thing though. Nothing can originate on earth in the way of a teleportation signal. But what if the Darkness has enough of that ore on a satellite or space station in orbit and are beaming the command signal out to space and using that device to beam the teleportation signal down to Earth?"

Calculating what that meant and if it were possible, Billy considered it a definite possibility. "A focused signal, using the ore's alternating radioactive properties could break through the atmosphere directly to one location, break it down on a molecular scale and then beam a second signal just as strong, re-assembling the disassembled matter in another location. The ore would break through the radiation that normally prevents a Earth-bound teleportation signal."

Smiling proudly, Billy offered, "Katherine, you are a genius."

"Why thank you. I try."

"A very spectacular, beautiful genius."

Okay, he was flirting and she liked it. She liked it allot. Not bad for the girl who was recently dumped to have two great guys into her. "You, mister cute genius," she laughed, "Need to get me those schematics so my team can start building the hand held tracking devices. Then we can brainstorm on perhaps being able to teleport ourselves again with the ore we retrieved from Argentina."

Deciding it was now or never, Billy added, "And perhaps when the world has been saved we might take in a movie? Or maybe dinner?"

Asked out twice in twenty minutes? Her horoscope said today would be a good day. Not that she believed in the sort. Laughing lightly, Kat replied, "Ask me again when we've saved the day."

"I had just better ask before Jason, right?"

So he was aware he had competition. Good. She deserved to feel wanted for a change. "Just ask, Billy. Don't worry about anyone else."

Nodding, Billy stood, backing out of her office. "I'll get you those schematics."

"Thanks." Pushing aside the feeling that maybe there was life after Tommy... no, there definitely was, Katherine got back to business. She nailed a major discovery and now needed to hammer it home.

Her love life, of which it appeared was about to start rocking again, could wait.

* * *

**Headquarters of The Darkness **

**Griffin Monument Cemetery **

**The Far-West corner 19 East End Road **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 9:00 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Invasion!

That word alone best described Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart's mind state upon stalking through the dark, grotesque sewer system that led to the far west corner of Griffin Monument Cemetery to reach a hidden emergency exit for the Darkness's base. Under the cover of night they were clad in form-fitting midnight black Interceptor-X body armor and heavily armed. Authorized for the use of deadly force, by any means necessary took on a whole new meaning tonight. Success was the only acceptable option.

The charade the of their undercover investigation was at last at an end.

The time to act was now.

Making their way through a thick overgrowth of shrubbery, they reached a rusty oval vault-like door at the base of a hill. Kimberly saw her small target and quickly swiped Jessica's stolen security card through the read-out meter. Moments ticked by as twin red dots turned green and then a air-locking gasp swiveled the massive door sideways, gaining them entrance into a long dimly lit corridor.

Weapons trained high, they kept the silence they agreed upon before arriving. Both prayed Jess's assessment that she used this particular emergency exit to get in and out of the compound because its corridor didn't have a security camera were true. Barren Navajo-white walls were a blessing as they didn't notice any mounted security measures.

Up ahead as the light grew brighter into the compound there were locked doors on either side of the end of the hall.

Tommy glanced at Kim, nodding towards both doors. Opportunity may have struck before they fired their first shot. They needed access to a computer terminal that was wired into the base's main operating system. Hopefully one of those rooms would provide it.

Her senses on high alert, Kim held both her light-weight Xion pulse blasters high, while Tommy brandished the shoulder-belted Xion pulse sub machine gun, silencers on both. Quickly making their way to the end of the hall, both took a door and on a three count rushed it.

"Clear!" Kim noted softly through her wrist communicator, only to hear a single burst, albeit muted by Tommy's silencer. She spun on her heel, racing out of her room and into the adjourning one. A heavy set, bearded soldier clad in military fatigues laid dead at Tommy's feet, his gun still in his hand, the hole in the back of his head still smoking. He was the first casualty of the day. "You alright?"

"Never better," Tommy noted while dragging the body aside. He sat down at the soldiers post while Kim took a quick peer down the hall and then shut the gently door. The room seemed to be a monitoring station of some sort, with radar equipment, five video screens, and a computer tower. The video screens relayed images of the skies above the cemetery, as well as sweeping views of the surrounding area for miles. "Give me the feed."

Holstering her guns, Kim swung the small backpack off her shoulder and rested it on the desk. She handed Tommy a gray device resembling a Palm Pilot with a USB cable at the end. He immediately inserted it into the computer tower and then switched it on. Lines of mathematic code began scrolling down the screen while Tommy looked on with Kim standing over his shoulder, hoping Billy's decryption code did its job.

The small LCD screen on their device read "Virus Uploaded - Security Parameters Engaged and Accessible."

"Bingo. We're in." Tommy patched into the security systems hacked controls via the soldier's desktop computer, working quickly. "I'm setting all security camera's on the other posts to a constant video loop of twenty minutes ago. That outta keep them out of our hair."

"Deactivate the alarm systems and motion detectors, then jam all communication transmissions in the compound."

"Almost done."

Kim quickly removed several small C-4 explosive devices from her back pack, setting the timers on remote detonation attuned to her voice command. "We need full schematics on this base. We have no idea where Scorpina is."

"I think finding her won't be a problem. But here, look at this." Pointing towards the monitor, Tommy noted twin power generators three halls down. "If we blow them we'd likely cut all power to the base. It'll be a killer distraction if we get in a tight spot."

"Then that needs to be our first stop. You ready?"

"Done. We're good to go."

Clutching one Xion pulse blaster with both hands, Kim took the point as they exited the room, making a right down the hall towards the generators. Suddenly a voice shouted from behind them.

"HALT, YOU TWO! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND SURRENDER!"

Two shots were fired before the soldier even got off one.

Kim's weapon recoiled coldly, having hit her target twice in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. There was no time to hide the body. They had to move and now!

Racing down the second corridor, Tommy stopped on a dime and held his hand up as voices could be heard coming from a likely supply room on their left. He noted six distinctive people inside, seemingly engaged in a card game.

Kim held up her hand, silently referencing five fingers. Tommy understood her meaning.

On a silent count of three, Tommy kicked in the door hard. He began firing as did Kim, nailing head shots on five of the six soldiers. The one left alive dropped his weapon and the cigarette dangling from his lips, floored by what had just happened. He backed into a wall, obviously shaken.

"I give... I give up. Please don't kill me." Tall, wiry, looking around his early twenties with a Nazi symbol tattoo on his neck, the soldier appeared about ready to pee his pants.

Fear was their ally tonight. With her gun aimed at his head, Kim advanced over to him while removing something from her hip belt. She slammed the small syringe in the side of his neck, compressing the light green toxin into his bloodstream. She watched him twitch and convulse until his breathing slowed and he began sweating, his eyes glazed over.

"Listen to me carefully as I don't like to repeat myself," Kim began while Tommy guarded the door. "You have been injected with a truth serum that isn't legal or FDA approved and will most definitely hurt like a son of a bitch if you lie to us. And if that doesn't work I am authorized by the United States Government to beat the unholy shit out of you to get the information that I need. Do you understand?"

Eyes focused on the nozzle of Kim's pulse blaster, his voice stuttered, "Ye...yes."

"Good boy." Holstering her blaster, Kim began questioning him. "Where is Scorpina?"

Intense pain built in the soldier's head like an out of control migraine headache until he spoke the truth, causing the pain to reside. "She has private quarters three levels down. The south end of the hall. She should be there now."

Scorpina was farther away then Kim had hoped. Three levels down... that wasn't going to be easy to reach if they met heavy resistance. "Are there guards on her floor?"

The soldier shook his aching head. "She works undisturbed."

"Is there a cure for the virus?"

Again, piercing pain raced through the soldier's head until he spoke. "My unit commander claims he overhead one of the scientists talking about it, but none of the soldiers have a cure or were ever told one existed. The synthoids are naturally immune to the virus."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Synthoids? What are they?"

Holding his pounding head, the soldier could barely stand from the pain, now leaning against the wall for support. "Synthoids are the builders of the Great Ark. They are artificial humans, created in any image the leaders wish him or her to be. They do not eat or sleep or tire and they obey without fail. They will serve us when the world is turned to ash."

This new development couldn't have been worse news to Kim. "Who created the synthoids and how many are there?"

"Scorpina created them. They number seventy... seventy five thousand. They have been working non-stop on the Great Ark for the last eight months."

Kim hated to ask, "What is the Great Ark?"

"A massive orbital space station that will house the half million Chosen One's and the army of the Darkness. We will live on the Great Ark until the purge of Earth is completed. And then we shall teleport the poisoned remains of this shattered world to the far reaches of the galaxy and begin civilization anew."

"The purge," Tommy uttered to himself, hating the meaning as the end of days was upon them. "If Scorpina created the synthoids to be immune to the virus then she has to know about the cure. Especially since she provided the Darkness with the virus in the first place."

Nodding, Kim faced the soldier again. "How far is the elevator from here?"

"Thirty feet down the hall... a corridor to your right."

"Does it require key card or command code for operation?"

"Yes," the soldier strained to say. "Punch in 44697."

Kim saw Tommy mouth a silent "Clear" after looking down the hall. She turned her attention back to the soldier. "How many soldiers are on duty right now?"

"Not... not many. Som... Something major is going down tonight... Our forces are... The Great Ark is being..." Succumbing to the agonizing pain of a sudden seizure, the soldier collapsed onto the floor, huddled in a fetal position while shaking violently.

His usefulness had ended. Tommy and Kim wasted no leaving time at this point, their blood pumping, one goal in mind.

Reach Scorpina while going through anything that stood in their way.

Upon reaching the end of the hall when they made their right turn a full squad of about twelve armed Darkness soldiers greeted them as a thunderous hail of gunfire and pulse blasts filled the hallway to such a violent degree bright sparks danced off the walls. Tommy and Kim quickly dove for cover behind a supply barge parked alongside the wall.

"Twelve!" Tommy noted quickly, ducking gunfire. "Seven on the right, five on the left."

"Got it." Grabbing three silver marble-sized balls from her belt pocket, Kim shook them hard in her hand, felt a warmth began emanating, and then threw them high above the soldiers heads. They burst into in an array of bright white so blinding all of the soldiers howled as they were blinded instantly, all turning away.

Leaping the supply barge, Kim nailed one of the soldiers with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent him barreling into another soldier behind him, slamming them both against a wall. She dodged the wild swing of another, wrenching his arm around while wickedly snapping his wrist. She shot two other soldiers before the others all fell under a volley of Tommy's pulse blasts.

"WE HAVE A EMERGENCY SECURITY BREACH ON DECK 1, AISLE 7. SEND IMMEIDEATE BACK-UP. REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER..." The lead soldier of an additional six screamed as they barreled down at the intruders from behind. Alas, he heard nothing but static from his walkie-talkie. "Dammit!"

Closed quarters combat would draw less attention, as Tommy used his augmented strength and shoved the supply barge sideways in the corridor, giving both cover, then forward-flipped over it in their midst. Using the art of Kajukenbo, he nailed one after the other with powerful punches and elbows, using such fluidity and force the entire group never knew what hit them. Three shots were fired, none reaching their target.

When it was all said and done Tommy Oliver stood alone on the battlefield. Ego or not he was used to that result.

Kim walked around the barge and proceeded to shoot each unconscious soldier in the head at point blank range, turning her face sideways to avoid the burst of blood. She felt no remorse as they had all made the decision to join the Darkness and now they paid the ultimate price for being a part of their proposed genocide of Earth. In addition, unconscious soldiers eventually woke up.

Racing down the hall once more, they heard a low humming noise upon reaching the two massive silver power generators. Wasting no time as their training included how those things operated, Kim handed Tommy half of the C-4 explosives while she set the other charges, covering both generators.

Tommy glanced around, his weapon trained high. "Why is this area so empty? The last time we were here the compound was crawling with soldiers."

Gritting her teeth, Kim agreed. It only added to her worry that something wasn't right. "Like that soldier said, something major is happening tonight. For now we don't have time to ponder things. We gotta get a move on."

Tommy took the point, nailing three guards by the elevator down the hall. Stepping over their dead bodies, Kim lifted the elevator control pad and typed in 44697. Up and down symbols lit up. She pressed down and then 3. Doors parted as they stepped inside the large elevator.

"The answer's yes."

"Excuse me?" Kim's eyes widened while checking the battery charge on her pulse blaster. "Yes to what?"

Allowing a brief moment to smile, Tommy bent down and kissed her hard, his arm snaking around her slender waist. Whatever was to happen she would know that he only wanted forever with her. "You asked me to marry you, remember? The answer is yes."

Exhaling a deep breath, she sighed happily, her lips curled into a luminous expression. "Your timing sucks."

"I'll make it up to you, Beautiful. Okay?"

"K," she replied before another heady kiss and then it was all business. As the "3rd" floor beacon sounded both hit the side walls out of the line of sight of anyone on the other side of the elevator doors. When they parted there was silence.

Peeking out momentarily, Tommy saw a short corridor with a brightly lit red walls up ahead. There were alien paintings on the wall and a decidedly less formal setting down further. It looked like a living area.

Moving slowly, they erased the distance, rounded a long corner and then caught sight of a woman with long dark hair, her back to them seated at some sort of communications station.

Having asked to not be disturbed tonight of all nights Scorpina sensed trouble. She reached for a hidden blaster she kept beneath her desk. Grabbing it she spun round ready to fire.

She was too late.

Kim nailed her in the leg, crippling her from her chair down onto the floor. Rushing over while Tommy secured the rest of the area, the former Pink Ranger stood before one of her oldest enemies. At least that's how she looked. Wasting no time she kicked Scorpina's gun away and then injected her with the same truth serum as the soldier. "We know you're not Scorpina. You've been injected with a truth serum so you will tell us what we want to know or you'll be in a world of pain. Now sit with your back against the desk. If you make a move I'll shoot your other leg."

Wincing from the bleeding wound and torn flesh, Scorpina graced her intruders with a malevolent smirk. "Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas James Oliver," she proudly proclaimed their real names, much to their utter shock. "I wasn't the only one faking an identity. You two have since the start. Wanna compare notes?"

Dire, stark fear flooded Tommy's thoughts as he considered the ramifications. "Christopher knows who we are?"

"No," Scorpina laughed evil, as if it meant nothing. "He is a pawn at best, as are you two. All pawns in a far larger game."

"How did you know who we were?" Kim asked, her weapon aimed at Scorpina's skull.

"I was designed to see through cloaking devices. Even individual ones. I knew who you two were from the start. I am well aware of all who fight under Zordon's legacy." Her final words were spat out as if they were disgusting.

Pushing aside the urge to slap the daylights out of her, Kim was a cold professional when on a mission. "We want the cure to the virus."

Grunting painfully, Scorpina tried to resist, her head throbbing as if she were on fire. She struggled mightily, shaking until at last she could take it anymore. "File D-47... has... has the cure."

Dragging her to her feet despite the pain of her wounded leg, Kim roughly shoved her down in her chair. "Access the file." Looking over her shoulder as Tommy approached, she said. "We'll upload it to Billy at the Command Center with the device we used earlier."

"You two fail to see the big picture," Scorpina noted as she uploaded how to create the cure to their device. "The Darkness can't truly succeed even if they do."

"Talking in riddles won't save your life," Tommy declared while sending the information to Billy. "We want the schematics for the Darkness's teleportation device. Everything you gave to them give to us."

Feeling nauseas, Scorpina did as she was told, unable to deny them as the drug Kim injected her with had to be more than a simple concoction of truth serum. She felt compelled to follow their orders without fail. Thoughts of disobedience came with a great deal of pain. "There. That's everything."

Kim leaned next to Tommy, watching the transfer of information. "Well?"

"It looks authentic, but I'm not a tech guy. Billy and Kat can figure this out." Crossing over to Scorpina, Tommy leaned in. "Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm a synthoid. I'm number 1. The first."

"Who created you?" Kim interrogated.

Scorpina began to dry heave, convulsing powerfully. Nonetheless she spoke. "I am my masters herald. I am in service to my Lor..."

What happened next took place so quickly if you blinked you'd miss it. Scorpina retrieved a second hidden blaster from a secret compartment on her desk, lifting the weapon. Tommy drug Kim behind him before she shot, but watched in horror when Scorpina aimed the gun inside her mouth and pulled the trigger, killing herself rather than reveal who the true evil behind all of this was.

Shaken, the sight of the hole clear through the back of Scorpina's head was jarring. Kim gasped before turning her attention. "We have the cure and the teleportation device schematics."

"Yes, but we don't know if we have enough time to put either to good use. And now we may be dealing with a master puppeteer pulling all our strings ever since the beginning. That changes everything."

"Agreed, but we can only deal with what is in front of us. Right now we need to get out of here, blow the generators, grab Jessica and high tail it out of Colorado." Kim was about to leave with Tommy when Scorpina's monitor lit up and then the face of Christopher Lockheed came on. He was standing in a cemetery at night flanked by a squad of heavily armed troops. "What the hell?"

Tommy shoved Scorpina's body out of her chair and assumed her post at the console. He checked out her set-up and was appalled at what he realized. "Kim he's on national television."

"What channel?"

"All of them."

At the same time they looked up at the screen and recognized a sign in the background behind Christopher Lockheed. It read "Angels Mercy Cemetery."

The same cemetery a dear friend was buried at.

"Dear God," softly echoed by Kim. "What is he going to do?"

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Communications Station Fourth Floor **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 9:50 PM **

**Angel Grove, California**

Gently removing her glasses as she stood on the command deck watching the massive 70'inch HD viewing screen, Janine Calister ventured a glance into the dark eyes of a man who would mercilessly kill every man, woman, and child on Earth without a second thought. Perhaps that was the irony of his presence at a cemetery. "Carmine, how is he doing this and I want the F.C.C on the phone ASAP?"

Two years removed from graduating M.I.T with honors and recruited into this highly secretive organization, Carmine Collins brushed her brunette tresses back while working at her highly advanced communications relay station. Speed and efficiency were her calling card as her fingers were a blur of information gathering and real time chatting with government agencies. "The F.C.C isn't the only communications entity questioning how this is happening, Ms. Calister. Apparently the Darkness's transmission signal jack is worldwide and even being broadcast in foreign languages. For all intents and purposes Christopher Lockheed now controls every television station in the world at this time."

"Dammit, how is he doing this?" Janine scowled, and then heard the running footsteps behind her, Turning, she found a grim-faced Jason staring daggers at the viewing screen... and then his eyes fell as something caught his attention that reached down to his very soul. "Jason, we don't know..."

"A moment," he lifted his hand respectfully, then triggered his wrist communicator. "Joshua, I want Zachary Taylor and Tanya Sloan picked up by squad cars immediately. They'll likely know why by the time officers reach them. This is of the utmost importance. Make it happen."

"Yes sir," was his reply.

Daring to capture the sight of Christopher Lockheed on-screen, Jason longed to kill this man where he stood. What hell was he about to unleash? "Janine, he's at the cemetery Trini Kwan is buried at. If he's there he probably knows she was a former Ranger. And he knows her identity..."

"Then he probably knows all of the Rangers identities," Janine concluded as they stood together, watching Christopher Lockheed. "As a precaution I would suggest rounding up all your immediate families, just to be safe." She listened as Jason gave the far reaching order, as well as briefly confer with Billy and Katherine in their tech labs.

"What in the world is going on?" came from behind the duo, courtesy of Aisha. Rocky and Adam joined her. Upon recognizing the cemetery on-screen, the former second Yellow Rangers softly echoed, "Oh my god."

They knew all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**Angels Mercy Cemetery **

**1747 North Drury Lane **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 10:00 PM **

**Santa Monica, Ca**

"My name is Christopher Lockheed and I am the creator and leader of an organization that will rewrite the history of mankind," he began slowly as a gentle breeze ruffled his Grey hair. Dressed in dark military fatigues while flanked by a squad of heavily-armed soldiers and a massive stone cross monument, he stared into the camera, his hands extended in a mock of an apology. "I'm sorry for reaching out to you all at such a late hour, but it was necessary for reasons unimportant to you."

Now leaning against the cross monument, his hands clasped together, his was focus razor sharp. "I'm here to talk about the future. Trust that I won't drag this on as I'm sure you'll want your remaining hours to be well spent. But before I can talk about the future, I must first address the past."

"Specifically," he continued. "I must address the Power Rangers. The first twelve heroes who paraded around in mildly offensive attire pretending to save the world when their mentor's mere presence brought forth more evil and death than any enemy who truly wished Earth harm. The story is well known now, of Zordon and Angel Grove and the Rangers. But for the thousands and thousands who have died over the years in battles to protect the Earth, consider how many enemies had vendetta's against Zordon and remained on earth for no reason other than to see his demise?"

"I say to you this day, curse the Rangers. Curse their foul souls for aligning themselves with a being who inspired such hate and death in his enemies. But as you curse them, as you hold them responsible," he sneered into the camera. "Curse yourselves as well."

"Humankind has been it's own worst enemy since written word began detailing its lies and deceptions. We can share the same blood and organs, breathe the same air and drink the same water and yet we hate one another for reasons such as the differing color of our skin, or sexual orientation, or even the God we choose to or not to believe in. We are a society built upon hatred and to that end... it must end."

"Earth is diseased," Christopher growled around him, appearing almost saddened by his vile conclusion. "The Ozone layer is almost gone and the harsh reality of global warming is finally making men like Al Gore righteous in their causes. There are sections of the world dying of drought. We are seeing global calamities the likes of which have never been seen before on every country. No nation, government or people are immune to the ills of the world. Aids, cancer, severe poverty, war, famine, and terrorism plague this world daily, with no end in sight. Well that statement becomes false tonight."

"A purge is needed," he nodded solemnly, his expression stone-faced and without pity. "A complete, irreversible purge that will rid this world not only of its elemental ills, but of mankind's wicked governments, false religions, and so called unity. I stand here before you daring a God if there is one to strike me down as I stand, for Armageddon is upon you all. In twenty-four hours a worldwide plague the likes of which has not ever been seen before will ravage this entire world... ending the former human race."

"I have chosen five hundred thousand of you to begin anew. To start a new world under one governments, worshiping no god but my authority. Our new world will be unified and pure, free from petty squabbling and debate. The only law will be my law. A world where we will rid this planet of its imperfections and begin the next stage in humanity."

Sighing, he added, "So kiss your husbands and your wives. Say goodbye to your parents. Explain to your children that they will soon be in a far better place. For in one days time this world will end."

"But before I depart you all today I would like to divulge a secret. Those same Rangers that I spoke of are humans as well. They will die with you tomorrow, and so to that end in the last day of their lives I feel you should know them. Know the names and faces of those whom I feel honored to say helped inspire me to my ultimate goals."

"Flashing at the bottom of your television screens now are the names and faces of the former Power Rangers. Thomas James Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, Bill Cranston, Zachary Sean Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Rockford Desantos, Adam Park, Katherine Marie Hillard, Tanya Sloan, and the woman buried here..."

Motioning to an unearthed coffin by his left side, now seen by the camera, "Trini Kwan. She's deceased, as you soon all will be. Perhaps a look at your very near future is in order."

Amidst a hushed silence, Christopher Lockheed did the unthinkable and opened Trini Kwan's casket... revealing... a heart beat later he shut it, addressing the camera once more.

"Rangers, are you angry? Are you sick with hate? Good," he declared with a snarl. "In one day life on Earth ends. But for you, it ends now. Goodnight people of Earth," he managed a polite smile. "It's the last one you will ever have. Close your eyes... embrace oblivion."

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Communications Station Fourth Floor **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 10:20 PM **

**Angel Grove, California**

The acidic bile curling hot in Jason's stomach threatened to erupt, but for the sake of the team and mankind he had to keep a level head. As always he was thankful Billy was by his side, equally horrified at what they had just seen, and what they feared Trini's parents might have witnessed. Her grave desecrated and dishonored by what Christopher Lockheed did. Pressing his communicator again, he went about business. "I want the families rounded up and brought here immediately, Joshua. Make that your personal priority."

"Sir, local law enforcements agencies don't have the man power to spare. Riots are breaking out nationwide," Joshua replied. "I can mass troops we have stationed here and get them, but it will take time."

"Do it. Jason out." Turning around, he faced his team and the Command Centers communications staff. There was no time to panic, only react. He had a job to do and was the best their was at it. "Here's the situation in a nutshell. We've worried for months about a time frame for the end and now we have it. One day. Tomorrow. That's all we have. Failure is not an option."

"I'm going to hunt wherever the Darkness goes," Billy was barely able to convey, feeling sick and disgusted with anger. "The new information Tommy and Kim sent will help us build our own teleportation device and hopefully find out the location of the satellite the Darkness are using in space. We're going to shut them down for good."

"Just give me a target to shoot at," Rocky nodded. "I want one shot at that Lockheed asshole and he's dead."

"Get in line, bro," Adam declared until his attention was drawn to a very quiet, concerned looking Katherine. In her hands, one of the new hand held devices she's been working on for hours. "Kat?"

"Jason, put the Command Center on red alert status. We have a Delta Black situation," she noted while tracking the devices information. "I'm picking up multiple teleportation signals."

Billy moved to her side, while Jason looked over her shoulder. "Where?"

"Here," Katherine replied coldly. "We're under attack. Hundreds of soldiers."

"DELTA BLACK ALERT STATUS!" Jason yelled as the staff scrambled for weapons and exits. He used the wall communications device, yelling into it. "This is not a drill! We are under attack. Abandon the Command Center! Head for all exits and be armed! We are under attack. Lock down the Vault!"

Jason took the point as they exited the area, surveying the corridor ahead. "We're hitting the armory and then we're going to hit them hard," he stated without a hint of fear. "We're going to bring hell to their doorsteps. From here on out its war!"

* * *

**The End of chapter 4-B**

**Next Chapter: Tons more Aisha, Adam, and Rocky as all the Rangers are defined by their actions as the world draws closer to its end. The Rangers inside the Command Center fight for their lives while Tommy and Kim hitch a ride outta this world and towards a fate they might not survive.**


	6. End of Days 1

**Title: "Comes the Darkness"  
The Final Chapter Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The End of Days has come! Tommy and Kim invade Valhalla to put a stop to the Darkness once and for all. Overwhelmed and outnumbered, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Billy fight for their lives against a extermination raid on the Command Center.**

**Rated: M for graphic language, violence, character death, references to sexual abuse, and sensuality**

**Category: Drama Timeline and Spoilers: Assumes general knowledge of both Power Rangers movies up until the end of the Space Rangers series. You won't need to know all the details. AU after the Space Rangers series. All is explained in the Authors Notes below.**

**Disclaimer: I won't make a dime from this series.**

**Notes: These are details you need to know before reading this novel.**

**1. After the War of 2003 against Overlord Delex, due to a part mystical/part radioactive explosion, teleportation is no longer possible on Earth. The Rangers can no longer teleport in any way, shape, or form. Neither can any of their enemies. Teleportation on Earth is no longer possible.**

**2. All the Ranger powers are gone now. All of them. The current rangers have the Command Center and their technology, but there are no Power Coins, Zords, Morphing Grid or Morphers. The Rangers all take injections created by Billy and his team of scientists that taps genetically into their already altered bloodstream. They are all three times stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human at the peak of his or her physical conditioning.**

**4. It's a new day and age in the world. The technology and magic of all the enemies that have ever attacked Earth has found it's way into the hands of various governments, regimes, scientists, organized crime syndicates, terrorist groups, and other organizations that have every intention to use those things for their own benefits. It's a dangerous world indeed.**

**5. Three years ago, due to the new dangers facing the planet, especially considering weapons not of this world were falling into the wrong hands, the United States Government now works the former rangers. Together, they have built an underground network of agents to seek out and eliminate these new threats to the safety of Earth. All twelve of Zordon's first Rangers were contacted and asked if they would like to become undercover Federal Agents. Some answered the call, some did not. For those that did, they are the last line of defense against the new threats to the free world.**

**6. There are no other Rangers on Earth at this time.**

**7. Trini passed away in a tragic car accident three years ago.**

**8. Nothing in Power Rangers Dino Thunder took place in this universe.**

**9: All else is explained in the story.**

**10: All chapters following this Chapter 4 will be much shorter and not take nearly as long for me to finish, lol. Thank you for your patience and support. Please read and review.**

**Authors Notes 1: I apologize for the many months since this story was last updated, but I hope this finale makes up for. I have poured everything I could into make this a chapter you will never forget.**

**Beta Read: One of my favorite authors, White-Knight-1988**

* * *

**"And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years"  
Abraham Lincoln**

**"Reverence for Life affords me my fundamental principle of morality, namely, that good consists in maintaining, assisting, and enhancing life and that to destroy, harm, or to hinder life is evil. Affirmation of the world -- that is affirmation of the will to live, which appears in phenomenal forms all around me -- is only possible for me in that I give myself out for other life"  
Albert Schweitzer**

**"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die"  
Amelia Burr**

**Headquarters of The Darkness Griffin Monument Cemetery **

**Scorpina's underground lair **

**19 East End Road **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 10:00 PM **

**Silver Cliff, Colorado**

Horrid...

Foul...

Detestable...

Kimberly Ann Hart had never felt so ghastly sick to her stomach as she did now, dry heaving powerfully over Scorpina's command console after watching Christopher Lockheed's broadcast from Trini's cemetery. Her mind was on fire with rage and the purest hate she had ever felt before. Her sister's grave was desecrated for the entire world to see by a madman intent on genocide. She could not imagine a more vile form of disrespect. But as soon as her stomach-turning came, it fled.

All that was left behind was the need to kill; to tear Christopher Lockheed limb from limb, and put a bullet where his heart should be.

Visibly shaken, Tommy stood close by her side with his hand still over his mouth, overwhelmed by what he just saw. He drew Kim into a comforting hug as she buried her face against his chest. "Dear God, what if Trini's parents were watching?"

"I don't even want to think..." Unable to finish her reply, Kimberly slowly shook her head. Her eyes lifted. "We've been outed."

Tommy nodded, shocked by the fact that that was probably the least of their problems. "Can't worry about that now. We have to reach the Command Center A.S.A.P." Switching on his wrist communicator, he found nothing but static on all five of the Ranger's secret coded frequencies. Dread filled his belly. "Something's wrong. Whatever is jamming our communications isn't originating from here."

Lifting her arm, Kim quickly checked her wrist communicator, concluding he was right. The 'sent' signal strength was strong, but on the receiving end she found nothing. The Command Center's communications array was the single best on Earth. If it was being blocked, whatever was doing it needed to be near... "We gotta move. Now!"

At that very moment, a second elevator arrived at the end of the corridor they arrived from. A split-second later, Tommy and Kim dove in opposite directions when a hail of gunfire erupted around them as a squad of heavily-armed Darkness soldiers advanced. Showers of hot sparks and glass exploded when the bullets tore Scorpina's command console apart, igniting two small fires as smoke began clouding the area.

Ducking sharply behind a sliding door, Tommy fired his Xion pulse assault rifle at the legs of two charging soldiers, wickedly splintering the limbs from their bodies in a bloody fashion. Kim nailed a head shot on another soldier attempting to flank them, sending what was left of his brain splattering against the wall. The former White Ranger reached inside his vest for two gold squares with glass balls on each side. Quickly tossing them down the corridor, he watched as they glowed and then shot twin beams of light into the air that formed into perfect holograms of himself and Kim. The soldiers saw their prey advancing on them with weapons trained and began firing at them.

The diversion worked. Kim used the opportunity to raise her twin Xion hand guns and nail four more soldiers, her bullets piercing their body-armor before diving out of the way of a falling piece of plaster from the ceiling as a grenade caved part of it in. She crawled away while Tommy laid down suppressing fire for her to get to safety.

Amidst the gunfight, bullets riddled the walls and ceiling, shattering gauges and dials. Neither side was able to advance on the other, nor were they able to retreat. Tommy and Kim had nowhere to go, even if they wanted to get away from their vantage point at the far end of the corridor, while the soldiers knew, if they tried to reenter the elevator, their enemies could fire at the lifting cord, causing it to crash. They were fast reaching a stalemate.

Then suddenly, the gunfire stopped.

Triggers were pulled, yet nothing happened. Everyone stared at their weapons.

At once, emergency revolving red lights flashed all around them, up and down the corridor. A computerized voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "SECURITY PERIMETERS RE-ENGAGED. EMERGENCY SECURITY PROTOCOL Q-11125 HAS BEEN ENACTED. ALL FIREARMS ARE NOW DISABLED IN THIS FACILITY. ALL ARE ORDERED TO STAND DOWN. THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER WARNING."

Down the corridor, a Korean-made assault rifle lowered. "I suggest you two surrender now," echoed from the elevators. A tall, broad-shouldered soldier wearing dark green military fatigues, a beret, and a ghastly scar criss-crossing his face slowly approached. His soldiers soon fell in line, assuming positions behind their leader. "There are seven of us and two of you. Guns are inoperable. You don't stand a chance."

Tommy and Kim carefully assessed the situation. One, the soldiers didn't carry with them the faint tint in their skin that they recognized in the Synthoids. That meant all of these guys were human. Two, this wouldn't be an easy fight as intelligence reports showed most of the Darkness soldiers were ex-armed forces of some kind. They knew how to fight hand-to-hand, in close quarters, and had numbers on their side.

Tossing his weapon to the floor, Tommy came around so that the soldiers could see him. "We're here to stop the Darkness from destroying the world. You might want to reconsider your allegiances. You're still here while Christopher Lockheed and everyone else is gone. You've been left behind to die with the rest of us."

The soldier's leader spat to his side, sizing up the man before him. "We've been promised our transport leaves in one hour, so we'll have safe passage from this place. As for the rest of world," he sneered, "let it burn."

"You're a real piece of work," Kim noted as she stepped into the fray. "Newsflash, billions of innocent people are going to die; people of every race, belief, and from every country. All of your families. Children. Everyone. If you hate America or the government, fine. I hate paying taxes, too. But don't co-sign the deaths of the entire world. That's too much blood to ever wash off your hands. You'll be damning your own soul."

"Hmmm, interesting. A bleeding heart liberal with a gun," the leader smiled while allowing his gaze to draw over the woman. "This world is dead no matter what, so I'm siding with the side that'll still be breathing in twenty-four hours. As for you little lady... maybe we can work out something special."

The lustful glare in his eyes said it all. His perverted insinuation was unmistakable. Kim had heard it all before. Using a small hand signal behind her, Tommy moved away. "If you want it, come and get it."

The lead soldier watched her partner step aside, his eyes trained on them like a hawk. For all the danger in knowing she'd already killed a couple of his men, the soldiers leader only saw a petite, but gorgeous woman in form-fitting body armor; one he was sure had spirit enough to drive a man crazy. When he moved in, his full six-foot-eight height towered over her. He knew he had at least two hundreds pounds of solid muscle she couldn't do a thing with.

What he didn't know, was that her mystically altered DNA carried with it a gene that could be exploited with a daily syringe dose of a specially made drug; a drug that gave her three times the strength, speed, and endurance of a normal person in peek physical health.

Leaning down to her, the leader whispered, "If you play nice I won't rape you to death. But don't think for a second that I won't hesitate to tear your throat out."

"Go for it."

When his hand lifted to caress her cheek, his wrist was gripped so fast and harder than he had ever felt before. Then a gut-wrenching sound of bone and cartilage being torn from its' socket could be heard, along with his howling scream. Kimberly wrenched his entire arm out of place at such a horrible angle, he bent forward and threw up all over himself.

"Rape that," Kim whispered at his violently shaking form on the floor.

The six soldiers all attacked at once. Somersaulting over two of their heads, Kim drove her foot into the gut of one, then elbowed another in quick succession from his stomach to his chest. The one bent over from her kick had his neck broken quickly, before Kim took a solid right from the other. They traded a quick series of arm and wrist locks before he nailed her with a nasty head butt. Recoiling slightly, she rattled his jaw with a hard right, and then back-flip-kicked him off his feet before stomping his throat, killing him.

Flicking his wrist, two small knives slid into Tommy's hands. The first soldier charged, tackling him against a wall. Tommy drove both knives into his back, and then kneed him out of the way. Quickly ducking a fierce roundhouse kick, he was knocked off his feet by another charging soldier. One of his knives flew from his hand, while the other was used to slash at the ankles of the soldier nearest to him.

Tommy rolled away, then lunged from the floor with a wild kick that twirled one soldier's body in mid-air, and then two-in-one'd the maneuver into a blazing leg sweep that sent the other soldier to the floor in a heap. Kim managed to grab his lost knife and drove it into the neck of one soldier on the ground, then caught another's fist before it connected with her jaw. While holding him at an angle so he couldn't move, she drove her knee square into his chest repeatedly, then threw him aside.

It was now a two-on-two fight.

"Look!" Kim shouted, her palm lifted. "We can fight this out or we can get the hell out of here before something bad happens."

The red revolving lights suddenly switched off. It was as if the base was shutting down. And then the floor vents began to buzz with a humming sound that quickly grew louder. A mild odor settled in around them until the two soldiers began convulsing while holding their throats. They crumbled to the floor seconds later.

Tommy ran to Kim when her hand went to her neck. A sudden dryness grew painful inside him as his breathing became labored. "Kim, we gotta..." Following her line of vision, both soldiers on the ground seemed to be choking to death, and their skin began to fade into an ugly gray tone, growing tighter almost as if they were aging.

All at once, Tommy and Kim knew their fate.

The virus had been released. Christopher Lockheed was sacrificing those who fought beside him for years, those who believed in him and his vision for the future. They would pay the ultimate price for his future with their very lives.

"Our augmented DNA. might be fighting this virus off harder, but we...we..." Kim struggled to speak as she and Tommy tried to make their way towards the elevators. Unable to stand a moment longer they fell to the floor, now attempting to crawl to safety. All hope seemed lost until...

Kim barely heard the footsteps fast approaching, but didn't have the strength to open her eyes to see who was coming. She felt a pin-prick in her neck and then a sudden, violent rush of coldness flooded her body as she shook from head to toe. Beside her, Tommy was reacting the same way. The pain radiating out of her was the worst sensation she had ever felt before.

"Jessica?" Tommy questioned, looking up at the young woman standing over him with two empty syringes. He managed to roll over next to Kim, half-shielding her. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"There's no time for that." Jess helped them to their feet and down the corridor towards the elevators. "I know you two want to stop my father and I'm going to help you. I followed you when you left the house, that's why you're alive. I just gave you both the cure to the virus and I can get you on Valhalla. But it might already be too late save the world."

"Why?" Kimberly asked, half-hanging onto Tommy and Jessica.

"Because my father's attacking the Ranger's base as we speak. He feels they are the only ones who can stop him. He's teleported an army inside the base."

Assessing their terrible predicament, Tommy only saw one course of action. The other Rangers would have to do what they do best. Survive. "Get us to Valhalla now!"

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Deck 4 - The Armory **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 10:35 PM**

**Angel Grove, California**

This is what it meant to be Jason Lee Scott.

Rushing inside the fifth armory station, he knew what he was going for in the Ranger's weapons cache. Memory guided his reach with determination etched upon his face. Chaos was erupting and he had to put an end to it. Everything else had to be blocked out.

His hands loaded guns he would use to kill. It couldn't be avoided. The cold, hard metal felt at ease in his grasp; too at ease. The dark blue body-armor he strapped on as casually as if he were slipping a shirt over his head, underscored how domesticated he was to war. His utility belt and backpack were filled with his tools of death. Blood would soon stain his hands. Violence suffocated the air.

It took him approximately one-hundred-and-eighty-seconds to get ready. Three minutes. He'd timed himself before. He had no time to waste.

Priorities governed his life. His rage demanded Trini's dishonor be avenged. But those under his command needed him to lead. His love of Trini aside, the needs of the living outweighed the deceased at that moment, so he was arming himself for the battle to come. Rushing off into battle unprepared would kill more lives in the long-term than sacrificing a few in the short. It was a bitter pill to swallow for the proud, co-leader of the Rangers, but being in command dictates that he made tough decisions.

The Command Center was under attack!

Several teleportation signatures had been accounted for in the last ten minutes. Nearly one thousand heavily-armed and deadly Darkness soldiers were slaughtering every single person they came into contact with. The total non-Ranger population, including support staff and Marines, ranged from three-hundred to five-hundred depending on the time of day. They were all potential targets now. The Command Center couldn't be defended from within, not while being outnumbered two-to-one, and caught off-guard.

Priorities once more dictated his actions.

Sliding the black Xion-X assault rifle's strap over his shoulder, Jason tapped his wrist communicator. "Billy, status report?"

Seated behind a massive, thirty-screen, HD monitor simultaneously airing footage from all over the Command Center, Billy cataloged current events thus far. "Long and short-range communications are being jammed from an unknown location. We can't ask for help or contact anyone. Currently, the War Room is locked down and secure. We have thirty armed Marines with us, but we can't stay here for long. We'd be overwhelmed and trapped, so we're moving in five minutes. The Darkness have multiple squads on all floors that I am actively monitoring but, so far, they haven't massed at a central location. I've managed to disable seven of the ten shuttle-elevators, and I've locked down eight key exits that might compromise our evacuation efforts. Janine is coordinating the evacuation process, while Katherine and her team are purging our computer records."

"I can hear more bad news in your voice, Billy."

"You know me all too well," was his reply. "I've discovered some sort of advanced hacking virus in our mainframe system, something I've never seen before. Our defensive security protocols are inoperable and, taking into account the unpredictability of this virus, I have no idea how long we'll have control of the few things that we do."

Billy never minced words. Jason thanked God he never buckled under pressure either. "I need Shuttle-Elevator Eight ready."

"Done. What else?"

Jason quickly fit a communications ear-piece in place. "What about the starship shuttle bay?"

"Operating, but chaotic due to the fighting. Our boys are holding their own, but they're outnumbered. The pilots are trapped on Deck 2."

Tossing five extra clips in his backpack, Jason zipped it up. "Get Sha, Rocky, and Adam to those pilots along with half the Marines on the station. Retrieve those pilots and then secure that shuttle bay at all cost. Prep Mach-2, 3, and 4 for emergency lift-off. We have to get our people out of here."

"Affirmative."

"What about the reactor core and the Vault?" Jason could almost hear Billy swallow hard. He knew the feeling well.

"Both are secured by Marine squads... for the moment."

"Billy, have those protecting the Vault moved to secure the reactor core. I need you, Kat, and Janine down there to power it down, and then get the hell out of here. I'm heading to the Vault myself."

Billy could see where this conversation was headed. "Omega Phase?"

"You got it. The Vault can never, ever fall into enemy hands. We can't stay here any longer. The Command Center's been compromised. Get everyone off this base and, in fifteen minutes, start the self-destruct sequence. Wherever we win this war, and we will win it, it won't happen here. They've taken round one but Rangers are built to go the distance."

Running a weary hand through his hair, Billy settled himself. "When can I expect to here from you?"

"Don't worry about that. We have lives to save," Jason said before adding, "And hey, no one lives forever."

"Your dark sense of humor isn't appreciated at this time."

Tech guys never understood soldiers, Jason reminded himself. "Take care, Billy."

"May the power protect you."

With his orders relayed, Jason set his mind to war, his assault rifle at the ready. He fled the armory station, racing down a brightly lit, winding hallway to Shuttle-Elevator Eight. Suddenly, from around a corner, three frantic maintenance workers ran for their lives, screaming for help before being cut down in a violent hail of gunfire from soldiers clad in black and gray camouflage. Bullets tore through them, bloodying the walls and floor with red.

It took two seconds to set his sights on his targets. Jason dove sideways, hard against the wall while returning fire, nailing three soldiers chest high, shredding their bodies with fatal gunshot wounds. The unmistakable clatter of boots running meant more soldiers were on the way. Jason quickly removed a silver disk and then pressed a small button on top that caused razor sharp blades to slide out from all around. "Six seconds." A voice prompt acknowledged his request. He rose to his feet and threw it as hard as he could down the hall, embedding it in a wall.

When a group of soldiers passed by, the silver disk detonated in a bone-crunching explosion that sent crimson-soaked limbs in all directions. They were dead, but the blast would attract more. The sounds of more heavy boots meant the advancing soldiers weren't deterred. Jason deftly weaved between corridors, shoving aside office furniture and dodging bullets while exchanging gunfire when he could as he ran for his life.

Rushing outside one door, Jason ran into a soldier who was raising his gun. The Ranger's leader smashed the butt of his assault rifle into the soldiers mid-section, doubling him over. Then it was shoved hard at his mouth, splintering the teeth in the back of his throat. Jason fired a single round into his chest, then ran and rammed his shoulder through a locked door into the two-way supply room. He caught three more soldiers off guard, blood spraying from the barrage of his assault rifle, instantly ending their lives.

His senses on high alert, Jason was on the move again, listening for his pursuers. His best guess was that nearly a dozen solders were after him, but he had the home-field advantage of knowing his surroundings; an advantage that wouldn't last for much longer.

While running at top speed with bullets sailing past his head, Jason branched off inside a massive vehicle repair bay. He quickly disabled the wall-mounted light controls, then reached inside his backpack for a flashlight-sized, cylindrical, grappling-hook gun. Billy had designed the extremely strong, ultra-thin wire built inside its' powerful projectile launcher. It featured a magnetized, spiked-drill tip that could embed itself in almost anything.

Rushing to the center of the pitch black room, passed several military Humvee's and an M1A2 Abrams, Jason aimed the grappling hook gun at the high ceiling, shot it once, felt for the solid attachment, and then pressed the side button that rocketed his body upwards in the air towards the ceiling.

Below him, death spread out in waves.

Darkness Synthoid soldiers carefully took flanking positions in the large garage, fanning out in opposite directions to search for him. They were unable to get the lights on, so they moved silently. Wearing night vision goggles, Jason was shocked to recognize the exact same face and body type for all ten of the soldiers. No doubt those were the clone soldiers Tommy and Kim had warned them about. They seemed efficient, deadly, and unafraid.

"Designation 1-0-0-2," called out the lead Synthoid now standing in the center of the room. "How goes our progress?"

Aiming his weapon at the trunk bed of a military jeep, a Synthoid replied, "Designation 0-0-0-9, our forces have engaged the enemy on all decks. We have suffered minimal casualties thus far. Status reports claim we have killed nearly ninety humans at present. Their forces seem to be massing in their starship hold and near the nuclear reactor core. In addition, a small squad fled their posts on an upper floor. We have no intelligence concerning if there is anything of value housed there. I suspect they recognize this fight is a lost cause."

"Humans and their petty fears. Thankfully, the scourge of their existence will end soon." Before Designation 0-0-0-9 could move a muscle, Jason jumped from the ceiling, powerfully wrapping his left arm around the soldier's neck while his right hand held a gun to his temple.

Jason quickly scanned the room, searching for the locations of the other soldiers. If he was surrounded he'd be in deeper trouble than he already was. "If you want your leader to live you will all drop your weapons and fall in line against the far wall in the back, NOW! I won't repeat myself!" Tracking the motions around him, he knew the positions of six of the Darkness soldiers. The others were unaccounted for. Thankfully, the darkness of the room would give him cover if he needed it. "Time's running out!"

At once, the soldier Jason held hostage as well as all of those around him loudly chanted, "TO SERVE THE DARKNESS IS LIFE! BUT GLORY TO THE ONE WHO SACRFIES HIS LIFE FOR THE NEW WORLD ORDER!"

Jason barely had time to react. Three soldiers emerged from behind a tank and aimed their weapons at their leader's chest. They opened fire a split second after Jason lunged out of the way as blood splattered his clothing from the bullets tearing through his former hostage. Obviously, the Synthoids were programmed to complete their mission at any cost.

Unfortunately for them, their namesake would be his ally in this fight.

One soldier, his trained weapon at the ready, red beam scope streaking ahead, whispered into his mouthpiece, "Designation 0-5-4-6. I cannot find the targ..." His throat was slashed from ear to ear by a silent assailant, the front of his vest drenched in blood. Jason crawled away between tanks, then dove over two more red beams. Quietly climbing atop a Humvee, he threw two razor-sharp knives with deadly accuracy. Both soldiers fired wildly with blood spurting from their wounds. Suddenly, gunfire erupted from every corner of the garage causing fires to spark while splinting metal and glass everywhere.

Jason paced himself, lost in the fight... lost in the hunt.

A noise behind one soldier caused him to turn sharply, firing in the direction of the sound. He killed one of his own men and then barely had time to register the pop of his own neck, now angled horribly from behind. Jason quickly used his own weapon to kill two more soldiers.

And then there was one.

Calmly, Jason walked out in the direct path of the soldier's red beam, his face covered in the blood of his enemies. "You're the only one left. Give me answers and you can go free. Otherwise you die here like the rest."

"DIE, HUMAN!" The soldier opened fire, ripping glass shards and ragged chunks of metal off of the jeeps as he chased his prey in the dark, across the sprawling garage. Brutal gunfire echoed this game of cat-and-mouse as both used the vehicles to their advantage, leaping and rolling out of the way, firing at one another until Jason caught the soldier from behind. At close range, they exchanged vicious blows and martial arts counters before the Ranger nailed a vicious roundhouse kick that sent the soldier flying into the side of a Humvee.

Jason rushed in and wrapped a thin metal wire around the solders neck, squeezing it harder by the second. "This is your last chance, pal. I want answers. What is the goal of this attack?"

"You're going to kill me anyway!"

"Yeah, but the difference is slow and sweet versus quick and painless. Your choice." The soldier spit blood in Jason's face.

"Now what, human?!"

"How about..." Aiming the grappling hook gun once more at the ceiling, Jason fired. The wire drug the soldier's body, neck first, to the ceiling, trapping him there. His hands frantically clutched at his throat, his legs kicking wildly, gasping for the last of his air until he shook a moment more... and then expired. "You just hang around."

Focused only on the goal at hand, Jason made haste in reaching Shuttle-Elevator Eight. On the way he witnessed a violent, valiant battle between ten brave Marines and nearly forty Darkness Synthoid soldiers. His heart wanted to aid those men, but his head accepted what his responsibly was when he signed up for this job, same as them. There was never...

... Ever, any guarantee you would live forever.

Running the rest of the way down the long hallway, Jason reached the glass-shell sliding door and entered. It slid shut behind him. Against the back wall was a silver square panel the size of a book. He pressed his right hand over it and felt a warmth run from his wrist to the tip of his fingers. The panel flashed before turning green and then the elevator began rising at a rapid pace. Floor after floor... he saw fighting and death, people running for their lives, and his Ranger's locked in the middle of it all.

Exhausted, Jason leaned back against the wall with his eyes shut, attempting to catch his breath. Clutching his assault rifle tightly, he reloaded the clip. War was here, but he had a job to do. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter.

The shuttle-elevator reached its final destination as the glass door slid open, revealing a massive open area. At the end of the great hall was a gigantic, silver, vault door nearly twenty-feet high.

The Vault.

Once upon a time, a wizard named Zordon, while being hunted for his outlawed ability to help people, accidentally discovered amazing power coins on his home world of Eltar. That was nearly ten thousand years ago, as the story goes. The legacy of the Rangers began that day when a sorcerer became a warrior who could no longer stand by and watch injustice. As evil threatened to dominate his home world, Zordon convinced four courageous citizens to take up arms with him and fight this evil, no matter the cost. Thus began the legend of the Power Rangers of Eltar. Five ordinary beings from their world, fighting back against oppression and injustice.

For thirty-seven years, Zordon fought in the Great War of Eltar. He fought with all that he had, sacrificing both his personal and professional former life as the need to champion the helpless consumed him. He saw his Rangers die, and then replaced, while holding their memories dear. He was selfless and tireless. He was relentless and courageous.

But evil was patient. Evil could adapt. And evil was vastly selfish. Those traits caused new enemies from different worlds, alternate dimensions, and various timelines to emerge, bent on conquest. Even when Eltar was freed from the bonds of slavery, the galaxy was in turmoil. Those who sought control and power spread death and destruction throughout the galaxy, and the small group of champions could no longer remain stationary. Eltar was abandoned as evil waged war across the galaxy.

The ultimate sacrifice came when Zordon lost his flesh and blood body during a mystical explosion. But that horrific accident gave him magical access to the Morphing Grid; a nearly endless supply of power that he used to combat evil. Now, he could harness this incredible power and continue to recruit Rangers to fight the good fight.

For untold years, the Rangers had lived, defended, and fought across the vast expanse of the entire galaxy. Countless journals of their adventures were kept. Ancient, evil weapons, scriptures, and artifacts were taken and stored, hidden from those that would use them to kill and conquer for all time. Extremely advanced alien technology, Zord schematics, maps of lost worlds, time travel devices, vile poisons, mystical spell books, and wands were safeguarded by the Rangers so that they could never be used for evil purposes.

One thousand years ago, Samus Rain, the Red Ranger of Glarios-9, designed the very first Vault on an asteroid in the far reaches of the Zion star system; a secret, hidden place safeguarded by the Rangers for all time. And with each new team, the prior Vault was entrusted to them, as was the need to create their own Vault to house those guarded items.

Three years ago, when the United Nations convinced a number of the former original twelve Earth Rangers to return to duty, they commissioned U.S military architects to build a new, modern Command Center. The Rangers worked with that staff for over two years on designs, but only under one condition.

The eighth floor of the Command Center... they wanted four months to design and build it themselves. In secret. No non-Ranger was to have access to the floor, nor would anyone be made aware of its security systems or the purpose of whatever was there.

Members of the Pentagon didn't like the idea of an entire floor, part of an extremely important military base that they were financing, being inaccessible to them in any way. Finally, they agreed as they had no other choice. Billy co-designed the new Command Center, and he was willing to share with the government more technology than they had ever had before.

It was considered a fair trade, or the best one that could be negotiated for both sides.

Gazing at the expanse around him, Jason stood at the end of the hall, his bloody hand softly grazing his face while he stared at The Vault. It could not ever fall into the wrong hands. The results would be disastrous universally.

The entire floor, wide enough that a 747 jet could be housed there, smelled sterile and was brightly lit. The level featured smooth, jet black walls, white flooring, and ceiling lights that could almost blind someone. Wall-mounted turret guns trained red beams on him from all sides as they scanned his body and then powered down. Floor vents hummed before ebbing, as toxic gas would have disabled an intruder. He walked with purpose down the long corridor towards the Vault.

Encompassing its' own entire floor of the Command Center, the main vault was housed in Vexar concrete and Elatrian steel. The oval vault door weighed fifty tons and was made of an alloy the Rangers didn't have a name for. They knew it could survive ten minutes on the Sun itself and withstand any sort of nuclear attack.

The Vault itself, housed inside a Mezrian Stardeath vessel, was the single most important structure in all the galaxy.

For securities sake, each Ranger had a small, metal rod implanted in their middle fingers that was attuned to their specific DNA. That was the key, of sorts, to the Vault. Jason approached the huge door and pressed the tip of his middle finger into a small indent on the door's handle. The area glowed briefly, and then a computerized woman's voice spoke.

"Jason Lee Scott, welcome to The Vault. How may I assist you?"

"The Command Center is under attack. Our base has been compromised to a degree that the Vault can no longer be housed here. I'm invoking the Omega Phase." Whirling, accessing sounds could be heard while Jason waited.

"Command Code Access Required. Proceed."

"223347-7788995-9988337-Omega Phase Delta."

"Accessing... Destination?"

"Andros, leader of the Space Rangers. Rendezvous with the Astro Mega Ship. Current location, unknown. Engage the beacon and he'll find you."

"Accessing... Departing when?"

"Immediately." Jason stumbled when he felt the entire floor shake beneath his feet. The growing hum of the Vault's powerful engines shook the very walls as he began to back away. Billows of smoke began bursting from the ceiling as airlocks were disengaged. Thick sheets of black metal slid into place over the vault doors, and then the entire section of the hall began to detach from the floor, shifting in size and shape.

"Command Codes Confirmed. Distress call being sent to Astro Mega Ship. Beacon engaged. Cloaking device engaged. Warp drive engines online and ignited. Goodbye."

Gusting winds blew so hard, Jason was flung off his feet as the floor, walls, and ceiling folded in on itself, revealing a gigantic, metallic, purple starship. Its wings extended and then slowly the outer shell faded away into a mirror-like effect. The starship rose into the sky while he watched, turned on an angle, and then blasted off out of sight and into space.

Jason exhaled. Thankful that one problem was over with, he spun around when suddenly, the entire shuttle-elevator shaft exploded in a hail of fire and debris that rained down upon him. Darkness Synthoid soldiers rose from the shaft in jet packs, their weapons raised, firing on him.

The war was on!

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Deck 2 - Cafeteria Area and several research labs **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 10:35 PM **

**Angel Grove, California**

This is what it meant to be Aisha Campbell.

Armed and dangerous amidst a Darkness Synthoid extermination raid, she was charged with a mission that provided no prep time. Good thing she kicked ass at thinking fast on her feet. Sha, as her girlfriends coined her years ago, never backed down from a challenge. Rocky and Adam took her orders without question as they trusted her leadership capabilities. They had since ever childhood when she led them out of a Stone Canyon forest at night they'd gotten lost in. None were afraid, but for whatever reason she always had the answers.

They let her lead because she spoke up first.

"Move now!!" she shouted while firing at the suicidal Synthoid soldiers who chased in the direct fire of her weapon, only to have more leap the dead in hot pursuit. Ducking past showers of sparks from an exposed electrical line on the wall of the corridor she ran down, Aisha shoved Command Center Air Force pilots James Powell and Ellis Mendez inside what used to be a janitors storage space when several more Darkness Synthoid appeared at the end of the hall.

She had to think fast.

Her heart racing a mile a minute, during the first second she surmised they had to have hit this deck from the south stairwell as the elevator system was shut down, per her request, and the north end housed rows of genetic research labs.

Seconds two and three were used to react, her body moving as it was trained, charging through a swivel door inside the Command Center cafeteria as bullets sailed past her head, tearing the door apart.

Seconds four and five saw her rise from the floor. Six and seven had her break a window with her gloved fist, and then extend her arm out of it as she fired her X-9 handgun at twin light fixtures above the Synthoids heads. Metal shrapnel and glass rained down upon them, splintering their numbers as they broke formation. It also gave Adam, brandishing "Storm Shadow," a shot at them as smoke enveloped the corridor. His cursed sword, of which he swore he would never reveal to anyone how it came into his possession, cut the soldiers down with brutal precision.

The walls were splattered with fresh blood.

The quietest member of the Ranger team was every bit as deadly as anyone on the planet.

"Adam, clear a path to the elevator!!" Aisha yelled before retrieving the pilots. James and Ellis were armed when she found them minutes ago. After strapping them in body armor she plotted the best course to get to the shuttle bay three floors up. Her plan wasn't one she had allot of time to ponder, but she felt it would create the necessary chaos needed to evacuate the rest of the Command Center's staff and support personnel. "We gotta get gone. Follow me."

"How did they take us like this?" Ellis asked while running, her long, dark hair pulled back in a messy pony tail as her cross dangled from around her neck. She followed James and Aisha down the a winding corridor, then broke right when sounds of gunfire began erupting all around them. "I thought this base was impenetrable?"

"No base is," Sha replied, quietly hitting a corner, her ears tracking the screams of those Adam cut down ahead of them. "This isn't the first Command Center. Hell, its not even the second. We've been attacked before."

James took the rear, his face covered with a sheen of sweat, his guns trained high. "Ever this bad?"

"No," Aisha answered truthfully. Footsteps way behind them were solo, stopping every few feet before moving again. Thank God Rocky knew the Command Center's complete layout by hard and what rooms were attached to others. She prayed he was almost done with his task as they followed a trail of dead Darkness Synthoid soldiers and found Adam at the end of the corridor leaning against a wall, clearly exhausted, his sword dripping blood as if he immersed it.

Shocked by the widespread chaos, Ellis could barely believe what she was seeing. Dead bodies laid all over the floor, up and down the hallways. Some she recognized as friends. Others, simply associates. There wasn't a single living person outside from this group. "How did Mr. Park attack those men with only a sword and they all had guns?"

Aisha gave a mysterious look. "Storm Shadow isn't an ordinary sword. That'll have to do as an explanation for now." Approaching her good friend, he gave a little nod to let her know he was alright. This was her plan so she had no time to check him out any further than that.

Aiming her firearm at the upper right hand corner of the elevator doors, she fired three times in succession, then hammered the lower end. Bullet shells clanged on the hard floors. Standing back a step, she connected a fierce kick at the right door, breaking it off its foundation inward at an angle that allowed her to enter. She dove in quickly, ripped a side panel off the wall and began hot wiring the controls. She nailed it in twenty seconds. "I had Billy shut down the all the elevators so the Darkness couldn't use it to get to us faster. Not that they needed it seeing as how they attacked us. But we need this one running."

Adam ducked his head inside to catch her progress. "Clocks ticking, Sha."

"Boy, hush. Keep a look out for Rocky."

"I'm right here. Alive, hungry, and all out of explosives." Breathing so heavy as he ran, Rocky erased the distance between them. He wasn't alone, with Command Center Air Force pilot Jayson Reed bringing up the rear. "We're all set, boss lady."

Before she could answer his new nickname for her, Aisha's lips were covered firmly by her almost boyfriend in a kiss that was as impulsive as it was needed to ground her. The quick kiss gave her hope things weren't over for them just yet. They still had so much to work out. "Jerk."

Her surprised smile told Rocky everything. "You love me. Admit it?"

"When this is over... I just might." Grabbing the detonator from his hand, Aisha stepped aside for Adam, who ignited Storm Shadow. The silver blade began to glow white hot just before he slammed it into the floor of the elevator and cut a huge hole in the center. The dead weight fell into darkness. He stepped out so Sha could finish her plan. "I wish we could ride the elevator up, but we need open areas everywhere we go or we'll be ambushed." She pressed Deck-5 on the control panel and then stepped back, watching as the elevator rose up the wide chute via its thick metal cable.

Slipping Storm Shadow back in his shoulder-sheath, Adam aimed two the grappling hook guns up the chute, seeking the hole he made through the elevator car. He hit his mark in its ceiling, pulled for a solid attachment, then began showing the pilots how to hold on correctly and be lifted.

"Go! We gotta blow this joint." Aisha quickly reloaded her gun while Rocky and Adam took the first runs up the chute to secure the floor before sending the pilots. Had they all rode the elevator at once and the doors opened to Darkness Synthoids all would be lost. So far so good. James, Ellis, and Jayson went up in the next twenty seconds while she was left alone.

When Aisha got the call from Billy what Jason needed done, she began planning how to retrieve the pilots and get to Deck-5, the shuttle bay. She instructed Rocky to lace Karxan explosives up and down the corridors of Deck-2 and at key structural points. The distraction and destruction due to the Rangers knowledge of how the Command Center was built was their only hope. If Jason dealt with the Vault, then it was up to Kat and Billy to deal with the Command Center's nuclear reactor core.

Her job was getting the survivors off this base.

Peering up the shaft, Aisha saw Ellis give her the thumbs up. At that moment deafening bursts of gunfire rained down the hall as bullets ricocheted off the walls, cracking plaster and shattering windows and doors. She grabbed onto one of the grappling guns handle with one hand, now hanging mid-air in the elevator chute. With her other hand she pressed the hand-held detonator. "As my girl Kim would say, but with a little Sha flair... catch you fuckers on the flip side!"

Her finger pressed the detonation button. A thunderous roar boomed from below as the grappling gun rocketed Aisha's body up elevator shaft three floors to Deck-5. Quickly, she crawled through the elevator floor's hole and then dove outside as the entire floor trembled and buckled from the explosion. Billowing clouds of dark smoke and fire urgently rose from the elevator chute, while burning debris erupted from below as the car itself fractured and crashed down the shaft.

"Come on, Sha," Rocky helped her to her feet and handed her a gun. "We better exit stage right before this place falls in on itself."

"You know I love you, right?" The words shot out of her mouth before she could think, and that was probably for the best. Rocky blinked twice really, really fast. Aisha felt it was now or never, bad timing and all. "I really do. I suck at relationships and I haven't treated you the best, but I love you. I should of told you a longtime ago but I got issues and insecurities and all that. But I do truly love you. And when this is over just please don't give up on me, k?"

Pressing another firm kiss to her lips, Rocky declared, "I couldn't give up on my little fudge brownie if I tried." As much as he knew she absolutely hated being called that, she found reason to smile despite their dire circumstances. They had a ton to work out, but he was willing to try. Life and death situations tended to bring the most important things into focus. "Lead the way, boss lady."

Thankful for something to look forward to after the war, Aisha put her game face on. "Everyone lock and load. We're fighting all the way to the ships and then getting the hell out of here. Don't stop for anything. Move!" Taking the point after reloading her weapon, she heard the apocalypse of the massive fight taking place in the shuttle bay up ahead. Dead Marines, Darkness Synthoid soldiers, and Command Center personnel gave voice to the ravages of the fight ahead. Blood and violence surrounded them like a second skin. They covered their mouths as best they could to keep from inhaling the heavy smoke filling the entire floor while covering the distance to the starship shuttle bay.

Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Jayden, Ellis, and James fought their way the last twenty feet, firing wildly while taking cover on for a moment, only to advance as they couldn't stay still for long. After eruptions trembled the ground courtesy of the structural damage the Command Center had taken. The entire fortress felt as if it was shifting beneath their feet. The deafening roar of gunfire rang their ears as they ran through the storm of fire and smoke, launching a volley of bullets while dodging for their lives. A fire-fight the likes of which none of them had ever been in before ravaged the entire floor as the Rangers waged war to save lives. The Darkness Synthoid soldiers fought without mercy or care for their own lives, jumping and running over their own dead to kill the Rangers.

Upon reaching the nearly decimated Command Center starship shuttle bay they found the sheer madness of the attack had reached an epic scale. Three squads of marines were holding off nearly one hundred Darkness Synthoid soldiers behind a turned-over X-Tech helicopter, using it as cover while fighting for their lives.

Suddenly, another massive explosion rumbled through the Command Center as Aisha watched a widening crack in the far wall grow by the second. Chaos lived in the air. "This place is coming down around us. Rocky, Adam, get the pilots to the ship now!"

Rocky reloaded his assault rifle, and then saw Aisha backing away from them. "Where are you going?"

"To give you a diversion, now go!" She looked on as the group nailed multiple Darkness Synthoid soldiers from behind, caught unaware as the new comers riddled their bodies with bullets. Though hopelessly outnumbered, the good guys weren't giving an inch. The surviving Marines fell in line with the newcomers as the surprise attack worked perfectly. She gasped in a state of horror when Adam was shot in the leg, and then half-carried by Rocky to the shuttle ramp, while James Powell was cut down from behind in a hail of bullets.

Just a week ago the six year Air Force pilot happily showed off the pictures of his first child. Hope Powell, his beloved newborn daughter...

Snapping out of it, Sha counted only twenty-seven survivors being loaded onto the Mach-3 shuttle. Three Marines were killed upon opening the emergency shuttle bay doors. "Jesus..." Switching her attention, the Darkness were fortifying their forces behind the Mach-2, no doubt expecting them to go after that ship as well. But with the survivors numbers being so small, one ship was enough, unfortunately. She tapped her communications ear-piece. "Billy, status report?"

"Janine, Katherine, and I are at the reactor core. We don't know where Jason is or his condition, but we know several Command Center personnel are trapped on multiple decks."

"We can't get to them, Billy."

"... I know," he sighed with deep frustration.

"Do what you need to do and then blaze this place. We'll get the Darkness in the rematch."

"Be safe."

"You too." Lifting her gun high, Aisha slowly emerged from her hiding place and aimed at the hooded fuel cell of the Mach-2. Just as the Mach-3 began to lift off it came under heavy fire and was rattled with bullets, nearly crashing it. She fired her weapon ten times in quick succession, hitting paydirt when the Mach-2 ignited in a gigantic wall of blustering fire as hot metallic debris and glass blew through the entire shuttle bay.

She didn't hear anything but the beat of her heart as she ran through the fires, dodging massive pieces of the Mach-2 starship falling to the ground around her while killing any soldiers left in front of her. The Mach -3 turned sideways as its hatch opened with Rocky waiting for her. She leaped on board as the ship took off, kissing him quickly, and then hugging him so tight as the ships engines ignited them out the decimated Command Center. Below them, even on fire and dying, the Darkness Synthoid soldiers fired at their starship, willing death even as they fell upon their own.

"Somethings... somethings not right here," Aisha said as Adam joined them in the rear. "Why didn't the Darkness destroy the starships before we got there? Why would they leave us a means of escape?"

"I saw the Vault lifting off into space," Adam offered while keeping a compression on his leg. His face cringing painfully, he continued, "Whatever was the motive of this attack, its not clear cut."

"I just hope, Kat, Billy, Jason, and Janine can get out of there alive," Rocky said while the Command Center grew smaller threw the window. The thick, dark smoke lifting from their former base painted the sky a dark gray. "We got our asses kicked."

Aisha stood by his side. "Don't worry about round one, Rocky. Paybacks a motherfucker. And the Darkness has it coming big time."

The war had officially begun.

* * *

**The Command Center **

**Below Ground Level X - Command Center Nuclear Reactor Core **

**Saturday, April 10, 2005 11:00 PM A**

**ngel Grove, California**

This is what it meant to be William Cranston.

"For the record, the President of the United States will not be pleased that you are purposely causing a thermo-nuclear explosion on American soil."

"If you deem it necessary then please have Mr. Bush bill me personally." With a fine sheen of stress-induced sweat moistening his brow, Billy didn't even look back at Janine while manning the controls that were overheating the Command Center's nuclear reactor core. The empty, bullet-riddled control room was in their possession for as long as the squad of U.S Marines could hold off the Darkness soldiers. Just outside and down the hall, the unmistakable sounds of gunfire and war rang wildly. Nonetheless, he worked with a precision under pressure few could match. "This Command Center has been invaded and many good men and women have given their lives for us to have the opportunity to save the world. When the time is appropriate I shall grieve for them but, at the moment, I need all my faculties to complete the task at hand."

Brandishing her personal hand-gun as the fighting drew closer, Janine added, "Is that a polite way of saying get lost?"

"Precisely."

Janine watched a smirk fall over Katherine's face for a brief moment, and then it faded as she worked at her computer controls station, preparing the next step in their daring plan of action. Suddenly a massive shock wave throttled the entire Command Center, erupting in widespread fires on every deck according to the security cameras. Janine held onto a wall-mounted coat rack, while the Rangers somehow remained seated, as poised as ever. "We have to abandon this station A.S.A.P. Pretty soon it's going to come down on itself and I don't want to be here when it does."

As core temperatures rose to critical levels, "Done!" Billy stated, rising from his desk and then quickly moving to Katherine's side, with Janine following close behind. "Kat, are you ready?"

"Yes." Katherine touched her palm to an emergency DNA scan for the most dire of consequences in the Command Center, accessing a small, red-lettered keyboard. She quickly pressed five red keys in rapid succession, and then a computerized voice sounded loudly around them.

"COMMAND CENTER EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS ARE FOR ELITE ACCESS ONLY. THREE SEPERATE ELITE CODES ARE NECCEESARY. PLEASE IDENTIFY."

Kat rose from her chair. "Dr. Katherine Gabrielle Hillard, head of Technology Division at Command Center Angel Grove. Command Code KGH-14467."

"VOICE RECOGNITION AND COMMAND CODE CONFIRMED."

Billy threw a heavy duffel bag over his shoulder, and then began loading a firearm. "Dr. William J. Cranston, head of Advanced Research Division at Command Center Angel Grove. Command Code WJC-60153."

"VOICE RECODNITION AND COMMAND CODE CONFIRMED."

"Ms. Janine Calister, White House liaison and Director of Operations at Command Center Angel Grove. Command Code JC-60130."

"VOICE RECOGNITION AND COMMAND CODES CONFIRMED. PLEASE PROCEED."

Billy took Katherine's computer monitor to oversee that the job was done. "Delete all Command Center files, all archives, and all hard drives. Self-destruct all information alcoves. Purge everything." With Kat and Janine watching intently over his shoulder, the computer monitor registered Billy's command as massive amounts of data were destroyed right before their very eyes.

As if they had chosen to as a group, the trio's eyes fastened on the twenty, HD, ceiling-hung monitors broadcasting the intense battles taking place on each deck of the Command Center. Brave Marines fought overwhelming odds to save as many people as they could and repel the attack, and as courageous as their actions were, the base was lost. Utterly lost.

With tears moistening her lovely blue eyes, Katherine said a silent prayer to herself, and then pressed a button on the wall communications array. Her voice now echoed throughout the Command Center. "The fields are barren. Fly south for the winter."

With the secret message understood, the security cameras showed the groups of weary Marines complying to flee their posts and escape by any means necessary.

Her job done, Kat turned to Billy and Janine. "It's now or never."

Nodding, Billy took a deep breath. "Command Center Emergency Protocols Delta-Omega. Open all access points, security doors, and exits. Full shields are to be implemented around the entire Command Center for a perimeter of 200 feet. Divert all remaining power to those shields and hold them at maximum strength. Shut down everything else. Begin in three minutes."

"VOICE RECOGNITION AND COMMANDS ISSUED. SHALL I BEGIN A DECK-WIDE COUNTDOWN?"

"No, go to silent countdown." Billy was already out the door, swiftly following Janine and Katherine down a long corridor towards a secret escape tunnel that would lead behind the Command Center into a hollowed cave with vehicles. They could hear the heavy footfalls of Marines racing behind them, running for their lives, only to be cut down in a hail of gunfire.

Sounds they would never, ever forget...

Ushering down another narrow corridor, they reached the tunnel's entrance. The Cyrelian-designed circular plaque dedicated to the Rangers founder, Zordon, covered the entire south wall. When Katherine pressed her hand to the center of it the entire wall sank inwards, and then slid sideways, revealing a dark tunnel ahead. "Let's go and keep your heads up. We could be walking into anything."

Armed, they ran as fast as they could, and were shocked to hear even more gunfire from up ahead. The light grew bright at the end of the tunnel amidst the noise of bullets ricocheting off walls and the blood-curdling sound of people screaming. Upon entering the darkened alcove they found a bloodied, weary Jason driving a military Hummer directly into several Darkness Soldiers while firing his handgun out the open drivers-side window.

"GET IN!" Jason shouted loudly, backing towards them as fast as he could. They all dove in. "The Vault is away, but we gotta leave now!"

"The reactor core is going to detonate in sixty seconds!" Billy noted.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Hit it!" Janine declared while providing cover fire out the back window, hitting a trio of Darkness soldiers.

Jason nailed the gas hard, blazing them towards the cave's exit, and then outside into the darkness of night. Escape was further complicated as gigantic sections of the Command Center began raining down around them, causing him to swivel and swerve wildly towards a short dirt road ahead.

Exactly one minute later their ears suddenly went deaf. A blindingly brilliant light burst behind them, causing a devastating earthquake that rumbled so violently the Hummer flipped over itself, and then barrel rolled sideways onto a dusty gravel path. When it finally came to a stop, wildly gusting winds of blinding smoke, dust, and debris powerfully shook the vehicle.

"Everybody okay?" Jason gasped, quickly unbuckling his seat belt to help someone. He saw that Kat had a fresh, bleeding gash over her eye, but otherwise appeared to only be shaken up. Billy gave a thumbs-up, while Janine held her head, but acknowledged she was alright. "From here we're going to have to foot it to the next transport. I'm going to radio us in a chopper."

Janine tried massaging away the terrible ache from the back of her head while casting her gaze behind her, noting their plan had worked. The nuclear reactor core completely destroyed the Command Center, while the shields held back the nuclear fallout, and would absorb nearly all of the radiation. Built twenty-feet around the Command Center, complete with its own power supply, they held up as planned. Billy bet the farm on this working, but he wasn't considered the world's smartest man for nothing. "There goes eight billion tax-paying dollars."

"Better that than eight billion lives," Katherine said while staring at what was once the Command Center, now a massive hole in the ground.

"Jason," Billy called out, craning his neck. "I know how to track the Darkness teleportation signals. I know how to find the radiation build-up when they're about to use it. I need a lab and some materials, but I can have us a radar scanner ready in a matter of hours."

Jason nodded. "Good. Because the next time we meet them will be the last. We have to end this now!"

"As much as I love all the male bravado," Janine strained to say, "We need a plan."

Katherine unbuckled her seatbelt and began climbing out the vehicle. "It's simple, really." She stood by the Hummer, helping Janine out. "We're going to kill the Darkness; every fucking one of them."

* * *

**"The Great Ark"  
A massive orbital space station, stretching nearly an entire mile in length **

**Command Station **

**Sunday, April 11, 2005 12:50 AM **

**Currently cloaked in outer space**

This is what it meant to be Christopher Lockheed.

Cobalt blue eyes captured the sheer awe of the massive, blustering, mushroom cloud encased inside a powerful, protective, X-class shield barrier on the 200-inch HD monitor before him. Christopher Lockheed methodically grazed his chin with his hand, standing with his right-hand man, Cortez Raul. The men had watched, via Christopher's orders, the shocking explosion that had occurred nearly thirty minutes ago for the fifth straight time. "They're like cockroaches... they just don't know when to die."

Posted on the upper tier of the main Command Station with the twenty-personnel space station crews operating at various posts below them, Cortez took another deep pull from his cigar. Smoke billowed before him as he spoke, his Latin accent as thick as ever. "They are desperate and on the run. Their gamble was, at best, a brief delay of their deaths."

"Still," Christopher began calmly, his hands now clasped behind his back while clad in dark military fatigues. "It would be uncivilized to not respect your opponents grit and determination. These Rangers... they will die fighting; of that I am sure."

"Just so long as they die."

"Indeed," Christopher nodded his agreement. "What were the last status reports received about the attack?"

Cortez shifted towards his leader, drawing again from his cigar before exhaling it to the side. "The attack has gone as planned. They were taken unaware and many of the Command Center's personnel and US military forces stationed there were killed. In addition, some of the research labs in the most heavily secured areas showed signs of teleportation research. Schematics were found for devices that could manipulate the Ore's radioactive properties. We have no way of knowing how close they might be to discovering our means, but it is safe to say they're working on it."

"That's of little consequence at this point. Even if they can teleport again it won't stop the Rising. What else?"

Cortez continued, "There were scattered reports of a starship blasting off from the Ranger's base, although no one could accurately confirm it, and our radar systems here picked up no ships leaving the atmosphere."

Christopher ran his hand through his gray hair as he considered the possibilities. "To be on the safe side, re-scan the entire planet for any recent space flight. Continue monitoring for the duration of the campaign."

"As you wish," Cortez answered, now following his leader around a short, spiral staircase to the sprawling ground floor of their main Command Station. Computer terminals, radar systems, and communications officers worked non-stop in preparation for the Rising. "None of our men could be saved from the explosion."

"Those of them that were human died as heroes for a greater cause than their lives. As for the Synthoids; well, we'll make more." Christopher toured the busy floor, expecting peak efficiency from those around him as his greatest triumph was nearly at hand. "What of our base in Colorado?"

"Unsecured and considered taken by force," Cortez revealed to a modestly surprised Christopher. "All communications have ceased. It's a ghost town."

"The Rangers are resourceful indeed. And what of our alien ally?"

"Missing and presumed dead, although anything is possible."

Worry lines creased his face; Christopher hated unexpected events. "She was always a wild card, but it is of no concern. We have seventy-five thousand troops at our command and the ability to send them anywhere at any time. Soon, it won't matter whatever fate befell her. In less than ten hours this station will have the ability to teleport the Legacy virus throughout the world, and at that point, the schemes of all who oppose us will become ancient memory and no more. The scourge of today's Earth will cease to exist, while the new world order I shall usher in will reshape humanity into perfection," he smiled wickedly, his fits clenched; the victory he'd long sought after was finally within reach. "We will scatter our enemies ashes to the four winds and be done with them."

Cortez watched Christopher order a systems array technician to bring up the holo-sphere. A moment later, a massive holographic outline of the Earth hovered above them all, with three glowing red dots of great significance.

"The dispersement of the Legacy Virus will take place at these three locations. Washington D.C., London, and Jerusalem. Our forces will remain in place until the virus has reached its apex, and then nothing else matters. At that point death will have been unleashed and all we need do is sit back and watch this foul world die."

"Sir, what of the recent power fluctuations on board this station?" Cortez inquired.

"Power surges are to be expected with a space station of this size. They pose little concern. I am in full command of our forces and as soon as the teleportation stalls are fully charged, this war, if you can even call it that, will be over."

"What of your daughter?"

"She, like her mother, has served me in the only way either has ever interested me," Christopher noted as he walked away, his voice fading. "Her end means little to me. Only this time I won't have to wash my hands after strangling her."

* * *

**"The Great Ark"  
A massive orbital space station, stretching nearly an entire mile in length **

**Teleportation Control Room 4 **

**Sunday, April 11, 2005 12:50 AM **

**Currently cloaked in outer space**

"Jessica Alba," Richard grinned maniacally while rapping his knuckles over the red teleportation array console. He was head of the three-man crew assigned to this control room, one of six on the space station. Sitting with his feet up, the burly operator couldn't stop talking to save his life. "I'm telling you, Ty. Give me Jessica Alba and Halle Berry. I'm gonna have clones of both of them feeding me strawberries inside the next six months."

Scowling, Ty stood at the systems array with his arms crossed his chest, still trying to wrap his mind around what was about to happen to the world and his part in it. He felt edgy, like he was about to jump out of his skin at any moment. Having long since given up on the things changing for the better, coupled with his own disillusionment with society he joined the Darkness because he had no where else to go. No family or home to call his own. And now he's stuck with this asshole who seemed obsessed with the female clones he was sure he was going to enjoy in the near future. No matter the genocide that would pay for his lust. "Do you realize in a couple of hours billions of people are going to die?"

Richard gave an uncaring shrug, his face unmoved. "Earth wasn't ever going to clean up its act, and all those fools down their waiting for their God or some other divine figure to save them are going to die. Now we can be part of humanity finally reaching its pinnacle of perfection. War won't exist in our new world. No one will ever be poor or hungry again. The clones will do all the work while the rest of us control them. I don't give a fuck if we gotta do a little wrong to get a little right. Shit happens. As for me and mine, I'm not going to lose sleep over any of this. I've made my peace with the blood on my hands."

From the very moment Ty first met Richard three years ago in North Dakota, he recognized the former merchant Marine for who he truly was. A uncaring bastard who liked to hurt people and only thought of himself. Nonetheless, Ty hadn't a job or anything else other than he knew how to fire a gun and hated the government for sending him to the Gulf and then letting him come home with nothing but the horrible memories of what he saw over there. At that point his mind state was 'fuck the world.' Even still, the thought of billions dying reawakened something in him he was struggling with. Not everyone could live with genocide on their concious. "Its still fucked."

Taking a long drag, Kyle puffed his cigarette, leaning against the back wall. The hairy ex-trucker turned militant shook his head. "What's done is done, Ty. We're on the verge of a better life than any of us have had before. Those fuckers down there, they don't give two shits if we live or die. But up here, we're somebody. We're going to be powerful men with any woman we want cloned as our slaves and never have to answer to a corrupt government again. Fuck everyone who's about to die. Fuck'em all. And I hope they die slow," he had the nerve to laugh.

Ty listened to Richard snickering while Kyle lit another cancer stick. "Shit," he swore quietly under his breath. It was far to late to turn back now. Suddenly his blue eyes caught sight of the teleportation signal detector flashing. This was most unexpected. "Guys, we got something." Pressing a few keys, his eyes narrowed as he read his monitor. "A teleportation signal is originating from the Colorado base."

"Fuck is that happening?" Richard cursed while checking his console for any new communication transmissions. "I got nothing. Is their code clearance checking out?"

Ty nodded. "Its legit. There's only three of them. What do you think?"

"Fuck it, man. Let'em in," Kyle added, laughing without a care. "A couple more of our boys survived. I guess its gonna be a party after all."

"Yeah, whatever." Ty relayed the teleportation signal back with its clearance for teleportation. Looking up from behind his mid-level gray console, he watched the square-shaped, raised steel-mesh platform in front of them glow white hot before three figures appeared, all clad in black, form-fitting plated body armor. At that point what happened next occurred so fast he barely had time to blink.

"What the fu..." Richard's words died when one of Kim's hollow-tipped bullets blew through his forehead and out the back of his neck, splattering crimson all over the chair behind him. He crumbled to the floor, blood gushing from him.

Kyle wasn't so lucky as to have uttered a single word when several bullets from Tommy's Xion-pulse rifle tore through his chest, knocking him clear off his feet backwards against the wall.

"I SURRENDER!! I SURRENDER!!" Ty begged frantically, his hands raised in hopes that the man and woman carrying the guns wouldn't kill him as quickly as his partners died. "Whatever you want, man. Please don't kill me! Fuck, man!! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

His rifle trained high, Tommy urgently circled the command console. His eyes darted around the room, noting the wall-mounted digital security camera in the far left corner. "Disengage that security camera now." With the nozzle of his gun now pressed to Ty's lower back, Tommy watched him pull up the security deck protocols and shut off the camera in the room. "You're up, Beautiful."

Kim quickly yanked Ty aside, assuming his position at the command controls. She produced a small black hand-held device with a short USB cable and quickly inserted it into the computer's USB port. The device began to hum quietly. "We're uploading the virus now. I've set it to randomly shut down security camera's all over the station at six minute intervals. That will look a hell of a lot less suspicious than just one for a length of time. At the very least it might by us some."

The dead bodies were still bleeding as Jessica stood back, watching Tommy and Kim as if she were watching a action movie she was somehow co-starring in. As surreal as actually teleporting felt, the broad glass visor behind the command console revealed the vastness of outer space and Earth below. It hit her that she actually wasn't on the planet anymore. She blinked and swallowed hard, now seriously aware that this was all real and that after today nothing would ever be the same again.

Moving aggressively, Tommy shoved Ty against the glass visor, his weapon tucked under the trembling man's chin. With his free hand he removed a small pen-shaped object. Pressing a button on the side of it, a needed appeared. He jabbed it into the man's neck, injecting a clear liquid, watching Ty wince painfully as the specially augmented serum roared through his veins. "I don't have time for anything but the truth. And if you lie you're going to be in for a world of pain, got it?"

Clutching his sides, Ty suddenly felt sick to his stomach and wired, as if he couldn't catch his breath. "Ye... yes. Whatever you want."

"Where are we on this space station?" Tommy inquired, knowing Kim was monitoring the advancement of Billy's computer virus through the space stations systems.

Ty shuddered as the smoking heat from the guns nozzle seared his skin. "This is Teleportation Control Room 4 on Level 4."

"What else is on this level?"

"Mostly support supplies for the matinence crews aboard of the space station."

"How many people are on this level?"

Ty began sweating heavily, his heart pounding inside his chest. "Seventy... maybe eighty. All assigned to their own tasks. Most are Synthoid clones."

"How about security personnel?"

"Thirty guards at best."

"How many levels are on this base?"

"Seven."

"Where are the life support systems?"

"Level 6."

Tommy felt that had a secondary attack option now. "How are the Darkness planning on delivering the virus."

Gasping for air, Ty felt as if his throat was closing in. He could barely stand as it was. His skin felt like it was on fire. "The... the ground forces are going to release the virus on Earth at three locations, and then Valhalla's relay array's will teleport it into the atmosphere worldwide for maximum dispersement. It's going to kill everyone, man. Ain't nothing gonna be alive down there once the virus is in the atmosphere."

Scowling, Tommy glanced back at Kim, who nodded she was ready. He turned his attention back to his captive. "Where are the relay array's on this station?"

"All of them... all of them are on Level 2, man. There's a elevator outside this room thirty-feet down the hall. It'll take you... take right there."

Before he could catch him, Tommy watched Ty slump to the floor, convulsing, having passed out. The truth serum's adverse effects reacted even faster if the person injected with it had a substance abuse problem, especially if it involved cocaine. Obviously this guy did.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Tommy addressed the young woman who earlier saved his life. "Jess, I can't teleport you back to Earth without alerting someone to our presence. You're going to have to stay with us now and do exactly as we say."

While her hands were still shaking, Jess shoved her fear aside with a deep breath. Even as the two people she came to trust most looked very different now than before, she still felt they had told her the truth about wanting to stop her father. This was her one chance to be free of that monster forever. "I'm with you."

"The techno-virus is running and so far looks undetected," Kim interrupted as she approached them while corkscrewing a Nomad-silencer on one of her hand guns, and then removed the other one from its hip holster. "Jess, this is a Xion-pulse pistol. It has a full clip with thirty-five bullets, but I want you to put three clips more in your back pocket. Don't worry about the size of the clips. Trust me, they're good." The former Pink Ranger wasted little time in showing Jess how to load and unload the gun, as well as how to fire the weapon. Good thing she was a quick study. Having strapped a black chest-plated body armor on her before leaving the Colorado base, she was as prepared as they had time to do. "Jess, we have to stop that virus no matter what. Do you understand that?"

"What you're saying is you don't expect to make it out of here alive?"

Kim exhaled, hating and admiring her bold claim. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jessica stood tall. "However I can help, I want to. What's the plan?"

After reloading his Xion-rifle and adding a silencer, Tommy led them to the room's entrance door. "When we step outside in the hall Kim can disable all the security camera's on this floor. But only for a short time, so we have to reach that elevator as fast as we can. We're going to the teleportation relay array station on Level 2. With any luck we'll disable it up so that it can't be used."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Jess realized her tough girl act wasn't amusing around them. Especially since in reality she was scared out of her mind. "You say jump, I say how high."

"We don't have any allies on this station, Jess." Standing in front of her, Kim braced her hands on Jess's shoulders, making direct eye contact. This was a terribly heavy load for her to bear considering all she's dealt with so far, but they had no choice. "Shoot to kill. It's the only way you're going to stay alive."

Finding and killing her father was reason enough for Jess to live a hundred years. That was her own personal vendetta. Her clear blue eyes narrowed as hate gave her courage. Finally she could fight back or die trying. "Lead the way."

Pressing the indented chrome panel, Tommy watched the door slide open sideways, while he remained braced against the wall out of anyone's sight who might be in the hallway. He listened for footsteps, and upon registering none gave Kim the signal. Three quick button presses on her hand-held device and the security camera's everywhere on Level 4 went off-line, as well as sending a multi-frequency scrambling transmission throughout the level.

"Let's go," Tommy quietly ordered, taking the point down the brightly lit, wide hallway. Smooth granite ceilings and curved, white Viro-plastiq walls conveyed a very simplistic yet technological decor. Not far from the teleportation station they reached a silver-trimmed double sliding door and heard voices inside.

Three distinctive voice. Two female, one male. They spoke in short sentences. Straight to the point and almost robotic in nature. Their words carried no individuality or creativity.

They were Synthoids.

When the sliding door opened the three individuals inside hadn't a second to react. Kim nailed one of the women in the throat before she could reach her gun, the bullet bursting clear out of the back of her neck. Hot lead from Tommy's rifle slammed into the chest of the other woman, while Jessica fired several shots that all hit their target, killing the remaining man before he could even reach for his weapon.

Kim quickly ushered them inside, shutting the door behind them. She felt a ache in her chest for turning Jessica into a killer, but the mission had to come first. They urgently searched the room, finding only supplies for repairing exhaust systems and the space stations massive central air conditioning units. The trio they killed were armed support staff, not guards.

Moving back into the hallway, Tommy sprinted until he hit the corner. He peeking around it, his eyes quickly darted toward Kim. He held up a single finger and then patted his chest once with his hand.

Understanding that a guard was leaning against the wall on the other side of Tommy, Kim raised her gun and flickered her wrist at an angle while firing once. The bullet raced down the hall, curving past Tommy around the corner. A thud sounded as the guards body hit the floor.

Simply floored, Jessica watched it all in in awe, having believed something like that was only possibly in a video game. "How did you do that?"

"Ranger trade secret," Kim noted with a sly grin. "Maybe you'll learn it someday."

While racing around that corner, they caught sight of the main elevator at the end of the hall... guarded by several soldiers in dark military fatigues standing. "Take'em!" Tommy ordered.

The lead solider watched two of his men fall before he shouted, "WE HAVE INTRUDERS ON LEVEL FOUR, SECTION 8. ALL GUARDS REPORT! KILL THE INTRUDERS. DESIGNATION 0-7-8-5 REQUESTS IMMEDIETE BACK-UP!"

All hell broke loose at that point!

Tommy and Kim hit opposites sides of the hallway, quickly turning over checkpoint desks aligned against the walls for cover. Jessica fled to Kim's side as the battle started fast and urgent. The violent exchange of gunfire shattered windows and light fixtures, splintering glass and sparks everywhere. Bullets ricocheted off wall and through doors. Two soldiers bodies twisted in mid-air from Ranger gunfire, while blazing return fire had them pinned down and becoming more outnumbered by the second.

The blistering sound of Tommy's Xion-pulse assault rifle firing long bursts of rounds tore Jessica out of her haze of shock as she began firing wildly down the hall. She quickly noticed that the Darkness Synthoid soldiers were running forward with no care for cover. As soon as two were mauled, three more leapt their dead bodies in angry pursuit of the Rangers. They had no reason, no plan to their attack. They were animals who didn't care if they lived or died.

So she slaughtered them like animals, killing one after the other... each death a fist thrown against her father's perversion.

When one soldier rammed his body into the desk Kim was using as cover, he quickly rose to his feet and tried to ram the butt of his rifle in her face. The former Pink Ranger ducked, flicked her wrist, producing a small blade from a sheath and slammed it repeatedly into the soldiers gut until he dropped his weapon, slumping over. Then she turned his dying body around, using him as a new shield while killing two more solders. "TOMMY, WE GOTTA JET NOW!"

Taking the point down the hallway, smoke and fire now aiding their progress, Tommy delivered a fierce jumping roundhouse kick to the jaw of a soldier, sending his body hurtling into two behind him. Diving sideways out the path of Darkness gunfire, he burst through the door of a storage room. Two tall men inside raged at him. Three vicious punches the the face and neck eliminated the guy on the right, while a fierce leg sweep knocked the other one off his feet. Tommy curb-stomped the side of his head, effectively breaking his neck.

Back to the door. Tommy produced two pool ball-sized flash grenades. "LIGHT SHOW!"

Kim yelled at Jessica. "COVER YOUR EYES!"

The flash grenade spiraled in the air towards the group of soldiers at the end of the hall. The booming explosion and subsequent flash of light completely blinded them all. Flailing arms amidst the smoke and chaos left them vulnerable, as the Rangers took advantage.

The sheer outburst of unrelenting gunfire tearing through the Darkness Synthoid soldiers blew several bloody fragments of flesh and limbs in all directions as the Rangers and Jessica cut them down.

"MOVE!" Kim was joined by Tommy by the time they maneuvered around the pile of dead bodies. "Jess, give me back my hand gun and take one of their assault rifles. Make sure whatever body you take it from, take his clips as well."

With no time to worry about the bile threatening the back of her throat, Jessica did as she was told. After handing Kim back her firearm, she wrenched a assault rifle from a Synthoid who's face was blown off. Looking away from the carnage, she took three of his clips. "I'm ready."

Tommy stood beside Kim. "As soon as we're in the elevator stop jamming the communications, but leave the security camera's off."

"Have I ever told you how sexy your leader voice is?" Her teasing tone for a brief moment drew a smile on his face.

"I am so going to marry you."

"Damn right you are."

Jess watched them share a quick kiss, wondering about the true nature of their relationship since everything they told her was a lie. A story for another day, and one she hoped to live to see. "Excuse me, but don't we have a world to save?"

"Spoken like a true Ranger," Kim complimented the young woman she's come to like a great deal. And true to her word, when this was over she intended to help her turn her life around. "Lets go."

The trio entered the elevator, with Kim pressing for Level Four. The sheer size of the immense space station became apparent. Massive unfinished sections came into view as the shaft descended, marked by glowing deflector shields meant to preserve the life support systems until those sections were complete. The elevator seemed to glide rather then descend along a cable, moving at a rapid speed far exceeding anything any of them had been on before.

Upon reaching Level Four, the elevator doors parted slowly. Venturing forward, Tommy, Kim, and Jess quickly realized this was floor was far different than the one they came from.

Spanning the width and length of two football fields, the entire level wasn't sectioned off into hallways, but was a very wide open space with several control systems stations, tons of Darkness Synthoid soldiers, a vast 100-foot clear glass-hub facing the Earth. Six towering 230-foot diameter radar dish reflectors sat outside the glass hub, all waiting the transmission signal that would end the world below.

"INTRUDERS! SOUND THE ALARM! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!!"

Darkness Synthoid soldiers swarmed like locusts, massing towards Tommy, Kim, and Jess. The Rangers fought their way to the first control station, using it as cover, but the odds were hopeless at this point. Gunfire blistered the air around them, shattering everything, tearing through the controls and flooring.

Taking what could be one of his last moments alive, Tommy urgently pressed his lips to Kim's, and then told her, "I've always loved you. Always."

She watched in horror as he took off for the next closest control station, firing while running as fast as he could. She knew his intention was to split their enemies focus, but the odds of them getting out of here alive were...

Suddenly a ear-splitting explosion detonated from somewhere in the space station. Kim and Jess were violently thrown off their feet when entire floor shook and and buckled, wrenching apart down the middle of Level 4. They could only stare in shock as the huge clear glass-hub overlooking the earth splintered, cracked, and then shattered... Darkness soldiers, station operators, control systems, and anything not pinned down flew out into the vastness of space as the gusting whooshing sound of the space stations air supply blustered loudly.

Kim felt the floor move again, holding onto Jessica and while screaming Tommy's name when she saw his section of the station, as well as at least a floor beneath them completely separate from hers. The grinding roar of steel being wrenched apart overshadowed her voice as a full section of the space station broke off from the main part and began to float away into space... carrying with it the love of her life.

Staggered and bloodied, Kim was barely able to stand when the purple rail-shielding lifted and covered the entire section that broke up, re-establishing the life support systems and air on the floor. The sounds of Darkness Synthoid soldiers surrounding her failed to capture her notice. She took a tentative step forward, her guns dropping from her hands...

... her eyes focused on the burning section of the space station that broke off moving further and further away as the bodies of Darkness Synthoid soldiers and debris drifted between them. "Tommy, no... dear God, no."

* * *

**The end of Chapter 1 "End of Days"**

**Next: The Final Chapter: "Comes the Darkness" concludes with the Rangers split around the world in a last ditch effort to save it. The most stunning revelation of all is revealed... as well as the death of a hero. See you in 30 days for the End!**


End file.
